Naciones y la piedra filosofal
by MerVonZeit
Summary: Inglaterra se encuentra haciendo hechizos, sin embargo arruina otro hechizo, y termina con la apariencia de un niño de 11 años. Escocia ya esta harto de que inglaterra no sepa cómo controlar su magia y decide enviarlo a Hogwarts. Sin embargo algunas naciones al enterarse de adonde ira Inglaterra, deciden acompañarlo. ¿Podrán guardar su secreto como naciones? Aparición Trio de Oro
1. Hechizo fallido

**Descargo responsabilidad. No soy dueña ni de Harry Potter ni de Hetalia.**

**Este capitulo ha sido resubido. Solo se modifico la forma de los diálogos para mejor lectura.**

* * *

**Hechizo fallido**

En Londres, un día como cualquier otro, Inglaterra se hallaba en el sótano de su casa lanzando maldiciones a las naciones que le sacaban de quicio (Estados Unidos, Francia, España, Alemania, entre otros), sin embargo, como era de esperarse algo salió mal en su hechizo y pronto un gran resplandor y humo cubrió todo su sótano, seguido de un gran estallido.

Escocia que se hallaba en la puerta de la casa de su hermano menor para entregarle el papeleo que corresponde a Reino Unido (su trabajo para ser más precisos), cuando escucho un fuerte estallido proveniente de la casa de Inglaterra, sin pensarlo dos veces, se metió en la casa para ver lo que hizo su hermanito menor (no tenía pensado ayudarlo, pero si burlarse de él), cuando llegó al sótano de la casa, le extrañó ver a Inglaterra, pero no porque lo vio en el suelo inconsciente, sino porque su apariencia era la de un niño de 11 años.

**Algunas horas más tarde...**

(ya en la sala)

―Así que, querías lanzarle un hechizo de envejecimiento a Estados Unidos para que se dejara de burlar de ti llamándote viejo, pero te equivocaste y te cayó a ti y terminó siendo de rejuvenecimiento― Dijo Escocia en un tono fastidiado de la incompetencia de su hermano, mientras se servía un poco de un buen Whisky Escocés.

―Sí... ― Respondió Inglaterra con la cabeza gacha, mientras jugaba con sus manos.

Escocia frunció el ceño, mientras miraba detenidamente a su hermano. Después de un momento dio un resoplido y se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a la mesa, una vez que llego a ella saca un pergamino, tinta y una pluma de ave de su saco y se dispuso a escribir.

Inglaterra dirigió su mirada a su hermano con un poco de asombro, pues le extrañaba que llevara eso en su saco.

―¿Por qué demonios llevas eso en tu saco?― Cuestionó a su hermano mayor, clavando sus ojos verdes en el pergamino, queriendo saber que escribía.

― Shhh... cállate mocoso, déjame escribir ― Dijo Escocia sin apartar la mirada del pergamino.

― Bloody hell, yo no soy ningún niño como para que me digas eso Escocia ― Respondió Inglaterra, parándose del sillón con el ceño fruncido y con la cara roja de rabia.

― Si lo eres, si lo dudas vete a ver a un espejo, y si mal no recuerdo te dije que te callaras conejo ― Contestó Escocia sin voltearlo a ver.

Inglaterra no supo cómo contestar lo primero, pero en cuanto a lo segundo... ― Bloody hell, Escocia, estoy en mi casa y puedo hablar cuando yo quiera...― Inglaterra ya no pudo decir nada más pues una almohada le dio en la cara con la fuerza suficiente para tirarlo al suelo.

― ¡Te dije que te callaras! ― Exclamó Escocia, enrollando el pergamino, a continuación hizo un silbido, con el cual unos instantes más tarde llegó un lechuza con plumas cafés, el cual entró por una ventana que se encontraba abierta. Inglaterra veía todo esto en estado de shock desde el suelo junto al sofá. La lechuza se posó en la mesa donde instantes antes Escocia escribía la carta. Mientras Escocia ataba la carta en la pata de la lechuza...

― ¿Que demonios estas haciendo Escocia, llamando una lechuza a mi casa, qué demonios estabas escribiendo en ese maldito papel, y por qué estás en mi casa en primer lugar? ― Gritó Inglaterra mientras se levantaba del suelo.

― Esta lechuza tiene un nombre y se llama Steve― Dijo mientras terminaba de atar la carta en su pata. ― Lleva esto a donde siempre ― Le dijo a Steve, quien sacudió sus plumas y salió por la ventana por la que entró, elevándose por el cielo, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

― Oh, mis disculpas por no saberme el nombre de tu lechuza, como soy adivino debí de saberlo en cuanto la vi ― Dijo Inglaterra con un poco de sarcasmo (solo un poco)

Escocia volvió a sentarse en el sillón y encendió un puro.

― En cuanto a tus preguntas... ― Dio una bocanada de su puro y continuo ― Acabo de escribir una carta al director de Hogwarts, para pedirle que estudies en su escuela ―

Inglaterra se quedó un momento en silencio para después romper en una serie de insultos... (insultos que no deberían de salir de la boca de un niño de 11 años). Mientras Inglaterra seguía gritando, Escocia estaba tranquilamente fumando su puro.

**Varios insultos más tarde**

― Así que ¡¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso!?― Exclamó Inglaterra un 'poco' enojado por las acciones de su hermano.

― ¿Qué por qué?, después de lo que acabas de hacer, me preguntas. Si te vuelves un niño, entonces serás tratado como tal― Respondió Escocia exasperado, dándole a su hermano menor una mirada profunda.

― Lo dices como si fuera mi intención haberme combatido en un niño ― Escupió Inglaterra con rabia.

― Con mayor razón, será mejor que te largues a Hogwarts para que aprendas a hacer magia decente, sin explotar el lugar, o tenga que ayudarte a reparar los daños que causas ― Contesto Escocia de una manera fría, sin quitarle la vista.

― Yo soy completamente capaz de hacer magia decente, este fue solo una pequeña equivocación, y puedo arreglármelas solo ― Reprocho.

― Oh... Si ese es el caso, me imagino que eres capaz de regresar a la normalidad por ti mismo, cierto? ― Dijo Escocia con cierta burla en su voz (solo un poco de burla, casi nada).

― P-por supuesto que me las puedo arreglar por mi mismo― Tartamudeo Inglaterra.

― Si, por supuesto que te las puedes arreglar tú mismo. Déjame ver lo equivocado que estaba, regresando tu mismo a tu estado original ― Escocia respondió con mucho sarcasmo y burla en su voz.

― Emmm... claro que puedo regresar a mi estado original cuando yo quiera...― Inglaterra dijo con un poco de nerviosismo.

― Te observo ― Declaró Escocia.

**Horas más tarde...**

― Te dije que puedo hacerlo solo, que no necesito ir a Hogwarts ― Protestó Inglaterra.

― Sí, lo recuerdo, justo antes de hacer estallar el sótano como 5 veces, invocar a Rusia un par más ― Agregó Escocia

― Y-yo solo... necesito un poco más de tiempo ― Tartamudeo Inglaterra.

― No sabia que 7 horas no era tiempo suficiente, bueno como no pudiste probar que puedes hacer magia decente, es un hecho que iras a Hogwarts ― Afirmó Escocia.

― P-pero... ―

― Nada de peros, ya hable con Gales y los gemelos y están de acuerdo ―

Después de un rato más Inglaterra se quedó sin argumentos y no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

**Actualmente, en una reunión mundial.**

Estaba el caos habitual, Italia llorando porque quería tener pasta, Alemania gritándole que estaban en medio de una reunión y no podía hasta la conclusión de dicha reunión, Romano gritándole a su "_estúpido hermano menor_", que dejara de llorar y aferrarse a ese "_estúpido bastardo patatas_", España estaba queriendo lograr alimentar con tomates a Italia del Sur, quien a su vez le gritaba que era un "_hijo de puta_". Francia estaba coqueteando con las naciones femeninas (y con los hombres también,no por nada es el país del amor), Rusia estaba como siempre "sonriendo" con una misteriosa aura oscura tras él, y una tubería en la mano. Canadá ignorado como siempre, Suiza queriendo golpear a todos con su premio de La Paz si no se callan, enviándole miradas asesinas a Francia para que no se acercara a Liechtenstein, Francia quien captó las miradas decidió que sería más interesante coquetear o acosar a Canadá (y dejó de ser ignorado ignorado), Alemania gritando que se callaran y dejaran de comportarse como un montón de niños, porque se encontraban en una reunión.

Todo eso se desató justo cuando Escocia quería comenzar explicar el porque se haya a en ese lugar y no Inglaterra.

― Así que... el HERO quiere saber porqué estas aquí y no ese idiota de Inglaterra ― Gritó un acento americano.

― Como estaba diciendo antes de ser interrumpido ― Escupió Escocia con veneno. Algo que de una manera logró que las otras naciones se callaran y pudieran su atención en él ― A partir de este día, mi estúpido hermano menor, no asistirá a sus inútiles reuniones mundiales porque, tendrá que asistir a mi escuela de magia y hechicería, para hacer magia decente y dejar de molestarme cada vez que algo le sale mal ―

― Ohohohohohoh, así que Angleterre arruinó otro hechizo... mmmm me pregunto qué habrá hecho esta vez ― Se escuchó decir a cierta nación francesa.

― HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, no me digas que también crees en la magia Escocia HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA , y acaso también tienes amigos imaginarios? ― Declaró un molesto americano.

― La magia es lo suficientemente real, como para que tenga una escuela. Y no son amigos imaginarios, de hecho estaba pensando en traer a Nessie a la reunión, pero Inglaterra me impidió hacerlo ― Dijo un molesto acento Escocés.

― Déjame decirte que tu no eres quien se encarga de resolver los errores mágicos de Inglaterra con frecuencia ― Se escuchó a una voz suave pero imponente en el fondo, perteneciente a un joven de aspecto serio, con un rizo bajo su cabello que flota de manera independiente.

― Si, Norge tiene razón, tu no eres el que tiene que lidiar con Inglaterra cada vez que quiere hacer un maleficio en plena reunión, o se pone borracho ― Agregó un chico con cabello y ojos rojizos y un colmillo de fuera, que le daba un aspecto vampiresco, y teniendo una copa con un líquido rojo en la mesa no ayudaba a pensar lo contrario.

― Como sea, yo solo vine a avisar la razón de su ausencia para evitar que vengan a mi casa a perturbando mi tranquilidad, preguntándome por Inglaterra ― Dijo Escocia secamente

―Pero ya te dije que estas loco amigo, no deberías de venir a un encuentro mundial borracho, la magia no es real ― Insistió Estados Unidos

― Si tan seguro estas de que la magia no es real, entonces no te molestara que te invite a venir a mi escuela a pasar un año, cierto? ― Escupió un escocés bastante molesto

― HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Claro dude, no me molestaría ir a tu supuesta escuela de magia, je lo mas probable es que termine siendo un loquero. Iré como el HERO que soy para probar tu equivocación y la de Iggy, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ― Anunció el estadounidense

― Bueno, alguien aparte del estúpido americano que quiera venir a Hogwarts, que hablen de una vez porque una vez empezado el año escolar no podrán entrar a la escuela― Se escuchó decir a un ya cansado escocés, sobándose el puente de la nariz para evitar un dolor de cabeza.

― Bueno, si Estados Unidos va, supongo que tengo que ir también para echarle un ojo, eh? ― Se oyó decía a una apenas audible voz, que Escocia se aseguró que era Canadá.

― Ohohohohohoh, si mon petit Mathieu va, entonces yo también iré ― Comento cierto francés.

― Bueno, ¿alguien más quiere ir? ― Se escuchó en la sala a la nación escocesa, sin embargo muchos países ya en este punto se habían distraído con las cosas más irrelevantes, o dormido ( véase Grecia, España e Italia ). Y cuyas naciones estaban prestado atención negaron con la cabeza ― Bueno a los voluntarios, los quiero ver en mi casa un mes antes del 1 de septiembre, ahora si no hay nada más que me involucre me voy a mi casa, y de una vez aviso que yo no vendré a las próximas reuniones como representante de Reino Unido, el que vendrá es Gales. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo lechuzas que enviar ― De esa manera salió de la habitación dejando a unas pocas naciones (las que estaban prestando atención) confundidas, y preguntándose lo que quiso decir Escocia con ―lechuzas que enviar―

― HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, les dije que estaba borracho ― Gritó Estados Unidos

― Ohohohohohoh, mi querido Amérique, en Gran Bretaña, los magos usan las lechuzas para comunicarse ― Respondió cierto francés, que al parecer fue el único que entendió a Escocia.

― HAHAHAHA! No me digas que también piensas que la magia es real Francia ―

― Oh, mi joven Amérique, hay tantas cosas que aún ignoras ―

― Bueno, supongo que muy pronto lo sabremos, eh? ― Dijo en apenas un susurro, cierto canadiense.

― ¿Quién eres? ― Le preguntó un oso polar que llevaba cargando.

― Yo soy Canadá ―

**Más tarde en Hogwarts...**

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba leyendo las cartas de su querido amigo Allistor Kirkland ( nombre humano de Escocia ), en donde le pedía que pudiera estudiar su hermano menor, en su escuela, junto con otros jóvenes extranjeros.

Después de un breve momento de meditar, se dispuso a escribir a su amigo.


	2. Hechizo de rejuvenecimiento

Una vez hecho el anuncio de Escocia en la reunión mundial, ya habían pasado dos meses, y tal como Escocia pidió, las tres naciones ( Estados Unidos, Francia y Canadá) se encontraban fuera de su casa.

―_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ¡El HERO ya está aquí abran la puerta!― _Gritó América enfrente de la casa.

―_América, no deberías de gritar, eh― _Dijo en casi un susurro cierto canadiense, sin embargo nadie lo escuchó, o al menos eso creía

― _Estados Unidos, Mathieu tiene razón,_ _no deberías gritar frente a la casa de Écosse, el no es Angleterre ― _Recalcó un francés, dando mayor énfasis en las últimas palabras

Como si no hubiera escuchado lo anterior, Estados Unidos anunció, _― Amigo, si no me abres me veré forzado a hacer una entrada heroica en 5... 4...―_

― _**¡América detente no lo hagas !― **_Gritó Francia, y Canadá grito en casi un susurro, ambos países tratando de detener a Estados Unidos de derribar la puerta, pero... _― 2... 1... ― _Justo cuando Estados Unidos estaba pensando derribar la puerta, esta se abrió mostrando a un Escocés con un puro en la boca y se veía como si se acabara de despertar

― _Estados Unidos, qué demonios pensabas hacerle a mi puerta ― _Dijo el escocés al ver como Estados Unidos estaba a punto de derribar la puerta con una de sus heroicas patadas, mientras estaba siendo detenido o al menos esa era la intención por Francia y Canadá

― _Oh, Scott, que bueno que abriste la puerta, viejo, yo estaba apunto de hacerme camino dentro con una de mis entradas heroicas, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ― _Anunció con una fuerte voz el estadounidense

― _Y porqué deberías entrar a mi casa, si yo no te he abierto la puerta para que entres ― _Respondió un escocés con el ceño fruncido

― _Pues porque otra razón, ya he tocado el timbre 3 veces y no me abren, además tú nos invitaste a tu casa ― _Replicó América

― _Oh, Escocia que bueno que nos has abierto la puerta, la verdad es que hace un poco de frío aquí afuera y nos preguntamos si podríamos pasar, eh ― _Susurró un canadiense para detener la pelea, pero como era de esperarse nadie lo escucho, ni Francia, pero esta vez no precisamente porque fuera ignorado, sino porque una lechuza se acercaba a Escocia, quien al verla alzó su brazo para que se posará, y esta le entendió la pata para entregarle las cartas que llevaba

― _Bueno será mejor que entren a la casa ― _Les dijo Escocia mientras tomaba un sorbo de su puro, junto con las cartas que traía la lechuza

― _Ok, dude ― _América no dudó en entrar a la casa, ignorando por completo el hecho de la lechuza

― _Esta bien― _Respondió el francés mientras hacía su camino dentro de la casa, sin darle importancia al hecho de la lechuza

― _Con permiso ― _Susurro Canadá, siendo el único que le sacó de onda el hecho de la lechuza

Al entrar se dirigieron a su sala, Escocia iba detrás de ellos, mientras caminaba, guardo las cartas en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y a cambio saco de este, unos dulces para lechuzas (si leyeron bien saco dulces de lechuza de su pantalón). Ya en la sala, se sentaron en los sillones

― _Oye, Escocia,¿ para que nos has citado aquí? Si no mal recuerdo, la plataforma para abordar el tren rumbo la escuela, esta en Londres― _Preguntó Francia

― _Oh por Dios, no me digas que también crees en lo de la escuelita de magia Francia― _Preguntó Estados Unidos con un tono preocupado a Francia, pues según él, estaba delirando al igual que todo Reino Unido

― _Oui, para ser sincero también hay una escuela de magia en mi casa (país). Se llama Beauxbatons, pero no estoy muy relacionado con la comunidad mágica de mi país, la magia no se me da bien, eso se lo dejo a Reino Unido ― _Respondió Francia encogiéndose de hombros

En cuanto acabo de decir esto Estados Unidos se acercó y le puso una mano en la frente, con un rostro lleno de preocupación, y después dijo: _― Francia, me temo que la enfermedad de todo Reino Unido es contagiosa, eso te pasa por pasar tanto tiempo con ellos, ahora también tendrás amigos imaginarios― _Anuncio América, todo melodramático

En ese momento Escocia sopló el humo de su puro y comenzó a decía a América con un tono que expresaba molestia _― Pues mi escuela es tan real como tu estatua de libertad, ahora te recuerdo que vas a asistir a mi escuela por todo un año para que veas por ti mismo la realidad de la magia, pero si no te callas con tus tonterías, y decir que Nessie es imaginaria, descubrirás la realidad de la magia por las malas―_Sentenció Escocia con una voz y ojos fríos, mirando fijamente a Estados Unidos

― _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, eso de que descubriré la magia por la mala, es lo que me ha dicho Inglaterra muchas veces, y no a pasado nada― _Una vez dicho esto se empezó a reír, con esa risa molesta que tiene, según el resto del mundo

― _La razón por la que no has visto nada, es porque Inglaterra es un fracaso en cuanto a hacer magia ― _Mientras lo decía, recordaba la razón por la que decidió enviar a Inglaterra a Hogwarts

― _Bueno de cualquier manera, Amérique lo verá por sí mismo, pero regresando a mi pregunta anterior, porque estamos en tu casa?― _Intervino Francia, para evitar que las dos naciones comenzaran una pelea

Escocia dejó de fijarse en Estados Unidos y dirigió su vista a Francia, dejando toda actitud amenazante. _― A eso, es que tuve que decirle a Dumbledore, el director actual de Hogwarts, que estarían en mi casa para su año escolar y por eso no podrían asistir a la escuela de sus países correspondientes, de esta manera el enviaría la lechuza con su carta de aceptación y de útiles escolares aquí, o sino le sería sospechoso, como te imaginaras el no conoce nada de nosotros como personificaciones de naciones― _Concluyó Escocia

― _Pero aún así, pudiste decirle que nosotros nos encontrábamos en la casa de Angleterre, y nos evitamos el doble viaje― _Replicó Francia. Estados Unidos aún sin creer en la magia estuvo de acuerdo con Francia

Escocia continuaba fumando su puro, después de un momento dijo: _― Eso es porque el sabe que vivo en Escocia, y le dije que ustedes eran hijos de unos antiguos amigos míos, que los dejaron a mi cuidado debido a situaciones laborales en el mundo muggle, por lo tanto los dejaron en mi casa―_

― _Oye, pero eso no sería sospechoso incluso en tu mundo imaginario, digo que conozcas a nuestros padres y nos tengas que cuidar, dude, yo tengo la apariencia de un joven de 19 años y Francia de un tipo de 26 años, nosotros no necesitamos que nos cuiden, y tu apariencia es de 25 años, dudo que pudieras ser un amigo de nuestros padres de hace años― _Intervino Estados Unidos, mientras comenzaba a comer una hamburguesa que Dios sabe de donde la saco.

― _Bueno en primer lugar, Dumbledore me conoce desde hace como unos 10 años, y me sigo viendo igual, pero como es un mago de unos 100 años, él cree que bebí una poción para lucir siempre joven, lo cual hace creíble que conozca a sus padres, y en segundo, lugar quien dijo que irían con esa apariencia a mi escuela, en ella sólo hay niños de entre 11 y 17 años, pero ustedes como no saben nada de magia entraran como primeros años, en otras palabras con la apariencia de niños de 11 años, ahora si me permiten será mejor ir a la casa de mi estúpido hermano menor, que seguramente a estas alturas le habrá llegado también su carta de Hogwarts, y estará armando un escándalo de que no necesita ir. En un momento regreso, voy por una chaqueta― _Y con esa explicación Escocia se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose a su recamara por su chaqueta. Dejando a Estados Unidos en un estado de shock por lo de fingir tener 11 años, el no se imaginaba como podría llegar a tener esa apariencia.

**Un viaje en tren más tarde**

Ya en Londres de camino en a la casa de Inglaterra...

― _Entonces cómo esperas que pasamos como unos niños de 11 años, si es imposible que yo lo haga, para Francia lo es más ― _Exclamó Estados Unidos

― _Con magia ― _Respondió Escocia secamente

― _Si, claro con magia, como no lo pensé antes ― _Se burló América mientras comenzaba a comerse su 15ª hamburguesa desde que bajó del tren ( en el tren se comió unas 30 mas )

― _Muy pronto haré que respetes la magia ― _Escocia después de decir aquello encendió un nuevo puro

Y así, siguió América diciendo de como es imposible que la magia exista, y que todas son graves alucinaciones de Escocia, Inglaterra, Gales, bueno de básicamente todo Reino Unido

Francia, ya ni se molestaba en intervenir en la pelea pues dejó de ser una pelea, después de que Escocia encendiera su puro ignoro por completo a Estados Unidos, pero este no se dio cuenta de nada, hablando de ser ignorado, por un momento recordó que alguien aparte de ellos dos lo acompañan a la casa de Inglaterra y se volteó, al hacerlo vio a un canadiense caminando tranquilamente detrás de ellos, cargando a su oso polar Kumajirou, y su rostro se encontraba enterrado en el pelaje de este. No hizo falta pensarlo y se acercó a él y empezó a coquetearle o acosarlo, como consideran sus actos el resto del mundo

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Inglaterra, Estados Unidos se apresuró a ir a su puerta y repetir el proceso que hizo en la casa de Escocia. Sin embargo, Inglaterra no alcanzo a abrir la puerta cuando América decidió tirar la puerta. La puerta salió volando, o eso creían que pasaría, pero chocó con algo (Inglaterra) antes de estrellarse con la pared. La puerta termino tirando a Inglaterra al suelo, claro que América no se percató de ello y hasta puso un pie sobre la puerta que a su vez estaba sobre Inglaterra, haciendo una pose heroica.

― _Hey Iggy, donde estas, veinte por ti para acompañarte a esa escuelita de magia como el HERO que soy ― _Anunció Estados Unidos sin quitar el pie de sobre la puerta debajo de la cual seguía Inglaterra sin poder hablar, ni moverse. _― Iggy, donde estas, respóndeme si estas en casa―_

― _América, creo que mi hermano te podría responder si te bajaras de él ― _Dijo Escocia en cuanto entró por la puerta, seguido por Francia y Canadá

Estados Unidos volteo a ver el suelo sobre el que estaba parado, que por cierto era muy inestable, y vio que debajo de la puerta había una persona, aunque le extrañó un poco, ya que no era la primera vez que le pasaba eso, pero inmediatamente veía a Inglaterra debajo por su tamaño _― Oh, ups, perdón Iggy no te vi ― _En cuanto dijo eso se bajó de un salto y le quitó la puerta encima, ayudando a Inglaterra a pararse, pero en cuanto ayudaba a Inglaterra a pararse se dio cuenta de que se veía más pequeño, y también era mucho más ligero, de hecho, poniéndole un poco de atención tenía la apariencia de un niño, por un momento llegó a pensar que Escocia confundió a Inglaterra con Sealand, pero...

Ya Inglaterra parado, comenzó con una serie de insultos, propios de él, cuando no es un caballero, sin embargo la voz sonaba de un niño, esto causó que Estados Unidos lo empezara a ver fijamente, lo cual más tarde incomodó a Inglaterra, haciendo que se terminara sonrojando

― _Bloody Hell, América que tanto me ves, ¿acaso tengo algo en la cara?― _Grito Inglaterra totalmente rojo de que Estados Unidos lo viera tanto

― _Iggy, ¿qué te pasó? ― _Dijo Estados Unidos, acercando su rostro al de Inglaterra, con una notoria preocupación en sus ojos

― _Eh?... ― _Inglaterra se había olvidado por completo de su apariencia, pues se había molestado con Estados Unidos. Este no sabía qué contestar, así que se empezó a trabarse con las palabras, sin mencionar el hecho de que el rostro de Estados Unidos estuviera tan cerca_. ― Yo... he, pues... verás... yo... la verdad...― _No pudo terminar su explicación, si a eso se le puede llamar una explicación, pues Escocia intervino

― _El conejo se equivocó en una maldición y le salió mal, terminando no sólo cayéndole a él, sino que la maldición fue inversa, dejándolo con la apariencia perfecta para que lo enviara a Hogwarts, espero que sea la prueba que necesitas para ver que la magia es real Estados Unidos― _Concluyó la explicación Escocia y continuó fumando su puro

― _Ohohohohohohohoh, Angleterre, que pena das ― _Comento Francia en un tono burlón

― _Cállate, estúpida rana ― _Rugió Inglaterra alejándose de Estados Unidos, con la cara roja, pero ahora de ira, acercándose a Francia para ahorcarlo, pero fracasó, pues Francia lo detuvo con una gran facilidad, lo cual hizo que Francia se riera más, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando recibió una fuerte patada a su espinilla y más tarde un puñetazo en su estómago

Mientras se escucho un _― ¿Quién eres?_

Y más tarde un _― Yo soy Canadá ―_

**Después de que se calmaron todos, Inglaterra y Francia**

Todos sentados en la sala

― _Entonces ¿qué hacen aquí? ― _Preguntó Inglaterra, mientras tomaba un sorbo de té negro

― _Oh, Iggy ya te lo dije. Como el HERO que soy, te voy a acompañar a esa escuela de magia― _Le recordó Estados Unidos a Inglaterra, con cierto reproche, de que Inglaterra lo olvidara

― _Sí, te escuche, pero quien dijo que voy a ir, además, si voy quien dijo que quiero que me acompañen― _Inglaterra gruño

― _Oh, vamos Iggy deja de ser un gruñón― _Se quejó Estados Unidos

― _Mocoso, te dije que no hay vuelta atrás en cuanto a que vayas a Hogwarts ―_ Escocia dijo en un tono molesto, puesto que no era la primera vez, ni la segunda que discutían eso con su hermano

― _Deja de llamarme así imbécil― _Grito Inglaterra

― _Pues no solo luces, sino que te comportas como uno ― _Argumento Escocia

― _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, y entonces cuando vamos esa escuela de magia ― _Estados Unidos grito para que evitarán pelearse, pero no porque quisiera evitar una pelea, más bien quería evitar la pérdida de tiempo, ya que llegó a la casa de Escocia a las 8 de la mañana, en lo que discutían y tomaban el tren, dieron las 10 del día, y ya para cuando estaban en la casa de Inglaterra, ya eran las 12, y el se moría de ganas de ver cómo serían sus útiles escolares y el lugar en el que los venden. Pues aunque él no lo admitiera, después de ver como estaba Inglaterra, una parte dentro de él le dijo que la magia podría ser verdadera, y si ese fuera el caso, querría ver como sería el lugar en el que compraría sus útiles escolares, y en donde estudiaría.

Después del grito de Estados Unidos todo el mundo lo volteo a ver, y Escocia fue el primero en hablar

― _Bueno, antes que nada el curso escolar empieza el 1º de septiembre, como viene en la carta de aceptación a Hogwarts, pero antes tenemos que ir a comprar los útiles escolares ― _Escocia tenía intención de continuar pero un ruidoso americano lo interrumpió

― _Oh, Scott, eso es dentro de un mes, para que nos hacen ir a tu casa, y luego a la de Iggy, si no nos vamos a la escuela ya, además te recuerdo que nunca nos diste las cartas de esa lechuza ― _Reprocho Estados Unidos haciendo un mohín

― _Eso es a lo que iba, ahora como estaba diciendo, la razón por la que los traje aquí es para hacer el hechizo de rejuvenecimiento y después ir por los útiles escolares para que vayan a Hogwarts, y antes de que me vuelvas a interrumpir América ― _Quien estaba apunto de decir algo ― _El hechizo de rejuvenecimiento es necesario hacerlo mucho tiempo antes de que se vayan, para que se acostumbren a él ― _Concluyó Escocia, y después les entregó sus respectivas cartas, lo extraño es que le sobraba una, estaba apunto de leer el nombre pero le interrumpieron

― _¿Así que nos trajiste con un mes de anticipación para que podamos acostumbrarnos a nuestros cuerpos, pero quieres que inmediatamente después del hechizo compremos nuestros útiles escolares, o quieres que los compremos con nuestros cuerpos actuales? ― _Preguntó el francés

― _Pues estaré ocupado el siguiente mes como para llevarlos por sus útiles escolares, y dudo que Inglaterra vaya solo a comprarlos, o que usted sepan donde comprarlos, por lo que hoy los llevaré por sus suministros ― _Concluyó Escocia, mirando seriamente a Inglaterra para evitar que le reprochara algo, pues ahora con la condición que tiene de 11 años, parece que le cuesta trabajo reprocharle cosas. Y dicho y hecho, su mirada funcionó, Inglaterra bajo la cabeza y se quedó callado. Si que disfrutaba ver a su hermano así

― _Scott, como cuanto te llevará hacer el hechizo ― _Preguntó impaciente Estados Unidos. Esta pregunta hizo voltear la cabeza de todas las naciones presentes, especialmente la de Inglaterra, pues todos saben la opinión de Estados Unidos sobre la magia

― _Acaso admites que la magia es real ― _Preguntó Escocia con un tono de sorpresa burlona.

― _Dude, por favor, no creo que esa cosa mágica sea real, yo solo quiero ir a comer, me muero de hambre ― _Con eso desapareció todas las miradas sorprendidas de las naciones, y a la vez las dejo un poco incrédulas, de que aún después de ver a Inglaterra, no creyera en la magia

― _Realmente eres increíble, te acabas de comer unas 50 hamburguesas y sigues con hambre, parece que nunca quedas satisfecho,¿eh? ― _Esas palabras salieron en un susurro, pero debido al silencio que se hizo, todos lo escucharon, lo cual hizo sobresaltar a todos los presentes, pues lo habían olvidado, en cuanto a Inglaterra, no lo había visto

― _¿Quién eres? ― _Preguntó Kumajirou

― _Yo soy Canadá ― _Respondió el canadiense

Escocia se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió, _― Bueno el hechizo no llevará mucho tiempo, y después podemos salir a comer algo, antes de comprar los útiles, bueno para no perder más tiempo, vayamos al sótano de una vez ― _Y con eso, Escocia se paró, y se empezó a dirigir al sótano, seguido por las naciones a excepción de Inglaterra que se fue a hacer un té, pues él tenía la apariencia de un niño de 11 años, aunque no sin antes entregarle la carta que le sobraba a Canadá, misterio resuelto.

**En el sótano**

Escocia, estaba dibujando con una tiza un círculo mágico en el centro del sótano de Inglaterra, mientras las otras tres naciones lo observaban. En cuanto termino se levanto mientras se sacudía el polvo y dijo:

― _Párense de uno en uno, en medio de el círculo mágico que acabo de hacer, y después les lanzare un hechizo con mi varita― _Las tres naciones se vieron entre sí, para ver quien seria el primero, entonces Estados Unidos se puso al frente y dijo:

― _El HERO será el primero, por la simple razón de que el HERO es el HERO ― _Y con ese increíble y sólido argumento ( como todos sus argumentos ), fue el primero en ponerse en el centro del círculo. A continuación Escocia le lanzo un hechizo que golpeó a la nación americana, y hubo un ― puf ― , junto con una nube de polvo que salió de la nada, en cuanto la nube se disipó se pudo ver a Estados Unidos con una apariencia de 11 años, la sorpresa de todos los demás ( Francia y Canadá ), fue que su ropa se encogió junto con el, eso entusiasmó mucho a Estados Unidos, pues llevaba puesta su amada chaqueta de bombardero, y ahora la podría usar en la escuela sin problemas. No obstante parece que tenía unos problemas para caminar, puesto que su mente recordaba su antiguo u original cuerpo, el cual era más largo, pero no tardó mucho en caminar con normalidad, pero le seguía costando trabajo el agarra objetos.

A continuación siguió Francia, y el proceso se repitió, él también tuvo problemas para caminar, pero al igual que Estados Unidos se adaptó rápido. En cuanto se acercó a Estados Unidos, este se midió con el, para más tarde estallar en carcajadas diciendo que era el más alto

Mientras Francia y Estados Unidos se medían, Escocia se llevó la mano a la barbilla, tratando de recordar quien le faltaba, pues sabía que cuatro países irían a Hogwarts, y esos eran: Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, Francia y ... No recordaba quien mas, optó por tratar de recordar de quien se olvidaba a menudo... después de un momento escucho un...

― _¿Quién eres? ―_

― _Yo soy Canadá ―_

― _Oh, claro como pude olvidar a Canadá. Quizás, sea mejor pensar en un oso polar, sí, seguro será más fácil recordar el oso polar que a Canadá ― _Con ese pensamiento en mente, llamó a Canadá para que se colocará en medio del círculo y lanzarle el hechizo.

Una vez que todos tenían la apariencia de niños de 11 años, salieron del sótano y se dirigieron a la sala, en donde se encontraba Inglaterra bordando, en cuanto los vio, ocultó su bordado detrás del sillón y fingió que no hacía nada, para evitar burlas acerca de su bordado, pero ya era demasiado tarde, puesto que Estados Unidos lo sacó de atrás del sillón, mientras se burlaba de él por hacer algo tan patético, y que se seguía comportando como un anciano. Después se empezó a burlar de su estatura diciéndole que seguía siendo más alto que él, hubieran seguido discutiendo pero cierto escocés se tosió, para recordarles que tenían que salir.

_Querido Allistor._

_Ha pasado, mucho tiempo desde que me escribes mi viejo amigo, 5 años quizás. Para mi seria un placer aceptar en mi escuela a tu hermano menor, y estos jovencitos extranjeros. Serviría para que los muchachos conocieran otras culturas e hicieran buenos amigos._

_Como ya sabrás necesito que me envíes una lechuza con sus datos para poderlos acomodar en la lista, y enviarles su lechuza antes del 1º de septiembre, para que puedan hacer las compras necesarias de sus útiles escolares y puedan abordar su expresó a Hogwarts._

_Como siempre es un gusto poder hablar contigo, mi querido amigo, ya sin mas me despido._

_Atte._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts _

Satisfecho con su carta, la colocó en la pata de la lechuza y la despidió.

― Hace varios años que no me pongo en contacto con Allistor, estoy seguro que se ve como siempre igual de joven. Este año será muy interesante... el primer año de Harry Potter en Hogwarts y el de el joven hermano de Allistor, junto con unos jóvenes magos extranjeros, definitivamente interesante ― Dijo Dumbledore para sí mismo


	3. El callejón detrás del pub

**"El Callejón Detrás del pub (Véase, El Callejón Diagon)"**

**Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, sin más que decir por el momento, descargo la responsabilidad, no soy dueña ni de Harry Potter ni de Hetalia.**

* * *

**Este capitulo ha sido resubido con leves modificaciones (actualizaciones en los núcleos de las varitas). Me disculpo por las molestias que esto ocasiona. **

* * *

**En la calle**

Una vez que todos hubieran comido, [Estados Unidos, Canadá y Francia en un McDonald's (no querían tocar la comida británica), mientras que Escocia e Inglaterra pidieron algo en un restaurante británico], se dirigieron a donde tenían que comprar sus útiles escolares.

―Entonces ¿Dónde compraremos nuestros útiles?, digo, amigo en donde venderán unos guantes de piel de dragón, no creo que los podamos comprar en cualquier tienda― Declaró el estadounidense sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. Quien tuvo que admitir desde hacía rato que la magia era real, pues el se veía como un niño de 11 años y no lo secuestró ningún alienígena.

―No me digas, yo creía que podríamos comprarlos en un supermercado― Respondió Inglaterra con un poco (solo un poco), de sarcasmo.

― Oh, vamos Iggy, no seas así conmigo, sabes que es la primera vez que me relaciono con la magia ― Estados Unidos hizo un puchero a Inglaterra.

Ante esto Inglaterra suspiro ―Deberías hablarme con mi nombre humano a partir de este momento para que te acostumbres y no te confundas en la escuela, y ya te he dicho que no me llames con ese ridículo apodo―.

― Iggy no seas aguafiestas, además no tiene nada de malo que te diga Iggy, ya que no es tu nombre de país, pero si es por lo de la escuela, entonces te diré Arthi― Después de decir esto ultimo sus ojos se iluminaron como si fuera una gran idea, lo que provocó en Inglaterra un suspiro, para después seguir protestando de lo ridículos que eran los apodos, lo cual Estados Unidos contrarrestó recordándole que le llamaba _"frog"_ a Francia.

Mientras Estados Unidos e Inglaterra discutían el asunto de los apodos, Francia acosaba al pobre de Canadá, quien sólo hundía más su rostro en el pelo de Kumajirou. Escocia a su vez estaba ajeno al mundo fumando su puro.

Más tarde Francia se empezó a quejar con Canadá de la comida inglesa, lo cual llegó a los oídos del británico, y empezó a discutir con él también.

Después de un rato y varias discusiones sin sentido de Francia, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos

―Ya llegamos, es aquí― Anunció Escocia deteniéndose de golpe, provocando que Inglaterra que iba detrás de él, chocará contra él.

―¡Bloody Hell!, podrías no detenerte de golpe― Se quejó Inglaterra.

Delante de ellos había un pub, con un letrero en el cual se leía que decía_ "El Caldero Chorreante"._

―Dude, ¿en serio?, tu tienda de útiles escolares es un pub. Yo creí que sería algo más genial y heroico, no se como una cabina telefónica o algo así― Exclamó Estados Unidos.

―_Amérique_, que esperabas de unos alcohólicos―

―Está detrás del pub, y técnicamente no es mía, es de el conejo. En cuanto a lo de la cabina telefónica, eso es para entrar al ministerio de magia, pero eso es solo para los que trabajan ahí― Contestó Escocia mientras entraba al pub ignorando el comentario del francés, seguido por las naciones americanas y un francés siendo golpeado por un ingles.

Al entrar, pudieron ver lo oscuro y destartalado del lugar, en el cual había gente muy rara, como unas ancianitas al fondo de una mesa vestidas de negro, sombreros altos, bebiendo mirando de reojo a quienes entraban y murmurando cosas. Daban mala espina.

Francia en cuanto entro y apreció el lugar casi se desmaya, murmurando algo como _"Vaya al lugar que me traen, en mi casa, la entrada para el mundo mágico, es una florería. Se nota que estamos en la casa de Inglaterra"_ Ganándose otro golpe de Inglaterra, o al menos el intento de uno porque Escocia lo agarro por el suéter antes que volviera a golpear a Francia y lo arrastro al interior. No quería escuchar a Francia quejarse después por su perfecta cara herida.

―Oh, pero si es Allistor, hace un buen rato que no te veía por acá. Según sé, vives en Escocia, no?― Habló el cantinero, obviamente dirigiéndose a Escocia.

―Hola Tom, sí, hace tiempo que no nos vemos―

―Te apetece un trago, yo invito― Tom le ofreció a Escocia.

―Tal vez al rato, Tom, ahora estoy aquí por unos asuntos―

―Pero qué asuntos serán, que rechazas un trago― Le preguntó el cantinero, era obvio que conocía a Escocia.

Escocia simplemente puso enfrente a Inglaterra, a quien todavía seguía cargando.

―Básicamente mi hermano menor, el inicia su primer año en Hogwarts, junto con estos otros niños, que dejaron a mi cargo― Dijo señalando a las otras naciones ―Honestamente me gustaría quedarme a beber, pero sin mi no pueden entrar al callejón― Concluyó mientras se encogía de hombros y soltaba a Inglaterra antes que comenzara a quejarse, y sacaba un puro de su chaqueta.

―Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si eres el hermanito de Allistor― Dijo el cantinero mientras se acercaba a Inglaterra, quien se empezó a sentir incómodo ―mmmm, creí que habías dicho que cursaste Hogwarts junto con tus hermanos menores―

―Sí, verás esos eran tres de mis hermanos menores, y aquí está el cuarto― Dijo señalando a Inglaterra.

―Quién lo diría, creí que ya no te quedaban hermanos. Bueno, ya no te entretengo más, será mejor que te vayas―

―No te apures solo los dejo en el callejón con dinero y regreso por el trago―

Y con eso se fueron a la parte trasera del pub, una vez ahí, Escocia sacó una varita de su bolsillo (una que no tenía una estrella en la punta) y golpeó unos ladrillos en un patrón, después de terminar, los ladrillos empezaron a moverse dejando un espacio como una puerta para atravesarlo, entonces se dieron cuenta que detrás de ese sucio pub, había un gran callejón llenos de magos, y tiendas raras, en donde seguramente vendían cosas para magia y cosas de ese tipo. En cuanto lo vieron los ojos de Estados Unidos brillaron de emoción.

―Ustedes mocosos, síganme, tenemos que ir al banco a cambiar su dinero― Y con eso Escocia se encaminó al banco, seguido de el resto de naciones, las cuales no replicaron por la palabra _"mocosos"_, debido a que se encontraban distraídos.

Francia seguía coqueteando, nunca se cansa de eso, y como el pobre Canadá no ponía mucha resistencia en eso, por lo que Francia lo seguía acosando.

Estados Unidos jalaba a Inglaterra, señalándole las cosas raras y menos raras de las tiendas mientras hacía comentarios como_ "Dude, quién querría gastar tanto dinero en una escoba" _haciendo que Inglaterra respondiera con un suspiro_ "Am-Alfred, no son escobas cualquiera, con ellas puedes volar y son usadas en un deporte llamado quidditch"_ Y también se ganaba comentarios de los magos que lo escuchaban como _"Muggle"._

Todas las naciones se detuvieron en cuanto vieron a Escocia detenerse y señalar un gran edificio blanco que se imponía sobre todos los demás.

―Esto, es el banco de Gringotts. En el mundo mágico no se usan el mismo tipo de moneda que en el mundo muggle. Y muggle es como se le llaman a las personas que no tienen magia― Agregó al ver la cara confundida de Estados Unidos quien comenzó a procesar la palabra y ligarla con como lo habían llamado.

―Ahora será mejor que me sigan y América, perdón Alfred evita gritar y otras cosas heroicas tuyas, pues el banco es atendido por gnomos y ellos son muy intolerables y no son muy agradables cuando se molestan― Y con eso entraron al banco.

Ya en el banco se acercaron a un gnomo, siguiendo a Escocia, para que pudieran cambiar sus monedas, las naciones pasaron de uno en uno con el gnomo, entregándole sus billetes y a cambio recibieron unas monedas de oro y plata, llamadas _galeones, sickles y knuts_

Cuando estaban apunto de salir, Escocia recordó que se había olvidado de algo o alguien, y volteo a ver a las otras naciones y parecía que también se dieron cuenta. Los volvió a contar y se dio cuenta de que le faltaba uno, fue en ese momento en el que recordó algo de un oso polar, pero no la persona.

―¿Que no veníamos 5?, ¿quien es el que nos falta?― Preguntó Inglaterra

―Oh, pero que cosas dices Iggy, esto es como una película de terror, quien podría faltar― Mientras decía eso, Estados Unidos palideció un poco

―Oui, yo también creo que nos falta alguien―

―Pero, ¿como lo saben?― Preguntó el americano, aún más pálido.

―Porque se supone que somos cuatro los que van a ir a Hogwarts, y Escocia nos trajo por nuestros útiles escolares. Con él deberíamos ser 5, pero ahora somos cuatro, alguien nos falta― Dijo Inglaterra.

Después de decir esto, todas las naciones se quedaron en silencio, bueno casi todas, pues Estados Unidos murmuraba algo como ―_Oh my God, _y si resulta ser un fantasma―

Pero el silencio no duró mucho, pues Francia de repente dijo ―Pero si falta petite Mathieu―

Todos se voltearon a verle y preguntaron ―¿Quien?―

―Ya saben, Mathieu, Canadá― Al decir esto, Inglaterra y Escocia empezaron a comprender quien les faltaba, pero Estados Unidos parecía en las mismas, por lo que agregó ―Alfred tu hermano

Y con eso, los ojos de Estados Unidos se iluminaron y dijo ― Oh, claro Matti, o vaya ese tipo es un ninja ―

Ya ubicado quién les faltaba voltearon a buscarlo y vieron que seguía con el gnomo tratándose de hacerse ver para cambiar su dinero, pero este no lo notaba. Con eso fueron hacia Canadá, y le pidieron al gnomo que le cambiará las monedas, el gnomo se sorprendió un poco pues no había visto a Canadá, hasta que lo mencionaron, pero pasó rápidamente su sorpresa y le entregó los _galeones, sickles y knuts_ correspondientes.

Mientras salían del banco, las naciones se cruzaron con un gigante y un niño con gafas, posiblemente de unos 11 años al igual que ellos, pero no le prestaron atención.

Una vez fuera del banco Escocia les dijo ―Para ser más rápido las compras y hay mucha gente, será mejor que se dividan en grupos, Canadá y Francia serán uno y América e Inglaterra serán el otro, les recomiendo que vayan a la tienda de Madame Malkin, por sus uniformes. Bueno, yo mientras estaré en el Caldero Chorreante bebiendo un poco, y poniéndome al corriente del mundo mágico― Y antes de que cualquier nación pudiera reprochar, se fue.

―Bueno parece que estamos solos. Creo que será mejor, que Francis y Matthew vayan primero por sus uniformes, después por los libros y por último por sus varitas, mientras que Alfred y yo, vamos primero por nuestras varitas, luego por cosas como los calderos y telescopios, y por último nuestros uniformes. De esa manera será más rápido― Decía Inglaterra mientras leía la lista de útiles, en cuanto termino de leer la lista, agregó ―Cuando terminemos, nos podemos ver en la tienda de escobar de allá― Terminó de decir señalando la tienda.

El resto de las naciones asintieron, pues no tenían un mejor plan, y con eso se separaron.

América e Inglaterra

―Dude, entonces vamos por nuestras varitas *Inglaterra asintió*

―Pero Iggy, yo no quiero tener una varita como la tuya, con una estrellita fea y eso― Estados Unidos protestó.

―No te van a dar una como esa. Sino una como la de Scott, las varitas mágicas no tienen estrellas en las puntas― Respondió Inglaterra, lo último casi en un suspiro.

―Genial amigo. Pero, entonces qué pasa con tu varita, ¿la encontrare de oferta o qué?― Preguntó Estados Unidos, pero Inglaterra y no le contesto, pues ya habían llegado a la tienda. Sobre la puerta se podían leer unas letras doradas que decían _"Ollivander: fabricantes excelentes de varitas desde el 382 a.C."_ , el letrero hizo que Estados Unidos se sorprendiera, pues la tienda era más vieja que el.

―Bueno, esta es la tienda de Ollivander, es el mejor haciendo varitas mágicas― y con eso entraron a la tienda.

Al entrar en la tienda una, una campanilla sonó, haciéndose oír por la tienda. En la tienda, había una silla y en el fondo un escritorio, detrás del cual se encontraba un anciano.

―Buenos días Ollivander― Dijo Inglaterra mientras se acercaba a Ollivander

―Buenos días Mr. Kirkland, debo decir que te ves más joven de lo usual. No te he visto por aquí desde hace uno 80 años, que te ha traído por aquí, junto con tu amigo― Preguntó Ollivander. En ese momento Estados Unidos se tensó un poco, pues creyó que habían metido la pata, este anciano podría saber que no harán humanos, o mejor dicho, Inglaterra metió la pata, el no había hecho nada. Pero toda preocupación se disipó cuando Inglaterra lo saludo con naturalidad.

―América, este es Ollivander, el es uno de los pocos humanos que sabe, que nosotros somos naciones desde hace muchos años y nos ha guardado el secreto. De hecho es un secreto de familia, uno de sus antepasados fue el que hizo mi primer varita y la de mis hermanos― Con eso Estados Unidos se relajó

―Oh, dude, que tal, soy Alfred F. Jones o Estados Unidos― Dijo Estados Unidos mientras mostraba una de sus típicas sonrisas

―Mucho gusto Mr. Jones

―Bueno, la razón por la que estamos aquí, es porque mi hermano mayor, considera que no se hacer magia y me ha mandado a Hogwarts, y Alfred decidió que sería divertido acompañarme, pero como te imaginaras ambos necesitamos varitas mágicas― Contesto Inglaterra a la pregunta anterior.

―Oh, ya veo, ya veo. Arthur, antes que nada me podrías mostrar tu antigua varita mágica― Dicho eso, Inglaterra comenzó a buscar su varita con estrella en la punta, en cuanto la saco se la entregó a Ollivander.

―Muy interesante, si no mal recuerdo era madera de nogal negro, 11 pulgadas, con centro dragón, y rígida, no?― Decía Ollivander mientras examinaba la varita ―mmm, no recuerdo que fuera así cuando te la dí―Aclaro Ollivander, terminando de examinar la varita de Inglaterra.

―No, no era así cuando me la dio, para ser honesto después de un par de años adoptó esa forma, y sigo sin poder hacer magia correctamente con ella, todos mis hechizos salen al revés― Declaró Inglaterra, mientras que Estados Unidos estaba un poco sorprendido de que la varita de Inglaterra fue normal alguna vez.

―Oh, no te preocupes, tal parece que realmente la varita no era para ti. Bueno después de todo su madera era de nogal negro, pero en ese momento fue la única que te acepto. Pero no te preocupes, seguro que ahora si tengo la varita especial para ti― En cuanto terminó de decir esto dejó la varita de Inglaterra en el escritorio, ―Y bien, ¿sigues siendo diestro?― Le pregunto a Inglaterra, quien a su vez asintió.

Después sacó una cinta métrica con la que empezó a medir a Inglaterra, más bien su brazo, después de hacer esto se fue a donde tenía todas sus varitas, y le empezó a dar una a Inglaterra.

La primera, salió volando de su mano.

La segunda, se convirtió en una nube verde.

La tercera, se prendió en llamas.

La cuarta, se negó salir.

La quinta, desapareció en cuanto la tocó.

Inglaterra se empezó a frustrar, mientras que Ollivander parecía divertido, y aún más Estados Unidos quien no paraba de reír.

La sexta, se convirtió en un líquido viscoso.

La séptima, arrebatada por Ollivander.

La octava, chillo en cuanto la tocó.

La novena, explotó en una gama de gases.

La décima, se esfumó, literalmente.

La onceava, desaparecida.

―Oh vamos ni siquiera la toque― Exclamó Inglaterra frustrado. Mientras que Estados Unidos no podía contener su risa.

―No te preocupes Arthur, vi venir esta situación ― Diciendo esto, se fue al fondo, en búsqueda de cierta varita, una vez encontrada, se la entregó a Inglaterra ―Haber prueba esta―

En cuanto Inglaterra la tocó, un gran resplandor salió de la varita, junto con unas luces blancas, azules y rojas, que formaron la bandera de Reino Unido junto con la silueta de un barco pirata. Inglaterra, parecía encantado, al igual que Ollivander.

―Madera de ojaranzo, 26 cm (10 1/4 pulgadas), doble centro, pelo de cola de unicornio y espina de monstruo de Rio Blanco, flexible. Recuerdo que del unicornio del que lo saque era muy tímido y sin mencionar lo difícil que se me hizo encontrar una espina del monstruo de Rio Blanco, simamente dificil― Dijo el hombre a lo que Inglaterra sonrío.

Ollivander, se volvió a Estados Unidos, dándole a entender que era su turno.

El proceso se repitió, Ollivander le pregunto con qué mano escribía, y después lo midió. En cuanto terminó le empezó a dar varitas.

La primera, chillo muy fuerte.

La segunda, se convirtió en una nube morada.

La tercera, salió volando de su mano.

―Mmmm, otro cliente difícil― Oyó murmurar a Ollivander, mientras tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro y esta vez, Inglaterra tenia un ataque de risa mientras Estados Unidos se veía frustrado.

La cuarta, se negó salir.

La quinta, quitada por Ollivander.

―Que tal...― Mientras decía esto fue a buscar otra varita, y se la entregó a Estados Unidos.

En cuanto Estados Unidos la toco, chispas azules, rojas y blancas, salieron de la punta, formando la bandera estadounidense, seguido de la silueta de la estatua de la libertad.

―Madera de sicomoro, 36 3/4 cm ( 14 1/2 pulgadas ), núcleo de pluma de ave de trueno, muy flexible. Y si mal no recuerdo, en un viaje que fui a Estados Unidos, conseguí esa madera y esa pluma. Son muy populares allá― Dijo sonriendo, mientras Estados Unidos se encontraba maravillado.

Son 20 galones― Y con eso, le pagaron a Ollivander y salieron de la tienda, cuando salían Estados Unidos, chocó con el mismo niño que vio en el banco, y lo tiró al suelo.

―Perdón amigo, ¿te encuentras bien?― Preguntó mientras ayudaba al niño a pararse

Punto de vista de Harry

―Oh, si estoy bien― Respondí

―Que bien, yo soy Alfred F. Jones y ese gruñón de allá es Arthi― Me dijo el chico con acento americano mientras sonreía. Este llevaba puesto una gran chaqueta, pese al calor, y lo que más me llamó la atención de él, fue un mechón de su cabello, que parecía anti gravedad.

―Hola, mucho gusto, soy Arthur Kirkland― Dijo el chico que estaba detrás del él, quien tenía las cejas más gruesas que haya visto en mi vida, su cabello estaba todo alborotado, mucho más que el mío, parecía que él tenía problemas más severos con su cabello que yo, llevaba puesta una playera con la bandera inglesa ―¿Como que Arthi? Imbécil― Protestó el chico de cejas gruesas, y si, seguro era un gruñón ―Por favor, disculpa a este idiota― Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

―Oh, sí, no hay problema, por cierto soy Harry, Harry Potter― Dije mientras extendía mi mano a él.

―Es un gusto Potter― Dijo Arthur estrechando mi mano, después Alfred la estrechó.

―Si, amigo es un placer― Me dijo mientras sonreía, la verdad es que se me hizo un poco raro que no armaran un alboroto por mi nombre, como el resto de las personas, pero a su vez, me dio un gran alivio.

―Bueno, si nos disculpas tenemos que terminar de hacer las compras de nuestros útiles escolares. Fue un placer Potter y...

―Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid― Respondió Hagrid, para después estrechar las manos de ambos chicos.

―Un placer, ahora si nos permiten, permiso― Dijo Arthur, con esto último dirigiéndose tanto a mi como a Hagrid.

―¡Adiós Harry! haber si nos volvemos a ver― Y con eso se perdieron de mi vista.

―Que chicos tan extraños― Me dijo Hagrid ―Por su edad de seguro es su primer año en Hogwarts, supongo que los verás en tus clases― Con eso recordé a los otros dos chicos que me encontré, que seguramente también estarían en primero, y si no mal recuerdo el chico con el oso polar y el americano eran muy parecidos.

Flash back / punto de vista de Harry

Hagrid y yo nos separamos, pues el se mareó con los carros de Gringotts. Entre a la tienda de Madame Malkin, para comprarme mi uniforme.

Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, que vestida de color malva.

―¿Hogwarts, guapo?― Me pregunto ―Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora―

En el fondo de la tienda, vi a un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo que estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin me puso en un escabel al lado del otro chico, me deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcar el largo apropiado.

―Hola― Me dijo el otro chico ―¿También Hogwarts?―

―Sí― Respondí

―Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas― Me dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras ―Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera―

Este chico me recordaba a mi primo Dudley. Pensé.

―¿Tú tienes escoba propia?― Continuó el muchacho.

―No― Le respondí

―¿Juegas al menos al quidditch?―

―No― Dije un poco confundido preguntándome qué diablos sería el quidditch.

―Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?―

―No― Dije sintiéndome cada vez más tonto.

―Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?―

―Mmm― Conteste deseando poder decir algo más interesante.

―¡Oye, mira a ese hombre!― Dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriéndome y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba.

―Ése es Hagrid― Le dije, contento de saber algo que él no sabía ―Trabaja en Hogwarts.

―Oh― Me dijo el muchacho ―He oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?―

―Es el guardabosques― Le respondí. Cada vez me gustaba menos ese chico.

―Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama―

―Yo creo que es estupendo― Le dije con frialdad.

―¿Eso crees?― preguntó el chico en tono burlón ―¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?―

―Están muertos― Respondí en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él.

―Oh, lo siento― me contesto, aunque no pareció que le importara ―Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?

―Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres.

―Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?―

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, un chico entró en la tienda, este tenía el cabello algo largo, hazte el hombro, lo primero que me vino a la mente, fue lo que diría el tío Vernon si lo viera.

―_Bonjour,_ vengo para...― Estaba apunto de hablar, pero Madame Malkin lo interrumpió.

―Oh, vienes por tu uniforme de Hogwarts, ¿cierto? ―

―_Oui,_ por desgracia. No me gusta usar colores aburridos pero mis amigos van a ir, por lo que no tengo mucha opción― Dijo lo ultimo con un suspiro, que considero algo innecesario.

―Adelante querido, pasa, entonces un uniforme más―

― Que sean dos más ― Decía mientras señalaba al chico que iba junto a él. Si no lo hubiera señalado, no lo había visto. El otro chico llevaba abrazando a un oso polar, y lo que me llamó la atención fue el hecho de que tenía un rizo que parecía desafiar las leyes de la gravedad.

―Oh, disculpa no te había visto jovencito― Se disculpó Madame Malkin

―No se preocupe, eh?― Respondió el chico en casi un susurro, no sé porqué pienso que debe de pasarle eso a menudo.

Fue entonces que Madame Malkin se volvió con nosotros seguida de los dos chicos. En cuanto llegó, mandó al chico con acento francés, y al otro chico con otro acento ( no estoy seguro de donde era su acento ) a ponerse sobre el escabel contiguo al mío. Después le dijo al chico pálido y molesto que su traje estaba listo, y sin más, salió de la tienda.

Mientas esperaba que mi uniforme estuviera listo, escuche como el chico francés se quejaba de lo feos que eran los uniformes.

―No puedo creer, el uniforme de la escuela de_ Angleterre,_ son unas feas túnicas. En mi escuela son mejores― Me extrañó su forma de hablar, pues en lo último parecía que la escuela era suya, pero tan pronto llegó esa idea a mi cabeza se fue, pues seguramente era francés y le llegó su carta de Hogwarts, por lo que seguro aún tiene problemas para hablar inglés. Además me extraño el hecho que no se hubiera percatado de como eran los uniformes hasta que se los probo, digo ¿qué acaso no vio los maniquis que están en el lugar?

Poco después de que el se fue, mi traje estuvo listo y salí de la tienda.

Fin del flashback y punto de vista de Harry

Ya pasada algunas horas, mientras caía el atardecer, las cuatro naciones se reunieron enfrente de la tienda que vendía escobas para el _quidditch._ Todos, llevaban las cosas que necesitaban para su año escolar.

En cuanto se repartieron los útiles escolares, se hallaron enfrente de la entrada al pub, sin saber cómo pasar, debido a que no se acordaban del patrón para abrir la pared. Con un suspiro decidieron esperar a que alguien más la abriera para poder salir.

No necesitaron esperar mucho, pues poco tiempo después de que estaban en la entrada del callejón, un hombre gigante se acercaba seguido del mismo chico con el que se toparon de alguna u otra forma las naciones. Ellos también traían consigo útiles escolares y una lechuza blanca.

―Pero, qué hacen aquí niños, están esperando a alguien o no pueden atravesar a otro lado― Preguntó Hagrid mientras se acercaba a los niños, seguido de Harry, quien al ver a los otros niños los reconoció.

―Oh, amigo, no sabemos como pasar― Respondió el americano. Esa respuesta pareció que confundió un poco a Hagrid, por lo que decidió preguntarles.

―Si no saben cómo pasar, ¿cómo entraron?―

― Sencillo, no entramos solos. Entramos junto con el hermano mayor del cejotas― Se escuchó decir a la nación francesa, tan pronto como dijo eso, se escuchó un ―¡Hey!― Indignado de parte de quien Harry reconoció como Arthur, sin embargo el francés lo ignoro y continuo ―...pero después de que cambiamos nuestro dinero en el banco, se fue dejándonos solos para hacer las compras―

―Vaya eso era muy mal, dejar a tres niños solos en un lugar que desconocen, sin saber como regresar esta muy mal― El tono de Hagrid al decir eso denotaba molestia

―Le agradecemos su preocupación, pero somos cuatro― Respondió Inglaterra, mientras señalaba a Canadá.

―Oh, mis disculpas, no te vi muchacho―

―No hay problema, eh?― Se escuchó susurrar a Canadá

―Bueno ¿y en donde esta tu hermano?― Preguntó Hagrid, dirigiendo aquellas palabras a Inglaterra

―Esc-Allistor de seguro se encuentra en el Caldero Chorreante bebiendo― Respondió Inglaterra sin darle mucha importancia.

Ante ese comentario Hagrid gruñó y comenzó a abrir el camino, mientras murmuraba algo como _"Dejar a cuatro niños de 11 años solos, que posiblemente son hijos de muggles, porque no saben cómo cruzar, en un lugar desconocido por irse a beber, esta mal, es muy irresponsable de su parte"_. Una vez abierto, paso por el portal, seguido de todos los niños.

Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que casi no había nadie ahí, la mayoría de las personas se habían ido, para ser precisos sólo se encontraban tres personas en el bar, incluyendo a Escocia y al cantinero.

―Hey Harry, nos vemos otra vez― Se escuchó decir a una voz americana, mientras entraban al bar, pues apenas reconoció al chico.

―Hola Alfred―

―Mira dude, te presento a mi hermano― Con eso Estados Unidos jalo a su hermano y lo puso delante de él.

―Hola, soy Matthew Williams, el hermano mayor de Alfred, mucho gusto, eh?― Se escucho un susurro. Esto le impresionó de gran manera a Harry, pues eran hermanos y más gemelos, y eran como polos opuestos, y aún más de que Matthew fuera el mayor.

―Hola, no nos hemos presentado, soy Francis Bonnefoy― Dijo el chico de acento francés.

―Hola, soy Harry Potter― Declaró Harry, pero esta vez no se sorprendió de el hecho de que nadie de los presentes se sorprendiera.

―Robust Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts, estoy seguro de que nos veremos en la escuela― Se acercó Hagrid a saludarlos.

―_Hi dude_― Se escuchó gritar a Estado Unidos.

―_Bonjour_― Fue dicho por un acento francés.

―_Hi_― Esta vez se escucho un acento británico.

―_Bonjour_, eh?― Se escucho un susurro.

―¿Ya terminaron las compras, mocosos?― La voz que se escuchó tenía un acento escocés.

―No imbécil, estamos aquí porque nos apetecía beber, y todas las cosas que estamos cargando son alucinaciones tuyas― Soltó Inglaterra, palabras llenas de sarcasmo.

―Si, si, como tu digas, ni creas que te dejare beber, recuerda que tienes 11― Y después de decir eso se terminó de beber su buen whisky escocés. Ante el comentario Inglaterra gruñó ―Bueno como sea, ¿consiguieron varitas?― Aunque la pregunta fue general, fue más bien dirigida a Inglaterra.

―Por supuesto Scott, aunque la encontré en mi sexto intento, pero Iggy la consiguió en el doceavo― Grito un estadounidense y continuó diciendo ―Como el HERO que soy la mía tiene núcleo de dragón, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA―

―El mío es de centro dragón también, y el de Mathieu es de centro unicornio―

―De hecho, las varitas con centro dragón son muy comunes Alfred― Dijo Inglaterra.

―Ehhhh?

En ese momento Hagrid se acercó a Escocia y se aclaró la garganta, para hacerse notar, mientras que los niños seguían hablando. Le dijo ―Es usted el tutor de los niños―

―Si

―Pues, no debió de separarse de los niños en el callejón. Tienen apenas 11 años y no conocen el lugar, pudieron perderse y terminar en otro callejón― Comentó Hagrid con evidente molestia.

― Oh, disculpa― Escocia no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento que tiene razón desde el punto de vista humano, y aunque las naciones no tuvieran realmente esa edad, debía de tratarlos más como los humanos tratan a los niños de 11 años ―No lo pensé antes, no volverá a pasar― Se disculpo.

Ante el último comentario de Escocia, Hagrid sonrió satisfecho.

―Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos, tengo que pasar a dejar a Harry en su casa, con permiso― Dijo Hagrid, dirigiéndose a todos

―Claro dude, nos vemos Harry― Gritó Estados Unidos.

―Hasta luego― Contestó Inglaterra de forma cortés.

―Bye, bye― Se escuchó decir a Francia.

―Hasta pronto, eh?― Canadá se despidió, pero para entonces, fue ignorado por todos. Y Harry salió del pub siguiendo a Hagrid.

―Será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos―

Y con eso las naciones salieron del Caldero Chorreante.

Escocia acompañó a Francia y a Canadá a rentar una habitación en un hotel, pues Inglaterra no permitiría que Francia se quedará en su casa, después de todo, quién en su sano juicio querría estar durmiendo en la misma casa que un francés, claro, según Inglaterra y más después que quiso hacer una orgia cuando Inglaterra hizo una fiesta en su casa... malos recuerdos...

Por otro lado, Canadá se vio obligado a estar con Francia para cuidar que se comportara acorde a su aparente edad.

Después de ayudarles a pedir una habitación Escocia se dirigió a su casa. Mientras Inglaterra y Estados Unidos se fueron a la casa de Inglaterra, esto a petición de Estados Unidos, que se le ocurrió que sería una grandiosa idea ver algunas películas de terror, ante lo cual Inglaterra suspiro y llamó bebé a Estados Unidos cuando en la noche pidió dormir con el debido a que tenia miedo.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Perdón por tardarme en actualizar, ya lo tenia listo pero mi internet falló y me costo trabajo subir el otro. Luego termine eliminandolo accidentalmente... en fin.**

**_*_ No se si en Londres Haya supermercados o no se como se Llaman, me disculpo por eso**

**Bueno aquí están los resultados de mi investigación sobre las varitas (nota: no expliqué ni la de Francia ni la de Canadá, pero en un futuro lo sabrán)**

**INGLATERRA**

**Antigua: varita de Nogal Negro:**

**La varita de nogal negro busca un amo con buenos instintos y muy perspicaz. El nogal negro es una madera muy atractiva, pero no es la más fácil de dominar. Esta varita está muy influenciada por conflictos internos y pierde poder de forma dramática si el poseedor practica cualquier forma de auto-engaño. Si el mago o la bruja no puede o no quiere ser honesto consigo mismo o con los demás, la varita a menudo no es capaz de funcionar adecuadamente.**

**Actual: varita real de Ojaranzo**

** El ojaranzo selecciona como compañero para el resto de su vida a un mago o una bruja con talento y poseedores de una pasión pura. Se adaptan más rápidamente que casi cualquier otra al estilo personal de magia de su dueño, y se personalizarán tan rápido, que será extremadamente difícil usarlas para otras personas incluso para los hechizos más sencillos. Las varitas de ojaranzo absorben el código de honor de su dueño, cualquiera que sea, y se negarán a realizar actos, tanto buenos como malos, que no respondan a los principios de su dueño. **

**AMERICA**

**varita real de Sicomoro**

**El sicomoro produce una varita aventurera, deseosa de nuevas experiencias y que pierde su brillo si se dedica a actividades mundanas. La varita puede arder si se deja que se aburra. El dueño ideal de una varita de sicomoro es curioso, vital y aventurero, y cuando se combina con un dueño así, demuestra una capacidad de aprendizaje y adaptación que la pone entre las maderas para varitas más apreciadas del mundo.**

**Procure buscar unas que se adaptaran a las personalidades de las naciones. Espero les guste.**


	4. El viaje en el tren

**"El viaje en tren"**

**Descargo responsabilidad, no soy dueña ni de Harry Potter ni de Hetalia**

* * *

**Este capitulo ha sido resubido con leves modificaciones. Me disculpo por las molestias que esto ocasiona.**

* * *

Las naciones que planeaban ir a estudiar a Hogwarts se encontraban en Londres, puesto que les sería muy difícil, sino que imposible regresar a sus países; pues no podían abordar un avión ellos solos, y no por falta de capacidad, más bien de autorización, sin mencionar que se veían demasiado jóvenes a comparación de su foto de su pasaporte.

En su estancia en Londres, tanto Francia como Canadá se hospedaron en un hotel, mientras que Inglaterra se encontraba en su casa soportando a Estados Unidos.

Los días pasaron de manera rápida solo para algunas naciones (Francia y Estados Unidos).

Para Canadá no tanto, pues era su deber cuidar que Francia se comportara acorde a su edad, pero eso era muy difícil. El francés en cuanto veía a una mujer hermosa u hombre, les empezaba a coquetear (acosar). En ocasiones (al menos el 80% de las veces) tenía que esforzarse al máximo para llamar la atención y cuando la conseguía tenía que lidiar con el coqueteo del francés (acoso) y sus intentos de llevárselo a la cama.

En cuanto a Inglaterra, tenía que soportar al idiota con complejo de héroe. Estados Unidos desde que llegó a su casa, no dejo de poner por las noches películas de terror, obligando a Inglaterra a dormir con él por las noches, diciendo que su deber como héroe era asegurarse que no le pasara nada a Inglaterra.

1º de septiembre por la mañana

Inglaterra y América

―América, ya levántate. Tenemos que abordar el tren rumbo a Hogwarts― Gritó el británico, tratando levantar a Estados Unidos de su cama.

―Iggy, 5 minutos más― Pidió el americano, mientras se cubría con las cobijas.

―No América, ya son las 9 de la mañana y el tren parte a las 11― Replicó el inglés, mientras inútilmente trataba de quitarle las cobijas a Estados Unidos.

_―Iggy, tenemos tiempo― _Y con eso, jalo al británico a la cama y lo abrazó como a un oso de peluche, pero con su excesiva fuerza que aún mantenía pese a su apariencia (recordemos que Estados Unidos de niño lanzaba a un bisonte, por lo menos unos 20 m).

―Ame-rica, no pu-e-do res-pi-rar ― Mientras decía eso, Inglaterra se ponía azul. Pero aun con eso, Estados Unidos no lo soltaba. Inglaterra desesperadamente, trataba de pensar en una manera de zafarse. No pasó mucho tiempo, para que a Inglaterra se le ocurriera una gran idea.

―Ame-rí-ca, Mc-Do-nald's es-tá en ban-ca-rro-ta

En cuanto eso salió de su boca, Estados Unidos se paró de golpe, tirando al inglés al suelo

―AHHHH

―¡IGGY! ¿¡CÓMO QUE MCDONALD'S ESTÁ EN BANCARROTA?! ¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! ¿¡PORQUE NO ME DESPERTASTE ANTES?!― Exclamó el estadounidense, muy exaltado. Mientras el británico recobró el aliento a la vez que se levantaba.

―Eso América, fue una broma― Dijo el inglés mientras se levantaba.

Estados Unidos puso los ojos en blanco y luego comenzó ―Dude, eso fue cruel, ¿sabes lo preocupado que estaba? Creí que sería el fin del mundo.

―Si lo hice, fue porque en primer lugar me estabas asfixiando, y en segundo lugar, llegaremos tarde para tomar el tren, y te aseguro que no hay uno para más tarde― Dijo moralmente el ingles.

―Iggy, lo siento, pero tenía mucho sueño, la película de ayer me dio mucho miedo y no me podía dormir ― Estados Unidos se disculpó, poniendo ojos de cachorro.

―Por eso América, te dije que no la vieras ― Le reprendió.

―Awwww ― Se quejó el americano ― Por cierto Iggy, creí que no querías ir a la escuela de magia. Porque te levantaste entonces, ¿no te hubiera convenido, perder el tren?― Le pregunto Estados Unidos.

―mmmm, bueno, yo... no es que no quiera ir― Empezó Inglaterra, mientras se llevó una mano a su cabello ―Honestamente siempre quise ir a Hogwarts, pero nunca fui porque está en territorio de Escocia, y ya sabes la relación que tenemos, por lo que pensé que me molestaría estando ahí . Además mi varita mágica no me funcionaba bien... y ahora que Escocia me obligue a ir, por arruinar un hechizo. Bueno, por eso no quise ir...

―mmmm, entonces Iggy, tu realmente quieres ir a la escuela

―Sí― Confesó Inglaterra en un suspiro.

Estados Unidos mostró su sonrisa deslumbrante y dijo ―Entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa― Con eso el estadounidense corrió al baño con su ropa para cambiarse.

Francia y Canadá

La mañana de esos dos fue mucho más tranquila. Consistió que en cuanto se despertaron, bajaron a desayunar (por cierto, era un hotel en el que se hospedaban en su mayoría empresarios extranjeros, por lo que había comida extranjera). En cuanto terminaron, cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación (tendrías que estar loco para compartir una habitación con el francés).

Una vez que tuvieron sus cosas listas, se dirigieron a la recepción para entregar las llaves de sus habitaciones. Ya dados de baja en el hotel, los niños, fueron a parar un taxi que los llevara a su destino, o eso planeaban hacer, sin embargo un oficial que los vio, insistió en que era peligroso que dos niños de 11 años solos, tomaran un taxi, y más con todo el equipaje que traían, por lo que decidió llevarlos a la estación.

Con la ayuda del oficial, llegaron a la estación. Una vez que este se aseguró que los niños solo debían de abordar su tren correspondiente, se fue dejándolos solos. Como llegaron a las 10 de la mañana, aún quedaba un buen rato para que el tren partiera, así que decidieron entretenerse con algo. Francia empezó a coquetear con cuantas personas pasarán, quienes se desconcertaba ver a un niño de 11 años hacer eso, pero después pensaron que era una broma y se reían o lo ignoraban. Canadá por su parte, fue ignorado antes de hacer algo como era de esperarse, por lo que saco un libro para leer, esperando que su hermano e Inglaterra se acuerden de él, aunque eso era muy, muy difícil.

Con el transcurso del tiempo, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra llegaron. Al parecer se retrasaron debido a que América no quería despertar y a última comenzó a empacar, diciendo que no empaco antes porque a Inglaterra se le olvido decirle. Lo cual provocó una discusión.

―¿Acaso es mi culpa que no hayas empacado?― Replicó Inglaterra.

―Por supuesto Iggy, no me lo recordaste― Se quejó el americano.

―Y porque es mi obligación recordártelo― Se quejó el inglés.

―Por la sencilla razón de que soy un HERO, y estoy muy ocupado siendo un Hero como para recordar detallitos― Argumento Estados Unidos.

En ese momento Inglaterra iba a contrarrestar el argumento de Estados Unidos, pero...

―No quiero ponerme de parte de nadie, pero _Angleterre_, eso fue tu culpa por haber mimado tanto al joven _Amérique_― Intervino Francia.

_―Cállate estúpida rana, de niño era demasiado lindo como para negarle algo_

Estados Unidos estaba a punto de replicar...

―¿Quién eres?

―Yo soy Canadá

―Ho-Hola, Canadá, ¿hace cuánto que estás aquí?― Preguntó un sorprendido inglés.

―Oh, _Canadian_, _dude_ deja de hacer esas cosas ninjas

―Mathieu, perdón. Se me olvido que estabas aquí

―Oh, no importa. Pero ya que estas aquí Inglaterra. ¿Sabes en donde podemos abordar nuestro tren a Hogwarts?, Francia y yo, hemos estado aquí desde hace media hora, y por lo que nos han dicho, no existe la estación 9 3/4. Así que ya que estas aquí, podríamos irnos yendo al tren, eh

―Oh, es cierto. La estación está oculta para que los muggles no la puedan ver― Informó el británico ―Por cierto, creo que sería mejor que nos hablemos por nuestros nombres humanos, ya saben para evitar sospechas

Con eso, las cuatro naciones se dirigieron entre los andenes 9 y 10.

―Iggy. ¿Entonces donde esta tu tren rumbo a la escuelita de magia?― Preguntó Estados Unidos, mientras comenzaba a comer una hamburguesa.

―Para entrar a la estación, tienes que atravesar esa pared― Respondió Inglaterra irritado por la descortesía de Estados Unidos, mientras señalaba una pared.

―HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, entonces esa pared es mágica― Dijo con burla el estadounidense sin creerse que había paredes que se podían atravesar.

―Por supuesto, pero hay que tener cuidado para atravesarla, para que no nos vean

―Y como sé que no dices eso para que corramos a ella y nos estrellemos― Replicó Estados Unidos. Pero en ese momento pasó un niño, gordito con una mujer ya grande, posiblemente su abuela, a través de la pared.

―Decías Am-Alfred― Mientras decía eso, se dibujó una sonrisa triunfadora en la cara del británico ―Además, si quisiera que te estrellases con la pared, solo te tengo que decir que dan hamburguesas por hacerlo y lo haces.

―HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

―Como yo soy el HERO, iré primero― Ignorando a Inglaterra, Estados Unidos atravesó la pared mientras ningún muggle veía.

―Ohohohohohoh, creo que sigo yo― Tan pronto dijo eso el francés. Corrió y atravesó la pared, perdiéndose de vista.

―Mmmmmm, quien falta de pasar, según yo son tres aparte de mi, y solo van dos... pero no veo a nadie más― Pensaba Inglaterra.

―Supongo que es mi turno, eh― Esto sacó de sus pensamientos al británico y se detuvo a ver a Canadá.

―Oh, Ca...― Estaba a punto de decir Canadá, hasta que recordó que no podía usar sus nombres de países ―Michael, perdón no te vi.

―No hay problema. Por cierto es Matthew

_―Oh, cierto, perdón Matthew― _Se disculpó Inglaterra. Después de esto Canadá corrió hacia la pared y desapareció. Como ya nadie más faltaba, se fijó en que nadie lo viera y corrió directo a la pared y desapareció.

Una vez que las naciones atravesaron la pared se separaron, Estados Unidos y Francia se subieron al tren, pues Inglaterra se retrasaba. Al final del tren encontraron un compartimiento vacío en el cual se metieron, colocaron sus baúles en su lugar correspondiente, y se sentaron comenzando a hablar de asuntos sin importancia, mientras que el americano se comía su 10ª hamburguesa.

Inglaterra y Canadá

Tan pronto como Inglaterra atravesó la pared, buscó a las demás naciones y único que vio fue a Canadá, quien lo esperaba.

―Matthew, sabes dónde se metieron Alfred y la estúpida rana― Le pregunto mientras los seguía buscando alrededor.

―No Arthur, lo más probable es que ya se hayan subido al tren, eh― Susurró el canadiense.

―Bueno, en ese caso será mejor que nos subamos también― Suspiro el inglés. Tan pronto como dijo eso, ambos se dirigieron al tren.

Al subir no encontraron ni a Estados Unidos, ni a Francia, por lo que decidieron entrar en un compartimiento, casi al frente, en el que ya había un chico (el niño gordito que entró antes que ellos), pero el chico no se fijó en ellos, parecía que estaba buscando algo, lo cual confirmaron las naciones cuando se asomó por la ventana y le gritó a su abuela.

―Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo

―Oh, Neville― Escucharon suspirar a su abuela.

Al escuchar la reacción de su abuela, les dio la impresión de que eso le pasaba muy seguido. Cuando el chico terminó de hablar con su abuela, se volvió hacia la puerta, teniendo la intención de ir a buscar a su rana, pero _los vio,_ o eso pensaron

―Disculpa no te vi― Dijo dirigiéndose únicamente a Inglaterra. No los vio, al único que vio fue a Inglaterra

―Oh no te preocupes, parece que estás preocupado por tu sapo―Dijo Inglaterra

―Sí, acabo de subir al tren y ya lo he perdido― Suspiró el chico.

―No te preocupes Neville, ¿verdad?― Preguntó Inglaterra, Neville asintió en respuesta ―Bueno yo soy Arthur Kirkland, y él es Martin Winston― Señaló a Canadá.

Neville, al ver a Canadá se sorprendió y después se disculpó por ser tan descuidado de no verlo.

―No te preocupes, me pasa a menudo. Aunque mi nombre es Matthew Williams, mucho gusto, eh― Susurró Canadá. Ante el comentario de su nombre, Inglaterra se avergonzó un poco.

―Bueno no lo olvide a él, solo su nombre, eso es un avance ¿no?― dijo para sí el británico.

―Mi nombre es Neville Longbottom, es un gusto, pero si me disculpan tengo que ir a buscar mi sapo

―No te preocupes. Si quieres te ayudamos a buscarlo― Sugirió Inglaterra.

―Si no les importa― Dijo Neville, un poco apenado.

―Oh, no es ninguna molestia, sólo dejamos nuestras cosas y te ayudamos― Respondió Inglaterra.

Mientras las naciones acomodaban sus cosas, una niña con mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos. Entró al compartimiento.

―Perdón, ¿podrían compartir el compartimiento conmigo?, es que ya no hay lugar, y en el compartimiento que estaba había unos chicos mayores muy molestos― Preguntó la niña de una manera mandona.

―No hay problema, pasa― Contestó la nación británica, como un buen caballero. Cuando ella entró, insistió en subir su baúl, pues él era un caballero.

―Muchas gracias, por cierto, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, mucho gusto

―Mucho gusto, Hermione, mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland― Se presentó, mientras le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa.

―Emm, yo soy Neville Longbottom, es un placer― Saludo algo tímido Neville ―Perdón pero tengo que ir a buscar a mi sapo Trevor, que se me ha perdido― Con eso, Neville se despidió y salió del compartimiento.

―¿Perdió su sapo?― Preguntó Hermione a Inglaterra.

―Si, al parecer lo perdió en cuanto subió― Suspiro ―Ahora si me disculpas lo acompañare, le prometí que lo ayudaría a encontrar su sapo

―Oh, no te preocupes. De hecho ¿crees que pueda acompañarlos en buscarlo?― Preguntó Hermione. Pues le dio pena que Neville perdiera su sapo tan pronto subió al tren.

―Sí, seguro que puedes ayudarnos, creo que le alegrará saber a Neville, que otras dos personas aparte de él lo ayudan a buscar a su sapo― Dijo mientras sonreía.

Con eso salieron del vagón, tomando direcciones opuestas decididos a encontrar el sapo de Neville.

―¿Quién eres?

―Yo soy Canadá

Canadá, simplemente suspiró y decidió quedarse en el compartimiento, quería ayudar a encontrar el sapo, pero después decidió mejor no ir. El no sería de mucha ayuda, si preguntaba lo más probable es que no lo vieran, y si encontraba el sapo este lo ignoraría y se iría. Con eso en mente, Canadá se sentó y observó el paisaje que comenzaba a moverse.

Después de un rato los tres regresaron, sin resultados del sapo. Aún no habían preguntado por todo el tren pues estaban casi adelante, y aun les faltaba ir al final del vagón, pero ya estaban cansados.

―Disculpen por involucrarlos, en la búsqueda de Trevor― Se disculpó Neville.

―No te preocupes Neville, decidimos involucrarnos por nosotros mismos― Contestó Inglaterra.

―Es cierto Neville, no es tu culpa― Contesto Hermione.

Entre ellos se formó un silencio, pues estaban cansados, y más Inglaterra, después de encontrarse con un niño odioso.

Flash back

Inglaterra estaba de compartimento en compartimento, preguntando si habían visto un sapo. Cuando entro a uno en el cual, estaban tres chicos, dos de ellos eran corpulentos y de aspecto vulgar, mientras que el chico que estaba enfrente de ellos, era delgado y pálido.

Sin ponerse a juzgarlos, Inglaterra inmediatamente preguntó si habían visto un sapo, pero la respuesta que esperaba fue muy diferente a lo que imaginado.

―¿Eres sangre pura?― Inquirió el chico pálido

―¿Eh?

―¿Qué si eres un sangre pura, ya sabes hijo de magos? Pero por tu respuesta supongo que no― Espeto el chico.

―Yo sé lo que significa, pero te acabo de preguntar si viste un sapo y tú me sales con eso― Dijo Inglaterra irritado.

―Oh, ya veo, no he visto ningún sapo― Después de que el chico respondió su pregunta, Inglaterra tenía toda la intención para irse, pero alguien lo detuvo. Se volteo y vio que los grandulones lo detenían ―No has respondido mi pregunta.

―No tengo que― Respondió en tono despectivo.

―¿Por qué no quieres?, acaso estás avergonzado de tu sangre― Se burló el chico pálido.

―No pienso responderle cosas personales a quien no tiene ni la educación de presentarse debidamente― Salió con una voz fría de la boca de Inglaterra.

―Bueno en ese caso, mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy― Dijo Malfoy sin dejarse intimidar por el tono de Inglaterra, y agregó con la intención de intimidar a Inglaterra ―Y él es Crabbe y éste Goyle.

―Yo soy Arthur Kirkland― Respondió con el mismo tono frío.

―Kirkland, eh?, nunca he escuchado tu apellido antes, entonces, ¿eres un sangre pura?― Insistió Malfoy.

―No tengo ni idea― Contestó Inglaterra indiferente.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo que no sabes?

―Mi padre murió antes de que yo naciera, mientras que mi madre poco después, dejándome solo con mis hermanos mayores― Respondió con el mismo tono indiferente. En parte era verdad, pues aunque no tenía padre y su madre desapareció al poco tiempo, quedándose con sus hermanos.

―Oh, lo lamento― Respondió en un tono indiferente ― ¿Pero tus hermanos sabían si eran sangre pura?

Este chico lo estaba fastidiando, ya que solo le importaba el linaje de su familia ―No, no lo saben, no lo recuerdan, ya que al parecer mis padres no estaban en casa a menudo, sin embargo mis hermanos son capaces de utilizar magia― Resopló.

―Es una pena que no estés seguro, sino, podrías ser mi amigo― Dijo Malfoy.

―¿Y quién te dijo que yo quiero ser amigo tuyo?― Rompió Inglaterra mordaz.

Eso pareció sorprender a Malfoy, pues dijo ―¿Y por qué no querrías ser mi amigo?

―¿Que por qué?, porque eres odioso. Una persona que lo primero que le dice a otra es una pregunta por su linaje familiar. Además de ser un cobarde que se esconde detrás de dos gorilas sin cerebro. Realmente preferiría lanzarme enfrente del tren que ser amigo tuyo― Respondió Inglaterra de una voz ya no fría, sino gélida y mordaz, que estremeció a los presentes.

El comentario hizo realmente enojar a Malfoy, su cara se puso completamente roja de ira, ignorando el tono de voz que uso ―Te arrepentirás de tus palabras Kirkland. Crabbe, Goyle denle una lección ―Ante esto ambos se tronaron los nudillos, mientras que caminaban hacia Inglaterra.

―¿Ves lo cobarde que eres?, dependes de otros para sacarte de los apuros en que tú mismo te...― Inglaterra no pudo terminar, pues un puño voló en dirección de su cara. Apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo. Después de esquivar el puño de Crabbe, lanzó su puño contra la cara de este, tirándolo al suelo, luego se volvió a Goyle y le dio un gancho directo al estómago, causando que cayera al suelo. Malfoy en ese momento retrocedió mientras murmuraba un ― mi padre se enterara

―Oh, me parece bien, dile a tu papi que perdiste una pelea que tú mismo te buscaste, aun con la ayuda de tus gorilas descerebrados ― El tono de voz de Inglaterra era aún más amenazado, y tenía un aire de superioridad. Con eso golpeó a Malfoy directo en la cara, casi rompiéndole la nariz, pues no quería meterse en problemas antes de llegar a la escuela. Pero estaba seguro que ya tendría la oportunidad.

―Por cierto, Draco Malfoy es el nombre más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida y he escuchado muchos nombres estúpidos― Con eso, salió del compartimento.

Fin Flash back

El silencio aún estaba, pero fue roto por un

―¿Quién eres?

―Soy Ca-Matthew

―Mmmmm. Creí que eras Canadá _*Canadá falplace*_

Los presentes se sobresaltaron, pues creían que estaban solos. Por lo que ignoraron la última parte que dijo el oso.

―¿Ca-Marcus cuánto llevas allí ?

―Estoy desde que nos subimos al tren, ¿recuerdas?, eh― Susurró.

―O si es cierto― Recapacito Inglaterra.

―Perdón por no verte de nuevo― Se disculpó Neville.

―Oh, no te preocupes, siempre me pasa, eh― Contestó Canadá en un susurro, restándole importancia.

―Marcus, ¿verdad?, perdón pero no te había visto― Hablo Hermione.

―Oh, en realidad me llamo Matthew, Matthew Williams― Contestó en un susurro. Haciendo que Inglaterra se dé de topes por olvidar su nombre...otra ve.z

―Eh, disculpa ¿Ese es un oso polar?― Preguntó Neville

―Si, su nombre es Kumaruji― Respondió Canadá, enterrando su rostro en el pelaje del oso.

―_Kumajirou_― Corrigió Inglaterra

―¿Ustedes se conocen?― Preguntó Hermione.

―Maso menos. Max, viene de Canadá. Él vive con su mamá, que es muggle, mientras que su padre es un mago. Como tiene un hermano gemelo, que vivía con su padre, este al saber que sus hijos estaban listos para estudiar magia, los envío con mi hermano mayor a Reino Unido, debido a que por motivos personales no los podían enviar a la escuela de su país― Respondió Inglaterra.

―Ahhh― Salió de la boca de Neville.

En ese momento, Hermione cayó en cuenta que se hacía tarde y se acercaban a Hogwarts, por lo que se volvió a los demás diciendo con un tono mandón ―Estamos acercándonos a Hogwarts. Será mejor que nos pongamos nuestros uniformes, para después continuar buscando al sapo.

―Tienes razón será mejor hacerlo― _ Concordó Inglaterra_

Con eso, tomaron su ropa y fueron los baños a cambiarse. Ignorando nuevamente a Canadá, quien simplemente suspiro

―¿Quién eres?

―Yo soy Canadá

―_Ahhhh_― Exclamó el confundido de que su amo, se presentó con dos nombres distintos. Si era difícil recordar uno, ahora con dos...

―Bueno, creo que será mejor que me cambie, eh― Y con eso Canadá, se cambió en el compartimiento.

Estados Unidos y Francia.

Estados Unidos y Francia se encontraban hablando de trivialidades. Pero poco después de que se hicieron del compartimiento, Harry entró ―Disculpen, ¿puedo sentarme?― Preguntó Harry, pues aunque los haya visto antes, no eran amigos. Pero entre ellos parecían conocerse.

―Amigo, pero por supuesto, hasta la pregunta ofende― Decía el estadounidense mientras se paraba y le sonreía

―_Oui_― Aclaró el francés.

Harry en cuanto escucho eso sonrío, y empezó a abrirse paso al compartimiento. Primero acomodo a Hedwig, y luego regreso por su baúl, el cual le costó trabajo subirlo por los escalones, sólo logró levantarlo un poco para después caerse

―Harry parece que tienes problemas. Déjame ayudarte― Ofreció el americano con su sonrisa habitual.

―Oh, gracias― Jadeó Harry.

Antes de que Estados Unidos agarrará el baúl, un chico con el cabello rojizo, se acercó.

―¿Quieren que les eche una mano?― preguntó el chico.

―Sí, por favor― Se quejó Harry.

―¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar!― Gritó el pelirrojo.

En ese momento se acercó un chico idéntico _"Seguro son gemelos" _pensó Francia mientras los dos gemelos ayudaban a Harry con su baúl, pero aun entre los tres, les era un poco difícil. Sin esperar más, el estadounidense tomó el baúl del asa.

Viendo lo que pensaba hacer, tanto Harry como los gemelos, le dijeron que no lo hiciera, pues era muy pesado como para poderlo cargar, y más con una sola mano, le dijeron que terminaría lastimándose. Pero, como era de esperarse, Estados Unidos no los escucho y levantó el baúl, sin ningún problema. Causando miradas de sorpresa por parte de los presentes.

―¿Co-como hiciste eso?― Dijo uno de los gemelos, posiblemente Fred, muy sorprendido y confundido a la vez, quizás más confundido que sorprendido.

―Si amigo, ¡Como lo cargaste, y más con solo una mano!― Exclamó el otro gemelo, posiblemente no Fred (la verdad era muy difícil saber cuál era cual, y menos si llevaban la misma ropa). Pero él se escuchaba más sorprendido que confundido

Harry simplemente no pudo hablar, pues lo dejó atónito.

―HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, eso es porque soy un HERO― Respondió Estados Unidos con una inmensa sonrisa.

―No, ya enserio amigo. Ningún humano normal es capaz de cargar eso ― Contestó uno de los gemelos (quien sabe cuál).

Las palabras _"ningún humano normal es capaz de hacer eso",_ golpearon a Estados Unidos, pues ni había partido a la escuela y ya sospechaban de él. En ese momento también volteo a verlo Francia, quien había estado ausente de todo, por estar viendo una chica bonita que pasar.

―_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, amigo. Eso no estaba tan pesado, yo crecí en el campo, y allí me ponían a cargar cosas realmente pesadas desde que era niño, así que esto no es gran cosa para mí_― Dijo Estados Unidos, y al finalizar su brillante explicación (esta vez sí que era brillante) comenzó a hacer su común risa fastidiosa de héroe. Francia al ver como América salvo la situación volvió su atención a las chicas lindas que subían al tren

Con las palabras dichas por el estadounidense. Los presentes recobraron la compostura, pues se la creyeron, ya que ninguno había vivido en el campo como tal.

Los gemelos pensaron, que aunque ellos vivían alejados de la ciudad y tenían experiencia en el campo, no podía ser lo mismo. Pues ellos usaban magia, y después de que dijo eso Estados Unidos, se dieron cuenta (creyeron), que él venía de familia muggle, y no podían hacer las cosas levitar, por lo que debieron de cargarlas.

―Bueno, de todas formas gracias― Dijo Harry, quitándose de los ojos el pelo húmedo, pues se esforzó en cargar el baúl.

―¿Qué es eso?― Dijo de pronto uno de los gemelos, señalando la brillante cicatriz de Harry.

―Vaya― Dijo el otro gemelo ―¿Eres tú...?

―Es él― Dijo el primero ― Eres tú, ¿no?

―¿Quién?― Preguntaron Harry y América a la vez, Francia seguía desnudando con la mirada a las jovencitas.

―_Harry Potter_― Respondieron a coro.

―Oh, él― Dijo Harry ―Quiero decir, sí, soy yo

Los dos muchachos lo miraron boquiabiertos y Harry sintió que se ruborizaba. Estados Unidos miraba sin entender.

―¡Y yo soy el gran Alfred F. Jones, el HERO!― Gritó el estadounidense. Esto les confirmó a los gemelos el hecho que Alfred era hijo de muggles, ya que no entendía la situación. Así que decidieron explicarle quien era Harry Potter, pero antes de poder explicarle, una voz llegó a través de la puerta abierta del compartimiento.

―¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Están ahí?

―Ya vamos, mamá

Con una última mirada a Harry, los gemelos saltaron del vagón.

Harry se sentó al lado de la ventanilla. Desde allí, medio oculto, podía observar a la familia de pelirrojos en el andén y oír lo que decían, pero pronto volvió su atención al americano pues este le hablo.

―¿Entonces los conoces?― Preguntó.

―En realidad no― Contestó Harry con honestidad.

―Pero amigo, ellos realmente parecen saber de ti― Cuestionó

Entonces Harry comenzó a platicar el relato que le dijo Hagrid cuando lo conoció. Cuando comenzó su relato, Francia prestó completa atención. Una vez que termino, América fue el primero en hablar

―_Dude_, eso quiere decir que eres un HERO desde bebé. Amigo eso es impresionante― Mientras decía eso, los ojos de América se iluminaron.

―Supongo que sí― Respondió Harry un poco avergonzado, pues ser considerado un héroe, por algo que no recordaba y que se enteró hace poco, no lo hacía muy feliz. Sin mencionar el hecho de que todo el mundo parecía saber más de él, que él mismo.

―Ohohohohohoh, me pregunto cómo jamás me enteré de eso― Dijo el francés pensativo, y pensando que tal vez fue culpa de la segunda guerra mundial y de Hitler con sus ideas tan similares de la supremacía de raza.

Cuando el tren comenzó a moverse, Harry se distrajo y empezó a ver por la ventana. Cuando el tren giró, las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla. Harry sintió una ola de excitación. No sabía lo que iba a pasar... pero sería mejor que lo que dejaba atrás.

Paso poco tiempo, cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró el menor de los pelirrojos.

―¿Hay alguien sentado ahí?― Peguntó, señalando el asiento desocupado ―Todos los demás vagones están llenos.

Harry negó con la cabeza, mientras que Estados Unidos le grito que pasara. El muchacho se sentó y lanzó una mirada a Harry y luego desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, como si no lo hubiera estado observando. Estados Unidos notó que tenía una mancha negra en la nariz, pero no dijo nada.

―Eh, Ron― Los gemelos habían vuelto.

―Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla.

―De acuerdo― Murmuró Ron.

―Harry, Alfred y chico rubio de allá― Dijo el otro gemelo ―¿Les hemos dicho quiénes somos?― el resto negó con la cabeza ―bueno somos Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después, entonces.

―Hasta luego― Dijeron Harry, Ron, América y Francia a la vez. Mientras los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta.

―__Bonjour_, _soy Francis Bonnefoy― Se presentó el francés, dirigiéndose a Ron

―Yo soy Alfred F. Jones, pero puedes llamarme HERO― Saludo Estados Unidos con su típica sonrisa.

Después de las presentaciones de las naciones, Ron se sentó en el asiento que quedaba enfrente de Harry

―¿Eres realmente Harry Potter?― Dejó escapar Ron.

Harry asintió. Mientras que Estados Unidos empezó

―Yes, dude. Él es un HERO desde bebé_._

―Oh... bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George― Dijo Ron ―¿Y realmente te hiciste eso... ya sabes...?― Señaló la frente de Harry.

Harry se levantó el flequillo para enseñarle la luminosa cicatriz. Tanto Ron como las naciones la miraron con atención.

Después de que Harry le enseñó a Ron su cicatriz, este comenzó a hacerle preguntas de lo que sucedió, poco después contempló a Harry durante unos instantes y luego, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con rapidez volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.

―¿Son una familia de magos?―Preguntó Harry, ya que encontraba a Ron tan interesante como Ron lo encontraba a él.

―Oh, sí, eso creo― Respondió Ron ―Me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contador, pero nunca hablamos de él.

―Entonces ya debes de saber mucho sobre magia― Dijó Harry

Para Harry y Francia era evidente que los Weasley eran una de esas antiguas familias de magos de las que había hablado el pálido muchacho del callejón Diagon. Aunque para Estados Unidos, no le dio mucha importancia a ese hecho, pues ignoraba una gran cantidad de cosas sobre el mundo mágico

―Oí que te habías ido a vivir con muggles ― Dijo Ron ― ¿Cómo son? ―

―Horribles... Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí lo son. Me hubiera gustado tener tres hermanos magos ―

―Cinco ―Corrigió Ron. Por alguna razón parecía deprimido― Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de quidditch. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago, tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero. Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco hermanos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Charlie y la vieja rata de Percy―

Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida.

―Se llama Scabbers y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp... Quiero decir, por eso me dieron a Scabbers_._

Ron enrojeció y miró por la ventanilla.

Harry no creía que hubiera nada malo en no poder comprar una lechuza. Después de todo, él nunca había tenido dinero en toda su vida, hasta un mes atrás, así que le contó a Ron que había tenido que llevar la ropa vieja de Dudley y que nunca le hacían regalos de cumpleaños. Eso pareció animar a Ron. Mientras tanto las naciones prestaban atención a lo que decían.

―¿Qué hay de ustedes? ― Preguntó dirigiéndose a ambas naciones.

―Bueno yo soy mestizo. Mi papá era un mago en Estados Unidos pero creo que lo expulsaron de su colegio, por lo que no puede hacer magia. Y como mis papas se divorciaron, me quede a vivir con mi papa, pero él siempre se la pasaba trabajando, por lo que me crie con una niñera, por lo que nunca me habló del mundo mágico, hasta hace poco que recibí mi carta, mi papá me contó todo, pero como le surgió un imprevisto en su trabajo, me mandó a casa de un amigo que vive en Reino Unido, para que pueda ir a Hogwarts―Concluyó Estados Unidos.

La verdad es que estaba preparado para esa pregunta, de hecho, todas las naciones estaban listas. Pues como era muy común que los niños se preguntan esas cosas, se pusieron de acuerdo las naciones, para crear sus historias, porque de alguna manera tenían que coincidir todas, y más con lo que le dijo Escocia al director.

Harry al escuchar esto, sintió un poco de pena por Alfred, pues aunque él tuviera a sus padres vivos, parecía que casi no convivían. A Ron también pareció que le dio pena su historia, pero siguió haciendo preguntas

―¿Pero en donde trabaja tu papá?

―En el gobierno del mundo muggle, la verdad se le hizo más fácil conseguir trabajo en el mundo muggle que en el mágico, porque el era hijo de muggles, y como fue expulsado― Contesto Estados Unidos sin dificultad.

―¿No tienes hermanos?―Preguntó Ron

―No, no tengo, espera creo que si... no, que yo recuerdo no tengo― Dudo la nación estadounidense.

―Alfred, si tienes un hermano mayor, recuerda a Matthieu― Le recordó Francia a Estados Unidos. Pero esta seguía en las mismas. En ese momento, Harry reconoció el nombre, pero no ubicaba a la persona.

―Amigo, no recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre. Y si tuviera un hermano, créeme que lo recordaría― Dijo Estados Unidos, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, tratando de recordar, pero no lo lograba.

―Alfred, tu hermano gemelo, el chico que ama los hotcakes y la miel de maple― Estados Unidos aún no se acordaba, por lo que Francia siguió ―El chico con el oso polar, y que es canadiense― Después de eso, los ojos de Estados Unidos se iluminaron y gritó.

―Oh, claro Matti. Ese chico es todo un ninja, hasta olvidó su nombre y todo― Después de decir eso, el americano comenzó a reírse.

―Un momento. ¿Olvida a su hermano?― Preguntó incrédulo Ron

―La verdad es que todos lo hacemos aun cuando esta enfrente de nosotros. Si me acordé de él, fue porque preguntaron si Alfred tiene un hermano― Respondió Francia encogiéndose de hombros. A Ron le impresionó el hecho de cómo se puede olvidar a una persona de esa manera, y Harry no lo culpo, pero estaba seguro que después de conocer a Matthew, lo olvidaría.

―¿Oye acabas de decir que tu hermano es canadiense, creí que eras de Estados Unidos?― Preguntó Harry

―Oh, eso. Es porque después de que mis padres se divorciaron, yo me quede con mi padre en Estados Unidos, mientras que Matt se fue a Canadá con mi madre. También por eso tenemos apellidos diferentes― Respondió el estadounidense mientras se encogía de hombros.

Para evitar que Alfred se sintiera incómodo, Harry siguió hablando de su historia y que no tenía idea de lo que había hecho, y accidentalmente se le salió decir el nombre de Voldemort, cosa que estremeció a Ron. Mientras hablaban, una señora se acercó empujando un carrito de dulces, los cuales se acabaron tan pronto como Harry y Alfred los pidieron, pues compraron todo lo del carrito. Y si no fuera porque la mujer rellenó el carrito con magia, dejan al resto de los niños sin dulces.

Mientras comían los dulces recién comprados, Francia les contó sobre su familia. Les dijo que él era hijo único de un funcionario de gobierno francés, y una bruja. Su madre le contaba cosas del mundo mágico, pero no tantas, pues su padre se oponía. Al parecer su madre no le dijo que era bruja hasta que se casaron y lo tuvieron a él. También les contó que su madre se enfermó hace poco, nada grave, pero no lo podía cuidar, y después de recibir la noticia de que era un mago, lo envío con un amigo suyo que vivía en Reino Unido, pues su padre se oponía a que fuera a una escuela allá.

También contó que Arthur, quien Harry ya conocía era el hermano menor del conocido de su madre y del padre de Alfred.

Después de eso Harry encontró en una rana de chocolate, un cromo de Dumbledore, en el cual detrás de la foto, aparecían datos de el, y un trabajo que hizo con un tal Nicolás Flamel. Ron le contó a Harry, que eran coleccionables, por lo que guardo el cromo, al igual que Estados Unidos.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el muchacho de cara redonda que Harry había visto al pasar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Parecía muy afligido.

―Perdón ― Dijo ― ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo? ― Cuando todos negaron con la cabeza, gimió ―¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!

―Ya aparecerá―Dijo Harry.

―Sí― Dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado ―Bueno, si la ven..._ *Se fue*_

Los chicos solo podían ver con desconcierto la puerta por donde el chico acababa de desaparecer mientras se preguntaban que más quería decir antes de irse o por qué se fue.

―No sé por qué está tan triste― Comentó Ron ―Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible. Aunque en realidad he traído a Scabbers, así que no puedo hablar― La rata seguía durmiendo en las rodillas de Ron.

―Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia― Dijo Ron con disgusto ―Ayer traté de volverla amarilla para hacerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Les voy a enseñar, miren...

―Genial, _dude_, aun no entramos a la escuela y ya haces magia― Mientras decía esto el americano, sus ojos brillaban de emoción

―_Oui_, será fabuloso verlo― Se acercó el francés

Revolvió en su baúl y sacó una varita muy gastada. En algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco.

―Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen. De todos modos...― Acababa de coger la varita cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts.

―¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno―Dijo Hermaione

―Ya le hemos dicho que no―Dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.

―Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo― Dijo y se sentó con suficiencia mientras miraba a Ron, desconcertando a todos y ocasionando que pensaran todos que era una especie de sabelotodo o chismosa.

―Eh... de acuerdo― Se aclaró la garganta ―Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita

Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Scabbers siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.

―¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? ― Preguntó Hermaione

―Amiga, quizás podría hacer el hechizo bien, si no lo pusieras nervioso― Repuso Estados Unidos.

―Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?― Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente.

―Si, sabelotodo―Pero esto último salió de la boca del estadounidense sin que se diera cuenta, provocando risas de todos los presentes, menos de Hermione, quien simplemente lo ignoro. Harry que había estado aturdido por no saberse los libros de memoria, se relajó el saber que Alfred tampoco lo sabía, y por las caras de los demás, tampoco.

―Yo soy Ron Weasley― Murmuró Ron.

―Yo soy el HERO, pero también me llamo Alfred F. Jones― Grito Estados Unidos

―Harry Potter― Dijo Harry.

―¿Eres tú realmente?― Dijo Hermione ―Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX

―¿Estoy yo?― Dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado.

―Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera― Dijo Hermione ―¿Saben a qué casa van a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala...― Iba a continuar hablando, pero Francia se levantó y se acercó a ella. Una vez frente a ella, se arrodillo y le besó la mano, haciéndola sonrojar

―No nos hemos presentado _madmuasel_, soy Francis Bonnefoy― Decía mientras se levantaba.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a todos los presentes, excepto a Estados Unidos, quien ya estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento del francés

―¡Por Dios Francis, apenas la ves y le tiras la onda!― Exclamó de manera ruidosa el americano. Sacando de sus pensamientos a Hermione, quien lo volteo a ver

―Oye, ¿no te había visto antes, en mi compartimento, llevando un oso polar?―Preguntó Hermione, quien apenas recordó al pobre Canadá

―Oh, no amiga, yo siempre he estado aquí.

―_Madmuasel_, el chico al que te refieres seguramente es el hermano gemelo de Alfred, su nombre es Matthieu― Dijo el francés de manera normal. Eso hizo que Hermione recordara que Arthur le dijo que Matthew tenía un hermano gemelo. A la vez que los presentes recordaban el hecho de la mención de un hermano gemelo

―HAHAHAHAHAHA, amigo de que hablas, yo no tengo hermanos―Contestó el estadounidense

―Por supuesto que lo tienes, ya sabes él es canadiense―Repuso el francés

―Oh, espera, es cierto Matti es mi hermano―Recordó el estadounidense. Al decir eso se ganó miradas de incredulidad, no porque haya olvidado a su hermano, sino porque tardó mucho tiempo es ubicarlo, y es su hermano.

―De todos modos, es mejor que siga buscando el sapo de Neville. Y ustedes cuatro deberían cambiarse ya, vamos a llegar pronto― Y se marchó, jalando a Neville tras ella

―_Dude_, sí que es mandona― Dijo Estados Unidos

―Sí, cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté ― Dijo Ron a la vez que arrojó su varita al baúl ―Qué hechizo más estúpido, me lo dijo George. Seguro que era falso

―¿En qué casa están tus hermanos?― Preguntó Harry cambiando el tema.

―_Gryffindor_― Dijo Ron. Otra vez parecía deprimido ―Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin

―¿Esa es la casa en la que Vol... quiero decir Quien-tú-sabes... estaba?―

―Ajá―Dijo Ron. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, con aspecto abrumado.

―¿Sabes? Me parece que las puntas de los bigotes de Scabbers están un poco más claras―dijo el francés, tratando de apartar la mente de Ron del tema de las casas

―Y, a propósito, ¿qué hacen ahora tus hermanos mayores?―Preguntó Estados Unidos, pues no sabía que hacia un mago una vez que terminaba la escuela. Harry también miró a Ron interesado por su respuesta

―Charlie está en Rumania, estudiando dragones―Explicó Ron, pero fue interrumpido

―Dude, yo tengo un conocido que vive en Rumanía―Dijo Estados Unidos.

_Conoces a todos los países, literalmente _Pensó Francia.

―Bill está en África, ocupándose de asuntos para Gringotts― Continuo Ron ―¿Se enteraron de lo que pasó en Gringotts? Salió en El Profeta, pero no creo que las casas de los muggles lo reciban trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad― Harry se sorprendió.

―¿De verdad? ¿Y qué les ha sucedido?― Harry preguntó

―Nada, por eso son noticias tan importantes. No los han atrapado. Mi padre dice que tiene que haber sido un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, pero lo que es raro es que parece que no se llevaron nada. Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando sucede algo así, ante la posibilidad de que Quien-tú-sabes esté detrás de ello_._

Harry repasó las noticias en su cabeza. Había comenzado a sentir una punzada de miedo cada vez que mencionaban a Quien-tú-sabes. Suponía que aquello era una parte de entrar en el mundo mágico, pero era mucho más agradable poder decir Voldemort sin preocuparse.

Después Ron cambió de tema y comenzó a hablar de quidditch, América se unió animadamente a la conversación, pues Inglaterra le platico del juego. Mientras Harry se dedicó a escucharlos con atención al igual que Francia

Ron estaba explicando los mejores puntos del juego, cuando otra vez se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, pero esta vez no era Neville, el chico sin sapo, ni Hermione Granger. Entraron tres muchachos, y Harry reconoció de inmediato al del medio, era el chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. Miraba a Harry con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Diagon.

―¿Es verdad?― Preguntó ―Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?

―Sí―Respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares. Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido, parecían guardaespaldas.

―Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle― Dijo el muchacho pálido con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba ―Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Ron y Francia dejaron escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita, pero Estados Unidos no se molestó en ocultar su risa, y comenzó a reír muy fuerte. Draco Malfoy lo miró molesto.

―Les parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no?― Dirigió su mirada a Ron ―No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener―Se volvió hacia Harry.

―Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso―Ante ese comentario Estados Unidos gruño

Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry; pero Harry no la aceptó, cosa que alegro al estadounidense

―Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias―Dijo Harry con frialdad.

Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas. Pues Harry era el segundo en despreciarlo, aunque él fue más cortés

―Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter― Dijo con calma ―A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos.

Harry, Ron, América y Francia se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo.

―Repite eso―Dijo.

―Oh, van a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh?― Se burló Malfoy.

―Si no se van ahora mismo... ― Dijo Harry, con más valor que el que sentía, porque Crabbe y Goyle eran mucho más fuertes que él y Ron, y aunque Alfred fuera increíblemente fuerte, no creía que podrían ganar, y no conocía la fuerza del francés, pero por lo que vio, no tenía intenciones de pelear, solo se paró como muestra de apoyo

―Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y ustedes parece que todavía tienen algo.

Goyle se inclinó para coger una rana de chocolate del lado de Ron. El pelirrojo saltó hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Goyle, América le detuvo la mano con una gran fuerza. El muchacho dejó escapar un gemido de dolor terrible.

―Eso no es tuyo―Dijo con una voz fría, que no parecía propia de él

―Ese no es asunto tuyo―Respondió Malfoy

―Ellos, son mis amigos, claro que es asunto mío

―Alfred, tranquilízate, no inicies una pelea sin haber llegado a la escuela―Dijo el francés. Pero en ese momento Scabbers, la rata, se lanzó contra el dedo de Goyle, y clavó sus agudos dientes profundamente en sus nudillos.

Crabbe y Malfoy retrocedieron mientras Goyle agitaba la mano para desprenderse de la rata (después claro, de que Alfred lo soltara), gritando de dolor, hasta que, finalmente, Scabbers salió volando, chocó contra la ventanilla y los tres muchachos desaparecieron. Tal vez pensaron que había más ratas entre las golosinas, o quizás oyeron los pasos porque, un segundo más tarde, Hermione Granger volvió a entrar

―¿Qué ha pasado?― preguntó, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y a Ron que cogía a Scabbers por la cola.

―Creo que se ha desmayado― Dijo Ron a los presentes. Miró más de cerca a la rata ―No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuelto a dormir.

Y era así.

―¿Conocías ya a Malfoy?―Preguntó el estadounidense

Harry les explicó el encuentro en el callejón Diagon.

―Oí hablar sobre su familia― Dijo Ron en tono lúgubre ―Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro

Francia se volteo y le habló a Hermione ―¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?― Preguntó con doble intención

―Es mejor que se apresuren y se cambien de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando. No se estarán peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Se van a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos!

― Scabbers se estuvo peleando, no nosotros― Dijo Ron, mirándola con rostro severo

―Sí, para su suerte. Vaya que cobardes son, espantarse por una simple rata. Sin ofender Ron― Dijo Estados Unidos

―No importa, lo es― Se volvió a Hermaione ―¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?

―Muy bien... Vine aquí porque afuera están haciendo niñerías y corriendo por los pasillos ―Dijo Hermione en tono despectivo ―A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?

Ron le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras ella salía. Harry miró por la ventanilla. Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púrpura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha.

Él, Ron, Alfred y Francis. Se quitaron las camisas y se pusieron las largas túnicas negras. La de Ron era un poco corta para él, y se le podían ver los pantalones de gimnasia. Mientras se las ponían, Francia se quejó del poco glamour que tenía, mientras que América se puso su chaqueta de bombardero sobre la túnica.

Tan pronto se cambiaron una voz retumbó en el tren.

―Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Otro capítulo más, y más pronto. En los otros me tarde por hacer la investigación y todo eso. Siento que en este capítulo le di más participación a Canadá que a Francia, no se porque lo hice, pero en el próximo capítulo le daré más diálogo**

** delfi:****Gracias por tus review, la verdad después de ver el último, me dieron más ganas de escribir**

**Bueno, pues esto es todo. Alguna sugerencia, critica constructiva, opiniones, correcciones de mi ortografía, etc., dejen un mensaje**


	5. La selección

**Capítulo 4 "La selección"**

**Usare los guiones largos '—', para diálogo del sombrero seleccionador**

**Descargo responsabilidad, no soy dueña ni de Harry Potter, ni de Hetalia**

* * *

El estómago de Harry se retorcía de nervios, tanto como Ron. Las naciones se encontraban tan frescas como siempre, pues ya habían vivido muchas cosas como para ponerse nerviosas por ir a la escuela. Llenaron sus bolsillos con lo que quedaba de las golosinas (que eran muy pocas, pues de eso se encargó Estados Unidos) y se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos.

El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Tanto Harry, como Ron, Estados Unidos y Francia se estremecieron bajo el frío aire de la noche. El grupo de Harry se bajaba al igual que el grupo de Inglaterra, Hermione, Neville y Canadá.

Al bajar, apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y Harry oyó una voz conocida:

_" ¡Primeros años! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry? "._

La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.

_" Vengan, siganme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Miren bien dónde pisan. ¡Los de primer año, síganme! "._

Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pensó que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados, mientras, veía que a su lado Alfred vigilaba atentamente a su alrededor murmurando _" Por favor que no salga un fantasma. Por el amor de Dios, que no salga uno "_ Lo cual hizo que tanto Harry como Ron se dieran una idea de lo que le asustaba al americano, mientras que Francia solo suspiro y lo ignoro. Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo América que seguía murmurando y Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando.

_" En un segundo, tendrán la primera visión de Hogwarts "_ Exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro _ " Justo al doblar esta curva "_

Se produjo un fuerte ¡Ohhhhhhh!

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

_" Wow dude, pero si la escuela es un castillo " _ Exclamó Estados Unidos mientras contemplaba el castillo.

_" A que es genial Alfred " _ Dijo Inglaterra mientras se acercaba al estadounidense.

_" ¡No más de cuatro por bote! " _ Gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Harry y Ron subieron a uno, seguidos por Neville y Hermione. Mientras que Alfred se fue con Arthur y con Francis a otro bote, lo extraño era que en su bote se contaban 4 cabezas...

" ¿Todos han subido? Continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo. " ¡Vamos! **¡Adelante! **"

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía. Bueno el decir _todos en silencio _no incluye a un americano gritando de emoción y a un francés y un inglés cejon intentándose matar.

_" ¡Bajad las cabezas! ¡Y ustedes dos quédense quietos, se caerán del bote!"_ Exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Lo último dirigido obviamente a Inglaterra y a Francia que casi se caen del bote, tirando a Estados Unidos y a la misteriosa cuarta persona con ellos.

Todos agacharon la cabeza, mientras que las dos naciones dejaban de pelear. Y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, donde Estados Unidos gritó y se afrro a Inglaterra, provocando risas de quienes lo escucharon, aunque por la oscuridad no sabían quien grito. Siguieron hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.

_" ¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? " _ Dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos.

" ¡Trevor! " Gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos.

_" Amigo felicidades, ya tienes tu sapo de vuelta " _ Gritó el americano.

_" Oh, si muchas gracias... " _Neville no pudo terminar, pues no sabía su nombre, aunque estaba seguro de haber hablado con él antes._ " Creo que su nombre empieza con M " _ Pero todos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por otro gritó.

_" Alfred F. Jones, dude, o mejor conocido como el HERO " _Dijo regalándole una resplandeciente mirada; mientras hubo un suspiro de un francés, un inglés, y un ¿estadounidense frances?

Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo. Subieron por unos escalones de piedra. Mientras se reunían ante la gran puerta de roble se escuchó un...

_" ¿Quién eres? "_

_" Yo soy Matthew, eh "_

Todos se voltearon a verlo, pues nadie lo había notado hasta ese momento, y no fue precisamente por él, sino por su oso. Los que lo conocían lo recordaron de golpe, los niños (Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville) se preguntaron porque lo olvidan tan rápido. Pero pronto olvidaron lo sucedido pues escucharon una voz una vez que llegaron a su destino. Todos lo olvidaron excepto Francia que se acercó a coquetearle (acosar), pues Inglaterra no lo dejaba repartir amor entre los jóvenes magos.

_" ¿Están todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo? " _ Confirmando que todos estuvieran. Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry, Inglaterra y Canadá fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas, las otras dos naciones la vieron pero no le dieron importancia.

_" Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall ". _Dijo Hagrid.

_" Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí " _ Dijo en un tono firme.

Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que Harry hubieran podido meter toda la casa de los Dursley en él, aunque para las naciones no fue la gran cosa, pues algunas estaban acostumbradas a lugares muy grandes, de hecho Estados murmuro un _"Yo tengo la Casa Blanca"_, después de decir eso recibió un golpe en el antebrazo de parte de la nacion británica diciendo un _"Cállate idiota". _Pero por su suerte nadie los escucho, o no les prestaron atención.

Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas. El techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Se podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

_" Bienvenidos a Hogwarts " _ Dijo la profesora McGonagall _" El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupén sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deberán ser seleccionados para sus casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormiran en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasaran el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa ..."_

_" Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos ustedes sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque..."_

_" La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que, mientras esperan, se arreglén lo mejor posible."_

Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron. Con nerviosismo, Harry trató de aplastar su cabello.

_" Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia " _Dijo la profesora McGonagall _"Por favor, esperen tranquilos" _ Con eso salió de la habitación.

_" ¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? "_ Preguntó Harry a Ron.

_" Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma " _ Contestó Ron.

Entonces el corazón de Harry dio un terrible salto. ¿Una prueba? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? Pero él no sabía nada de magia todavía... ¿Qué haría? No esperaba algo así, justo en el momento en que acababan de llegar. Miró temblando a su alrededor y vio que los demás también parecían aterrorizados. Hermione Granger, susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría. Los únicos que hablaban con normalidad era su nuevo amigo Alfred con su amigo Arthur, y Francis que seguía acosando al pobre canadiense.

_" Oye Arthi, ¿como nos van a seleccionar? " _ Preguntó la nación estadounidense.

_" Pues anteriormente los fundadores y jefes de las casas te probaban, pero me entere que después de la muerte de los fundadores, son seleccionados por el sombrero de Gryffindor. Según me dijo Scott " _ Respondió Inglaterra.

_" Oh, dude. Yo quería pelear contra un monstruo o algo " _ Se quejó Estados Unidos.

_" No se puede evitar, no sería ideal poner a niños de 11 años, que no saben magia a combatir contra m__onstruos " _ Respondió la nación británica encogiéndose de hombros.

_" Supongo que si " _ Termino América. Después de unos segundos, vio a Harry que estaba con la cabeza gacha y lucía nervioso, por lo que decidió ir con él, arrestando a Inglaterra con él, para animar a su nuevo amigo.

_" Hey amigos, de que hablan " _Se acercó sonriendo, arrastrando consigo a la nación inglesa.

_" Hey, Alfred, podrías dejar de jalarme de ese modo. Puedo caminar sabes " _ Se quejó el británico.

_" Nop, así es más divertido " _ Inglaterra iba a contestar pero entonces sucedió algo que hizo dar un salto a Estados Unidos. Muchos de los que estaban más atrás gritaron, aunque no tanto como América.

Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo.

_" __**Gyyyyyyaaaaa, fantasmas. Retirada estratégica**__" _ Empezó a echarse a correr, pero vio a Inglaterra y dijo. _** " Cambio de táctica. Arthur, no tengas miedo, te cubro desde aquí" **_Y se escondió detrás de Inglaterra.

_" Alfred cálmate, son inofensivos " _ Decía Inglaterra con cierta molestia en su voz. Después vio a Estados Unidos aferrándose como un niño pequeño, por lo que suspiro y dijo _" Alfred mo dijiste que eras un HERO " _ lo último lo dijo con una suave y dulce voz, que hizo que el estadounidense levantara la mirada. Su tono de voz sorprendió tanto a Ron y Harry, pues hasta ahora sólo lo habían escuchado quejarse.

_" Si pero como el HERO que soy te protejo desde aquí, porque no los puedo golpear "_

Un fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año. Mientras el fantasma (el Fraile Gordo) los saludaba, un niño molesto con un nombre estúpido, se acercó al asustado americano.

_" No que muy valiente Jones " _ Se burló Malfoy.

_" Cállate " _Espetó Inglaterra con una fría y voz firme, haciendo que toda dulzura en su voz se esfumó. Dandole miedo a Harry y Ron por su cambio de actitud tan rápido.

_" Oh, ahora vas a abogar por el Kirkland " _ Se bufo. Inglaterra estuvo apuntó de responderle, pero una voz se lo impidió

_" En marcha ". _ Dijo una voz aguda _ " La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar "_

La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta. Haciendo que Estados Unidos saliera de detrás de Inglaterra.

_" Ahora formen una hilera " _ Dijo la profesora a los de primer año _" y seguianme" _

Ya formados, Estados Unidos detrás de Inglaterra para protegerlo de posibles fantasmas. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.

Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detenerse y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Lo cual hizo que Estados Unidos se abrazara a Inglaterra _para protegerlo. _

Mientra tanto Canadá, volvió a ser olvidado, pues Francia se distrajo con una chica guapa. Iba al final de la fila cargando a su oso polar.

La profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio.

_" Ni loco me pongo eso " _ Dijo el francés. Ganándose una patada de Arthur.

Después de eso, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, "como pensar lo contrario" (Francia)_

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves.  
Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar  
un sombrero más inteligente que yo.  
_

_Puedes tener bombines negros,  
sombreros altos y elegantes.  
Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts y puedo superar a todos.  
No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza  
que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.  
_

_Así que pruébame y te diré  
dónde debes estar.  
_

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,  
donde habitan los valientes.  
Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad  
ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.  
_

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff  
donde son justos y leales.  
Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff  
de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.  
_

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,  
Si tienes una mente dispuesta,  
porque los de inteligencia y erudición  
siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.  
_

_O tal vez en Slytherin  
harás tus verdaderos amigos.  
Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio  
para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!  
¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!  
Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga). Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante_.

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

Sin embargo la frase "_no hay nada escondido que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver", _hizo preocuparse a las naciones.

_" ¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! "_ Susurró Ron a Harry _" Voy a matar a Fred"_

La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.

_" Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen "_ Dijo _"__** ¡Abbott, Hannah! "**_

Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

— **¡HUFFLEPUFF! —** Gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff.

_**" ¡Bones, Susan! "**_

— **¡HUFFLEPUFF! —** Gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.

_**" ¡Bonnefoy Francis! ".**_ La nación francesa se acercó al sombrero y con un gesto de desagrado se puso el sombrero.

— _Hola Francia, antes que nada tu secreto esta a salvo —_

" _Oh, merci _" Francia dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—_Entonces vamos a ver, tienes mucha historia... Sin embargo, no tienes la valentía para estar en Gryffindor—_

_" Hey "_

— _Tampoco tienes la astucia de Slytherin, ni la lealtad como para estar en Hufflepuff... —_

_" Entend " _

— _Pero tienes el ingenio como para beneficiarte de los conflictos ajenos, por lo que te pondré en ... —_

— _**¡RAVENCLAW! —**_

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Mientras se acercaba a su mesa, Francis les dio un guiño a unas muchachas de cursos superiores. Una vez sentado empezó a buscar quienes eran más guapas, para empezar con lo suyo.

Tras la selección de Francia, las naciones se relajaron, pues no había pasado nada _anormal, _por el hecho no ser humanos.

Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas. Harry y Alfred pudieron ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando.

Canadá, se empezó a sentir nervioso, _" Que pasa si se olvidan de mi, y todo el mundo se va y me dejan aquí " _ Pensaba nervioso y preocupado, mientras la selección avanzaba. Seguía el turno de su hermano.

_**" F. Jones, Alfred "**_ América se acercó al sombrero, muy animado y sonriente. Una vez que llego se puso el sombrero.

—_Oh, otra nación, Estados Unidos para ser específico, no te preocupes guardo el secreto —_

_" Oh, gracias dude " _

—_Bueno, por lo que puedo ver, no eres tan viejo como Francia, pero se ve que tienes muchas experiencias — _Estados Unidos asintió —_Puedo ver que eres muy astuto, le ganaste a Rusia la guerra fría tanto con astucia e ingenio, por lo que eres muy inteligente, sin mencionar todos los avances que has tenido con la NASA... pero también eres muy valiente, sin mencionar el hecho de tu complejo de héroe —_

_" Hey, no es un complejo, yo soy un HERO " _

—_Si, lo veo, creo que estarías mejor en... —_

— _**GRYFFINDOR —**_ En la mesa de Gryffindor, los gemelos aplaudían con fuerza mientras lo saludaban. Pero antes de sentarse gritó

_" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, El HERO llegó, y estoy en la casa de los HERO'S, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" _

Esto provocó risas de todas las mesas y aplausos de la mesa de los de Gryffindors, mientras lo felicitaban.

_**" ¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin! **_

— _**¡HUFFLEPUFF! —**_

Canadá notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse, _"seguro esta hablando con ellos" _pensó.

_**" Finnigan, Seamus. "**_ El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.

_**" Granger, Hermione "**_Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.

– _**¡GRYFFINDOR! —**_Gritó el sombrero. Ron gruñó.

_**" Kirkland, Arthur " **_ Inglaterra fue directo al sombrero y se lo puso

— _Otra nación, eh? Hay varias este año —_

" _Oh, sí. Pasaron algunas cosas y decidimos venir " _Gruño, mientras recordaba cómo lo trató Escocia, por su apariencia

— _Bueno Inglaterra, he de decirte que te esperaba desde hace tiempo, recuerdo cuando tus hermanos se sentaron y esperaron a que les asignará casa — _

_" Me imagino que eso fue hace mucho tiempo, pero, podríamos seguir con mi selección " _Suspiro, realmente no quería estar mucho tiempo allí.

—_Oh, si. Bueno puedo ver que eres muy inteligente has hecho muchas cosas grandes gracias a ella, pero también eres valiente al verte involucrado en muchas guerras, sin embargo las astucia es lo que más tienes, es lo que te ha salvado varias veces en tu vida. Creo que te vendría bien estar en... —_

— _**SLYTHERIN —**_ En cuanto anunció su casa, se levantó, dejó el sombrero y se dirigió a su mesa.

América pudo ver que las otras casas eran muy antipáticas con la de Slytherin. Después recordó lo que escucho en el tren, eso de que los de Slytherin tendían a irse a hacer magia negra, y por lo visto no eran muy sociables, _" Eso le pasa por ser tan gruñón, y querer maldecir a todo el mundo " _pensó Estados Unidos.

Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdío su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: **¡GRYFFINDOR!**, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a McGonagall.

Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: **—¡SLYTHERIN!—**

Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción. Sin embargo cuando vio a Inglaterra, gruño, y este le regreso una mirada fría junto con una sonrisa igual.

Ya no quedaba mucha gente.  
Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne..., finalmente:

**" ¡Potter, Harry! " **

Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.

_" ¿Ha dicho Potter? "_

_"¿Ese Harry Potter? __"_

Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó.

—_Mm_— —_Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?—_

Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó _" En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no "_

—En Slytherin no, ¿eh?, ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas... —

**" ¡GRYFFINDOR! " **

Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaba tan aliviado de que lo hubiera elegido y no lo hubiera puesto en Slytherin, que casi no se dio cuenta de que recibía los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento. Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente, mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban: _"Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!"_. Harry se sentó en el lado opuesto al fantasma que había visto antes, junto a Alfred. El fantasma le dio una palmada en el brazo, dándole la horrible sensación de haberlo metido en un cubo de agua helada. Mientras, Alfred cayó en cuenta de dónde estaba, o enfrente de quien estaba y casi se desmaya, bueno perdió el conocimiento unos minutos

Desde la mesa, se podía ver bien la Mesa Alta. En la punta, cerca de él, estaba Hagrid, quien miró a Harry, y levantó los pulgares. Harry le sonrió. Y allí, en el centro de la Mesa Alta, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, por el cromo de las ranas de chocolate. El cabello plateado de Dumbledore era lo único que brillaba tanto como los fantasmas. También vio al profesor Quirrell, el nervioso joven del Caldero Chorreante. Estaba muy extravagante, con un gran turbante púrpura.

Y ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccionar. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno a Ron. Tenía una palidez verdosa y Harry cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó:

—**¡GRYFFINDOR!—  
**

Harry aplaudió con fuerza, junto con los demás, mientras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima, mientras Alfred apenas recobraba la conciencia.

" Bien hecho, Ron, excelente " Dijo pomposamente Percy Weasley, por encima de Harry.

_" Oye Harry, ¿que le paso a Alfred? " _ Preguntó Ron a Harry.

_" Parece que tiene fobia a los fantasmas. No se dio cuenta y se sentó frente al fantasma y cuando se dio cuenta se desmayó " _ Respondió Harry, mientras que Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin. Poco a poco recobraba la conciencia Alfred.

La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se preparaba para llevarse el Sombrero Seleccionador, pero alguien grito.

_" Oh, no. Aún no pasan todos, se olvido de petite Mathieu " _Grito un francés poniéndose de pie, desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

_" Es cierto, se han olvidado de Malcolm " _Grito la nación británica, igualmente poniéndose de pie desde la mesa de Slytherin.

La profesora McGonagall, miró incrédula a los dos muchachos que le gritaron, para volverse y responderles.

_" Me temo jovencitos, que no he olvidado a nadie. He leído todos los nombres que había en la lista " _ Les respondió con voz firme.

_" Por supuesto que ha olvidado a alguien " _ Respondió el inglés.

_" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Iggy, de quien pudo olvidarse. Que no ves que no hay nadie más" _ Gritó el estadounidense.

_" Pero si Alfred, a quien han olvidado es a tu propio hermano gemelo " _ Contestó Inglaterra.

_" Dude, pero de qué hablas. Yo no tengo hermanos " _

_" Alfred, recuerda, el es canadiense " _Dijo Francia.

_" Oh, pero si es cierto, Matt. Vaya dude, pero si él realmente tiene poderes ninja " _Contestó el americano, mientras se reía.

_" Oh, vamos muchachos, como es que puede desaparecer una persona así, y que su nombre desaparezca de una lista " _ La profesora iba continuar pero el director pidió guardar silencio a los presentes, pero antes de que el mismo comenzará a hablar se escuchó un...

_" ¿Quién eres? "_

_" Yo soy Matthew, quien te cuida y alimenta, eh "_

Ante esto, todo el Gran Salón, tanto alumnos como maestros, se voltearon a ver al canadiense, incrédulos de que apenas lo notaron.

_" Oh, parece que ya apareció nuestro alumno faltante, ahora sin más. Profesora MacDougal " _ Dijo el profesor Dumbledore con un brillo en sus ojos.

_" Oh, muy bien señor... "_ Prosiguió la maestra, algo avergonzada.

_" Matthew Williams " _Respondió Canadá, encaminándose a la taburete.

_" Oh sí, señor Williams " _

Una vez que se sentó en el taburete, se colocó el sombrero y empezó su selección.

—_Oh, pero a quien tenemos por aquí, si es Canadá, otra nación. Creí que ya habría acabado con ustedes—_

_" Realmente no, eh. Disculpa por eso " _ Se disculpó Canadá.

—_No importa, me es interesante seleccionarlos. Tienen mucha historia, aunque por eso es difícil colocarlos en una casa—_

_" En ese caso, disfrútalo, eh " _

—_Vaya, vaya, parece que habitualmente te confunden con tu hermano gemelo, hasta el punto de ser golpeado— _ Canadá suspiro —_Bueno, al parecer tienes una gran inteligencia y astucia, pero no son tus mayores cualidades. También tienes mucho valor, pero tu lealtad está por encima de estas, después de todo aún con la independencia de tu hermano, te quedaste con Inglaterra, por eso creo que deberías estar en... —_

—_**HAFFELPUF—**_

La mesa de Haffelpuf sonó en aplausos, pero tan pronto como se sentó, todos se dejaron de prestarle atención, pues Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.

_" ¡Bienvenidos! "_ Dijo _" ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias! "_

Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Varios de los nuevos, no sabían si reír o no.

_" Está loco, ¿no? _" Preguntó Alfred a nadie en particular.

_" ¿Loco? "_ Dijo Percy con frivolidad_ " ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí. ¿patatas? " _

_" Claro amigo " _ Respondió el americano, se iba a servir un poco de comida, pero un grito que resonó por todo el salón lo detuvo en seco. Y todos en el gran comedor comenzaron a observar el futuro episodio.

_**" Mathieu, ten cuidado, no toques la comida. ¡Es comida inglesa! " **_Gritó Francia levantado de su asiento, completamente horrorizado por lo que tenía enfrente.

_**" ¡Cállate estúpida Rana. Mi comida no es tan mala! " **_Gruño el inglés.

_**" ¡Que no es mala! ¡Que no es mala! Déjame recordarte que Gilbert, se hizo el valiente y probó tu comida. Estuvo en COMA, EN COMA POR UNA SEMANA " **_Replicó un horrorizado francés.

_" Hey Francis, no es para tanto. Recuerda que yo la comí por mucho tiempo y soy completamente normal " _ Se unió un energético americano.

_" Déjame recordarte que tu paladar ya esta destruido. Pero el mío no " _ Replicó Francia, sacando un pañuelo melodramaticamente.

_" Cállate Rana, que mi comida no es mala. Es mucho mejor que la tuya " _Gruño Inglaterra.

_" Eso, Angleterre. Es el peor insulto que podrías hacer " _ Gritó melodramáticamente el francés.

_" Por favor, guarden silencio " _ Fue la voz de Dumbledore, mientras se paraba _ " Estoy enterado de la cocina del joven Kirkland, por parte de su hermano. Pero le aseguró joven Bonnefoy, que esta comida es completamente normal, así que le ruego que la pruebe "_

Con eso, se sentó. También logró que las naciones se sentaran, y que Francia empezará a probar la comida como un niño pequeño. Empezó a comer con normalidad, después de un buen rato (de haberse asegurado que la comida no lo mataría). Hasta la comida le supo buena, confirmando el hecho de que Inglaterra quema lo que toca (tomando en cuenta que prende en llamas un plato de cereal).

Mientras, Canadá, tentó la comida, probando si se movía. En cuanto supo que no lo haría, y recordó que no fue hecha por Inglaterra, comenzó a probarla, sin tanto drama como Francia.

_" Ammm, Alfred, ¿realmente la comida de Arthur es tan mala?_ _" _ Preguntó Harry.

_" ¿Qué si la comida de Iggy es mala? " _ Se volteo Alfred, quien se servía por 6ª vez una ración.

_" Deba de ser mala, no ves que esta en Slytherin " _Respondió Ron.

_" La verdad no se, a mi no me parece mala, pero ya ves lo que dijo Francis. Su comida dejó en coma a Gilbert " _ Contestó Alfred, mientras seguía comiendo.

_" ¡Entonces realmente casi mata a alguien! " _Respondió alterado Harry.

_" Casi. En el hospital preguntaron si le habían envenenado " _ Respondió Alfred encogiéndose de hombros.

_" Lo ves, por eso esta en Slytherin, envenena la comida " _Continuó Ron.

_" Pero el no parece del tipo de persona que quiera matar a otra " _ Contestó Harry.

_" Si, pero es un Slytherin " _ Insistió Ron.

Su conversación hubiera continuado, si no se hubiera interrumpido por un fantasma, lo cual causó que Alfred se desmayara de nuevo.

Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche...

Mientras estaban comiendo los postres, comenzaron ha hablar sobre sus familias unos de primeros años, mientras que Hermione y Percy de la escuela. Mientras Alfred recuperaba el conocimiento. A Harry le empezó a doler su cicatriz, y cuando se detuvo, preguntó por el maestro de pociones.

Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.

_" Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año..."_

_" Los de primer año debéran tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo " _Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.

_" El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que les recuerde que no debéran hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch... " _

_" Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa " _Harry rió, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo, incluyendo a Estados Unidos.

_" ¿Lo decía en serio? "_ Murmuró a Percy.

_" Eso creo "_ Dijo Percy, mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore _" Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos "_

_" ¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! " _ Eclamó Dumbledore. Francia notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.

Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.

_" ¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! " _Dijo Dumbledor _" ¡Y allá vamos! "_

Y todo el colegio vociferó:

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, enséñanos algo, por favor.  
Aunque seamos viejos y calvos  
o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,  
nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas  
con algunas materias interesantes.  
Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire, pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa.  
Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber, haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos, hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman.

Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.

" ¡Ah, la música! " Dijo, enjugándose los ojos " ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salgan al trote! "

Los de primer año de cada casa siguieron a su prefecto a través de grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor.

**Gryffindor**

Los de Griffyndor subieron por la escalera de mármol siguiendo a su prefecto. En dos ocaciones los hizo pasar por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes. Subieron más escaleras. Unos bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando Percy se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él.

_" Peeves "_ Susurró Percy a los de primer año _" Es un duende, lo que en las películas llaman poltergeist "._ Levantó la voz _" Peeves, aparece " _

La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo.

_" ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario? "_

Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones.

" ¡Oooooh! " Dijo, con un maligno cacareo " ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido!  
De pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos. Todos se agacharon. Mientras Alfred comenzó a gritar.

_" ¡Gyyyaaaaa, fantasma! ¡Iggy donde estas! " _ Grito Alfred, mirando a su alrededor.

_" Alfred, tranquilízate, Arthur no está aquí " _Contesto Harry.

_" Oh, Harry, no te preocupes yo te protegeré "_ Y decidió proteger a Harry desde su espalda.

_" Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterará de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio! " _ Gritó enfadado Percy. Peeves hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Neville. Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar.

_" Tenéis que tener cuidado con Peeves "_ Dijo Percy, mientras seguían avanzando _" El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, nisiquiera nos escucha a los prefectos. Ya llegamos "_

Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa. Ella pidió la contraseña, y en cuanto Percy se la dijo, esta los dejo entrar.

Una vez dentro, Percy condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y a los niños por otra puerta. Al final de una escalera de caracol (era evidente que estaban en una de las torres) encontraron, por fin, sus camas, seis camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Sus baúles ya estaban allí. Demasiado cansados para conversar (excepto Alfred, a quien dejaron hablando solo), se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en la cama.

**Slytherin **

Comenzaron a seguir a su prefecto, directo a las mazmorras entrada escondida en las mazmorras. El prefecto les dio la contraseña, y entraron.

Los muebles son grandes sofás de cuero en color negro con botones plateados, además de copas de madera oscura. El techo bajo parecido a una mazmorra, iluminado con lámparas verdes y muebles del mismo tono, con vidrios que permitían que la luz se filtrara por las ventanas, formando diversas formas en la sala, ya que se encontraba debajo del Lago Negro, reflejando el agua.

Arthur junto con otros de primero, se quedaron observando las ventanas. Por lo que el prefecto dijo:

_" Las ventanas dan a las profundidades del lago de Hogwarts. A menudo vemos al calamar gigante nadando rápidamente y, a veces, criaturas aún más interesantes " _

Después de eso los mando directamente a sus habitaciones. Para disgusto de Inglaterra y de Malfoy, tuvieron que compartir una.

_" No puedo creer que un sangre dudosa, esté en Slytherin " _ Se quejó Malfoy

_" Será mejor que te calles. Tengo sueño y no estoy de humor como para escucharte " _ Gruño Arthur, mientras se acostaba en su cama con la ropa puesta, pues quería dormirse pronto y no hablar con Malfoy. Pronto Inglaterra se quedó dormido.

**Ravenclaw **

Los novatos de Ravenclaw siguieron a su respectivo prefecto, subiendo una escalera de caracol muy angosta, dirigiéndose a una de las torres del castillo. Al llegar a la puerta el prefecto se dirigió hacia ellos diciendo.

_" Para entrar a nuestra sala común, es necesario responder un acertijo. Es necesario dar la respuesta correcta, de lo contrario no podrán entrar o tendrán que esperar a que alguien más lo responda. También el acertijo cambia constantemente ¿Entendido? " _Al ver como los de primero asentían, dijo la respuesta correcta, formulado por un aldaba de bronce con forma de águila en una puerta sin picaporte, y los dejó pasar.

La Sala Común era amplia y circular, con grandes ventanas arqueadas muy decoradas, y las paredes están decoradas con tapices color azul y bronce. El techo abovedado estaba pintado como el cielo estrellado, esta decoración se repite de igual forma en la alfombra del suelo color azul marino. Mesas, sillas y libreros se encuentran acomodados en la sala, y una escultura en mármol de Rowena Ravenclaw esta colocada junto a la puerta que conduce a los dormitorios.

_" Esta si es la casa para mi, de buen gusto " _ Dijo Francia

Una vez en la Sala Común, el prefecto los separó en dormitorios (chicos / chicas) y los mandó a dormir, compartiendo la habitación con 5 personas. De lo cual decepcionó a Francia, quien quería compartir cuarto con una mujer.

**Hufflepuff**

Canadá siguió a su prefecta a la sala común de Hufflepuff, bajaron algunas escaleras (pasar por una pintura de uñas frutas) hasta llegar a un hueco oscuro en la piedra a la derecha del corredor y encontrar una gran pila de barriles.

_" El segundo barril empezando por abajo, en medio de la segunda fila, se abrirá si se golpea al ritmo de Helga Hufflepuff "_ Dijo la prefecta _ " Si se golpea el barril incorrecto o se golpea un número incorrecto la tapa de uno de los otros barriles se abre y ducha a la persona con vinagre, por lo que deben de tener cuidado "._

Después de su explicación, la prefecta les mostró la manera correcta de abrir la puerta. Una vez abierta los dejo pasar, aunque por poco olvidan a Canadá, de no haber sido por el gruñido de su oso.

La sala común se encontraba llena de armarios, banderines amarillos y probablemente un pizarrón donde los estudiantes colocan todo tipo de información, como: noticias, avisos de pérdida y hallazgo, posters, etc., según el pensamiento del canadiense.

_" Los dormitorios de Hufflepuff están localizados en el sótano, con puertas perfectamente circulares que salen de la sala común hacia estrechos túneles, uno de ellos se dirige al dormitorio de las chicas, mientras que los otros hacia los de los chicos " _Dijo la perfecta _"Ahora las chicas siganme, mientras que los chicos tomen esa dirección " _Con eso se llevó a las chicas.

Canadá entró a su cuarto, después de insistir que estaba ahí, llamando la atención con ayuda de Kumajirou. En el dormitorio había cinco camas, presumiblemente decoradas con cortinas amarillas y afiches de Hufflepuff. Eligió la cama que se encontraba vacía, se cambió de ropa, y se quedó dormido.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

**Muy bien, otro más. Alguna opinión, sugerencia, correción por mi ortografía, etc. por favor dejen un comentario**

**Merci **_** / **_**Gracias **

**Entend**_** / **_**Oye**

**(Según Google Traductor-san)**


	6. La vida escolar y la Howler

**Capítulo 5 " La vida escolar y una Howler "**

**Descargo responsabilidad, no soy dueña de Harry Potter o de Hetalia**

* * *

Desde que les entregaron sus horarios, las naciones se esforzaban por no perderse y lograr llegar a sus aulas a tiempo, pero no era una tarea sencilla.

En Hogwarts había 142 escaleras, algunas amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas. Algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes. Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar. Después, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lugar exacto, y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas. También era muy difícil recordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cambiaban de lugar continuamente. Las personas de los retratos seguían visitándose unos a otros, y las naciones estaban seguras que las armaduras podían andarLos fantasmas tampoco ayudaban, en especial a Estados Unidos, quien huía al ver uno, y no lo ayudaba el hecho, que al querer abrir una puerta alguno se deslizará, no solo asustandolo, atravesándolo.

La nación estadounidense era el primero en levantarse, una vez acostumbrado a Hogwarts, para llegar a tiempo a su clase, pues Peeves el Duende, se encargaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino de los que llegaban tarde a clase. También tiraba papeleras a la cabeza, corría las alfombras debajo de los pies del que pasaba, les tiraba tizas o, invisible, se deslizaba por detrás, cogía la nariz de alguno y gritaba: ¡TENGO TU NARIZ! Lo cual aterraba a Estados Unidos.

Los otros Gryffindors entendían la fobia de Alfred a Peeves, pero no entendían porque el miedo a Nick Casi Decapitado, quien siempre se sentía contento de señalar el camino indicado a los nuevos Gryffindors. Pero la fobia de Estados Unidos era más grande, y le impedía acercarse. De hecho, en cuanto supo que un fantasma daba Historia de la Magia, ni se molesto en ir. Si necesitaba algún apunte, simplemente se lo pediría a sus nuevos amigos o a Inglaterra.

En cuanto a Canadá, también tenía cuidado con los fantasmas, no porque le dieran miedo, sino porque no lo veían y lo atravesaban. También Peeves lo molestaba creyendo que era su hermano, pero no era el único que lo confundía. El celador, Argus Filch, y su gata la Señora Norris, lo confundían con su hermano y Filch le bajaba puntos a su casa, por cosas que América hizo. Terminando perdiendo puntos a Hufflepuff, los cuales le era casi imposible de recuperar, pues los maestros también tienian problemas para verlo y no confundirlo con su hermano. El único maestro que no lo confundía era el de Historia de la Magia, por obvias razones.

Algo que les gustabas a Estados Unidos y a Inglaterra, era estudiar los cielos nocturnos, cada miércoles y jueves a medianoche, respectivamente. Ambos ya conocían el cielo a la perfección, Inglaterra por haber sido un gran pirata y América por tener a la NASA. Esa clase se les hacía muy fácil a los dos, por lo que la maestra Siniestra los felicitaba constantemente.

Francia parecía disfrutar de la clase de Encantamientos del profesor Flitwick, no por lo interesante de la clase, más bien, porque era una clase en la que había mucho relajo, lo cual era igual a hablar, lo mismo que una oportunidad de coqueteo (Francia) o acosar (según otras personas).

La clase de Transformaciones impartida por la profesora McGonagall. En su primera clase les dijo lo seria que seria con su materia y entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Todos estaban muy impresionados, en especial Alfred, y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto los jóvenes magos se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales. Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, les dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja.

Al final de la clase, sólo Hermione Granger y la nación americana había hecho algún cambio en la cerilla. La maestra les mostró a todos cómo se había vuelto plateada y puntiaguda, la cerilla de Hermione y le dedicó a la niña una excepcional sonrisa.

En cuanto a la cerilla de América, la estaba convirtiendo en una hamburguesa, lo cual impresionó a la profesora McGonagall, pues no solo su tamaño aumento, sino que también adquirió la forma de una, pero no logro cambiarla por completo. La maestra le dijo que era normal que no lo haya conseguido, pues era magia muy avanzada y era su primera vez haciéndola, pero con practica lo lograría, también le dijo que tenía talento. _" Este año hay niños muy talentosos " _pensó para sí la maestra recordando las clases que le dio a las otras casas...

**Flash Back de McGonagall**

En Ravenclaw, Francis la transformó en una rosa inconscientemente, y terminó regalando a la chica junto a él, no sin antes dedicarle un guiño, y arrodillarse al dársela.

Y en Slytherin, Arthur transformó la cerilla en una aguja, el problema es que terminó convirtiendo no solo la cerilla en una aguja, sino también la mesa. La maestra le dijo que tenía mucha magia y la sobrecargó, también le dijo que necesitaba controlarla, pero tenía mucho talento.

**Flash Back Fin de McGonagall**

La clase que todos esperaban era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y más Alfred, pues en cuanto se enteró de la clase, dijo que era la clase de los HEROS, y como el HERO que era, la clase era perfecta para él. Pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma, Estados Unidos casi le da un infarto en cuanto vio en lo que se convertía su clase de HEROS.

Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumania y del que tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarlo, a lo que América les decía que tenía un amigo vampiro en Rumanía (América se toma encerio el hecho de Rumanía ser un vampiro).

Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi, pero ninguno creía demasiado en su historia. Inglaterra decía que los zombies no existían, en todo caso era una momia, pero sí lo hubiera librado de una, sabría que era una momia.

El viernes fue un día importante para Harry, Ron y Alfred. Por fin encontraron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, sin perderse ni una vez.

_" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. ¡Llegar al comedor sin perdernos, eso es porque soy un HERO!" _

Gritó Alfred al entrar al comedor.

_" ¿Qué tenemos hoy? "_ Preguntó Harry. Ya en la mesa, mientras echaba azúcar en sus cereales.

_" Pociones Dobles con los de Slytherin "_ Respondió Ron.

_" Dude, eso es genial, podré ver a Iggy en clase " _Hablo (gritó) el estadounidense.

_" Tal vez te agrade ese Slytherin, pero Snape es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos... Ahora veremos si es verdad " _Dijo Ron.

_" Ojalá McGonagall nos favoreciera a nosotros " _ Dijo Harry. La profesora McGonagall era la jefa de la casa Gryffindor; pero eso no le había impedido darles una gran cantidad de deberes el día anterior.

Justo en aquel momento llegó el correo.

Hedwig quien nunca le llevo una carta a Harry, lo sorprendio aquella mañana, pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre en el plato de Harry. Este lo abrió de inmediato.

_" Querido Harry_ (decía con letra desigual),  
_sé que tienes las tardes del viernes libres, así que ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con Hedwig.  
_

_Hagrid "_

Harry inmediatamente cogió prestada la pluma de Ron y contestó: _" Sí, gracias, nos veremos más tarde " ,_ en la parte de atrás de la nota, y la envió con Hedwig. Se volteó, y al hacerlo, vio que muchos alumnos señalaban a una ¿Águila Real?, quien llevaba un sobre rojo en sus patas. La sorpresa de los alumnos, no sólo fue el águila, también el sobre. En cuanto lo vieron empezaron a susurrar.

El águila parecía estar buscando su destinatario, pero parecía no tener éxito, pues recorría por la mesa de Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor. Y en ocasiones la de Hufflepuff, pero no entregaba la carta, parecía confundida.

_" ¿Qué le pasa, acaso su destinatario no estará? " _ Preguntó Harry sin dirigirse a nadie en especifico.

_" No sé, pero si fuera para mi, también me habría ido antes de que me viera " _Respondió Ron.

_" ¿Por qué? " _ Preguntó Harry.

_" Porque es una Howler. Cuando recibes una es de un regaño de tus padres, el mensaje no lo lees tú, es gritado " _ Explicó Ron.

_" Ahhhhhhhh. Pero es la primera semana, que habrán hecho como para recibir un regaño en su primer semana " _ Preguntó Harry, pero antes de que Ron hablará, Alfred gritó.

_" Ven aquí Libertad, no se a quien buscas. Pero el HERO está aquí " _El águila reconoció a su amo y fue directo a él, atrayendo las miradas de todo el comedor.

_" Veamos de quién es " _Decía, mientras desataba la carta. Una vez desatada, vio el destinatario y se empezó a reír _" HAHAHAHAHA, por eso no sabias a quien dársela. Hey Iggy, Francis, Matt. Es una carta para los cuatro "_

Francia que estaba esforzándose en comer, casi se atraganta al igual que Inglaterra con su cereal quemado. Ambos sabían lo que significaba la carta. En cuanto a Canadá, simplemente se acercó cargando a su oso.

_" Alfred, más vale que la abras de una vez antes de que sea peor " _Gritó la nación inglesa. Pero cuando lo hizo, ya era muy tarde, pues la carta explotó y se escucharon unos gritos.

_** " Quieren callarse, estoy enviando una carta a esos dos " **_ Se esuchó una voz firme con un acento alemán.

_" Ve~ Doitsu, perdón pero Rusia da miedo" _Sonó un acento italiano.

_" Cállate macho patatas, no ves que estamos salvando nuestro pellejo " _Otra voz italiana, pero más gruñona.

_" Lovi-Love, no te enojes " _Una tranquila voz con acento español.

_" Cállate tomate bastardo, y no me llames así " _Otra vez el italiano gruñón.

_" ¿Quieren ser uno con la Madre Patria Rusa? Da " _ Una voz rusa. **En cuanto se escuchó, un escalofrío recorrió a Inglaterra**

_" Noooooooooooooooooo " _ Unos gritos con diferentes acentos se escucharon.

_" Sí no dejas de asustar a mi hermana maldito ruso, te golpearé con mi premio de la paz " _ Una voz, pero con acento de Suiza?

_" Oiiiii, West, ¿que estás haciendo? " _Otra voz nueva, con acento alemán.

_" Tratando de ponerlos bajo control " _Respondió la primera voz, pero más tranquilo o resignado.

_" Sí, pero a lo que el asombroso e impresionante yo se refiere, es a la carta que sostienes " _Otra vez la molesta voz alemana?

_" Ah. __**Que no escucharon que se callaran " **_ Otra vez gritó.

_* Silencio * " Ve ~"_

_" Estoy mandándole una carta de voz a América para que controle a su amigo alienígena, que viene en su lugar, y a Inglaterra para que controle a sus hermanos " _Se escuchó a un más calmado alemán.

_" Kesesesesesese. El asombroso yo, no vé porque decirle al estupido inglés cejón que controle a sus agradables hermanos, la última vez, estuve bebiendo con Scott, y ese tipo es increíble. Y Gales también me cae bien, aunque quiso matar a todos, ese tipo también es impresionante " _Contestó el molesto alemán.

_" Sí, y todos se quedaron borrachos, y no veo el porque un tipo que quiera matar a los presentes solo por no darle Whisky, sea genial " _Contestó el serio alemán.

_" Entonces Doitsu-san, ¿Le enviará una carta a Amérika-san e Igirisu-san? " _Se escuchó a un japonés hablar.

_" Ja " _Contestó el alemán.

_" West, ¿en donde esta el cejón y el americano? El impresionante yo, no los ha visto por aquí... mmmmmmmmmm ahora que lo pienso tampoco he visto a Francia o a Brid " _Dijo el otro alemán.

_" Ve~ yo tampoco he visto a hermano mayor Francia, o a los otros, ve~ " _Dijo el risueño italiano.

_" Ja, están estudiando en Hogwarts, por eso les enviaré la carta allí " _ Explicó el alemán.

_" Kesesesesesesesesese, el impresionante yo, no lo sabía. No me lo dijeron " _Se quejó el otro alemán.

_" No lo explicaron ellos, pero si Escocia " _Explicó nuevamente.

_" Oh, cuando lo hizo " _Preguntó el español, regresando a la conversación.

_" Mientras te dormías junto con Italia " _ Explicó un ya cansado alemán.

_" Hey, tomate bastardo. Ven aquí, necesito ayuda con los tomates " _ Gritó el gruñón italiano.

_" Ya voy, Romano. Bueno entonces... " _Dijo el español, y después se esuchó que se fue.

_" West, ¿como funciona esa carta mágica? " _ Preguntó el otro alemán.

_" No estoy muy seguro, Escocia me la dio cuando le dije que le quería enviar una carta a su hermano. Según él, el papel se escribe solo con una pluma en cuanto se activa, y todo lo que escucha se escribe " _ Explicó el cansado alemán.

_" Genial West, el asombroso yo, quisiera escribirle al Francis y a Brid " _ Gritó el otro alemán.

_" Seguro, pero en cuanto yo termine mis asuntos con Inglaterra y América " _

_" Disculpe Ludwig-san, ¿también puedo hablar con Amerika-san y con Igirisu-san?" _Se escuchó al japonés.

_" Ja, pero primero les escribo yo " _Respondió el serio alemán.

_" Ve~ Doitsu, ¿como se sabe que ya está escribiendo o grabando la carta? " _Preguntó con inocencia el italiano.

_" Es cuando empieza a escribir sola " _ Aclaró.

_" Ve~ Entonces ya esta grabando, no, Doitsu " _

_" Como dices Itali... ¿desde cuando esta escribiendo? " _ Lo último lo dijo con un tono sorprendido.

_" Kesesesesesesesesese Eso quiere decir que ya puedo mandar mi mensaje a mi buen amigo Casanova " _ Dijo el alemán molesto _" Hey Francia, el impresionante y asombroso yo, te saluda. Más te vale que le escribas al asombroso yo pronto " _

_" Ve~ Hermano mayor Francis, ¿como estas? " _ Otra vez el Italiano.

_" __**Deténganse, no pienso enviar una carta en la que salgan todas sus estupideces**__" _ Gritó el alemán para imponerse.

_" Pero West, el asombroso yo, quiere decirle a Brid que extraña sus hotcakes y su miel de maple, y al Francia que no se olvide de contar todo lo que hace a sus buenos amigos " _

Se quejó el alemán.

_" Ja, pero no podemos enviarles una carta así " _ Suspiró el otro alemán.

_" Como si importara mucho West " _Antes de que el otro alemán pudiera suspender se escucho un grito de socorro.

_" Veeeeeee~ Doitsu, sálvame voy a morir, auxilio " _

_" ¿Que sucede Italia-kun? " _Preguntó el japonés.

_" Doitsu, sálvame " _El alemán no dudó en correr a salvar al italiano. Seguido por el japonés _"Espera, ya voy en camino" _

Se escuchan unos gritos. Regaños de parte del alemán al italiano por pedir auxilio para atarse los zapatos, otros más para que no se disculpe con pasta. Entonces mientras el alemán acompañado del japonés reprendía al italiano, una nueva persona se acercó a la carta.

_" ¿Qué es eso? " _Preguntó un chico con un raro acento.

_" Oh, Finlandia . Esa es una asombrosa carta hecha por el impresionante yo, dirigida a Francis, Brid, el estupido cejón, y a América " _

_" Ya veo " _ Respondió el chico de nombre Tino _" ¿Quién es Brid? "_

_" Es Canadá... ya sabes el chico medio invisible con el oso polar " _ Explicó el alemán al ver que no lo recordaba.

_" Oh, ya. El hermano de América " _ Recordó el finlandés.

_" Hey Prussia, a quien se le ocurrió traer cerveza aquí " _Gritó una húngara muy enojada

_" Ah, pero si es la marimacha. El impresionante yo, la trajo porque quiso " _Gritó el alemán.

_" ¿Como me llamaste? " _

_" Marimacho. Eres una fea y violenta marimacho "_

_" Repite eso Prussia" _Dijo la húngara en tono de advertencia.

_" Hey, podria encargar la carta, el marimacho se enojo y ya sacó su sartén " _ Ante el último comentario, se alejó y en el fondo se empezó a oír una persecución.

_" Oye Fin que tienes ahí " _ Preguntó gritando, una nueva voz con acento raro.

_" Oh, Dinamarca. Prussia me encargo esta carta, dijo que son para América, Canadá, Inglaterra y Francia" _

_" Bueno, en ese caso es mejor mandarlas antes de que se les olvide. Recuerdas que a Italia se le olvidó enviar la carta y lo recordó un año después " _ Dijo la energética voz.

_" Mmmmmmm, supongo que tienes razón. Pero es una extraña carta " _

_" ¿Por qué? " _

_" Se escribe sola " _

_" No importa, deben ser de esas cosas usa Norge, ya sabes magia " _

_" Si, tienes razón. Será mejor que la envié pronto " _

Con eso, dejo de escuchase el alboroto por todo el gran comedor, que por cierto, estaba en silencio total por la extraña carta.

Las naciones se encontraban paradas en silencio en el mismo lugar en el que la carta explotó. Estados Unidos fue el primero en romper el silencio.

_" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, No sabia que se podían enviar cartas así " _

_" Bueno, como veras si no se abren pronto, su contenido es gritado. Ahora si no les importa les iré a mandar una carta a mis hermanos para ver si se comportan y para decirle a Scott que no envíen más Howler " _ Suspiro el inglés, algo molesto pero también resignado, porque para ellos era de lo más normal esa situaciones, de hecho, si hubiera estado, lo más probable es que habría estado peleando con Francia y regañado a Estados Unidos.

_" Oui, yo por mi parte les enviare cartas a Antonio y Gilbert " _ Dijo el francés.

_" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, esta bien dudes. El HERO terminará su desayuno y después le escribo a Toni " _ Anunció el estadounidense.

Y las tres naciones se separaron dejando al Gran Comedor en un shock mayor...

_" Bueno, supongo que le escribiré a Prussia. Parece ser que es el único que me recordó " _Murmuró Canadá, y se fue.

_" Oye Alfred, ¿de quien era la carta que recibiste? " _Preguntó Ron mientras salían del Gran Comedor, rumbo a las mazmorras.

_" Oh, son de unos buenos amigos " _ Respondió Estados Unidos restándole importancia.

_" No veo cómo son buenos amigos, si te envían una Howler, para que lo gritara por todo el Gran Comedor " _Repuso Ron.

_" Son unos buenos amigos, apuesto que creían que solo era como un mensaje de voz, además no le veo el problema " _

Ron fue el único en no entender lo que eran los mensajes de voz de los muggles.

_" Oye Alfred, ¿porque en la carta se llamaban todos con nombres de países? " _Preguntó Harry, recordando la carta.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, ya se encontraban en las mazmorras, enfrente de la entrada de la aula de Pociones.

_" Amigo, aquí hay mucho frío " _ Se quejó America, mientras entraba.

_" No me digas, yo creí que haría calor por el hecho de estar en las mazmorras, que es básicamente el sótano del castillo " _Dijo en tono sarcástico la nación de la isla, mientras entraba al salón.

_" Aquí vienen los de Slytherin " _ Gruñó Ron.

_" Awwwwww, no seas así Iggy, solo era un comentario. Además es muy tétrica " _Lo último lo dijo señalando a los animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, que estaban por todas las paredes.

_" Es cierto, es muy tétrica, pero no tanto como la casa de Iván " _Dijo Inglaterra, mientras miraba el salón.

Comenzó la clase de lo más normal con Snape pasando lista, pero se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry.  
.

_" Ah, sí " _Murmuró_ " Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad "_

Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle rieron tapándose la boca. Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran negros, fríos y vacíos, hacían pensar en túneles oscuros.

" Ustedes _están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones" _Comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo, lo cual hizo que a Inglaterra le recordara a Noruega.

_" Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes duden que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguén a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñales cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar... espero señor Jones que me pueda repetir lo que acabo de decir " _Agregó al ver a América dormido en su clase.

Inglaterra que estaba sentado junto a él, le dio una patada bajo la mesa, con lo cual logró su cometido, hacer que Estados Unidos se despertara.

_" ¿Qué ocurre? " _Preguntó la nacion americana a la británica. En respuesta, Inglaterra señaló con la cabeza a Snape.

_" Y bien señor Jones, ¿me puede repetir lo último que acabo de decir? " _Volvió a preguntar Snape. Estados Unidos volteo a ver a Inglaterra, quien empezó a mover la boca ligeramente diciendo lo que Snape explicó, sin producir un solo sonido. Lo cual empezó a traducir Estados Unidos y empezó a hablar, dirigiendo su vista a Snape.

_" Esto... dijo que no haremos movimientos estúpidos con la varita, y que no cree que todos podamos apreciar la belleza de su clase, y... " _ Volteo a ver a Inglaterra "..._nos podrá enseñar a embotellar fama y gloria. Dude eso es genial, yo creo que su clase será una de las mejores " _Agregó Estados Unidos con una sonrisa.

Al hacer esto, sorprendió a toda la clase, incluido a Snape, quien sonrío al escuchar lo último.

_" Por esta ocasión no le bajare puntos a su casa señor Jones, pero en un futuro espero que no se intente dormir en mi clase " _ Dijo Snape, y continuó su discurso.

_" Eso fue genial " _ Le susurró Harry a Alfred.

_" ¡Potter! " _Dijo de pronto Snape_ " ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?  
_

Harry miró de reojo a Ron y a Alfred, quienes parecía tan desconcertados como él. Al parecer la mayoría de la clase no tenía idea de lo que decía, excepto por Arthur, y Hermione, quien tenía la mano levantada en el aire.

_" No lo sé, señor " _Contestó Harry.

Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón.

_" Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo "_

No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione.

_" Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar? "_

Hermione agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no necesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, pero Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que era un bezoar. Trató de no mirar a Malfoy y a sus amigos, que se desternillaban de risa y no se fijó en como Alfred y Arthur intercambiaban una mirada de confusión y enojo.

_" No lo sé, señor " _Confesó.

_" Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter? "_

Harry se obligó a seguir mirando directamente aquellos ojos fríos. Sí había mirado sus libros en casa de los Dursley, pero ¿cómo esperaba Snape que se acordara de todo lo que había en Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos?

Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano temblorosa de Hermione.

_" ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia? "_

Ante eso, Hermione se puso de pie, con el brazo extendido hacia el techo de la mazmorra.

_" No lo sé " _Dijo Harry con calma_ " Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella? "_

Unos pocos rieron. Harry captó la mirada de Alfred, que le guiñó un ojo. Snape, sin embargo, no estaba complacido.

_" Siéntate " _Gritó a Hermione_ " Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo? " _Diciendo lo último dirigiéndose a toda la clase.

Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergamninos. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo:

_" Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter "_

_" Hey, eso no es justo. Porque lo tiene que castigar, no es su culpa no aprenderse el libro de memoria, dude, apenas es nuestra primera clase, no sabemos mucho " _ Se quejó el estadounidense, quien no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados ante la injusticia.

_" Yo soy el maestro aquí señor Jones, ahora 5 puntos menos a Gryffindor por su insolencia " _ Soltó Snape. Estados Unidos estaba a punto de replicar pero antes de hacerlo Inglaterra se levantó de su asiento molesto.

_" No veo porque deba bajar puntos a Gryffindor, si Potter no tuvo la culpa por no saber, le recuerdo que estamos en primer año y la gran mayoría no sabe hacer magia, en cuanto a Alfred simplemente lo está defendiendo " _Esta repentina defensa, sorprendió tanto a los de Gryffindor, como a los de Slytherin, dejándolos mudos. Pero solo hizo que Snape se enojara más.

_" Señor Kirkland, ahora está abogando por la ignorancia de su amigo y el heroísmo del otro, déjeme recordarle que el que manda aquí soy yo. 5 Puntos menos, y si no se calla, serán 10"_

América estaba a punto de replicar, pero fue detenido por Inglaterra.

_" Entonces por decir la verdad sobre sus injusticias, nos castiga, eh " _Dijo Inglaterra.

_" 10 Puntos menos, se lo advierto Kirkland " _Sentenció Snape, pero antes de que Arthur pudiera responder, Malfoy gritó:

_" Ya cállate Kirkland, que no ves que estás haciendo a Slytherin perder más puntos que Gryffindor " _ Este comentario desconsertó a Snape, pues no se había dado cuenta que Arthur estaba en Slytherin hasta ese momento.

Después de eso, Snape siguió con la clase, ignorando a Inglaterra, quien terminó sentándose a la fuerza.

Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy, que parecía gustarle. En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Malfoy había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra.

De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos. En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Alfred trataba de salvar a Neville, que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.

_" ¡Chico idiota! " _Dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita_ " Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no? "_

Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz.

_" Llévalo a la enfermería " _Ordenó Snape a Alfred. Luego se acercó a Harry y Ron, que habían estado trabajando cerca de Neville.

_" Tu, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor" _

Aquello era tan injusto que Harry abrió la boca para discutir, pero Ron le dio una patada por debajo del caldero.

_" No lo provoques " _Murmuró_ " He oído decir que Snape puede ser muy desagradable "_

_" ¡De quien es esta porquería! " _ Gritó Snape al acercarse a la poción de Inglaterra, quien estaba ayudando a Samus con su caldero, pues Neville se lo destrozo.

_" Es mío " _ Respondió con un tono frío.

_" ¿Que rayos hiciste mal?, se supone que tendría que verse naranja y líquida, no morada espesa y burbujeante, acaso no lo pusiste a fuego lento. Acaso no puedes seguir una receta tan simple " _ Se burló Snape.

_" Pues no se que esta mal, lo deje a fuego lento y revise las cosas dos veces antes de ponerlas, se veía bien antes de que Alfred se fuera " _Respondió Inglaterra mientras veía le poción.

_" Te quiero ver en mi despacho en la tarde " _ Concluyó Snape, no quería bajarle mas puntos a Slytherin.

Una hora más tarde, cuando subían por la escalera para salir de las mazmorras, la mente de Harry era un torbellino y su ánimo estaba por los suelos. Había perdido dos puntos para Gryffindor en su primera semana, e hizo que Alfred les perdiera otros 5, con eso ya eran 7

_" ¿Por qué Snape me odia tanto? " _Preguntó.

_" Anímate " _Dijo Ron_ " Snape siempre le quitaba puntos a Fred y a George "_

_" Sí, además, Arthur se encargó de perder 15 puntos a Slytherin solo. Creo que Snape odia más a Arthur " _ Dijo Alfred.

_" Bueno es cierto, supongo " _ Honestamente el comentario de Alfred lo alegró.

_" Hey, dude ¿puedo ir a ver a Hagrid contigo? " _Preguntó Alfed.

_" Y yo también " _Preguntó Ron.

_" Oh, seguro " _

Salieron del castillo cinco minutos antes de las tres y cruzaron los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Hagrid vivía en una pequeña casa de madera, en el borde del bosque prohibido. Una ballesta y un par de botas de goma estaban al lado de la puerta delantera.

Cuando Harry llamó a la puerta, oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos. Luego se oyó la voz de Hagrid, diciendo:

_" Atrás, Fang, atrás " _Se escucho y más tarde la gran cara peluda de Hagrid apareció al abrirse la puerta.

_" Entren " _Dijo_ " Atrás, Fang " _Los dejó entrar, tirando del collar de un imponente perro negro.

Había una sola estancia. Del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, una cazuela de cobre hervía en el fuego y en un rincón había una cama enorme con una manta hecha de remiendos.

_" Están en su casa " _Dijo Hagrid, soltando a Fang, que se lanzó contra Alfred y comenzó a lamerle las orejas, haciendo que su apariencia salvaje desapareciera.

_" Éstos son Ron y Alfred " _Dijo Harry a Hagrid, que estaba volcando el agua hirviendo en una gran tetera y sirviendo pedazos de pastel, mientras Alfred jugaba con Fang.

_" Otro Weasley, ¿verdad? " _Dijo Hagrid, mirando de reojo las pecas de Ron_ " Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentando a tus hermanos gemelos del bosque " _

El pastel casi les rompió los dientes, pero Harry y Ron fingieron que les gustaba, aunque Alfred no finjio, pues realmente se lo comió, solo diciéndole _que estaba un poco duro._

Les contaron a Hagrid todo lo referente a sus primeras clases. Fang tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la rodilla de Alfred y babeaba su túnica.

Harry, Ron y Alfred se quedaron fascinados al oír que Hagrid llamaba a Filch_ " ese viejo bobo ", _y quejaba de la Señora Norris queriendo lanzarle a Fang.

Harry le contó a Hagrid lo de la clase de Snape. Tanto Hagrid, como Ron, le dijeron que no se preocupara, que a Snape no le gustaba ninguno de sus alumnos y Alfred le decía que si odiaba a alguien sería a Arthur o a él mismo. Parecía que el único que lo reconfortaba era Alfred.

Entonces, Hagrid empezó a preguntarla a Ron por su hermano Charlie, haciendo que Harry se preguntara si no estaba cambiando de tema a propósito. Mientras Ron le hablaba a Hagrid del trabajo de Charles con los dragones, y Alfred jugaba con Fang mientras escuchaba con atención el asunto de los dragones. Harry miró el recorte del periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. Era de El Profeta.

_ RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS_

_Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos.  
Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.  
" Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene ", declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts. _

Harry recordó que Ron le había contado en el tren que alguien había tratado de robar en Gringotts, pero su amigo no había mencionado la fecha.

_" ¡Hagrid! " _Dijo Harry_ " ¡Ese robo en Gringotts sucedió el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí! "_

En ese momento, todos pudieron ver como Hagrid evitaba la mirada de Harry, y cambiaba el tema ofreciendo más pastel. Harry regresó su vista al periódico, notando que la cámara había sido vaciada el mismo días y luego recordó que Hagrid también vacío una cámara el mismo día.

Mientras regresaban al castillo, Harry no pudo evitar seguir haciéndose preguntas sobre la cámara, y Snape.

**Mientras estaban en la casa de Hagrid...**

_" Y bien, ¿porque me pidió venir a su despacho? "_ Preguntó Arthur a Snape.

_" La razón es muy sencilla, señor Kirkland. Es por su conducta en mi clase y su problema con las pociones " _ Respondió Snape.

_" Yo no veo el problema con mi conducta, dije lo que creo que fue lo correcto. Pero no se lo que estaba mal con la poción, aparte del color y la consistencia estaba perfecta " _Dijo Inglaterra.

_" Su comportamiento fue una falta de respeto, y su poción era un asco " _ Respondió Snape.

_" No veo el problema con mi comportamiento y como le digo, mi poción tenía las características correspondientes " _ Se quejó Inglaterra.

_" Señor Kirkland, su comportamiento no esta bien y me temo que lo tendré que castigar la próxima vez, que eso ocurra. Pero esta aquí para repetir la poción, y ver lo que le salió mal " _ Dijo Snape. Él era un profesional en cuanto a las pociones, y usualmente al ver una poción, podía saber que había salido mal, pero al ver la poción de Inglaterra, no lo sabía.

_"..." _

Después de repetir la poción varias veces, Snape no sabía lo que estaba mal con Arthur, pues al tocar un ingrediente lo dejaba inutilizable.

_" No puedo creer como alguien puede ser un tan fracasado " _Soltó Snape, después de que Inglaterra incendiara los colmillos de víbora.

_" No es mi culpa, hay algo mal con ellos " _Se defendió.

_" Por supuesto que es tu culpa, de quien mas va a ser " _ Dijo Snape Irritado.

Después de un rato, Snape no pudo decir que hacia mal Arthur, aparte de sus manos, pues en cuanto tocaba algo, este se prendía en llamas, incluso lo que creía que no podía quemarse, como los colmillos de víbora. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se diera por vencido Snape, después de poner a Arthur a calentar agua y esta se encendió en llamas, sí, el agua estaba en llamas, desafiando a la física y a la magia.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo **

**Lamento si no hay mucha participación de parte de Canadá y Francia. Pero me cuesta trabajo incluirlos, por el hecho que en los primeros libros no salen mucho Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, creo que los mencionan más hasta el cuarto libro. Bueno voy a tratar de incluirlos lo más que pueda, si tienen alguna sugerencia haganmela llegar, por favor.**

**Por cierto, estoy pensando hacer que la historia tenga sus secuelas (Cámara de los secretos, etc.)**

**Otra cosa que pensaba hacer era hacer que Gryffindor y Slytherin compartan clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras como en la película. O hacer que compartan otras clases con otras casas, creo que en la segunda película Gryffindor comparte transformaciones con Hufflepuff, pero solo son ideas por el momento.**

**Bueno, ¿qué tal va la historia?, por favor dejen sus comentarios .**

*** Si se preguntan cómo Snape confunde de casa a Arthur, es porque se sentó junto a Alfred (Gryffindor) y defendió a Gryffindor.**

*** En cuanto al poción de Arthur, debido a que no cocina bien, me imagine que seria un fracaso en pociones en cuanto la tuviera que hacerlo, él solo.**

*** El pan de Hagrid, pienso que debe ser muy duro, como para romperte los dientes, pero no hace que te mueras (o estar en coma) como el de Arthur, por lo que no es problema para América, quien creció con Inglaterra.**


	7. Paseo nocturno

**Capítulo 6 " Paseo nocturno "**

**Descargo responsabilidad. No soy dueña ni de a Hetalia, ni de Harry Potter**

La nación norteamericana se estaba adaptando a su vida escolar. Era muy simple, y lo bueno es que podía ver a las otras naciones en ciertas clases, aunque no compartía clases con la nación francesa. A su hermano que estaba en Hufflepuff lo veía en Herbologia aunque lo olvidara, y a Inglaterra en Pociones, lo cual no hacía muy felices a sus nuevos amigos, en especial a Ron, pues Inglaterra estaba en Slytherin y él en Gryffindor, quienes tenían una relación de rivalidad-odio, casi la misma que tenían Francia e Inglaterra.

Ya a inicios de su segunda semana de clases...

_" Harry, Alfred. Chicos tienen que bajar a ver esto " _ Gritó Ron al entrar al cuarto que compartían, pues fue el primero en levantarse.

_" Dude, tranquilo ya vamos " _ Respondió Estados Unidos. Quien se estaba terminando de colocar su característica chaqueta de bombardero con el número 50 en la espalda. Mientras que Harry se terminaba de atar los zapatos.

_" Pero tienen que ver esto, lo acaban de pegar en el tablón de anuncios " _Se apresuró a decir Ron para apurarlos.

_" ¿Es sobre las lecciones de vuelo? " _Preguntó Harry, pues la profesora McGonagall les comento que pronto se les haría saber.

_" Sí, tienen que bajar a verlo " _ Confirmó Ron y bajo corriendo las escaleras, seguido de sus nuevos amigos.

Al llegar vieron el tablón de anuncios que se ganó protestas de todos los presentes excepto de Alfred.

Las lecciones de vuelo comenzarán el jueves. Gryffindor y Slytherin aprenderán juntos

_" ¡Genial amigo, me toca con Iggy! " _ Se alegró el americano, ganándose un gruñido de parte de Ron.

_" Perfecto " _ Dijo en tono sombrío Harry _" Justo lo que siempre he deseado. Hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba delante de Malfoy "_

_" No sabes aún si vas a hacer un ridículo " _ Dijo razonablemente Ron _" De todos modos, sé que Malfoy siempre habla de lo bueno que es en quidditch, pero seguro que es pura palabrería"_

_" Dude, es cierto. Ya sabes como es el chico del estúpido nombre. Iggy me dijo que se la pasa alardeando, por los gorilas descerebrados que lo siguen " _Tras su comentario se escucharon risas de parte de Harry y Ron.

El trío de amigos bajo al Gran Comedor a desayunar mientras continuaban hablando sobre el compartir la clase con los de Slytherin.

Al llegar vieron que no eran los únicos que hablaban de la noticia. En la mesa de Slytherin, se podía escuchar a Malfoy hablando con sus amigos sobre el tema en cuestión...

_" Sí, tengo mi propia escoba en casa. Se me hace una injusticia que los de primer año no podamos jugar quidditch, si hay tanto talento como el mío que se desperdicia. ¿Ya les conté? que en mi casa todas las tardes salía a volar en mi escoba, pero los estupidos muggles con sus enormes máquinas de metal con un aspa arriba que se movía a toda velocidad. Se me aparecían y tenía que escapar de ellos para evitar que me vieran " _Decía Malfoy por 3ª vez en el día, con aire de superioridad.

_" Para tu información Malfoy, esas máquinas de las que estas hablando, tienen nombre y se llaman helicóptero, hasta un niño de 3 años sabe su nombre. Y deberías ser más idiota de lo que creí como para acercarte a uno, pues son muy escandalosos y los escuchas desde al menos 1 km. " _ Dijo con un tono burlón y de superioridad Inglaterra, mientras se servía su té.

_" Callate Kirkland. Te recuerdo que yo fui criado en el mundo mágico, y no en la porquería del mundo muggle como tú " _ Escupió Malfoy rojo de vergüenza e ira.

_" No es mi culpa que seas un ignorante " _ Dijo con calma la nación británica. Desencadenando una pelea verbal con Malfoy.

En la mesa de Gryffindor...

Seamus Finnigan, contaba que también podía volar una escoba, pareciendo que había pasado toda la infancia volando por el campo con su escoba. Ron podía contar a quien quisiera oírlo que una vez casi había chocado contra un planeador con la vieja escoba de Charles.

Básicamente todos los que procedían de familias de magos hablaban constantemente de quidditch.

Neville les contó que no había tenido una escoba en toda su vida, porque su abuela no se lo permitía. Tanto América como Harry pensaron que ella había actuado correctamente, dado que Neville se las ingeniaba para tener un número extraordinario de accidentes, con los dos pies en tierra. 

**El jueves por la mañana...**

Hermione Granger estaba casi tan nerviosa como Neville con el tema del vuelo, pues era algo que no se podía aprender de memoria en los libros, aunque lo había intentado. En el desayuno aburrió a todos con estúpidas notas sobre el vuelo que había encontrado en un libro de la biblioteca, llamado Quidditch a través de los tiempos. Neville estaba pendiente de cada palabra, desesperado por encontrar algo que lo ayudara más tarde con su escoba, pero todos los demás se alegraron mucho cuando la lectura de Hermione fue interrumpida por la llegada del correo. 

Mientras un lechuzón entregó a Neville un paquetito de parte de su abuela, al parecer una Recordadora, atrayendo la atención de los presentes. Estados Unidos recibió un gran paquete de parte de su leal águila real "Libertad". Al abrirlo vio que era su papeleo, desde las dos semanas que ha estado en Hogwarts, más una nota de su jefe:

_" Creíste que te salvarías de tus deberes sólo por irte a una escuela, pues te equivocaste. Ya hable con el nuevo representante de Reino Unido "Gales", y me comento que te puedo enviar el papeleo por medio de correo. _

_Sin más, espero que lo tengas listo para la fecha establecida._

_Atte._

_Bill Clinton, presidente de los Estados Unidos de América. "_

Estados Unidos no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro. Ahora no solo tenía que encargarse de las pesadas tareas, sino de su trabajo como nación. Volteo a ver a Francia y vio que al igual que él, recibió su papeleo. Pero Inglaterra, parecía ser el único libre del papeleo, lo cual le pareció muy injusto, por lo que hizo una nota mental de reprocharselo más tarde.

Draco Malfoy al pasar a lado de la mesa de Gryffindor, le quitó la Recordadora de las manos a Neville. Sacando a América de sus pensamientos, haciendo que al igual que Harry y Ron, saltara de su asiento, pero antes de que algo sucediera la profesora McGonagall, que detectaba problemas más rápido que ningún otro profesor del colegio, ya estaba allí. 

_" ¿Qué sucede? " _ Preguntó con su habitual tono serio.

_" Malfoy me ha quitado mi Recordadora, profesora " _ Respondió Neville.

Con aire ceñudo, Malfoy dejó rápidamente la Recordadora sobre la mesa _ " Sólo la miraba " _ Dijo, y se alejó, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle. Mientras América le sacaba la lengua triunfante, de manera infantil.

**En la tarde del jueves...**

Aquella tarde, a las tres y media para ser precisos. Harry, Ron, Alfred y los otros Gryffindors bajaron corriendo los escalones delanteros, hacia el parque, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo. Era un día claro y ventoso. La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia. 

Los Slytherins ya estaban allí, y también las veinte escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo. América no perdió el tiempo y corrió a saludar a Inglaterra, ganándose quejidos e insultos de este. Pero al llegar la profesora, la señora Hooch, una mujer baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón, dejaron de pelear.

_" Bueno ¿qué están esperando? "_ Bramó _" Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido "_

_" Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba " _ Les indicó la señora Hooch "... y digan arriba"

_" ¡ARRIBA! " _ Gritaron todos.

Tanto la escoba de Harry, Alfred y Arthur, saltaron de inmediato en sus manos, siendo los únicos que lo consiguieron. La de Hermione no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto.

Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Tanto Harry, Ron, Alfred y Arthur se alegraron muchísimo cuando la profesora dijo a Malfoy que lo había estado haciendo mal durante todos esos años, ganándose comentarios sarcásticos de Arthur... _" Era de lo más obvio que por sus habilidades natas, debía de estar en el equipo de quidditch pese a ser un primer año " _ Creando risas en los Gryffindors.

_" Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, darán una fuerte patada "_ Dijo la señora Hooch _"Mantengan las escobas firmes, elévense un metro o dos y luego bajen e inclinense suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...  
_

Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato. 

_" ¡Vuelve, muchacho! "_ Gritó, pero Neville subía en línea recta.

_" Voy por él " ___ Gritó Alfred.

_" No, voy yo. Si se cae tu lo atrapas " _ Se apresuró a decir Arthur.

_" No muchacho, espera " _ Gritó la profesora, pero Arthur agarro la escoba, dio un golpe y se elevó con una gran facilidad en dirección a Neville, ignorando a la maestra. Mientras que Alfred se ponía justo debajo de los dos, por si se caían.

Para ese momento Nivelle se hallaba a 10 m del suelo, seguido por Arthur. Harry vio la cara de Nivelle, pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear.

_" ¡No te sueltes! " _ Gritó Arthur, pero para entonces, Neville se deslizarso hacia un lado de la escoba y comenzó a caer. Inglaterra lo logró atrapar con una mano, y trato de subirlo a su escoba, pero Neville se comenzó a remover nervioso y termino jalando a Arthur al suelo y...

BUM... América los alcanzo a atrapar, pero al momento de atraparlos, tropezó y cayeron sobre él, dejándolo tirado en la hierba, creando una escena divertida. Estados Unidos tirado boca arriba. Inglaterra quien estaba sobre él, boca abajo con la cara enterrada en el pasto, tratando de respirar, mientras tenía enterrado el codo de América. Y al final Neville, quien estaba boca abajo encima de Inglaterra, y su mano estaba atrapada debajo de América.

Tras el accidente y la escena que tenían enfrente, muchos alumnos comenzaron a reírse. Pero la profesora los callo.

_" ¿Que es tan gracioso, como para que se estén riendo? ¿Que sus compañeros casi se matan?"_ Reprendió la profesora Hooch.

Se inclinó sobre los chicos, con el rostro tan blanco como el de Neville, y los empezó a revisar, empezando con Nevilla, a quien levantando primero.

" La muñeca fracturada " Murmuró " Vamos, muchacho... Está bien... "

Se volvió a los otros dos, quienes ya se habían parado. Y vio a Arthur regañando a Alfred.

_" Bloody Hell Alfred, esa es tu idea de atraparnos " _ Gruño.

_" No es mi culpa que al momento de atraparlos me tropezara " _ Reprocho América.

_" Hey ustedes dos, dejen de pelearse " _Los calló _ " Si pueden caminar, vámonos a la enfermería " _

_" Dude, pero si no estamos heridos " _ Protestó Alfred.

_" Sí, nosotros estamos bien, parece que el único que se lastimó fue Neville, profesora " _ Respondió Arthur con calma.

_" Mentira, caerse de esa altura y recibir el impacto. No hay manera de que algún ser humano pase por eso sin que se lastime " _ Protestó la profesora.

_" ...Oh, ahora que lo pienso, creo que me lastime las costillas. Creo que mejor vamos a la enfermería Alfred " _ Reflexionó Inglaterra.

_" Pero Iggy, no me digas que te lastimaste. Pero si solo fue... Ayyy " _ No pudo terminar pues Arthur le dio un pisotón.

_" Alfred, quizás no lo sientas por la adrenalina. Pero como dijo la profesora: ' __**Ningún humano, **__podría no lastimarse después de eso ' " _ Dijo Arthur enfatizando el "_ningún humano"_.

Después de lo dicho por Inglaterra, Estados Unidos comprendió a lo que se refería, y siguió su ejemplo: _" Creo que Arthi tiene razón, y es por lo de la adrenalina, pero ya me esta empezando a doler la espalda baja " _Mintió la nación americana, mientras se sobaba dicho lugar.

_" Ya decía yo. Bueno qué esperan, vamos a la enfermería "_ Les dijo a ambos. Y volviéndose hacia el resto de la clase dijo: _" No debén moverse mientras llevo a estos chicos a la enfermería. Dejen las escobas donde están o estarán fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tarden en decir quidditch " _ Se volvió a los heridos_. " Vamos, hijos "_

Neville, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la señora Hooch, que lo sostenía. Mientras las naciones caminaban fingíendo dolor.

Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Malfoy ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas. 

_" Ese maldito " _Gruñó Arthur

_" Tranquilo Iggy, ya sabes como es " _Lo tranquilizó América.

_" Ustedes dos, dense prisa. Tenemos que ver si no se rompieron algo " _ Reprendió la profesora, pues se estaban atrasando.

**Punto de vista de Inglaterra**

Después de caminar por el castillo, llegamos a una sala blanca, la cual estaba llena de camas de hospital. Al entrar una señora vestida de enfermera se nos acercó, y al ver a Neville dijo:

_" Otra vez aquí jovencito, ¿que te paso ahora? "_

_" Se callo de la escoba " _ Respondió la profesora Hooch, por Neville _" Y él intento atraparlo pero se callo junto con él " _ Continuo lo maestra, obviamente refiriéndose a mi. _ " Y el otro intento atraparlos, pero le cayeron encima al pobre niño " _

_" Oh, entiendo, los atenderé. Haber cada quien en una cama " _ Dijo la enfermera. Al escucharlo, fui a sentarme a la cama más cercana que tenía.

_" Bueno, te los dejo Pomfrey, iré con mi grupo " _ Dijo la profesora y más tarde salió.

_" Bien, a quien le cayeron encima los dos " _ Dijo con severidad. Yo señalé a América, mientras esté agitaba una mano, mientras tenía su estúpida sonrisa.

_" A mi " _ Exclamó América.

_" Y bien, ¿que te duele? " _ Le pregunto la señora Pomfrey.

Vi como América sonrío, y se tocó la parte baja de la espalda, al hacerlo fingió dolor, lo cual hizo que la señora Pomfrey se lo creyera.

_" Deberías de tener cuidado muchachito, veamos, no creo que te hayas roto algún hueso, pero puedes tener una lesión, te daré la medicina adecuada. ¿Algo más? " _ Ante la última pregunta, vi como América le señalaba la cabeza, diciéndole que le dolía.

Después de eso, la señora Pomfrey, le dio una medicina, que América se tomó fácilmente sin quejarse, lo cual creo que la alegró, pues sonrío. Después le envolvió la cabeza con las vendas, y le pidió que se quitara la túnica y la camisa para poder vendarle la espalda. Cuando se quitó la camisa, pude ver su abdomen algo tonificado... después de caer en cuenta en lo que estaba haciendo me sonroje bruscamente, y aparte mi mirada de América.

En cuanto terminó de atender a Estados Unidos, vino a mi la señora Pomfrey.

_" ¿Y a ti que te duele? " _ Me preguntó con severidad.

_" Este... me duele el pecho " _ Tartamude, pues me sacó de mis pensamientos.

_" ¿Algo más? " _

_" Ammm, También la cabeza " _ Le respondí, aun fuera de lugar. No entiendo porque sigo pensando en Estados Unidos.

La señora Pomfrey, me dio a beber una medicina, la cual no me supo mal, y al igual que con Estados Unidos, sonrío al ver que me la tome sin quejarme. Después me vendo la cabeza.

_" Bien, ahora quítate la camisa, por favor " _Me pidió la señora Pomfrey

_" Eh? " _ Pregunté desconcertado, pues otra vez me metí en mis pensamientos; preguntandome porque me sonroje al ver a América sin camisa.

_" La camisa muchacho, para vendarte " _Me recalcó con severidad, mientras me mostraba la venda que tenía en la mano.

_" Ah, sí " _ Le contesté, y me empeze a quitar la túnica, y más tarde la camisa. Al quitármela, vi como América me observaba y después desvió la mirada, ocasionando que me volviera a sonrojar.

Una vez que me termino de vendar, me volví a colocar mi camisa y la túnica, pero la señora Pomfrey se acercó a mi y me pregunto:

_" Mmmmm, parece que tienes fiebre "_

_" Eh? " _

_" Tienes la cara roja " _ Ante esto, me sonrojé aún más, por lo cual la señora Pomfrey continuo: _ " Deja te traigo algo para la fiebre " _ Luego se fue y regresó con otra medicina que me obligó beber.

En cuanto me dio la medicina, fue con Neville.

_" ¿Y tu que tienes? "_

_" Emm, yo solo me fracture la muñeca "_ Dijo Neville dudoso, mientras nos veía a nosotros.

La señora Pomfrey le dio medicamento, ante el cual, Neville puso mala cara y la señora Pomfrey lo reprendió. Y sin más, lo dejo ir.

Al ver eso, me arrepentí de haberle dicho a Alfred que dijera muchas heridas, al igual que yo. Bien puede solo llevar la cabeza vendada y no tener conflictos con lo ocurrido con América.

América al ver como la señora Pomfrey dejo libre a Neville, lo escuche quejarse de tener que llevar vendas, mientras que Neville no las tenía. En respuesta, la señora Pomfrey le dijo que nuestras heridas eran más graves y que nos las podríamos quitar ya en la noche, pero que por el momento descansáramos.

**Horas más tarde...**

Una vez que la señora Pomfrey se aseguró que estábamos bien atendidos y descansados, nos permitió salir, rumbo al Gran Comedor, para la cenar.

_" Vaya perdida de tiempo, solo por unos rasguños fingidos "_ Se quejó América

_" No se puede hacer nada América... " _ Iba a continuar regañando a Estados Unidos, pero me di cuenta que Neville, estaba detrás de nosotros. Al parecer espero a que saliéramos de la enfermería.

_" Oh, hola Neville. ¿Ya estas mejor? "_ Pregunté de forma cortes.

_" Sí, muchas gracias. Disculpa las molestias " _ Respondió Neville, algo tímido.

_" Oh, no es nada realmente, solo te pregunte si ya estas mejor " _ Respondí

_" No, me refiero, bueno... a los dos, muchas gracias por ayudarme. En especial a ti Arthur, en el tren me ayudaste a buscar a mi sapo y eso " _Ante su comentario, no pude evitar dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa.

_" ¡No es nada. Para eso estamos los amigos! " _Gritó Estados Unidos con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

_" Es verdad, no fue nada. Aunque no te pude ayudar mucho, en las dos ocasiones " _ Respondi con una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que me avergonzaba por no ser de ayuda necesaria.

_" No, si me ayudaste las dos veces. Y pues, ahora me sorprendiste más, ya sabes por lo de Slytherin y Gryffindor " _No pude evitar soltar un gruñido ante el último comentario de Neville.

_" Sabes, aunque sea de Slytherin, no pienso dejar de hacer lo que me parezca correcto. Además como dijo Ame-Alfred, somos amigos no? " _ Le aclare a Neville, quien ante mi respuesta parecía aliviado.

_" Gracias, me alegra saber que tengo dos buenos amigos " _ Nos sonrío Neville.

Al terminar de conversar, me di cuenta que ya estábamos en el comedor, por lo que me despedí de América y Neville (quien dijo, que quería ir al baño), y me dirigí a mi mesa.

En cuanto llegue, pude escuchar a Malfoy burlarse de Harry, diciendo algo de su expulsión por montarse en una escoba, ante lo cual suspire. Seguramente Malfoy lo provocó y desobedeció a la profesora, pero no creo que por algo así lo expulsen.

_" Sí, lo más seguro es que expulsen a Potter, la profesora McGonagall se oía muy molesta " _

_" Sabes Malfoy, no creo que expulsen a Potter por algo así. Tal vez solo lo castiguen, pero dudo mucho que lo expulsen " _ Le dije a Malfoy, mientras me servía mi té, junto con algunos scorns.

_" Y a ti quien te pregunto Kirkland, o ¿debería llamarte traidor?, ya sabes, por tus amiguitos Gryffindor "_ Me gruño, ante lo cual, simplemente le dije_ "que como quisiera" _y me serví más té.

Terminando de cenar, me dirigí a mi sala común con intención de descansar, pero cuando tomé la escalera que según yo tenía rumbo a las mazmorras, llegue a una de las torres del castillo. Volvía a tomar otra, y aparecí en el tercer piso, al darme cuenta de donde estaba me aleje lo más rápido posible.

_" Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero si es el conejo, ¿que hace queriendo entrar al tercer piso? " _ Escuché a alguien hablar detrás de mi, inmediatamente me volte esperando ver a Escocia por la palabra_ "conejo"_ y el tono burlón, pero al hacerlo, vi a Peeves.

_" No estoy entrando al tercer piso, Peeves y ¿A quien estas llamando conejo? " _Gruñi.

_" A ti conejo. Y yo te vi rondando el tercer piso " _ Me dijo con un tono burlón en su voz.

_" ¡Que no lo estoy haciendo! Y deja de llamarme así " _ Gruñí, mientras me encaminaba a una escalera que bajaba.

_" Nop, Scott me dijo que su hermanito menor estaba en Hogwarts la otra vez que vino. Y que le diera un trato especial. También me dijo que te llamara conejo " _ Dijo burlón. Ante su comentario, no pude evitar soltar mis acostumbradas maldiciones.

_" No, no, no. Sabes conejo, no esta bien que un niñito de 11 años maldiga de esa forma " _Se rió.

_" Y a ti qué demonios te importa. Quítate que tengo que ir a mi sala común " _ Gruñi

_" Nop, es mi trabajo escoltarte " _ Se burló

_" Esta será una larga noche " _ Pensé.

**Fin punto de vista de Inglaterra.**

**Gryffindor**

**Punto de vista de América**

Ya eran casi las doce de la noche, cuando Harry y Ron, me dieron la señal para irnos. Comenzamos a levantarnos de las camas, me quite las innecesarias vendas, y fuimos a tomar nuestras respectivas batas y varitas, para dirigirnos al encuentro con el niño del estúpido nombre, no sin antes ponerme mi chaqueta favorita.

Al bajar de la habitación y llegar a la sala común. Nos encontraramos con que todavía brillaban algunas brasas en la chimenea, haciendo que todos los sillones parecieran sombras negras. Lo cual no me dio miedo en absoluto, solo me coloque detrás de Harry para protegerlo.

Ya casi habíamos llegado al retrato, cuando una voz habló desde un sillón cercano.

_" No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto, Harry "_ Una luz brilló. Era Hermione Granger; con el rostro ceñudo y una bata rosada. Menos mal no era un fantasma.

_" ¡Tu! "_ Dijo Ron furioso _ " ¡Vuelve a la cama! "_

_" Estuve a punto de decírselo a tu hermano " _ Contestó enfadada Hermione _" Percy es el prefecto y puede detenerlos "_

_" HAHAHAHAHAHA " _Básicamente casi grite, pero Harry y Ron me hicieron señas para que me callara _ " Tranquila, no seas tan gruñona. Si sigues así, terminaras teniendo orugas en vez de cejas " _ Ante mi último comentario, Harry se rió entendiendo a quien me refería, pero tanto Ron como Hermione me dirigieron miradas confusas.

_" Vamos _" Dijo Ron, dándose cuenta del tiempo que perdíamos. Empujó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se metió por el agujero, mientra nosotros lo seguíamos. Pero por lo visto Hermione no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, pues nos siguió a través del agujero, gruñendo como una gansa enfadada, si que se parecía a Iggy.

_" No les importa Gryffindor, ¿verdad? Sólo les importa lo suyo. Yo no quiero que Slytherin gane la copa de las casas y ustedes van a perder todos los puntos que yo conseguí de la profesora McGonagall por conocer los encantamientos para cambios " _ Nos empezó a sermonear.

_" Vete "_ Gruño Ron. Vaya, y aquí tenemos a otro gruñón, acaso todos los ingleses son así?

" Muy bien, pero les he avisado. Recuerden todo lo que les he dicho cuando estén en el tren volviendo a casa mañana. Son tan... ". Pero no supe lo que era, pues Hermione había retrocedido hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, para volver; y descubrió que la tela estaba vacía. La Dama Gorda se había ido a una visita nocturna y Hermione estaba encerrada, no,no se puede estar encerrada fuera, bueno el punto es que no podía entrar, y se quedó afuera de la torre de Gryffindor, con nosotros.

_" ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? " _ Preguntó con tono agudo. 

_" Ése es tu problema " _ Le respondió Ron _ " Nosotros tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde "_

Harry y yo asentimos en respuesta. Ya estabamos llegado al final del pasillo cuando Hermione nos alcanzó y dijo: _" Voy con ustedes "_

_" No lo harás "_ Se volteó Ron.

_" ¿No creéiste que me voy a quedar aquí, esperando a que Filch me atrape? Si nos encuentra a los tres, yo le diré la verdad, que estaba tratando de detenerlos, y ustedes me apoyaran._

_" Eres una creida " _Dijo Ron en voz alta.

_" ¡Gyaaaaaa Un fan..." _ Grite en cuanto escuche un ligero ruido (por ser nación, tenía un oído muy agudo). Si grite fue para poner en alerta a los demás, pero fuí callado por Harry, quien me puso su mano en la boca.

_" Shhhhh, Alfred, no grites, podrías atraer a Flitch " _Me susurró Harry, mientras me quitaba la mano de la boca.

_" Pero he oído algo " _ Le explique, mientras inflaba mis cachetes.

Todos se pusieron atentos, después de lo que dije, y pudieron oír una especie de respiración. 

_" ¿La Señora Norris? "_ Resopló Ron, tratando de ver en la oscuridad. 

Pero al ver detenidamente a través de la oscuridad, que no era la gran cosa para mi, pues con eso de no ser humano, y estar en tantas guerras tanto de día, como de noche. Pude ver que se trataba de Neville. Estaba enroscado en el suelo, medio dormido pero se despertó súbitamente al oírnos. Al ver que era Neville, me relaje y decidí saludarlo.

_" Hey Neville, dude, ¿Que haces dormido en el suelo? "_

_" ¡Gracias a Dios que me han encontrado! Hace horas que estoy aquí. No podía recordar la nueva clave para irme a la cama " _ Respondió Neville, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

_" No hables tan alto, Neville " _Le dijo Ron, luego me miro a mi _ " Y tu tampoco Alfred " _Se volvió a Neville " _La contraseña es 'hocico de cerdo', pero ahora no te servirá, porque la Dama Gorda se ha ido no sé a dónde " _ Terminó en casi un susurró.

_" ¿Cómo está tu muñeca? " _ Preguntó Harry 

_" Bien "_ Contestó, enseñándosela _" La señora Pomfrey me la arregló en un minuto " _

_" Bueno, mira, Neville, tenemos que ir a otro sitio. Nos veremos más tarde... " _ Estaba diciendo Ron, pero pronto fue interrumpido por Neville.

_" ¡No me dején! " _ Dijo Neville, tambaléandose _" No quiero quedarme aquí solo. El Barón Sanguinario ya ha pasado dos veces " _Ante su comentario, no pude evitar temblar, pero no por miedo, no, un HERO como yo no tiene miedo. Temblé por compasión, si, yo tuve empatía con Neville y por eso lo hice, nada más.

Ron miró su reloj y luego echó una mirada furiosa a Hermione y Neville. 

_" Si nos atrapan por su culpa, no descansaré hasta aprender esa Maldición de los Demonios, de la que nos habló Quirrell, y la utilizaré contra ustedes " _ Sentenció Ron.

**Fin punto de vista de América**

Se deslizaron por pasillos iluminados por el claro de luna, que entraba por los altos ventanales. En cada esquina, Harry esperaba chocar con Filch o la Señora Norris, mientras que Alfred, esperaba encontrarse con un fantasma, pero ambos tuvieron suerte.

Subieron rápidamente por una escalera hasta el tercer piso y entraron de puntillas en el salón de los trofeos. Al entrar se dieron cuenta que Malfoy y Crabbe todavía no habían llegado. Las vitrinas con trofeos brillaban cuando las iluminaba la luz de la luna. Copas, escudos, bandejas y estatuas, oro y plata reluciendo en la oscuridad. Fueron bordeando las paredes, vigilando las puertas en cada extremo del salón. Harry empuñó su varita, por si Malfoy aparecía de golpe. Los minutos pasaban. 

_" Se está retrasando, tal vez se ha acobardado "_ Susurró Ron. 

_" Shhhhh, creo que alguien viene " _ Murmuró América, mientras escuchaba muy atento. Mientras los demás se esforzaron en escuchar, lo cual no consiguieron hasta después de unos segundos, que escucharon los pasos de una persona corriendo, pero estos eran muy silenciosos y rápidos. Sin previo aviso una de las puertas de la sala de los trofeos se abrió y se cerró silenciosamente.

_" Ya era hora, llegas... " _ Ron no pudo terminar de quejarse, pues un inglés cejon se fue sobre él y le tapó la boca, empujó tanto a Harry y Ron detrás de una vitrina que estaba por un rincón, Hermione y Neville a otro, mientras que jalo a Alfred junto a él para esconderse en otro rincón y taparle la boca, mientras les hacía un gesto a los demás para callarse.

Antes de que Ron se quejara, Peeves entró en la sala de trofeos, ocasionando que Alfred se alterará y quisiera gritar, mientras que los demás no movieron ni un músculo.

_" Hey conejo, ¿estás aquí? " _ Gritaba de forma burlona, mientras observaba con atención a su alrededor. Al no ver a Arthur, no perdió tiempo y salió de la sala murmurando _" Pero si el conejo es rápido " _

Después de unos minutos de completo silencio, en los cuales se confirmaba que Peeves no regresaría. Arthur salió de su escondite quitándole la mano de la boca a Alfred.

_" Eso estuvo cerca " _ Suspiro aliviado.

_" Bastante " _ Acordó Harry.

_" ... " _ Arthur miró alrededor prestándoles atención al grupo de estudiantes, pero justo cuando iba a preguntar qué hacían allí, Ron lo interrumpió.

_" ¿Donde esta Malfoy? " _

_" Eh? " _

_" ¿Qué donde esta Malfoy?, se está retrasando " _ Repitió Ron.

_" No se de qué me hablas. Estaba por preguntarles qué hacen aquí " _ Respondió la nación de las islas confundida.

_" Estamos esperando a Malfoy " _ Continuó Ron.

_" No me digas, no me di cuenta " _ Respondió Arthur con sarcasmo.

_" Hahahahahahaha, ¿Que haces aquí Iggy? " _ Gritó de la manera menos ruidosa que pudo el americano, pues temía que Peeves regresara.

_" Sí Arthur, yo creí que tu no eras de los que rompen las reglas " _ Dijo Harry, y Hemione acordó con la cabeza.

_" Estaba escapando de Peeves, si no se dieron cuenta " Suspiro " Me persigue desde que salí del Gran Comedor y no me deja ir a mi sala común " _Al ver las caras de incredulidad de los demás de que Peeves molestara a una persona tanto, aclaró _ " Mi hermano le pidió a Peeves que me molestara, y él, gustoso acepto " _

_" Ahhhhhhhhhh_ " Se escuchó a todos los presentes.

_" Y ustedes ¿qué hacen aquí? " _Inquirio.

_" Malfoy me reto a un duelo de magos, y acordamos vernos aquí " _ Respondió Harry, mientras Inglaterra frunció el seño.

_" Sí Iggy, y Ron es su segundo y yo su tercero " _ Dijo la nación estadounidense con una gran sonrisa, pero con un tono de voz moderado.

_" Pero si no existe un tercero " _Dijo un ingles confundido.

_" Ahora sí, porque el HERO lo es " _

_" No tiene nada que ver " _

_" Si tiene " _ El americano dijo mientras hacia un mohín.

Pero entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar a todos, pues no estaba prestando atención. Harry ya había levantado su varita cuando oyeron unas voces...

_" Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón " _Se escucho a Filch, hablando con la Señora Norris.

Aterrorizado, Harry gesticuló salvajemente para que los demás lo siguieran lo más rápido posible. Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Filch. Neville acababa de pasar, cuando oyeron que Filch entraba en el salón de los trofeos. 

_" Tienen que estar en algún lado " _ Lo oyeron murmurar _ " Probablemente se han escondido "_

" ¡Por aquí! " Señaló Arthur a los otros, y los niños aterrados, comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras. Podían oír los pasos de Filch, acercándose a ellos. Súbitamente, Neville dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó a correr, tropezó, se aferró a la muñeca de Alfred y se golpearon contra una armadura. 

Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo. 

_" ¡CORRAN! " _ Exclamó Harry, y los seis se lanzaron por la galería, sin darse la vuelta para ver si Filch los seguía. Pasaron por el quicio de la puerta y corrieron de un pasillo a otro, Harry delante, sin tener ni idea de dónde estaban o adónde iban. Se metieron a través de un tapiz y se encontraron en un pasadizo oculto, lo siguieron y llegaron cerca del aula de Encantamientos, que sabían que estaba a kilómetros del salón de trofeos.

_" Creo que lo hemos despistado " _ Dijo Harry, apoyándose contra la pared fría y secándose la frente. Neville estaba doblado en dos, respirando con dificultad. Y tanto Alfred como Arthur, estaban frescos como una lechuga.

_" Te... lo... dije " _ Añadió Hermione, apretándose el pecho _ " Te... lo... dije "_

_" Tenemos que regresar a la torre Gryffindor "_ Dijo Ron _" Lo más rápido posible "_

_" Malfoy te engañó "_ Dijo Arthur a Harry. Acompletando lo que quería decir Harmione, quien aún recuperaba el aliento _" Te has dado cuenta, ¿no? No pensaba venir a encontrarse contigo. Malfoy debió de decirle a Filch, que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos " _Mientras Hermione acentia con la cabeza.

_" Vamos " _ Dijo Harry a los demás.

Arthur estaba por separarse de ellos, para ir a su sala común. Pero todos se detuvieron en seco cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos.  
Era Peeves. Los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría.

Alfred al verlo gritó, y se escondió heroicamente detrás de Arthur y lo comenzó a abrazar para protegerlo.

_" Cállate, Peeves, por favor " _ Gruño Arthur, mientras trataba de evitar que América le destrozara las costillas.

Peeves cacareó. 

_" ¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malitos, malitos, los agarrarán del cuellecito "_

_" Callate, que si estoy aquí es por ti " _ Gruñó Arthur.

_" No se de qué me hablas " _ Peeves finjió inocencia, mientras pensaba en una broma para usarla con Alfred.

_" No nos delates, Peeves, por favor " _ Rogó Harry.

_" Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo " _ Dijo Peeves, con voz de santurrón, pero sus ojos brillaban malévolamente _" Es por su bien, ya lo saben "_

_" Quítate de en medio " _ Ordenó Ron, y le dio un golpe a Peeves. Aquello fue un gran error. 

_" ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA!____" _ Gritó Peeves _" ALUMNOSFUERA DE LA CAMA. EN EL PASILLO DE ENCANTAMIENTOS " _

Pasaron debajo de Peeves (Inglaterra con cierta dificultad, teniendo que casi arrastrar a América mientras le tapaba la boca para que no gritara) y corrieron como para salvar sus vidas, recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra una puerta... que estaba cerrada. 

_" ¡Estamos listos! "_ Gimió Ron, mientras empujaban inútilmente la puerta _" ¡Esto es el fina!"_

Podían oír las pisadas: Filch corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar de donde procedían los gritos de Peeves. 

_" Oh, muévete " _ Ordenó Hermione. Cogió la varita de Harry, golpeó la cerradura y Susurró_ "¡Alohomora!", _antes de que América intentará echar la puerta abajo para escapar de Peeves, que por cierto, estaba siendo detenido por el británico.

El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Pasaron todos, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando, todos menos América, a quien le tapo los oídos Inglaterra.

_" ¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? " _ Decía Filch _ " Rápido, dímelo "_

_" Di 'por favor' "_

_" No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime adónde fueron "_

_" No diré nada si me lo pides por favor " _Dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita. 

_" Muy bien... por favor "_

_" ¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría __nada__ si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja,  
ja! "_ Y oyeron a Peeves alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido. 

_" Él cree que esta puerta está cerrada " _ Susurro Harry _ " Creo que nos vamos a escapar. ¡Suéltame, Neville! " _ Porque Neville le tiraba de la manga desde hacia un minuto.

_" Emmmm, Harry. Quieres voltear " _ Dijo Arthur.

Al darse vuelta, Harry vio que no estaban en una habitación, sino que en el pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. Y ya sabían por qué estaba prohibido. 

Atrás de ellos, había un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos. 

Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos. La única razón por la que no los había atacado, era porque estaba confundido por su repentina aparición. Pero se recuperaba rápidamente: sus profundos gruñidos eran inconfundibles. 

Harry abrió la puerta. Entre Filch y la muerte, prefería a Filch. Y al parecer no era el único, pues al abrir la puerta, todos lo siguieron de cerca, menos Alfred y Arthur que miraban con admiración al perro de tres cabezas.

Retrocedieron y Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos. Corrieron, casi volaron por el pasillo ( Arthur se separó de ellos, viendo su oportunidad para ir a su Sala Común). Filch debía de haber ido a buscarlos a otro lado, porque no lo vieron. Pero no les importaba: lo único que querían era alejarse del monstruo. No dejaron de correr hasta que alcanzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda en el séptimo piso.

" ¿Dónde se han metido? " Les preguntó, mirando sus rostros sudorosos y rojos y sus batas desabrochadas, colgando de sus hombros, menos las de Alfred, quien se veía tan fresco y animado como siempre.

_" No importa... Hocico de cerdo, hocico de cerdo "_ Jadeó Harry, y el retrato se movió para dejarlos pasar. Se atropellaron para entrar en la sala común y se desplomaron en los sillones.

Pasó un rato antes de que nadie hablara. Neville, por otra parte, parecía que nunca más podría decir una palabra. 

_" ¿Qué pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio? "_ Dijo finalmente Ron _ " Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ése "_

_" Dude, de que hablas, si a mi me gusto, además no estaba gordo... me gustaría que fuera mi amigo " _ Reprocho Alfred, quien era un gran fanático de los animales. Ganándose miradas de incredulidad de parte de todos.

Hermione había recuperado el aliento y el mal carácter.

_" ¿Es que no tienen ojos en la cara? "_ Dijo enfadada _" ¿No vieron lo que había debajo de él?"_

_" ¿El suelo? " _ Sugirió Harry _" No miré sus patas, estaba demasiado ocupado observando sus cabezas "_

_" No, el suelo no. Estaba encima de una trampilla. Es evidente que está vigilando algo " _

Se puso de pie, mirándolos indignada. 

_" Espero que estén satisfechos. Nos podían haber matado. O peor, expulsado. Ahora, si no les importa, me voy a la cama " _Y sin agregar algo más, se dirigió a su cuarto.

Ron la contempló boquiabierto. 

_" No, no nos importa "_ Dijo gruñendo _" Nosotros no la hemos arrastrado, ¿no? "_

_" Deja tu eso. No crees que sería más importante nuestra vida, que una expulsión "_ Dijo Alfred reflexionando lo que dijo la niña.

_" Tienes razón. Creo que debería ordenar sus prioridades " _Acordó Ron

El grupo de amigos pronto se fue a la cama a dormir. Mientras estaban acostados en la cama, tanto Harry como Alfred estaban meditando sobre lo ocurrido. Harry no tardó en hacer una conexión entre el Asalto Gringotts, la cámara 713 qué vacío Hagrid, el misterioso paquetito, y el perro guardián. Mientras que Alfred simplemente pensaba en que había un misterio interesante, y una aventura, la cual no rechazaría.

**Fin Capitulo**

**Antes que nada, les debo una disculpa por tardar en actualizar. He tenido algunos problemas familiares, y de tecnología, a mi computadora le dio por no servir (lo más probable es que pronto irá al cielo de computadoras) y a mi celular, por ser independiente y viajar por el mundo sin mi... (se perdió :( ). Uso un ¡Pad prestada para escribir, por lo que me estoy tardando en hacerlo.**

**delfin: ¡No soy yo la que necesita revivir, sino mi computadora! :'(**

**Bueno, no se que más escribir... ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, etc. Estoy al tanto.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios ^_^ Me dan más ánimos para escribir.**


	8. Las cocinas

**Capítulo 7 " Las cocinas " **

**Descargo la responsabilidad. No soy dueña ni de Hetalia, ni de Harry Potter.**

**Antes de comenzar, les quiero decir que en este capítulo me centraré en Francia y Canadá, pues no salen mucho.**

* * *

Francia ya había soportado la comida inglesa por DOS semanas, pero ya no podía más. Normalmente no puede aguantar ni una comida, por lo que una semana era un gran logro. Pero ya se empezaba a desmayar en las comidas, y al recobrar la conciencia terminaba diciendo cosas como _" En tiempos de guerras, haci eran alimentados los prisioneros en Inglaterra " _o _"La comida inglesa es más potente que cualquier veneno ", _ganándose miradas de molestia de parte de los jóvenes ingleses, quienes disfrutaban de la comida.

Por otro lado, a Canadá tampoco le gustaba, pero la soportaba. No era como si Inglaterra las hubiera hecho, pero tampoco le gustaban mucho. Pero no podía hacer nada, pues no tenía ni idea en donde estaban los cocineros para darles algunas sugerencias, porque la comida aparecía de la nada, y no había rastro de las cocinas. Bueno de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, parecía como si los únicos que estaban en el castillo eran los docentes y los alumnos... no había nadie más para cocinar o recoger las alcobas... bueno, es una escuel de magia no?, todo se hace por arte de magia. Bueno, regresando al punto, se preguntó de dónde vendría la comida.

Precisamente se estaba preguntando de dónde vendría la comida, de camino a su sala común. Cuando poco antes de llegar a la entrada de la sala común de Hufflepuff, vio a dos estudiantes de Gryffindor (gemelos por cierto) salir de un cuadro de unas frutas, cargados de comida. Al principio no lo vieron, pero tuvieron que verlo porque chocaron con él.

_" Oh, perdón, no te vi en el mapa " _Dijo Fred, quien al parecer habló de más, pues se tapó la boca.

_" Oh, Alfred ¿que haces aquí?, y ¿ese oso polar? " _ Preguntó George.

_" Oh, no. Te equivocas. Yo no soy Alfred, soy Matthew, su gemelo, eh " _ Aclaro Canadá _" Y este es Kamajuqui, mi mascota " _Dijo mostrándoles su oso. Preguntándose lo que quiso decir Fred con _"no te vi en el mapa", _el cual supuso Canadá que era el que tenía en la mano, pero parecía más bien como un viejo pergamino. Pero Fred al ver que miraba el pergamino, lo escondió en su túnica.

_" Vaya, no sabia que Alfred tenía un hermano, y menos un gemelo, ¿y tu Fred? " _ Preguntó George a su gemelo.

_" Tampoco sabía " _ Acordó.

_" Bueno es un placer conocerte, nosotros somos los gemelos Weasley " _Dijeron a coro los hermanos.

_" Es un placer eh, yo soy Matthew Williams " _Susurró Canadá

_" Hola, Matthew. Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos " _Dijeron al mismo tiempo, y comenzaron a alejarse.

_" Esperen, eh " _ Gritó-susurró Canadá, pero fue lo bastante fuerte para que los gemelos se detuvieran.

_" Este... de ¿donde vienen? " _Preguntó Matthew.

_" Ammm, de ningún lugar en especial " _ Respondió Fred algo nervioso.

_" Pero están cargados de comida... Bueno me preguntaba si de casualidad no saben en donde están las cocinas, eh? " _ Preguntó algo nervioso el canadiense, pues no sabia si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

_" Escuchaste Fred, parece que el hermanito de Alfred quiere saber dónde están las cocinas " _ Dijo George con una amplia sonrisa.

_" Eso mismo George, el hermanito de Alfred quiere llegar a ellas " _Confirmó Fred.

_" Entonces, sí saben, eh " _Susurró esperanzado Matthew.

_" Sí " _ Confirmaron a coro.

_" Me podrían llevar, eh " _ Preguntó el canadiense.

_" Por supuesto. Llevaríamos allí a todo aquel que quiera romper las reglas. Pues no les está permitido a los alumnos entrar " _Dijo Fred guiñándole un ojo.

_" Además eres el hermano menor de Alfred " _ Completo sonriente George.

_" Bueno, gracias eh. Por cierto, soy el mayor " _ Susurró Canadá.

_" ¡En Serio! " _Dijeron al mismo tiempo, mostrando su cara de asombro.

_" Sí, aunque la mayoría de las personas me ven como el menor, eh " _Suspiro Canadá.

_" Bueno, será mejor que entremos pronto a la cocina " _ Se apresuró a decir Fred, mientras veía atento a los lados.

_" Sí, antes de que alguien venga y nos caché " _ Concordó George.

Los gemelos le mostraron a Matthew a como entrar a la cocina. Básicamente tenías que hacerle cosquillas a una pera, de un cuadro de frutas. Esta se convertiría en un pomo, y al girarlo podías entrar a las cocinas.

Las cocinas estaban completamente limpias, alcanzó a echar un rápido vistazo a la sala enorme con el techo muy alto, tan grande como el Gran Comedor que había encima, llena de montones de relucientes ollas de metal y sartenes colgadas a lo largo de los muros de piedra, y una gran chimenea de ladrillo al otro extremo, y lo que más le sorprendió a Canadá, fue a ver un montón de una especie de duendes con trajes de cocineros. Uno se acercó a ellos y les dijo:

_" Bienvenidos, señores Weasley, y señor... " _Chilló, una voz bastante aguda

_" Matthew Williams, eh " _ Respondió Canadá, con algo de sorpresa de que lo hayan notado.

_" Son elfos domésticos Matthew " _Le susurró Fred a Matthew

_" ¿Necesitan más comida, señores Weasley? " _ Le preguntó el elfo a los gemelos.

_" Oh, no. Solo trajimos a nuestro amigo Matthew, pero nosotros ya nos vamos " _ Contestó George " _Nos vemos " _Dijeron ambos y se fueron.

_" En que podemos ayudarlo señor Williams " _Preguntó el elfo

_" Bueno quería saber si podía, este... hacer unos hot cakes, eh " _Susurró Canadá.

_" Por favor, señor. Nosotros estamos para servirle, no tiene porque cocinar. ¿O es que no le gustan los que hacemos señor? " _ Preguntó el elfo.

_" Oh, no. Son muy buenos cocinando, es solo que a mi me gusta cocinar, y me preguntaba si podía hacerlo " _Respondió Matthew, pues era la verdad, no cocinaban mal, lo que estaba mal era la cocina inglesa.

_" Por supuesto que puede señor " _ Chilló el elfo.

Escoltó a Canadá a las mesas, y le dijo en dónde podría encontrar los ingredientes que necesitaría para preparar los hot cakes. En cuanto termino de prepararlos, comenzó a servirlos en varios platos, pero al querer darle uno a un elfo, este dijo:

_" Oh, no señor. Nosotros estamos para servirle, usted coma por favor " _ Chilló.

_" Oh vamos, ustedes me dejaron usar la cocina. Esto es un agradecimiento, eh " _ Contestó Canadá.

_" No señor, no podemos. Nosotros, los elfos domésticos, estamos para servirle. No podemos aceptar que un humano nos prepare comida, señor " _ Chilló.

_" Vamos. No lo veas así. Más bien, yo soy el que la cocinó, y quiero saber si me han quedado ricos. Pero como ustedes son los únicos aquí, les pido que la prueben y me digan que tal están. Si no lo hacen, tendré que tirarla, lo cual no quiero hacer. Mejor prueben uno de mis hot cakes " _ Pidió Canadá para convencerlos de comer la comida, pues a él le gustaba ser compartido, y también le dolía que rechazaran su comida.

Varios elfos, se intercambiaban miradas de si aceptar la propuesta del muchacho. Pues ellos estaban para servir, y lo que les dijo Canadá, hace parecer que ellos le podrían ayudar a probar su comida.

_" Esta bien señor " _Aceptó un elfo, en nombre de los demás. Pero por el tono de voz, parecía que aún dudaba en aceptar la oferta de Canadá _" Probaremos su comida. Pero sólo será uno señor " _ Chilló.

_" Ok, solo coman uno. Pero por favor, antes de hacerlo, ponganle lo que quieran de esto. Los hará saber mejor, eh " _ Mientras lo decía, sacaba de su túnica, una botella casi llena, de su dotación de miel maple.

_" Como usted diga señor " _ Chilló otro elfo.

Después de lograr convencer a los elfos, para que comieran sus hot cakes. Les sirvió a todos, un hot cake, y les entregó su miel maple, quienes a su vez le echaron una gentil ración de ella.

Al probar los hot cakes de Canadá, los ojos de los elfos se iluminaron, y algunos de ellos hasta dejaron caer su cubierto.

_" ¡Señor. Esto es maravilloso! " _ Chillaron varios elfos.

_" En verdad lo creen " _ Dijo Canadá con una gran sonrisa y un poco sonrojado.

_" Si señor Williams. Usted es muy bueno en la cocina. Y esta deliciosa miel es muy rica, señor " _ Chilló un elfo.

_" Muchas gracias, mi cocina es al estilo canadiense. Si quieren les puedo enseñar a preparar los hot cakes. Y la miel también es de mi casa, digo también es de Canadá " _ Dijo Canadá. Esforzándose en corregir de manera adecuada su error.

_" ¡Señor! ¡Sería un gran honor! " _Chillo otro elfo.

Después de eso. Canadá les enseñó su forma de cocinar hot cakes, y les obsequió su botella de miel de maple (aún le quedaba una buena ración en su baúl, sin mencionar que podía pedir mas por correo).

Mientras cocinaba, se escuchó un...

_" ¿Quien eres? "_

Y en respuesta un...

_" Yo soy de Canadá, eh "_

Antes de que Canadá saliera, todos los elfos lo despidieran de manera acalorada y llena de agradecimientos.

Canadá se fue lleno de satisfacción, pues los elfos eran buenos en la cocina, pero como dedujo antes, el problema esta en la comida británica. De alguna u otra forma, logró mejorar la comida para el día siguiente. _ " Creo que es definitivo. Mañana tengo que traer a Francia a las cocinas, para que le pida a los elfos domésticos un menú especial. Creo que ellos no se negarán ", _y con ese pensamiento en mente, llegó a su sala común, se puso su pijama, se metió en la cama y durmió.

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Ya en el gran desayuno. Todos los estudiantes, de lo único que hablaban, era de la delicia de los hot cakes y la miel de la maple. Lo cual alegró mucho a Canadá, quien sonrío con satisfacción. También no escucho mucha queja de parte del Francés, pues este comio (o se devoró) los hot cakes, diciendo que por fin, tenía buena comida.

Inglaterra estaba desayunando los hot cakes, junto con su té, de manera gustosa. Pues realmente disfrutaba de la comida de Canadá, aunque no lo admitiera. A quien por cierto, recordó en cuanto los probó.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Gryffindor, cierto americano ruidoso, decía en qué buena era la comida de su hermano. Sí, también lo recordó al comer los deliciosos hot cakes (los hot cakes de Canadá hacen milagros).

Después del desayuno. Muchos estudiantes se dirigían con sus amigos, a pasear por los terrenos del castillo, pues era fin de semana y se tenía que disfrutar.

Canadá también pensaba salir y disfrutar del buen clima, ya que estaba soleado. Pero antes que nada, sabía que tenía que llevar al francés a las cocinas. Justo cuando estaba dejando su asiento, cierta persona enrollo sus brazos en la cadera del canadiense, aferrándose como si su vida dependiera de eso.

_" Francia, suéltame por favor " _ Susurró-gritó, el pobre canadiense.

_" Oh, mon petit Matthieu, me has salvado la vida. Creí que mi paladar terminaría destrozado con toda esa comida inglesa "_ Dijo Francia, de forma melodramática, mientras sacaba un pañuelo blanco.

_" Oh, no es para tanto Francis. Suéltame para que te pueda llevar a las cocinas " _ Susurró Canadá, mientras hacia el esfuerzo de que el francés lo soltara.

_" Mon dieu. ¿Sabes en donde se prepara esa asquerosa comida inglesa? " _ Preguntó la nación francesa.

_" Oui. Ayer por la noche, me tope con los gemelos Weasley, y me enseñaron la entrada a las cocinas " _ Susurró.

_" Oh, Matthieu. Me tienes que llevar allí, para reclamarle a los chefs sobre la comida " _ Exclamó.

_" Oh, no les reclames nada. Ellos no son malos cocinando, el problema es la comida inglesa. Estoy seguro que sí les enseñas a cocinar platillos franceses, ellos te los pueden hacer, eh " _

_" Si tu lo dices, petit " _

Después de que la nación francesa soltara a la nación canadiense. Ambos fueron rumbo a las cocinas, Canadá es el que guiaba, por supuesto. Una vez que llegaron, el canadiense, le mostró al francés, como entrar a las cocinas, cosa que le hizo gracia a la nación francesa.

_" Bienvenido de vuelta señor Williams. Es un honor verlo de nuevo, y aún más trayendo a un invitado " _ Chillo un elfo.

_" Hola de nuevo, eh " _

_" Bonjour, mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy "_

_" Es un gusto verlo señor Bonnefoy, y más aún, siendo amigo del señor Williams. Gracias a él, hemos hecho unos maravillosos hot cakes " _

_" Oh, eso no es nada. Yo solo quería cocinar, eh "_

_" No señor, fue mucho. El mismísimo señor Albus Dumbledore, nos ha felicitado señor "_

_" Bueno, gracias eh "_

_" Me gustaría usar sus cocinas yo también " _ Dijo el francés algo (muy) impaciente por cocinar, pues no lo ha hecho desde hace al menos un mes (recordemos que antes de ir a Hogwarts, estuvo en un hotel de lujo), y no había comido comida "decente" en DOS semanas.

_" Por supuesto señor " _Chilló el elfo.

Y sin esperar más, Francia se lanzó a la cocina y empezó a cocinar sin parar.

Horas más tarde, o mejor dicho un banquete francés más tarde. Las naciones salieron de la cocina siendo despedidos por los elfos, con mucho respeto y admiración por su cocina.

Al final, acordaron con los elfos, que en la mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, hubiera comida francesa y canadiense. Pero únicamente para las naciones, pues los niños ingleses eran felices con su comida.

_" Al fin. Libre de la comida inglesa " _ Suspiro melodramáticamente el francés (cuándo no es melodramático).

_" Supongo que si, eh " _ Concordó el canadiense _" Aunque solo seamos nosotros, eh " _

_" Mon petit, no se puede hacer nada por los ingleses. Su paladar esta destrozado, pero el nuestro no " _

_" ¿Quién eres? "_

_" Yo soy Canadá, recuerdas. Tu amo y quien te da de comer "_

Sin más comentarios que hacer, las naciones se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes. Ambas naciones se fueron con una sonrisa de satisfacción (la de Francia era más grande), pues ya tendrían de vuelta su amada comida.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

**Bueno, este capitulo fue más corto que usualmente publico, pero espero que lo disfruten.**

**En un futuro, espero no muy lejano, tratare de incluir más capítulos en los que salgan ambas naciones.**

**Este capítulo salió pronto, porque ya lo tenía en mente y medio escrito. Solo faltaba terminarlo y plasmarlo en papel, (ok no) en papel ficticio de computadora.**

**Críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc. Ya saben**

**Sin más me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, el cual espero sacar pronto.**

**P.D. **

**Aún no tengo computadora. El ¡Pad me la prestaron por algunos días, creo que tendré que escribir la historia en papel (a la antiguita), y cuando pueda, pasarlo a computadora.**


	9. La tradición y el troll

**Capítulo 8 "La tradición y el troll" **

**No soy dueña ni de Harry Potter, ni de Hetalia. Pero disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

Los de Gryffindor después de su aventura a media noche, intentaban descifrar lo que el perro de tres cabezas tenía guardando. Bueno, decir todos, no incluye a los miembros de Gryffindor que no lo vieron, y tampoco a Hermione y Neville que no mostraron ni el más leve interés o curiosidad en saber lo que el perro protegía.

Después de que Harry les hablara de su visita con Hagrid a Gringots, lo único que sabían con seguridad del misterioso objeto, era que tenía unos cinco centímetros de largo, pero no tenían muchas posibilidades de adivinarlo sin otras pistas

Por supuesto que América les decía todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y no tardó en dar su suposición de las cosas. De hecho, estaban hablando sobre eso de camino al Gran Comedor

_" Tal vez sea algo que haga mutar a quien tenga cerca, como el perro. Debió de ser un perro común y corriente, pero al estar cerca de esa cosa, lo mutó, pobre perro. Pero sí, debe de ser eso, por eso lo tenían como alta seguridad en el banco. Debe ser como la araña de Spiderman" _

_" ¡ARAÑA! No, no debe de ser ninguna araña. Mejor pensemos que es una roca. Sí, una roca que no se mueve y no tiene patas, no pica, ni nada " _ Se apresuró a decir Ron

_" Dude, yo no dije que fuera una araña. Dije que es como la araña de Spiderman, ya sabes, con una mordida y empiezas a mutar. O como los rayos gamma, ya sabes los de Hulk. Dude eso seria genial " _ Decía Alfred, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de emoción.

_" Alfred, no creo que sea algo así. Eso es pura ficción " _Intento razonar Harry.

_" Pero dude. Estamos rodeados de magia, que hasta hace poco creímos que era pura fantasía" _

_" Bueno, supongo que tienes razón " _ Recapacito Harry, pues Alfred tenía razón _" Pero, entonces ¿por qué alguien querría robarla, o porque la esconden en la escuela? " _ Preguntó.

_" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA. Dude, debe de ser muy rara. Y si la esconden en la escuela, debe ser para que el grandioso e inigualable HERO, la proteja. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA " _ Argumento Estados Unidos.

Mientras el estadounidense se reía, Ron le susurró a Harry:

_" Oye Harry. ¿Sabes qué es eso de la araña y lo de Hok? "_

_" Perdón, olvidé que te criaste con los magos, y esto es de muggles. Es algo de los cómics de ciencia ficción " _ Aclaró Harry y al ver la cara aún confusa de Ron agregó _ " Son cosas que inventan las personas. No existen, cosas como personas que por accidente, tienen superpoderes y eso " _

_" Ahhhhhhhhh " _

Ya habían llegado al Gran Comedor y empezaron a comer su típico desayuno, bueno ni tan típico, pues los maravillosos hot cakes del día anterior hicieron que dejaran de serlo. Pues lograron que tanto Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws se les iluminarán sus ojos, incluso los de los maestros, pues el sabor de los hot cakes era maravilloso, haciendo que no se hablará de otra cosa más que de los hot cakes y la miel de maple.

_" ¡Dude, Matti es genial!" _ Prácticamente gritó el estadounidense al comer uno de los hot cakes.

_" ¿Tú hermano? " _ Preguntó Harry, algo extrañado, pues el día anterior también le dijo eso el americano. Y se sorprendió de no olvidar al hermano de Alfred, y de que Alfred no lo olvidara. Tal vez los hot cakes hicieran milagros.

_" Sí " _ Decía Estados Unidos, mientras buscaba a su hermano con la vista. Solo veía a un francés atragantándose con los hot cakes de su hermano (nuevamente), mientras sacaba un pañuelo blanco y gritaba agradeciéndole a Dios: _ " ¡Al fin, buena comida. Gracias! " _

Como era costumbre, mientras los alumnos comían, las lechuzas volaban por el Gran Comedor. Sin embargo la atención de todos se fijó de inmediato en un paquete largo y delgado, que llevaban seis lechuzas blancas, suspendiendo momentáneamente el tema de conversación de aquella mañana '_los hot cakes'_.

Alfred estaba tan interesado como los demás en ver qué contenía, y se sorprendió mucho cuando las lechuzas bajaron y dejaron el paquete frente a Harry, tirando al suelo su tocino. Se estaban alejando, cuando otra lechuza dejó caer una carta sobre el paquete.

_" Amigo, ¿que te envían? " _Preguntó el americano, mientras se servia más tocino y veía con reproche a la lechuza que se lo tiro.

_" No lo sé " _

_" Bueno, que esperamos. Ábrela Harry " _ Dijo Ron.

_" Dude, espera. Primero deberías de leer la carta, que tal si te dice que no lo habrás aquí porque podría explotar. Ya sabes, como en las películas " _Argumento Alfred sabiamente.

_" ¿¡Y porque le enviarian a Harry algo que pudiera explotar?! " _Preguntó Ron con incredulidad.

_" No lo sé, por eso tiene que leer la carta " _ Razonó.

_" ¿Pero porque le enviarían algo así a Harry? "_

Mientras Alfred y Ron discutían sobre el posible contenido del paquete y la posibilidad de una bomba. Harry decidió abrir el sobre para leer primero la carta, pues creyó que era lo más sensato. Y fue una suerte, porque decía:

_" NO ABRAS EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA Contiene tu nueva Nimbus 2.000, pero no quiero que todos sepan que te han comprado una escoba, porque también querrán una. Oliver Wood te esperará esta noche en el campo de quidditch a las siete, para tu primera sesión de entrenamiento.  
Profesora McGonagall "_

Harry tuvo dificultades para ocultar su alegría, mientras le alcanzaba la nota a Ron, quien se la paso a Alfred.

_" ¡Una Nimbus 2.000! "_ Gimió Ron con envidia " Yo nunca he tocado ninguna "

_" Es una escoba para volar rápido, no? " _ Recordó Alfred la plática que tuvo con Arthur en el callejón Diagon sobre escobas.

_" Sí " _ Repuso Ron, aun con envidia.

Salieron rápidamente del comedor para abrir el paquete en privado, antes de la primera clase, pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con Crabbe y Goyle, que les cerraban el camino. Malfoy le quitó el paquete a Harry y lo examinó.

_" Es una escoba " _ Dijo, devolviéndoselo bruscamente y con rapidez, con una mezcla de celos, rencor y miedo en su cara, pues se percató de la mirada asesina de Alfred _ " Esta vez lo has hecho, Potter. Los de primer año no tienen permiso para tener una "_

Ron no pudo resistirse.

_" No es ninguna escoba vieja " _ Dijo _ " Es una Nimbus 2.000. ¿Cuál dijiste que tenías en casa, Malfoy, una Comet 260? " _ Ron rió con aire burlón _ " Las Comet parecen veloces, pero no tienen nada que hacer con las Nimbus " _Ante el ultimo comentario de Ron, Alfred se empezó a reír estruendosamente.

_" ¿Qué sabes tú, Weasley, si no puedes comprar ni la mitad del palo? " _ Replicó Malfoy _"Supongo que tú y tus hermanos tienen que ir reuniendo la escoba ramita a ramita "_

Antes de que Ron pudiera contestarle, el profesor Flitwick apareció detrás de Malfoy

_" No se están peleando, ¿verdad, chicos? " _ Preguntó con voz chillona.

_" A Potter le han enviado una escoba, profesor "_ Dijo rápidamente Malfoy.

_" Sí, sí, está muy bien " _ Dijo el profesor Flitwick, mirando radiante a Harry _" La profesora McGonagall me habló de las circunstancias especiales, Potter. ¿Y qué modelo es? "_

_" Una Nimbus 2.000, señor " _Dijo Harry, tratando de no reír ante la cara de horror de Malfoy _"Y realmente es gracias a Malfoy que la tengo " _

Harry y Ron subieron por la escalera, conteniendo la risa ante la evidente furia y confusión de Malfoy. Mientras que Alfred los seguía, pero sin poder contener su risa.

_" Bueno, es verdad " _ Continuó Harry cuando llegaron al final de la escalera de mármol _ " Si él no hubiera robado la Recordadora de Neville, yo no estaría en el equipo... "_

_" ¿Así que crees que es un premio por quebrantar las reglas? " _ Se oyó una voz irritada a sus espaldas. Hermione subía la escalera, mirando con aire de desaprobación el paquete de Harry.

_" Pensaba que no nos hablabas " _Dijo Harry.

_" Sí, continúa así " _ Dijo Ron _ " Es mucho mejor para nosotros "_

_" Si, deberías de cuidar tus cejas " _ Dijo Alfred, llevándose las manos a las cejas formando unas más gruesas. Hermione se alejó con la nariz hacia arriba.

Durante aquel día, Harry tuvo que esforzarse por atender a las clases. Pues estaba tan ansioso por desempacar su nueva escoba. Para ser honestos, no era el único, Ron estaba igual y Alfred parecía un niño de 5 años, al que no le dejaron abrir los regalos de Navidad. Durante la cena comieron sin darse cuenta de lo que tragaba, y luego se apresuraron a subir para sacar; por fin, a la Nimbus 2.000 de su paquete.

_" Ohhhhhh " _ Suspiró Ron, cuando la escoba rodó sobre la colcha de la cama de Harry.

_" Amigo, no te ofendas, pero creí que sería más increíble " _ Dijo Alfred decepcionado.

_" ¡QUEEEEEEEEE! " _ Dijo Ron incrédulo a lo que sus oídos acababan de decir _ " Como te atreves, no ves que la Nimbus 2000 es la mejor escoba que hay " _

Hasta Harry, que no sabía nada sobre las diferencias en las escobas, pensó que parecía maravillosa. Pulida y brillante, con el mango de caoba, tenía una larga cola de ramitas rectas y, escrito en letras doradas:_ "Nimbus 2.000"_. No entendía porque Alfred se decepcionó.

_" Bueno, si, pero, amigo, digo se ve como cualquier escoba " _

_" No se ve como cualquier escoba "_

_" Sí, lo hace, digo se ve tan normal "_

_" ¿Y qué querías? ¿que al desempacarla salieran chispas formando el nombre de múltiples colores? " _Preguntó Ron incrédulo.

_"¡Por supuesto! " _ Gritó el americano _" Además, esperaba que fuera algo así como un robot-escoba, ya sabes, que te dijera la velocidad que podía alcanzar y esas cosas " _ Concluyó Estados Unidos.

Mientras Alfred y Ron discutían sobre su nueva escoba y los robots (claro que Ron no sabían lo que eran). Harry se escabulló para salir de la habitación y así poder ir a su práctica de Quidditch, no sin antes dejarles una nota.

Después de una discusión sin sentido...

_" Dude, Harry ya se fue " _ Dijo Alfred sosteniendo la nota que Harry les había hecho.

_" Sí, al menos pudo avisarnos " _ Se quejó Ron, viendo la nota

_" Bueno, supongo que será mejor que nos pongamos a terminar nuestros deberes " _Anuncio la nación estadounidense con sus ánimos al máximo (como siempre).

_" Awwwwww " _ Se alcanzó a oír la queja de Ron.

Y ambos Gryffindors, se fueron a cumplir con sus deberes correspondientes.

América se puso a llenar su papeleo cuando Ron se concentró en una tarea de pociones. Una vez que hubo acabado con su papeleo, comenzó a copiarle a Ron la tarea sin que se diera cuenta (usando sus grandiosas habilidades del FBI y la CIA). Aunque después de un tiempo, creyó que sería mejor compararla con otra fuente de información, pues dudaba que estuviera correcta.

**Días más tarde...**

América se encontraba en la biblioteca, terminando de llenar su papeleo habitual junto con Canadá y Francia.

_" Hey dude, porque tenemos que llenar el papeleo " _Se quejó el Americano.

_" Porque es nuestra responsabilidad, eh "_

_" Sí, pero no es justo. Inglaterra no lo llena " _Reprocho.

_" Eso joven Amérique, es la ventaja de tener hermanos " _Suspiró Francia.

América volteo a ver a Canadá, y este inmediatamente dijo:

_" Oh no America. No haré tu trabajo, he " _

_" Awwwwwwww " _ Se quejó.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que las naciones terminaran de llenar su papeleo correspondiente, y América convocará una reunión de emergencia, sin Inglaterra.

_" Y bien, para que es la reunión. No me digas que es para quejarte de porque nosotros trabajamos y Angleterre no "_ Dijo el francés, mirando fijamente al americano.

_" No, no es por eso " _ Aclaro Estados Unidos _" Como verán se acerca Halloween, y como es tradición entre Inglaterra y yo. Cada año buscamos como asustarnos, así que necesito su ayuda " _ Dijo con seriedad.

_" ¿Y que quieres que nosotros hagamos? " _ Preguntó el francés.

_" Pues veran, ya tengo un plan pero necesito ayuda " _ Le dijo el americano y comenzó a explicarles su plan.

**Un plan explicado más tarde...**

_" Oye Amérique, no cres que con lo que planeas hacer te pases de la raya? " _ Preguntó la nacion francesa.

_" Tal vez, pero como el HERO que soy, no puedo perder " _Respondió Estados Unidos.

_" Ok. Cuenta conmigo Amérique " _ Sonrío el francés con malicia.

_" También conmigo, he "_ Concordó el canadiense imaginándose la cara del inglés una vez que pase la broma, mientras enterraba el rostro en Kumajirou.

_" ¿Quién eres? "_

_" Yo soy Canadá, he " _

_" Bueno, entonces eso es todo. Tengo que ir a buscar a los gemelos Weasley y hacer unos pedidos " _ Prácticamente gritó el estadounidense, pero antes que la señora Pince (la bibliotecaria) fuera a buscarlo, este salió corriendo de la biblioteca directo a la lechucería para enviar el papeleo a su jefe, y hacer unos pedidos extra.

Claro que la señora Pince no estaría satisfecha sin echar a nadie, sin mencionar que no vio a Alfred salir, por lo que cuando llegó a la mesa y vio a Matthew. Esta lo saco diciéndole que ya se lo había advertido, y que 5 puntos de Gryffindor serían restados. Dejando a un desconcertado francés en la mesa.

**Mientras tanto...**

Inglaterra se hallaba bajando del castillo en dirección al bosque prohibido, para visitar a sus queridos amigos mágicos (ya saben, las hadas, duendes, y sin olvidar a conejito volador de menta). Ya estaba por entrar al bosque, cuando alguien lo detuvo del hombro, al volverse, se encontró con Hagrid.

_" No deberías ir ahí niño. Ese es el bosque prohibido, y como veras, esta prohibido " _

_" ... yo solo quería ir a ver a las hadas " _ Respondió un poco desconcertado.

_" Eh? " _ Su respuesta, desconcertó a Hagrid _" Porque quieres ver a las hadas " _Preguntó.

_" Porque me agradan y son mis amigas " _ Aclaro Inglaterra. Ante esto, Hagrid comenzó a reír.

_" Hey, no es un chiste. En verdad son mis amigas " _ Gruño la nación inglesa con enfado en su voz.

_" No, no te lo tomes a mal. Es solo que es raro que alguien sea amigo de un hada, y pues tú siendo tan joven, me sorprende. Yo solo me reí de la situación, no de ti " _ Aclaro Hagrid.

_" Ahhh " _

_" Bueno, pero aunque seas amigo de las hadas, me temo que no te puedo dejar ir a verlas. No es por ser malo, ni nada " _Aclaro Hagrid, al ver la mirada del joven inglés _" Verás, el bosque prohibido tiene muchas criaturas peligrosas, y por tu seguridad no te puedo dejar pasar "_

Un suspiro vino de Inglaterra.

_" ¿Pero qué criaturas peligrosas pueden haber? " _ Resoplo Inglaterra frustrado.

_" Hay centauros, trolls, Acromántulas, entre otros " _ Contestó Hagrid tratando de hacer memoria.

_" Pero si es por eso, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Es de dia y a esta hora no salen las acromántulas, los trolls apestan demasiado, por lo que es fácil mantenerse alejado de ellos, y los centauros no me atacaran si no me ven como una amenaza " _ Contrarrestó la nación británica.

_" Si, buen punto " _ Le dio la razón Hagrid _" A muchos les parece muy peligroso el bosque pero no hay muchos peligros en el. La verdad yo no se porque esta prohibido, si hay criaturas tan hermosas y curiosas en él " _ En cuanto Hagrid recordó que no podía dejar pasar a Arthur, dejo de divagar _" Bueno, bueno, aunque no te parezca peligroso, me temo que no te puedo dejar pasar porque el bosque está prohibido para los alumnos, y es una regla que se tiene que respetar " _

Inglaterra sólo pudo maldecir en su mente; por su apariencia de niño y por la impotencia que tenía al ser una nación y no poder vagar libremente en su territorio (aunque técnicamente era la casa de su hermano, pero no importaba mucho, pues él no solo era parte de Reino Unido, sino que era su representante ante el mundo). En cierto sentido, sabía que estaba en lo correcto no permitirles a los alumnos entrar al bosque prohibido, pues era muy peligroso para ellos, pero para él no era nada, creció en un bosque. Además las criaturas mágicas no le harían nada, pues era una nación, pero no podía decirle eso a Hagrid.

Hagrid al ver la decepción en el rostro del _niño, _lo invito a pasar a su casa por un té.

_" Vaya Arthur, entonces eres amigos de las hadas " _ Dijo Hagrid muy impresionado, mientras le servía un poco de té al joven inglés, en una de sus tasas.

_" Sí " _ Contestó el ingles tomando un poco del té.

_" Pero eso es muy difícil. Ya sabes, las hadas no se muestran a cualquiera, sin mencionar que tienen un carácter muy especial. ¿Cómo lo lograste? " _ Le preguntó Hagrid con mucha curiosidad. Mientras le acercaba algunos de sus pasteles rocosos.

_" Mmmm, pues eso fue hace muchos años... yo era muy pequeño, en ese entonces vivía con mis hermanos en una cabaña a las afueras del bosque. Bueno, ellos en ese entonces me molestaban mucho, por lo que siempre me metía en el bosque para esconderse de ellos. Prácticamente vivía en el bosque " _ Intentó explicar Inglaterra las circunstancias de su niñez, sin adentrarse mucho a esta, sin mencionar que lo tenía que explicar como si él fuera un humano, lo cual era un poco difícil _" En ese bosque había muchas criaturas mágicas, y yo tenía cierta facilidad de hacerme amigo de ellas, entre ellas están las hadas " _

_" Oh " _ Dejo salir Hagrid con un toque de asombro y pena por el muchacho. En el fondo, Hagrid estaba muy enojado con los hermanos Arthur, por molestarlo tanto como para hacerlo entrar solo a un bosque, y aún más, después de haber conocido a su hermano mayor en el callejón Diagon, y ver lo irresponsable que había sido para con su hermano menor. No creía que hubiera personas tan nefastas.

Inglaterra al darse cuenta del enfado de Hagrid (que no era muy difícil de saber, pues estaba apunto de romper la taza de té que tenía en las manos, por tanto apretarla), decidió cambiar de tema.

_" Entonces eres el guardabosques de la escuela, no? " _Preguntó, mientras comía uno de los pasteles de Hagrid, el cual no le pareció malo.

_" Eh?... Sí " _ Contestó Hagrid saliendo de sus pensamientos.

_" ¿Te gustan las criaturas mágicas? " _ Preguntó Arthur.

_" ¡Por supuesto! " _ Afirmó Hagrid con un potente rugido.

_" Ya veo, ¿cuál es tu favorita? " _Preguntó Arthur con curiosidad.

_" Los dragones " _ Contestó Hagrid con un suspiro.

_" A mi también me gustan mucho los dragones. Son tan maravillosos, tienen una poderosa presencia y fuerza, me sorprende la longitud de sus alas... " _ Inglaterra se detuvo al ver la cara de desconcierto de Hagrid, e inmediatamente recordó que estaba prohibido tener dragones, además de que era muy difícil verlos, porque la mayoría fue llevada a Rumanía, por eso de que los muggles los vieran, y seguridad del mundo mágico. Por lo que agregó _" Yo solamente he visto sus imágenes en libros, pero me gustaría ver uno en persona " _

Después de una larga conversación sobre dragones y otras criaturas mágicas. Ambos se percataron de la hora, por lo que Arthur se tuvo que despedir de Hagrid, y se encaminó al castillo para la cena.

**El día de Halloween...**

_"¡Al fin es Hallowen! "_ Gritó Alfred, provocando que sus compañeros de dormitorio se despertaran de golpe.

_" Hey, Alfred no grites " _Gruñó Ron, mientras se quitaba las lagañas de los ojos, aun somnoliento.

_" ¡Pero dude, no entiendes! ¡Hoy es Halloween! ¡Será un grandioso día!" _ Volvió a gritar el estadounidense.

_" Y que si es Halloween, no grites de ese modo y menos tan temprano " _Bramó Ron.

_" Que aguafiestas eres. Tenias que ser inglés "_ Dijo Alfred con un tono de reproche, y aunque lo último lo murmuró, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Ron lo escuchara.

_" Y que si soy inglés. Aunque sea inglés o alemán o lo que sea, no me gustaría que me despertaran de esa manera " _Gruño el pelirrojo.

_" Si tiene que ver. Eres más gruñón " _ Replicó Alfred, mientras inflaba los cachetes de manera infantil.

Harry, simplemente suspiró y se empezó a cambiar de ropa, poniéndose su acostumbrada túnica. Al terminar de cambiarse y arreglarse, noto que pese a que Alfred y Ron ya se habían cambiado de ropa, seguían discutiendo sobre si tu nacionalidad afecta tu personalidad. De hecho, su discusión siguió aún después de salir de la sala común de Gryffindor, por lo que Harry decidió que ya era suficiente y debía intervenir...

_" Si, pero que sea inglés no quiere decir que tenga que ser un gruñón " _ Se quejaba Ron.

_" Por supuesto que quiere decir, digo también los escoceses y los alemanes son gruñones y algunos italianos, pero te digo que si no fueras inglés y fueras estadounidense no serias tan gruñón, estarías más entusiasta por este día... Aunque pensándolo bien, Iggy se anima mucho en Halloween..." _Pero antes de que Ron le pudiera replicar algo más como _"Si, pero yo no soy Arthur" _o algo semejante, Harry intervino.

_" Oigan, ¿no creen que huele a calabaza asada? "_ El comentario de Harry desconcertado un poco a Ron, quien ya había abierto la boca para replicar. Pero Alfred continuó la conversación de Harry sin problema alguno.

_" Dude es cierto " _

_" Tienes razón " _Concordó Ron.

Al poco rato, se encontraron en el Gran Comedor, el cual al parecer, lo estaban preparando para la fiesta de la noche. Se podía ver a algunos maestros colocando calabazas encantadas y lanzando algunos embrujos a los adornos.

_" Insisto, no puedo creer que buenos están estos hot cakes " _Dijo Ron mientras devoraba uno de ellos, no sin antes por supuesto, rociarlos de la deliciosa miel maple. *Tardó más de dos semanas para que los hot cakes no fueran el tema de conversación de las mañanas.

_" Ya te dije. Deberías de probar los de mi hermano, los de él si que son deliciosos "_ Dijo el estadounidense, mientras se servía más hot cakes en su plato, y tomaba un sorbo de su café americano.

_" No se que es lo que más me sorprende, que tu hermano pueda hacer mejores hot cakes, o que lo recuerdes " _Dijo Harry.

_" Hey dude. No olvido a Matti a cada rato " _ Se quejó el americano inflando sus mejillas.

_" No, solo digo que lo recuerdas justo cuando comemos hot cakes " _

_" Eso es cruel " _ Volvió a quejarse al estadounidense.

El transcurso del desayuno continuó con normalidad, si incluir por supuesto al comportamiento extraño de cierto estadounidense. Por supuesto que nos referimos a cierta nación americana que se encontraba moviéndose inquieto en su asiento, y lanzando algunas miradas a cierto ingles sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, y otras a las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

_" Oye Harry, ¿no crees que Alfred está actuando más raro de lo habitual? " _ Le preguntó Ron a Harry en un susurro, mientras se dirigían a la sala de encantamientos, mientras Alfred estaba tarareando el himno nacional estadounidense.

_" Sí. Se ve... más ansioso que en otros días "_

_" ¿Crees que sea por lo de que hoy es Halloween? "_

_" Seguramente "_

_" Hey Alfred ¿por qué estás tan ansioso? " _Se animó a preguntar Harry, haciendo que el estadounidense dejará de tararear y centrará su atención en Harry.

_" ¡Porque hoy es Halloween! " _Respondió con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

_" Si pero, porque estas tan emocionado. No creo que te emociones tanto, sólo por la fecha " _ Dijo Ron.

_" ¿Va a pasar algo hoy? " _ Preguntó Harry.

_" ¡Sí! " _ Prácticamente gritó.

_" ¿Qué? " _ Preguntaron sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

_" Es un secreto. Lo verán en la noche " _ Respondió Alfred, e inmediatamente se puso a tararear nuevamente su himno nacional.

_" ¿Qué crees que sea Harry? " _Preguntó Ron, regresando nuevamente a los susurros.

_" Ni idea " _ Respondió Harry con sinceridad, pues tratándose de Alfred, no sabía que podía pasar.

**El la clase de encantamientos...**

Era una clase que los Gryffindors compartían con los Hufflepuff, por lo que Alfred podía ver en aquella clase a su hermano gemelo, claro, si no se olvidaba del pobre Matthew.

_" Muy bien clase, como veo que les va muy bien con lo básico. Me parece que es momento de enseñarles el hechizo de levitación " _ Anuncio el profesor Flitwick con su voz aguda, mientras estaba trepado en un montón de libros, como siempre.

Tan pronto como terminó, se acercó a la mesa de Neville a pedirle su sapo. Una vez que lo tuvo lo puso a volar por todo el salón, dejándolos emocionados.

_" Wowwww " _ Dijeron todos sorprendidos.

_" Dude, eso es genial. Como el HERO que soy, debo aprender a hacer eso "_ Gritó el estadounidens, creando suspiros en la clase.

_" Muy bien, ahora necesito que se pongan en parejas. Yo los voy a emparejar, bueno, sin más..." _Dijo el profesor, mientras sacaba una lista con los nombres de sus alumnos.

Pese a que Gryffindor y Hufflepuff comparten la clase, fueron emparejados entre las mismas casas. A Harry le tocó con Samus, a Ron con Hermione, y a Alfred con Neville. Mientras que Matthew se quedó solo (el profesor Flitwick no encontró su nombre en la lista).

_" Y ahora no se olviden de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando " _Dijo el profesor _ " Agitar y golpear. Recuerden, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no se olviden nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo "ese" en lugar de "efe" y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho " _A continuación, el profesor les paso a todos una pluma para que practicaran el hechizo.

A diferencia del resto de los alumnos, Alfred no entendía cual era el problema con el búfalo, si de niño se la pasaba jugando con ellos. Para él eran unas criaturas muy hermosas y peludas, aunque extrañamente la manada de búfalos al verlo, salían corriendo sin ningún motivo, según América, era porque eran tímidos.

Como habitualmente sucede, las cosas son más fáciles cuando uno las ve que cuando las quiere hacer. Harry y Seamus parecían tener problemas en conseguir que sus plumas lograran elevarse, agitaron y golpearon, pero la pluma que debía volar hasta el techo no se movía del pupitre. Seamus se puso tan impaciente que la pinchó con su varita y le prendió fuego, y Harry tuvo que apagarlo con su sombrero.

En la otra mesa, Neville no dejaba de fallar en elevar la pluma, ni siquiera se movía, y aunque Alfred lo trataba de ayudar en conseguir su objetivo, sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Quien a pesar de no haber intentado hacer volar a la pluma, sabia que lo podía hacer.

Ron, en la mesa próxima, tampoco estaba teniendo mucha más suerte. Por más que gritaba_ "Wingardium leviosa!" _Y agitaba su mano, no lo lograba. Hermione lo regaño y le dijo que tenía que pronunciar de una manera más clara y larga. Ron se enojo y la retó a hacerlo, quien simplemente arremango sus mangas y pronunció el hechizo, consiguiendo ser la primera en lograr hacer volar su pluma, al menos un metro.

_" ¡Oh, bien hecho! " _ Gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo _" ¡Mieren, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido! " " Cinco puntos a Gryffindor "_ Anuncio.

Tras la felicitación del profesor a Hermione, Alfred no se quiso quedar atrás e hizo volar a su pluma con una gran facilidad, por lo que el profesor asignó 5 puntos más a su casa, pues él y Hermione, fueron los únicos de toda la clase que lograron elevar sus plumas.

Aunque la clase fue disfrutada por todos los alumnos, al sonar la campana, todos los alumnos salieron del aula.

_" ¿Quién eres? "_

Y tras un largo suspiro... _" Yo soy Canadá, eh " _Dijo el canadiense mientras bajaba su pluma del aire, y alistaba sus cosas para ir a su otra clase.

Al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de muy mal humor.

_" No es raro que nadie la aguante " _ Dijo a Harry y Alfred, cuando se abrían paso en el pasillo _"Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio"_

Pero antes de que Alfred pudiera objetar, alguien chocó contra Harry empujándolo contra Alfred. Era Hermione. Harry pudo ver su cara y le sorprendió ver que estaba llorando.

_" Creo que te ha oído " _ Dijo a Ron.

" ¿Y qué? " Dijo Ron, aunque parecía un poco incómodo " Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos "

_" Hey amigo, no deberías decir eso, es cruel. Tal vez sea regañona, pero no por eso es una mala persona " _ Le dijo Alfred en un tono serio.

Ante el comentario de Alfred, Ron se quedó algo pensativo.

Hermione no apareció en la clase siguiente y no la vieron en toda la tarde. Harry y Ron iban solos al Gran Comedor para la fiesta de Halloween, pues Alfred dijo que tenía algo muy importante que preparar, pero que ellos se adelantarán. De camino al Gran Comedor, oyeron que Parvati Patil le decía a su amiga Lavender que Hermione estaba llorando en el cuarto de baño de las niñas y que deseaba que la dejaran sola. Ron pareció más molesto aún, pero un momento más tarde habían entrado en el Gran Comedor; donde las decoraciones de Halloween les hicieron olvidar a Hermione.

Mil murciélagos aleteaban desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que otro millar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, haciendo temblar las velas de las calabazas. El festín apareció de pronto en los platos dorados, como había ocurrido en el banquete de principio de año.

Harry se estaba sirviendo una patata con su piel, cuando Alfred llegó corriendo y se sentó a su lado.

_" Ya esta, ya esta " _ Repetía emocionado.

_" Ya esta ¿que? " _ Le preguntó Harry con curiosidad, y Ron se volteo a verlos de inmediato, no se quería perder detalle de porque Alfred había estado emocionado todo el día.

_" Mira y verás " _ Dijo señalando la mesa de Slytherin.

Arthur iba llegando, sin embargo cuando se sentó, un chico de un año mayor le entregó un paquete de un tamaño regular.

_" Alfred, que se supone que tenemos que... " _ Pero no pudo decir más, pues fue callado por Alfred de inmediato, pues le puso una mano en la boca. Alfred estaba completamente absorto en la nación británica, y no quería perder detalle de nada.

Arthur desenvolvió el paquete, y con cuidado metió la mano para tomar su contenido, que por cierto no sabia que era, pues pese a abrir la caja, el interior estaba muy obscuro. Una vez que metió su mano en la caja, sintió algo pachonsito en su interior, un peluche tal vez? Una vez que vio que era, se dio cuenta que la "broma" de América de ese año, era algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado, que lo hizo pararse de golpe de su asiento.

Al sacarlo se dio cuenta que en efecto era un peluche, pero no uno cualquiera que se compra en alguna tienda. ERA UN PELUCHE DE RUSIA, repito UN PELUCHE DE RUSIA. Estaba muy bien hecho, llevaba su habitual uniforme militar que usó en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, junto con una tubería manchada de sangre? en la punta, en su mano derecha, y en su mano izquierda llevaba su vodka.

Ciertamente Inglaterra le tenía pavor a Rusia, pero no tanto como para gritar por un simple peluche de él (se estaba conteniendo). Pero no pudo contener su rostro lleno de terror, cuando se dio cuenta que lo habían hechizado y no lo podía soltar, estaba pegado a su mano. Y fue peor, cuando quiso quitárselo zarandeándolo y lo que provocó fue que el peluche produjera el clásico _" korokorokorokorokoro" _de Rusia. Ahí no pudo evitar gritar, mientras que comenzaba a llorar de miedo. No tardó en salir corriendo del Gran Comedor gritando _"Estúpido América" _x 15 veces, sin embargo lo dijo tan rápido, que muchos no lograron entender lo que decía.

Tras la salida del ingles aterrado, todo el Gran Comedor quedó en shock y sumido en un profundo silencio, que fue roto por la carcajada de cierto americano.

_" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA " _En eso, tanto Francia como Canadá se acercaron a Estados Unidos.

_" Salió a la perfección " _Felicitó el francés, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

_" Sí, fue muy buena tu broma de este año, aunque creo que te pasaste un poco con pegarle el peluche, eh " _Dijo el canadiense en un susurro en un tono serio, pero ocultaba su sonrisa tras el pelaje de Kumajirou.

_" Sí, este año gano yo, ya van dos años consecutivos que ganó. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" _

_" ¿Eso piensas? " _Preguntó una voz fría, detrás de la nación estadounidense.

_" Sí, por supuesto. Después de todo soy el HERO " _ Gritó el americano, seguido claro de su risa triunfadora.

_" Pues déjame decirte que Kirkland me pidió de favor que me apareciera ante ti, confirmándome que con eso ganaría " _ La voz a su espalda dijo con un tono frío.

_" Y dime que podrias hacer... me..." _ América no pudo terminar su frase, pues se dio la vuelta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver al Barón Sanguinario cara a cara.

_" Gyaaaaaaaaaaa. Un fantasma " _ Gritó el americano, muerto de miedo _" Retirada estratégica" _ Y a continuación salió corriendo del Gran Comedor gritando entre gemidos _"Muérete Inglaterra" _

Con la salida del ruidoso americano, El Barón Sanguinario se alejó murmurando _" Como dijo, solo tenía que ponerme enfrente de él "_

El Gran Comedor, nuevamente quedó en un silencio sepulcral. A especial claro de los suspiros tanto de Canadá como de Francia.

_" Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero si no hay que olvidar que Angleterre solo ha perdido una vez " _Suspiró Francia y Canadá asintió en acuerdo.

Los alumnos se encontraban completamente desconcertados al igual que algunos maestros, pero otros como el profesor Dumbledore, estaba conteniendo la risa que le provocó la escena anterior.

_" No puedo creerlo, en todos mis años nunca había visto algo así. Tendré que buscar un castigo apropiado para Jones. Tu también busca uno bueno para Kirkland, Severus " _ Dijo con enfado la profesora McGonagall.

_" Oh Minerva, no te enfades con ellos. No hay porque castigarlos, no han hecho nada malo " _ Dijo con paciencia Dumbledore.

_" Pero Albus " _

_" Por lo que he visto, esto es solo un juego entre ellos. Pero de todas formas, creo que deberíamos preguntarles " _

Todo silencio del Gran Comedor quedó en el olvido cuando llegó el profesor Quirrell; con el turbante torcido y cara de terror. Dumbledore tuvo que interrumpir su conversación con la profesora McGonagall, para ver qué sucedía.

El profesor Quirrell se apoyó sobre la mesa del director y jadeando alcanzó a decir _" Un troll... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo " _Y se desplomó en el suelo.

Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita.

_" Prefectos "_ Exclamó _" Conduzcan a sus grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato "_

_" Bueno, supongo que me iré a mi dormitorio. Bye bye " _Se despidió el francés de los desconcertados niños junto a él (Harry y Ron).

_" Sí, adiós " _ Se despidieron ambos.

_" Bueno, yo también me voy. Buenas noches, eh " _ Susurró Canadá, pero nadie le presto atenció, y menos teniendo a Perci gritando _ " ¡Síganme! ¡Los de primer año, manténganse juntos! ¡No necesitan temer al troll si siguen mis órdenes! Ahora, vengan conmigo. Hagan sitio, tienen que pasar los de primer año. ¡Perdón, soy un prefecto! "_

_" ¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí un troll? " _ Preguntó Harry, mientras subían por la escalera.

_" No tengo ni idea, parece ser que son realmente estúpidos " _ Dijo Ron _ " Tal vez Alfred o Kirkland lo dejaron entrar; como broma de Halloween, ya sabes ambos estaban en eso "_

_" Oye, Alfred no lo sabe " _Recordó Harry, mientras se abrían camino entre un tumulto de confundidos Hufflepuffs.

_" Rayos, es cierto. Aunque seguramente estará bien, digo no creo que haya corrido en dirección a las mazmorras sí huía del Barón Sanguinario o si? " _ Razono Ron intentando no darle importancia.

Pero entonces Harry súbitamente se aferró al brazo de Ron.

_" ¡Acabo de acordarme... Hermione! "_

_" ¿Qué pasa con ella? " _Preguntó con estrañeza.

_" No sabe nada del troll " _Dijo Harry apurado. Ron se mordió el labio.

" Oh, bueno " Dijo enfadado _" Pero que Percy no nos vea "_

Se agacharon y se mezclaron con los Hufflepuffs que iban hacia el otro lado, pero justo cuando iban a salir, chocaron contra alguien.

_" Maple " _

_" Oh, disculpa no te vimos " _ Se disculpó Harry algo apurado sin siquiera voltear a ver a quien tiro. Pero antes de que lograra irse, las palabras de Ron lo hicieron regresarse.

_" Alfred, qué bueno que estas aquí. Acaba de entrar un troll a Hogwarts " _ Dijo Ron liberándose de una preocupación.

Al verlo, Harry también suspiró aliviado.

_" Hey Alfred, no hay tiempo síguenos, tenemos que buscar a Hermione y avisarle del troll " _ Dijo con rapidez Harry, jalando de un brazo a _Alfred._

_" Pero, maple yo no soy... " _Y_ Alfred _no pudo terminar lo que quería decir, pues fue prácticamente llevado a rastras por los dos niños.

Se deslizaron por un pasillo desierto y corrieron hacia el cuarto de baño de las niñas. Acababan de doblar una esquina cuando oyeron pasos rápidos a sus espaldas.

_" ¡Percy! "_ Susurró Ron, empujando a Harry y a _Alfred _detrás de un gran buitre de piedra.  
Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Alfred correr hacia ellos.

Desconcertados, Harry y Ron voltearon a ver al chico que trajeron con ellos. Al hacerlo, se dieron cuenta que era igual a Alfred.

_" Este... ¿eres Matt verdad? " _ Preguntó Harry apenado.

_" Oui " _ Contestó en un susurro.

_" Perdón " _ Se disculpó Harry.

_" No hay problema, siempre me pasa, eh "_

_" Hey, chicos " _ Se acercó Alfred corriendo, al llegar a ellos volteo a ver atrás de él, y al ver que no había nada suspiró aliviado _" Ese maldito de Inglaterra. Tenía que usar a un fantasma " _Gruñó con enfado.

_" ¿Quién es Inglaterra? " _ Pero antes de que América pudiera responder, unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse.

_" ¡Ahora si es Percy! " _ Lloriqueo Ron, empujando a sus amigos detrás del buitre de piedra, quedando todos completamente apretados tras el buitre.

Sin embargo, al mirar; no vieron a Percy, sino a Snape. Cruzó el pasillo y desapareció de la vista.

_" ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? " _ Murmuró Harry _ " ¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profesores? "_

_" Ni idea dude " _

Lo más silenciosamente posible, los cuatro se arrastraron por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos apagados del profesor.

_" Se dirige al tercer piso " _ Dijo Harry.

Pero nuevamente, fueron distraídos por unos, por unos pasos que se acercaban, y antes de que pudieran esconderse chocó contra ellos Arthur al doblar la esquina, haciendo que los chicos se cayeron de espaldas, quedando él encima de los cuatro chicos.

Arthur estaba aún ansioso, pues aún tenía pegado el peluche de Rusia en la mano, al parecer aún no había encontrado el contraembrujo.

_" Waaaa " _ Gritó al ver que aún tenía pegado el peluche en la mano, pero al ver a los chicos, trato de retomar la compostura y de hablar en un tono casual_ " Hey Amer-Alfred ya terminó la broma, quítamelo " _Dijo mientras zarandeaba al chico por los hombros.

_" Espera, maple " _ Dijo el chico _" Arthur, te estas equivocando yo no... "_

_" Vamos Alfred. Mi broma no duró ni 5 minutos " _ Decía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero tratando de mantener su voz normal. Mientras lo decía, seguía zarandeando al pobre chico

_" Hey Iggy, deja a mi pobre hermano quieres " _ Dijo Alfred.

_" He? ... " _ Inglaterra comenzó a mirar fijamente a Canadá, y luego a pasar la mirada a América, Canadá, América, Canadá, América...

_" Ohhh, perdón Malcom, te confundí con Alfred. Hahahaha " _ Dice Inglaterra rasacándose la cabeza con su mano libre.

_" Es Matthew, he " _Susurró Canadá, pero Inglaterra no le presto atención pues pronto se puso tenso al escuchar el _korokorokorokorokoro_, proveniente del muñeco.

_"Hey Alfred quítame esto " _ Exigió.

_" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Hey Iggy, no puedo creer que le tengas miedo a él " _Se burló el norteamericano.

_" Cállate y quítamelo " _ Volvió a exigir la nación inglesa.

_" HAHAHAHAHAHA " _ Al ver la cara de Inglaterra, la nación Americana dejó de reír y suspiró _"Ok Iggy " _ A continuación, dijo el contraembrujo dejando la mano de Inglaterra completamente libre.

_" Hey chicos, no huelen algo raro? " _ Susurró el canadiense.

_" ¿No sientes un olor raro? " _Preguntó Ron a los demás. Y si se preguntan, el si Canadá fue ignorado nuevamente, sí lo fue.

Los chicos olfatearon y un aroma especial llegó a su nariz, una mezcla de calcetines sucios y baño público que nadie limpia.

_" Hey que asco " _Se quejó Estados Unidos.

Y lo oyeron, un gruñido y las pisadas inseguras de unos pies gigantescos. Ron señaló al fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda. Algo enorme se movía hacia ellos. Se ocultaron en las sombras y lo vieron surgir a la luz de la luna.

Era una visión horrible. Más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El olor que despedía era increíble. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos.

El monstruo se detuvo en una puerta y miró hacia el interior. Agitó sus largas orejas, tomando decisiones con su minúsculo cerebro, y luego entró lentamente en la habitación.

_" La llave está en la cerradura "_ Susurró Harry "_ Podemos encerrarlo allí "_

_" Buena idea "_ Casi gritó Alfred, mientras que Ron respondió con voz agitada.

_" Este chicos, que no Hermione esta en ese baño " _ Susurró Matthew, pero como es común, nadie lo escucho, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, estos ya se habían ido.

Harry, Ron y Alfred se acercaron hacia la puerta abierta, Harry y Ron tenían la boca seca e iban rezando para que el troll no decidiera salir, mientras que Alfred llevaba una sonrisa e iba con su confianza habitual. Mientras ellos iban a encerrar al troll, Matthew le estaba ayudando a Arthur a deshacerse del peluche de Rusia, pues no podía ser quemado...

De un gran salto, Harry pudo empujar la puerta y Alfred le echó la llave.

_" ¡Sí! " _Dijeron los tres

Animados con la victoria, comenzaron a correr por el pasillo para volver, pero al llegar a la esquina oyeron algo que hizo que sus corazones se detuvieran: un grito agudo y aterrorizado, que procedía del lugar que acababan de cerrar con llave.

_" Oh, no " _ Dijo Ron, tan pálido como el Barón Sanguinario

_" ¡Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas! " _ Bufó Harry.

_" Hermione! " _ Dijeron al unísono Harry y Ron, mientras que Alfred no lograba entender.

_" Hermione esta en el baño " _Le explicó Harry a Alfred, mientras echaban a correr de regreso al baño.

_" Oh... bueno el HERO está aquí, y la va a salvar " _ Dijo Alfred.

Al llegar a la puerta, Harry se apresuró a dar vuelta a la llave y abrir la puerta, (lo hicieron antes de que Alfred la pudiera derribar con una de sus magníficas patadas)

Hermione Granger estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El personaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos.

_" ¡Distraiganlo! " _ Gritó Harry desesperado y tirando de un grifo, lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra la pared.

El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había hecho aquel ruido. Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry. Vaciló y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón.

" ¡Eh, cerebro de guisante! " Gritó Ron desde el otro extremo, tirándole una cañería de metal.

El troll no pareció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hocico hacia Ron y dando tiempo a Harry para correr.

Alfred imitó el ejemplo de ron y arrancó un lavamanos de la pared y se lo lanzó al troll, haciendo que este hiciera una mueca de dolor.

Los chicos se hallaban en un pequeño shock, por la fuerza del estadounidense, pero no era momento como para estar ahí parado contemplando a Alfred y su fuerza, sino de reaccionar. Harry fue el primero en reponerse y le Gritó a Hermione:

_" ¡Vamos, corre, corre! " _ Mientras estaba tratando de empujarla hacia la puerta, pero la niña no se podía mover. Seguía agazapada contra la pared, ya no por el shock, sino de miedo al verel rostro del troll.

Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó con Ron, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de escapar.

Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido: corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello de aquel monstruo. La atroz criatura no se daba cuenta de que Harry colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz, pues la varita de Harry todavía estaba en su mano cuando saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orifi cios nasales del trol.

_" Que asco " _ Dijo Alfred.

Sin embargo, los gritos hicieron que tanto Arthur como Matthew, quienes habían estado tratando de deshacerse del peluche ruso, entraran corriendo al baño a ver lo que ocurría.

_" Que demonios " _Alcanzó a decir Inglaterra.

_" Un momento Harry, no te muevas " _Gritó la nación americana, mientras desprendía otro lavabo pensando en lanzarlo contra el troll.

_" ¡Alfred detente! " _Gritó el ingles con una voz imponente, logrando que todos se quedaran estáticos, incluido el troll.

_" Pero Iggy. Quiere matar a Harry " _Reprocho el americano.

_" Sí, pero lo que haces no mejorará nada _" Suspiró el ingles _" Deja que yo me encargue "_

El estadounidense dejó el lavamanos en su lugar y se recargo contra la pared, mientras infla a sus mejillas de forma infantil. Mientras que la nación británica, se acercaban al troll sin vacilar, que por cierto el troll seguía igual de quieto. Una vez que estuvo frente a él empezó a regañarlo en un escocés antiguo (por lo que pudo ver América), que al parecer el troll entendía a la perfección.

Por lo que pudo deducir tanto América como Canadá, pues era un idioma antiguo del que no estaban muy familiarizados. Inglaterra reprendió al troll diciéndole cosas como que debería de avergonzarse de sí mismo por sus acciones, y cosas similares. También escucharon que le pregunto como entro, el cual le respondió con unos gruñidos que no supieron interpretar (no hablaban troll).

Después de unos minutos más, el troll bajo a Harry con la mayor delicadeza que se esperaría en un troll (lo dejo caer, por suerte América lo atrapó). Mientras que Inglaterra sacaba la varita de Harry de la nariz del troll con algo de asco,mojes estaba cubierta de gelatina gris. Harry al recibir su varita la limpio en la piel del troll.

_" Bueno, al parecer el troll no sabe cómo llegó aquí, y tampoco salir, por lo que lo tendré que guiar a la salida " _Dijo el inglés con calma, mientras todos lo veían con cara de asombro, menos América, quien no tomó los actos del inglés con importancia, solo veía con asco al troll.

Hermione fue la primera en hablar

_" ¿Sabes hablar troll? " _Preguntó asombrada.

_" Eh... Sí " _ Confirmó _" Pero no me gusta hablarlo, por eso le hable en un escocés antiguo "_ Explico sin darle importancia.

_" ¿Pero porque escocés, y más antiguo? " _Preguntó Harry.

_" Porque es un troll de Escocia, y los trolls pueden entender el idioma de donde son nativos, pero solo el antiguo. No se porque " _Explicó.

Pero como ha sido costumbre en ese día, fueron distraídos nuevamente. Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los presentes se sobresaltaran.

Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape y Quirrell, que cerraban la marcha. Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho. De hecho, tanto al profesor Snape como McGonagall, les llamo la atención de que el troll se encontrara tan manso.

Snape se acercó al troll, apartando a Arthur, un tanto sorprendido de que el chico pudiera estar cerca del troll sin sufrir daños. A la par la profesora McGonagall miraba a Ron y Harry muy enfadada. Tenía los labios blancos. Las esperanzas de ganar cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor se desvanecieron rápidamente de la mente de Harry.

" ¿En qué estaban pensando, por todos los cielos? " Dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada. Harry miró a Ron, y después a Alfred y Arthur _" Tienen suerte de que no los haya matado. ¿Por qué no estaban en los dormitorios? " _Al ver que tanto Alfred como Arthur estaba a punto de abrir la boca, agregó _" Bueno, ustedes dos me imagino porque. Los estuvimos buscando " _

Snape dirigió a Harry una mirada aguda e inquisidora, pero pronto cambio de objetivo y centró su vista en Arthur.

Entonces, una vocecita surgió de las sombras _" Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí " _Dijo Hermione finalmente se puesta de pie.

_" ¡Hermione Granger! "_

_" Yo vine a buscar al troll porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema "_

Tanto Harry como Ron se quedaron con la boca abierta, pues Hermione Granger estaba diciendo una mentira a su profesora. Mientras que Alfred y Arthur no dijeron nada, pues no sabían nada de lo ocurrido.

_" Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz, Ron lo distrajo mientras Alfred le lanzó un lavamanos, y casi a continuación llego Arthur por el ruido y calmo al troll. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron " _ _Explicó._

Harry y Ron trataron de no poner cara de asombro.

_" Bueno... en ese caso " _ Dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a los cinco niños _"...Hermione Granger, eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un troll tú sola? "_

Hermione bajó la cabeza. Harry estaba mudo. Hermione era la última persona que haría algo contra las reglas, y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para librarlos a ellos del problema.

_" Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos " _ Dijo la profesora McGonagall _" Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas " _

Hermione se marchó.

La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Harry, Ron, Alfred y Arthur.

" Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvisteis suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían sobrevivir y menos calmar a esa montaña. Han ganado cinco puntos cada uno para Su casa correspondiente. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto. Pueden irse.

Mientras los demás salían rápidamente. Arthur se acercó a la profesora McGonagall.

_" Em, profesora " _

_" Si Kirkland " _

_" El troll no tiene ni idea de como entró y menos de como salir. Por el momento esta calmado, solo tienen que mostrarle la salida " _Aclaró.

_" Ya veo, muchas gracias, lo tendremos en cuenta " _ Agradeció la profesora con un deje de sorpresa por las acciones del joven. A continuación Arthur salió velozmente, dirigiéndose a su sala común.

Los maestros, simplemente guiaron al troll a la salida del baño con cuidado, por si se salía de control.

_" ¿Quién eres? "_

_" Yo soy Canadá, eh "_

_" Me pregunto si regresaran, para darme puntos para Hufflepuff " _Se preguntaba el canadiense. Y después de eso, los profesores no regresaron a los baños.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Disculpen la demora, la verdad me ha pegado mucho el no tener computadora, pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo. Les agradezco su paciencia. **

**No puedo dar fechas, pero mi plan es seguir publicando un capítulo por semana, me gustaría que fueran dos, pero espero compensarlo con lo largos que son (8,000 palabras aproximadamente).**

**Victoria Grayson: **

**Mmmmmm, hablando sobre el yaoi, agradesco tu sinceridad y pues no estaba pensando poner mucho, solo insinuaciones, no se si me explico. Bueno básicamente lo que lo máximo que llegaría a poner son sonrojos supongo, por lo mismo de centrarme en la historia de Hogwarts y su interacción con los personajes de Harry Potter. No quiero desviarme y poner historias románticas entre los personajes y eso. Si pongo yaoi es solo por diversión, nuevamente no se si me explico... bueno el punto es este: no pienso centrarme en relaciones románticas ni nada por el estilo.**

**Bueno, seguiré viendo como colocar a los demás países en la historia. No se que opinen de la aparición de Canadá en este capítulo. **

**Por cierto P. Y. Z. K. gracias por la cerveza de mantequilla, ha servido mucho pa la inspiración (se me fue un poco para la escena del troll, pero regreso)**

**En fin... opiniones, sugerencias, ya sabe. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	10. La Sala de Reuniones

**Capitulo 9 "La Sala de Reuniones"**

**Descargo responsabilidad, no soy dueña de Harry Potter o Hetalia.**

* * *

Desde lo ocurrido con el troll, que por cierto ya han pasado varios días. Hermione se había vuelto una buena amiga tanto de Harry como de Ron y Alfred, por lo que comúnmente se les veía a los cuatro juntos desde entonces. Como Hermione era muy buena en los estudios, los cuatro se reunían en la biblioteca para completar sus trabajos escolares con el apoyo de los libros. Bueno hoy es uno de esos días…

" _Hey Alfred, que ocurrió en Halloween " _ Preguntó Harry con mucha curiosidad, mientras dejaba de lado uno de los libros que tenia, de hechizos para principiantes. Su pregunta logro que Ron, quien se sentaba a lado suyo, también dejara de _leer _su libro.

" _Pues no tengo ni idea de como entro ese troll " _Respondió Alfred encogiéndose de hombros, hojeando su libro de manera despreocupada.

" _No hablo del troll, hablo de eso que estabas haciendo con el chico de Slytherin " _Explico Harry. Aunque al conocer a Arthur, este le haya caído bien, la rivalidad que había entre Gryffindors y Slytherin, le había hecho replantearse que no se podría llevar bien con alguien de Slytherin, y menos después de conocer a Draco Malfoy.

" _Oh, hablas de la bromita que nos jugamos Iggy y yo " _

A ese unto de la conversación, Hermione también había dejado de lado su libro, pues tenia mucha curiosidad de lo ocurrido, pero después de lo dicho por el americano, los presentes, recordaron la escena del día de Halloween, en el cual tanto Alfred como Arthur, salieron prácticamente huyendo y gritando del Gran Comedor con sus _bromitas_. Haciendo que se preguntaran si eso era una bromita.

"_Ehhh. Sí" _Respondió Harry distraído.

"…_bueno, veras. Conozco a Arthi desde hace algún tiempo, ya sabes por nuestros padres y eso. Cuando era más pequeño, en Halloween, a Iggy se le ocurrió jugarme una bromita para asustarme, y pues desde entonces cada año nos reunimos en la casa de alguno de los dos para espantarnos el uno al otro. Se volvió algo así como una tradición nuestra" _Explicó la nación estadounidense esforzándose que suene _normal._

"_Ahhhhhh" _Se escucho de parte de todos.

"_Entonces este año él te asusto con un fantasma" _Afirmó Hermione después de unir los puntos correspondientes, que por cierto no era la gran cosa.

"_Sí, Iggy sabe bien que no me agradan y que ya tengo suficiente con Peeves. Pero aún así uso al Barón Sangriento" _Se quejó el americano de manera infantil.

"_Pero eso es muy sucio. No usó a un fantasma cualquiera, ¡USÓ AL BARÓN SANGUINARIO!" _Exclamó Ron molesto, pero Hermione lo hizo callar lo más pronto posible recordándole que se encontraban en una biblioteca.

"_Sí, Iggy juega muy sucio, no es justo. Por eso nadie lo quiere " _Se quejo nuevamente la personificación de Estados Unidos de América.

"_Hohohoho" _Se escuchó una risa, proveniente de la parte de atrás de los chicos.

"_Hey, ¿Francis, que pasa?" _Preguntó el americano con la energía acostumbrada.

"_Es soló que dices que Arthur juega sucio, después de la "bromita" que le hiciste" _Dijo el francés, mientras se sentaba a lado de Hermione.

"_Oh, vamos Francis, ni que haya sido la gran cosa lo que hice, solo Arthur se podrá asustar con eso" _Se defendió.

"_Vamos Alfred, ambos sabemos que la tuya fue peor" _Razonó el francés, mientras intentaba pasar una mano por sobre el hombro de la niña.

"…"

"_Lo vez, tu también jugaste sucio. Aunque en lo personal, me gusto mucho ayudarte en gastarle la broma. Oh, la cara de Arthur, fue inolvidable" _Mientras lo decía, dejaba salir una sonrisa de satisfacción, una clara muestra que en ese momento recordaba la escena del ingles escapando.

"_Pero que tipo de broma le gastaste Alfred" _Dijo Hermione _"Y por favor Francis, quita tu mano de mi hombro" _Lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono mordaz, ante lo cual, Francis solo pudo decir _"Estos ingleses" _mientras retiraba su mano del hombro de la niña.

"_No fue la gran cosa, pero fue muy brillante. Le pedí a Francis que consiguiera un peluche de un conocido mío y de Iggy, mientras que a Matt, le pedí que consiguiera una grabación de su "risa" y a los gemelos Wesley que me ayudarán con un hechizo para que Iggy no pudiera ver el contenido de paquete y al tomar el peluche no se lo pudiera quitar, y si lo intentaba comenzara a sonara su "risa" ya grabada. Fue perfecto" _Respondió Alfred orgulloso de si mismo.

"…_Y solo por eso salió huyendo del Gran Comedor " _Dijeron sorprendidos los chicos al mismo tiempo.

"_HAHAHAHAHA, sí, Iggy es un miedoso"_

"_No, Arthur no es ningún miedoso. Es solo que le teme a esa persona, como la mayoría que lo conocemos" _Dijo la nación francesa con un pequeño escalos fió.

"_¿Tan aterrador es?" _Preguntó Harry nervioso.

"Sí"

Hubo unos breves minutos de silencio, en los cuales los niños intentaron imaginarse que tipo de persona pudiera ser, para que les genere tanto miedo a los demás. Por un momento llegaron a pensar que podría ser alguien tan malvado como El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Harry se armo de valor, por sus amigos y despues de tragar saliva logro preguntar _"E-Esa persona de la que nos hablan ¿qué ha hecho para que le tengan tanto miedo?"_

Esa pregunta sorprendió a ambas naciones, quienes por un momento se quedaron en silencio.

"_Mmmmm, pues no ha hecho nada malo, es solo que… bueno su aura es lo que asusta… no se como explicarlo…" Explicó _Francia.

"_HAHAHAHAHA, dude, enserio no se que decir. La verdad es que a mi no me da miedo, pero es bastante molesto, la otra vez lo aplaste sin querer y su bufanda me ataco"_ _Explicó _América.

Otros momentos de incomodo silencio…

"_Bueno, supongo que ya me voy, aún tengo trabajo que hacer" _Y con eso dicho, el francés se despidió de los aturdidos presentes y se fue.

"…"

"_Bueno, en todo caso será mejor terminar nosotros también nuestros deberes" _Se apresuro en decir Hermione a los demás, sacándolos de su estado de Shock (Harry y Ron).

Pronto los jóvenes magos, regresaron a estar detrás de sus libros para acabar su tarea. América aprovecho el momento en el que sus amigos se encontraban metidos en sus deberes, para continuar con su papeleo del día.

**Al día siguiente, en la mañana.**

Todo era normal en ese, día tanto para Harry, como para Ron. En la mañana se despertaron un poco tarde, pero no demasiado, se alistaron y encaminaron al Gran Comedor junto con Alfred (Hermione ya se había adelantado). Llegaron sin ningún contratiempo y desayunaron de manera apropiada, recibieron su correo por medio de lechuzas (Alfred recibió su papeleo). Después del desayuno, salieron con la intención de dirigirse a su clase de Transformaciones a cargo de la profesora McGonagall, sin embargo, en el camino se encontraron con un contratiempo llamado Peeves.

Alfred, al ver a Peeves, inmediatamente adopto una posición defensiva, y al ver a sus dos buenos amigos junto a el, no lo pensó dos veces y decidió cargarlos y alejarlos de Peeves para mantenerlos a salvo de él como el buen HERO que es. Es obvio que solo salió corriendo por la seguridad de sus amigos, no es como si él tuviera miedo, no para nada, lo hizo porque no podía dejar que los civiles estuvieran en peligro.

"_Hey Alfred, bajarnos" _Se quejo Ron.

"_Alfred el salón de la profesora McGonagall esta en la dirección contraria" _Gritó Harry.

Sin embargo, por más que los niños le gritaron a Alfred, este no se detuvo hasta que estuvo a unos dos kilómetros del lugar en el que se encontró con Peeves.

"_Bien, parece que lo hemos perdido. Estamos a salvo" _Dijo un aliviado americano, mientras bajaba de sus hombros a los dos muchachos.

"_Oh, que bien.__** ¡Pero te das cuenta que tardaremos más de quince minutos en llegar a la clase, y está ya comenzó!"**_Exclamó enojado Ron.

"_Hey dude, lo más importante es su seguridad" _Reprochó Estados Unidos.

Antes de que Ron pudiera continuar su reclamo, Harry lo hizo callar con su mano y dijo:

" _Bueno. Sera mejor encaminarnos a la clase " _Harry también estaba bastante molesto con Alfred, pero después de llevar más de un mes conviviendo con este, sabia que no importaba lo que dijera, no lograría meter en razón al americano, y tener una discusión con él no serviría de nada.

Así, los tres amigos recorrieron todo el tramo que la nación americana corrió en un minuto, en quince minutos. Al entrar al salón, les sorprendió ver que en lugar de estar su profesora en el escritorio, se encontraba un gato.

" _Ufff, menos mal que la profesora salió o sino estaríamos en grandes problemas " _ Suspiro Ron aliviado. Pero tan pronto como lo dijo, el gato salto de sobre la mesa, sin embargo, al caer no lo vieron al gato sino a la profesora McGonagall.

" _Wow " _Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

" _Eso fue increíble " _Dijo Ron.

" _¡Increíble, dude, eso fue fenomenal! Es lo más extraordinario que he visto en mi vida, bueno sin contar la vez en la que me encontré con Toni… bueno ¡eso fue sorprendente, es como sacado de las películas! " _Gritó el americano.

" _Les agradezco el cumplido señor Wesley, señor Jones. Pero me temo que han llegado tarde a mi clase, al parecer tendré que convertirlos a los tres en relojes de bolsillo, para que lleguen puntuales a mi clase " _Sentenció.

" _No es eso, nos encontramos con Peeves en el camino y Alfred nos jalo por todo el castillo escapando de él " _Explicó Harry. Ante su comentario, la profesora solo pudo suspirar.

" _Vaya, conque Peeves " _La maestra le lanzó un mirada seria a Alfred.

" _Es cierto, nos emboscó y no tuve más remedio que alejarme de él junto con Harry y Ron para salvarlos " _Dijo un serio estadounidense.

La profesora suspiro y los dejo sentarse para poder continuar su clase sin contratiempos.

**En la tarde…**

Nuevamente el grupo de amigos se hallaba en la biblioteca por los despiadados maestros que les dejaban tanta tarea como si solo tuvieran su asignatura.

" _Esto es imposible, no lo terminare a tiempo " _Se quejo Ron.

" _Oh, vamos Ron, no te quejes no es imposible. Mira yo ya acabe " _Dijo Hermione mientras le enseñaba su pergamino.

" _Hey Hermione, porque no mejor nos dejas copiarnos de la tuya " _Preguntó Ron en reproche.

" _Ni hablar, de ese modo jamás aprenderán " _ Respondió en un tono cortante.

" _Pero si tu ya acabase con tus deberes " _Volvió a quejarse.

" _Pero eso no significa que se los deba de pasar " _Cortó la niña ante lo cual Ron bufó.

" _Hey Alfred, ¿que es eso? " _Preguntó Ron al observar como Alfred tenia una pila de hojas de papel detrás de los libros.

La nación Americana estuvo unos segundos en silencio por la sorpresa que se llevo al ser descubierto por Ron. Pues estaba sumido en una carta de Alemania sobre su trabajo. Pero no por nada los Estados Unidos de América tiene a tan buenos actores en su casa…

" _Ah, esto. Por lo visto mi padre se equivoco e invirtió los destinatarios de los paquetes. Me envió el paquete con su papeleo del trabajo. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ya me imaginó la cara de su jefe al ver los dulces que debió de enviarme a mi. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA " _Explicó con confianza _"Wow, soy un genio por encubrirlo tan bien" _Se dijo a si mismo.

" _En ese caso, creo que seria mejor que se los mandaras de regreso cuanto antes Alfred " _Reprendió Hermione.

" _Ok " _Respondió de manera relajada, mientras juntaba sus papeles y se disponía a salir de la biblioteca para dirigirse a la luchezeria en busca de su águila para enviar parte de su trabajo.

Una vez que termino de subir por las escaleras de la lechuzeria, la cual tenia al menos 500 lechuzas y estaba llena de su excremento. Se dio cuenta que no era la única nación ahí.

" _Hey Iggy ¿Qué haces? " _ Saludó de manera alegre mientras entraba.

" _Ehh, América " _Dijo algo sorprendido la nación inglesa, pues estaba de espaldas y no notó a América hasta ese momento _" Em, bueno, solo le mando mi papeleo a mi jefe "_

" _Ehhhhh, pero creí que tus hermanos se harían cargo de tu trabajo mientras estas aquí "_

" _Sí, se suponía que lo harían, como también se suponía que se dividiría entre nosotros el papeleo y asistencias a las reuniones mundiales de Reno Unido desde que se formo. Pero como vez, ellos no cumplen con su palabra. Por el momento me esta llegando solo mi papeleo, pero me temo que no tardaran en enviarme el suyo " _Suspiró.

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, vaya hermanos problemáticos que tienes "_

" _Ni me lo digas. ¿Y tu que haces aquí? "_

" _Vengo por lo mismo. Voy a enviar parte de mi papeleo a mi jefe "_

" _Porque solo parte" _Cuestionó la nación británica, pues conocía al americano, y sabia que prefería enviar las cosas juntas, pues le molestaba dar varias vueltas.

" _Ron me cacho haciendo mi trabajo… " _Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Inglaterra lo interrumpió.

" _Ehhhhhhhhh "_

" _No te preocupes, lo encubrí a la perfección como el HERO que soy. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA " _Dijo mientras ponía el brazo para que su fiel águila _Libertad, _viniera a él, lo cual sucedió tan pronto como lo hizo.

" _Menos mal " _Suspiro aliviado el ingles _" Sin embargo, tenemos que tener cuidado al hacer nuestro papeleo, hable con Francia y el también estuvo a punto de ser cachado por una tal Cho Chang o algo así "_

" _HAHAHAHAHAAHA, seguro dejo el papeleo sobre la mesa y empezó a coquetear con la chica, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, típico de Francia " _Se burló el americano.

" _Sí, es un idiota " _Concordó el ingles.

" _Hey Iggy, ¿y a ti no estuvieron por cacharte?" _

" _Sí " _Suspiró _" Al principio lo hacia en la Sala Común, pero después de que Malfoy haya estado apunto de ver lo que hacia en una de sus bromas, decidí hacerlo en los alrededores de castillo, pero honestamente no ha mejorado en nada "_

Lo que siguió del comentario de la nación británica, fue un breve silencio, que las naciones aprovecharon para mandar sus respectivos paquetes a sus jefes. Tras hacerlo, ambos decidieron emprender el camino de regreso al Gran Comedor, pues ya se acercaba la hora de la comida. De camino iban hablando de cosas sin importancia, aunque más tarde tuvieron importancia.

" _Iggy, podrías dejar de usar fantasmas para asustarme. Eso no es justo " _Reprochó inflando sus mejillas.

" _Lo haría si tu tampoco usaras a Rusia " _Se quejo Inglaterra.

" _Esta bien, prometo no volver a usar a Rusia " _ Afirmó el estadounidense con determinación.

" _Mentiroso, lo mismo dijiste el año pasado " _Contrarresto el británico molesto.

" _Pero el año pasado me hiciste prometer que no lo trajera y lo cumplí " _Reprochó.

" _Si te dije que no lo trajeras, era porque quería que lo usaras " _ Gruñó.

" _Hohohoho, Angleterre, en ese caso debiste de haber sido más especifico " _Dijo Francia desde atrás de ellos, uniéndoseles en su camino al Gran Comedor.

" _Hey, Francia, que hay " _Saludo América.

" _Estúpida Rana que te importa " _Gruñó Inglaterra.

" _Hohohohohoho, _Amérique_ solo venia de regreso de las cocinas, sabes petite Matthieu me las enseñó y gracias a él ya no tengo que prepararme mentalmente en cada comida para poder digerirla " _Dijo el francés.

" _**Estúpida Rana, deja de ignorarme. Y deja de insultar mi comida " **_Explotó el británico.

" _Hohohohoho Angleterre, no tienes porque gritar de ese modo, y más pues tu comida es un asco " _Se burló.

" _**Que dijiste, Rana " **_Dijo Inglaterra, mientras un aura oscura comenzaba a formarse en su contorno.

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA dude, eso es un aura lo suficientemente fuerte para competir con la de Rusia " _Decía el americano, mientras le lanzaba pedazos de pergamino inservible al aura de Inglaterra y los veía desintegrarse.

" _**Cállate gordo " **_Gritó el ingles.

" _Hey. Yo no estoy gordo, es solo toda mi masa muscular, además ahora estoy mucho más delgado" _Protestó, dejándole de lanzar trozos de pergamino.

" _Sí, sí, lo que tu digas " _Se burló el ingles a la vez que se relajaba _" Sabes que si continuas comiendo de esa manera tendrás problemas en el futuro "_

" _No es porque coma mucho, mi tamaño es por lo grande que es mi casa " _Se defendió.

" _Oh, vamos Amérique, la casa de Matthieu también es grande, pero el es más delgado " _Concordó el francés.

" _¿Quién? " _Preguntó desconcertado el americano.

" _Estúpido americano gordo, te habla de tu hermano gemelo canadiense " _Escupió Inglaterra.

"… _Ah, Matt el tipo ninja. HAHAHAHAHAHA " _

" _Sí, deberías de tener una dieta más sana, en la cual no te comas 50 hamburguesas en una hora " _Razonó el británico.

" _Por eso Amérique, es importante que cuides tu peso " _Acordó el francés _" Sabes, yo no te digo que tienes que llevar una dieta estricta ni nada. La mejor manera de bajar de peso es…"_

" _E-Entonces Iggy, Francia, que opinan de la nota de Alemania. Ya saben, apuesto que nos la envió a todos, no? " _Preguntó América interrumpiendo a Francia para cambiar el tema de su peso. Pues pese a las diferencias que había entre Inglaterra y Francia, se estaban uniendo para darle un sermón, sin mencionar que los temas que toca el francés no son para todo el publico y se encontraban en una escuela llena de niños.

Hubo una breve pausa, en la que las naciones pensaban en la nota de Alemania.

"…_pues estaba pensando que podríamos reunirnos en algún salón vacío y decir que es un grupo de estudio o algo " _Dijo el ingles.

"…_podría ser una buena idea " _Concordó el Francés.

"…_estaría bien, pero ahora que lo pienso, si se enteran mis nuevos amigos, en especial el cerebrito de Hermione, apuesto que querrán venir conmigo "_ Reflexionó el estadounidense.

Nuevamente se formo un silencio entre ellos para pensar en cual podría ser la mejor solución de su problema.

" …_La Sala de los Menesteres__**, soy un genio**__. Podemos vernos en la Sala de los Menesteres para las reuniones, y también podemos hacer nuestro papeleo allí " _Dijo Inglaterra lleno de emoción y determinación.

" _La Sala de que… perdón " _Preguntó Estados Unidos confundido.

" _La Sala de los Menesteres; es una sala especial que esta oculta de todos, una persona solo puede entrar cuando tiene una necesidad real, a veces está ahí y otras no. Para entrar tienes que pasar junto a ella varias veces pensando en donde necesitas estar, como por ejemplo un cuarto o algo así. Si pasamos junto a ella pensando en un buen lugar para hacer nuestras reuniones, lo que pasaría es que la sala apareciera para nosotros. Es brillante " _Respondió Inglaterra con soberbia.

" _Hohohohohoho. Entonces tienes una sala en la que ocultas tu porno, he Inglaterra " _Dijo sonriendo Francia con picardía.

" _Eres un pervertido " _Concordó Estados Unidos.

" _Ehhhhhhh? " _Inglaterra parecía confundido y termino poniendo los ojos.

" _Eres un pervertido por tener un lugar como ese " _Explicó Francia.

" _Bueno, como se esperaba del embajador erótico " _Acordó América.

" _No es eso… __**no soy un pervertido **__" _Exclamó la nación inglesa.

" _Sí, sí, lo que tu digas. No me agrada la idea de hacer las reuniones en el cuarto oculto en donde Iggy guarda su porno, pero si no hay una mejor opción… " _

" _**Cállate, ya te dije que no soy ningún pervertido " **_Gritó el ingles.

" _Bueno, si no hay otra opción, le avisare a petite Matthieu " _Suspiró el francés _" Entonces, ¿donde esta? "_

" _Se halla en el séptimo piso justo en frente de un tapiz de__ un tal __Bárnabas el Chiflado__. Para hacerla aparecer se debes pasar tres veces frente al pedazo de pared despejada, con la necesidad de un lugar para las reuniones clara en la mente, si se concentran y lo logran, debe de aparecer el lugar que necesitamos " _Respondió el ingles, claramente mientras hacia un intento de calmarse.

" _Pervertido " _Concordaron las otras dos naciones.

" _**Que no lo soy " **_Gritó Inglaterra.

Para ese momento, las tres naciones ya se hallaban en la puerta que daba al Gran Comedor.

" _¿Y cuando nos reuniremos entonces? " _Preguntó el francés.

" _Mmmmmm, que te parece mañana despues de la cena " _Propuso el americano.

" _Hey, no cambien el tema " _Se quejo el ingles.

" _Oui. Me parece bien, entonces yo le aviso a Matthieu. Bye " _Y se retiro dirigiéndose a su mesa.

" _Esa estúpida Rana " _Gruñó el británico.

" _¿A quien le avisara? " _Preguntó con confusión y curiosidad el americano.

" _A tu hermano… gemelo… con el oso… ya sabes el es canadiense y se llama Marvin" _Suspiro el ingles.

" _Cierto, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Matti " _Dijo el estadounidense como si hubiera respondido el mayor enigma de la historia, que probablemente así fuera, pero de la contemporánea. Ante lo cual Inglaterra puso los ojos.

" _Pero Iggy, su nombre es Matthew, ya sabes el es Matti " _ Corrigió el americano.

" _Bueno, al menos yo solo me confundo con su nombre " _Gruñó.

" _Hey Alfred " _Saludo Harry, desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

" _Oh, Harry, chicos ya voy " _Les gritó a sus nuevos amigo y se regreso con Inglaterra _" Bueno, nos vemos despues Iggy " _

" _Si claro, por desgracia nos veremos nuevamente " _Gruñó Inglaterra mientras se dirigía a su mesa.

En la mesa de Gryffindor.

" _Alfred, ¿ya enviaste el paquete a tus padres? " _Preguntó Hermione con seriedad.

" _Sip, estoy regresando " _Respondió mientras se sentaba.

" _¿!Alfred, que hacías con alguien de Slytherin?! " _Exigió Ron.

" _Te refieres a Iggy, me lo encontré en la lechuzeria, por lo que decidimos bajar juntos al Gran Comedor " _Explicó Alfred, mientras se comenzaba a servir algo para cenar.

" _Pero porque bajaste junto con él, digo es de Slytherin " _Protestó.

" _Oh, vamos dude, eso no importa " _ Razonó.

" _¿No importa?, Harry, Hermione, explíquenle lo importante que es " _Ron volteo a ver a sus amigos en busca de apoyo.

" _Este… a mi tampoco me agradan los de Slytherin, suelen ser bastante odiosos " _Habló Harry y Ron asintió en señal de acuerdo.

" _Bueno, a mi tampoco me agradan mucho los de Slytherin. Son muy egoístas y molestos " _Concordó Hermione, Ron volvió a asentir _" Aunque creo que Kirkland es una excepción "_

" _Si como te estaba diciendo… Hermione ¿Qué quieres decir con que Kirkland es un excepción " _

" _Eso mismo Ron, que Kirkland es diferente a los demás y me cae bien "_

" _Pero si es un Slytherin "_

" _Tal vez, pero es una buena persona. En el tren, ayudo a buscar el sapo de Neville " _

" _¡Enserio!... quiero decir, seguro que lo hizo para que bajaran la guardia " _Afirmó Ron.

" _No lo creo, Iggy puede ser muy gruñón, huraño y puede no tiene amigos, pero es una buena persona en el fondo. Mi amigo de Japón dice que es un cometo tsundere " _Dijo América mientras comía otro trozo de pastel que tenia.

" _Tsun… que? " _Preguntó Harry por sus amigos.

" _Tsundere " _Repitió.

" _¿Y eso que es? " _Cuestionó.

" _Es un secreto " _Dijo el estadounidense mientras se llevaba un dedo entre la boca como señal de _secreto._

" _¡Que! " _Protestó Ron.

" _Secreto "_

" _Pero " _Protesto Harry.

" _Secreto "_

" _Alfred " _Hablo Hermione.

" _Secreto "_

" _No es eso Alfred, te quiero preguntar si terminaste tu tarea para mañana "_

" _Ah, si ya la termine "_

" _¿Qué? pero si te fuiste antes que nosotros de la biblioteca y nosotros aún no acabamos " _Exclamó Ron ante la terrible injusticia.

" _Eso es porque soy un HERO, HAHAHAHAHAAHA " _Dijo victorioso el americano.

" _Eso no explica nada " _Reprochó Ron.

" _Sí lo hace " _Afirmó la nación americana.

" _Que no " _

Y así fue la cena de los jóvenes Gryffindors.

**Al día siguiente…**

Era la hora del desayuno, y como era natural, los alumnos se encontraban disfrutando de su desayuno en el Gran Comedor. A esa hora, la nación francesa aprovecho para hablar con la nación canadiense sobre sus futuras reuniones como naciones en el colegio.

" _Entonces Inglaterra conoce un cuarto que esta oculto del resto de las personasen el séptimo piso, para poder ir a hacer las reuniones de las que nos hablo Alemania, eh " _

" _Exact " _Afirmó el frances.

" … _¿quiere hacer las reuniones en donde guarda su porno? " _Preguntó un desconcertado canadiense.

" _Verdad, ese Angleterre es digno del titulo de embajador erótico " _

" _Oui " _Concordó _" Y bien, ¿cuando nos vemos? "_

" _Esta noche, despues de la cena "_

" _En ese caso, nos vemos en la noche, eh. Perdón pero tengo aún tareas y papeleo por hacer " _Se disculpo la nación canadiense.

" _Oh, oui. No te preocupes por cosas como esas. Yo estoy igual, bueno en todo caso nos veremos en la noche Matthieu "_

" _Hasta la noche, eh "_

" _Oui "_

" _¿Quién eres? "_

" _Yo soy Canadá, eh "_

**En la noche**

Ya en la noche, las tres naciones (América, Canadá y Francia) se habían reunido en el séptimo piso, justo delante de la pared en la que no había nada que se encontraba enfrente del cuadro correspondiente. Sin embargo, no había ninguna puerta por la que entrar.

" _¿Y donde esta la Sala oculta? " _Preguntó América.

" _Como les dije tienen que concentrarse en el lugar al que quieren entrar para que la puerta se muestre " _Reprendió Inglaterra, quien venia llegando.

" _Y que crees que hemos estado haciendo Iggy " _Protesto el americano.

" _Es verdad, lo hemos estado intentando desde hace un buen rato. Por cierto, ¿en donde demonios estabas? " _Se quejó el francés.

" _Déjame recordarte que mi querido hermano mayor Scott, le pidió a Peeves que me molestara. Alfred, Peeves no está aquí, lo perdí " _Lo último lo agrego al ver que el americano se ponía algo nervioso.

" _Disculpa Inglaterra, pero lo hemos estado intentando y no encontramos nada " _Hablo en un susurro el canadiense.

" … _que extraño, déjenme intentar " _

Las demás naciones se alejaron de Inglaterra, dejando que este invocara a la sala esperada, quien se empezó a pasear a lado de la pared, obviamente concentrado. No tardo mucho tiempo para que una puerta apareciera en el muro antes vacío.

"… _están seguros que intentaron siquiera aparecer la sala para nuestras reuniones "_

" _Por supuesto Iggy " _Afirmó el estadounidense con total determinación.

" _Es extraño, porque a nosotros no nos aparecio " _Habló el francés.

" _Mmmmmm, tal vez debí de pensar que apareciera una Sala para nuestras reuniones, y no la sala en donde Inglaterra oculta su porno, he " _Susurró el canadiense.

" … "

" _**Bloody Hell. Entonces estaban pensando en la Sala en la que tengo porno y no en una para reunirnos " **_

" _Oui " _Respondió el francés.

" _Sí, supongo " _Respondió el estadounidense.

" _Lo siento " _Se disculpó el canadiense.

Inglaterra explotó en una serie de insultos (no aptos para todo publico)

Después de varios minutos llenos de insultos de parte del ingles, este se quedo sin aliento.

" _Oh, al parecer Angleterre se quedo sin insultos, Hohohohoho " _Se burló el francés.

" _Hey, Inglaterra, no deberías de hablar de ese modo sabes. Estas en una escuela, y los niños podrían escucharte, no es un buen ejemplo para ellos " _Reprendió el estadounidense al ingles (si leyeron bien, reprendió).

" _**Cállense, les dije que no tenia una Sala con porno " **_Gritó.

" _Bueno, bueno ¿No seria mejor entrara la Sala, antes de que alguien más pase? " _ Razonó la nación francesa.

" _Si " _Respondieron las naciones restantes con diferentes estados de animo, Estados Unidos con el animo de siempre, Inglaterra como si le pesara claro, aún estaba alterado y el susurro de Canadá salió algo incomodo por la situación.

Ya dentro de la Sala de los menesteres…

" _Wow, pero si es la versión en miniatura de la Sala en la que hacemos las reuniones mundiales " _Dijo el americano mientras veía con detenimiento la sala, la cual consistía en una mesa rectangular al centro, sin embargo, esta no era tan grande como la original, pues solo cabían seis sillas a su alrededor, en vez de las cincuenta aproximadas. La Sala también incluía hojas de papel blanco junto con bolígrafos suficientes para las naciones presentes. Además en la Sala había un pizarrón en el fondo, otra de las diferencias, es que no era un pizarrón para plumones, sino de gises, sin mencionar el hecho de no tener proyector.

" _Es verdad " _Concordó el ingles al entrar a la Sala.

" _En ese caso, me sentare en donde siempre " _Gritó el americano con la energía acostumbrada.

" _Yo igual " _Dijo el ingles.

" _Yo también" _Concordó la nación francesa.

" _Y yo igual, eh " _Concordó el canadiense.

**Reporte de la Reunión Mundial**

(Hecho por Canadá)

**Integrantes:**

-Canadá.

-Estados Unidos de América.

-Francia.

-Inglaterra.

**Motivo:**

No hemos hecho ninguna reunión mensual desde que nos encontramos en el colegio, por lo que Alemania nos encargó que continuáramos haciendo dichas reuniones, para ver si entre nosotros podríamos llegar a un acuerdo. También se pidió que alguien se encargara de hacer un reporte de cada reunión y guardarlas, para ver el progreso de las mismas.

**Temas a tratar:**

Los de siempre:

-Calentamiento Global

-Economía

-etc.

**Desarrollo:**

La reunión inicio como siempre, intentamos abordar el tema del Calentamiento Global. Estados Unidos insistió en crear un robot gigante con la última tecnología de su casa y la magia que ha aprendido en la escuela, con la intención de que dicho robot protegiera a la humanidad del Calentamiento Global, sin embargo, Inglaterra comenzó a decirle a Estados Unidos que eso era imposible, pues la magia y la tecnología no se llevan muy bien.

Mientras Inglaterra y Estados Unidos se encontraban enfrascados en su discusión, Francia útilizo un hechizo sobre los ya mencionados, el cual los dejo en ropa interior, lo que provocó que Inglaterra intentara matar a Francia. Despues de lograr reaparecer sus ropas, la discusión tomo un rumbo sin sentido, de estar discutiendo sobre lo pervertido de Francia, fueron a los gustos de moda tanto de Inglaterra, Francia y Estados Unidos. Después fueron a sus cortes de cabello, más tarde Estados Unidos presumió sobre su altura y por lo tanto su gran cantidad de territorio, se burlo de lo despistado de Inglaterra y su actitud tsundere, quien llevo la conversación a lo infantil de la personalidad de América. Francia se burlaba de ambos, por lo que Inglaterra dijo lo llorón y miedoso que era Francia de niño y que también parecía mujer con su cabello. Discutieron sobre la literatura, luego sobre las películas de sus casas, terminaron en cuales eran las mejores botanas para una película.

Terminaron su discusión al notar la hora, pues habíamos empezado a las ocho de la noche la reunión y ya eran la una de la mañana. Además teníamos clases al día siguiente.

**Conclusiones:**

-La magia y la tecnología no se llevan.

-Francia es un pervertido.

-Inglaterra es un asco en la moda (según Francia), Francia no sabe ser discreto con la ropa (según Inglaterra), Estados Unidos es un copión (según Francia e Inglaterra).

-El corte de cabello de Inglaterra es un desastre (según Francia), Estados Unidos no tiene estilo (según Francia), Francia luce como chica (según Estados Unidos e Inglaterra).

-Estados Unidos es el 3º país más grande.

-Inglaterra es demasiado despistado y tsundere *

-Estados Unidos es demasiado infantil.

-Francia de niño parecía niña y era un llorón miedoso.

-Shakespeare es mejor (según Inglaterra y Estados Unidos).

-Películas de Hollywood son malas (según Inglaterra y Francia).

-Los scones son la peor botana para películas, las mejores serian palomitas (según Estados Unidos y Francia).

**Comentarios:**

-Todo esto ya lo sabíamos, menos lo primero.

-Establecer una hora para terminar la reunión.

-Poner una alarma para no pasarnos de la hora ya establecida.

-Rolar quienes hacen los reportes de las reuniones.

* Por petición de Estados Unidos, nadie le ha dicho lo que significa tsundere a Inglaterra

Canadá al ver su reporte, se sintió satisfecho y lo guardo en un sobre que se encontraba en la Sala de Reuniones, pero suspiro con pesar, pues a todos los demás se les olvido hacer el reporte y el lo tuvo que hacer.

" _¿Quién eres? "_

" _Yo soy Canadá, he "_

* * *

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Aquí hay otro capitulo, me disculpo si lo ven demasiado corto pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, sin mencionar que no tengo computadora, y cuando lo quería subir casi me da un infarto al ver que mi archivo no existía (no se guardo) y tuve que reescribirlo.**

**Si de casualidad he ofendido a alguien en el capitulo por su nacionalidad, les pido disculpas y de antemano les digo que no es mi intención en ningún momento ofender a alguien por su nacionalidad.**

**Opiniones, sugerencias, amenazas, etc. Déjenme su comentario.**

**No se que más poner, así que cuídense, gracias por leer, buen día, bye.**


	11. Los dos partidos

**Capitulo 10 " Los dos partidos"**

**Descargo responsabilidad, no soy dueña de Hetalia o Harry Potter.**

* * *

Cuando empezó el mes de noviembre, el tiempo se volvió muy frío. Las montañas cercanas al colegio adquirieron un tono gris de hielo y el lago parecía de acero congelado.

" _¡Wow, todo se congelo! " _Exclamó un estadounidense al ver por la ventana de su habitación.

" _Es verdad "_ Dijo Harry al mirar por la ventana _" El lago se ha congelado "_

" _¡Hey chicos, apúrense para ir a desayunar, si no bajamos pronto se acabara! " _Gritó Ron desde el marco de la puerta.

" _¡Ya vamos! " _Gritó el americano por los dos, mientras se ponía su característica chaqueta de aviador con el numero 50 en la espalda y una bufanda por el frio. Ya listo, acompañado de Ron y Harry, bajo corriendo las escaleras para ir al Gran Comedor a desayunar y reunirse con Hermione.

" _Vaya chicos, si que se han tardado, ya casi termina el desayuno " _Regaño la niña.

" _Perdón Hermione, nos costo levantar a Alfred " _Se excusó Ron.

" _Si, nos costo trabajo sacarlo de la cama. Decía que no quería pararse porque tenia frio " _Corroboró Harry.

Hermione le lanzo una mirada a Alfred, quien solo respondió encogiendo los hombros y mostraba una reluciente sonrisa a la vez que ajustaba su bufanda.

" _Bueno, ya no importa. Están aquí " _Suspiró.

" _Pero enserio que esta haciendo mucho frio " _Se quejo el americano nuevamente, mientras se quitaba un poco la bufanda para beber su café.

" _Bueno si que hace frio, pero no es para tanto " _Repuso Hermione.

" _¡Si que lo es. Incluso el lago se congelo! "_

"Oh, vamos"

Pero antes de poder continuar su discusión, se vieron interrumpidos.

" _¿Hey Alfred, es verdad que el lago se congelo? " _Pregunto el niño, no mejor dicho la nación del Norte del Continente Americano con un tono de voz _normal. _Quien por cierto llevaba cargando, como siempre, a su querido oso polar.

" _Eh?, Matti bro " _Saludó la nación americana, mientras se giraba de su asiento para ver a su hermano gemelo _" Ah, sí. Lo vi por la ventana de la torre " _

" _Vaya eso es genial, no? Digo, podre jugar Hockey " _Dijo lleno de emoción el canadiense.

" _Oh, es cierto. Tú amas el Hockey al igual que los hot cakes y la miel de maple, no? " _

" _Sí, bastante. ¿Oye que te parece si jugamos un partido esta tarde? "_

" _Claro, porque no bro " _Dijo el norteamericano sonriendo.

" _¡Eso es genial!, bueno será mejor que me vaya yendo a mi clase, me toca del otro lado del castillo, eh " _

" _Oh, claro, no te preocupes bro, nos vemos despues " _Se despidió con una gran sonrisa el americano.

" _Oui, bueno bye chicos " _Se despidió de todos los presentes el canadiense y se fue.

"…"

" _Bueno, supongo que será mejor que nos dirijamos a nuestro salón " _Dijo Alfred una vez que termino de desayunar.

" _Sí " _Concordaron los niños, mientras se levantaban de sus asientos y seguían al americano a su aula correspondiente.

" _Hey Alfred, ¿qué no era el tu hermano? " _Preguntó Hermione.

" _Sí, era Matt " _Afirmó el aludido.

" _Es extraño " _Susurró la niña, mientras se abría paso entre unos estudiantes de Ravenclaw

" _¿Qué cosa? " _Preguntó distraído Estados Unidos.

" _Nada… bueno es solo que casi siempre nos olvidamos de él y aunque esté delante de nosotros no lo notamos incluso si nos habla. Y tú tardas más en notarlo… Bueno lo que quiero decir es que hoy lo vi diferente de lo usual, bueno lo note… " _Intento darse a entender la joven maga.

" _Mmmmm " _Las palabras de Hermione dejaron a Alfred pensativo, pues jamás lo había pensado.

" _Eso es porque hoy petite Matthieu estaba emocionado con el Hockey " _Explicó el francés que se acercaba a ellos por detrás, mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Hermione _" Cuando se trata de Hockey, la presencia de petite crece a la de una persona normal, o incluso más. Por lo que es más fácil verlo " _Explicó.

" _Ahhhhhhhh "_

" _Francis, podrías quitar tu mano de mi hombro. Tengo que ir a clase "_

" _Como tu digas Amor " _ Dijo el francés con pesar.

" _Tan bueno es ese Hockey? " _ Preguntó Ron.

" _Ni tanto, es más padre el fútbol " _Comentó el estadounidense.

" _Pero si en ese juego solo se usa un balón, mientras lo patean al otro lado " _Se quejó Ron con base a lo que Harry y Dean le habían comentado.

" _Y en el Hockey es lo mismo pero en hielo. Además en el futbol puedes lanzar el balón y tienes que llevarlo al otro lado sin que se te caiga para anotar un touchdown "_

" _Bueno, yo ya me voy. _Au revoir " Se despidió el Francés, pues tenia que ir a clase, y él era demasiado responsable como para llegar tarde… na mentira, se fue porque no quería verse envuelto en una discusión sobre deportes; no había nada bello en esos deportes, amenos que los hicieran sin ropa, pero no lo hacían de ese modo.

" _Adiós " _Se despidieron los chicos.

" _Bye Francis " _Se despidió la nación.

Ya se estaba yendo el francés cuando recordó algo importante y se acercó a los chicos.

" _Por cierto, será mejor que ustedes no jueguen con Matthieu Hockey o saldrán heridos. Y que el cejón no se entere de nada o armara un alboroto " _ Y sin más que decir, se alejo el francés.

" _Que no juguemos o saldremos heridos, ¿que quiso decir? " _Preguntó Ron confundido, mientras entraban al salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

" _Sí, y también nos dijo que no le dijéramos nada al cejó, ¿ese podría ser Arthur? " _Preguntó Hermione, mientras se sentaba junto a Ron, quien estaba distraído, pues recordó que aún no había terminado de hacer sus deberes. Le faltaban 5 cm de pergamino.

" _Oye Alfred, tu sabes que es lo que quiso decir Francis " _Preguntó Harry ya sentado junto a Hermione y sacando sus libros.

" _Ah, si. A Iggy no le gusta que estemos jugando Hockey, es muy aguafiestas, así que no le digan a Iggy o armara un alboroto. Y sobre lo otro… " _ Ya no hablo más el estadounidense, pues como se dice, hablando del Diablo este vendrá… _" ¡Hey Iggy. ¿Qué hay?!"_

" _Mmmmm, ¿estaban hablando de mi? " _Preguntó muy perspicaz la nación inglesa, aunque no se necesitaba ser un genio para eso, pues en cuanto se acerco, inmediatamente el americano dejo de hablar y lo saludo casi gritando, dejando a sus amigos desconcertados, pues se veía que le estaban prestando mucha atención. Sin mencionar el hecho de que ahora lo veía como si no hubieran dicho o escuchado nada.

" _Este… " _Harry quería ver si podía salvar la situación, pero no se le ocurría nada.

" _No, para nada " _ Dijo Alfred _ " Solo estábamos hablando de la orugas que tienes por cejas, pero no de ti " _Se excusó.

Inglaterra puso los ojos en blanco, igual que los demás presentes.

" … _¡__**eres un idiota, gordo con complejo de Héroe! " **_Estalló.

" _¡Hey!, ya te dije que no estoy gordo, además no tengo complejo de Héroe, soy un HERO. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA " _ Se defendió, ante lo cual Inglaterra solo suspiro y se sentó a su lado, pues era mucho más maduro que el estadounidense como para ponerse a discutir sin sentido. Mientras podía pensar en cual seria el mejor maleficio que podría lanzarle a la nación americana, mientras lo pensaba, una sonrisa malévola se colocaba en su cara y un aura oscura emanaba de él.

" _Rayos ese chico de Slytherin si que da miedo con esa sonrisa macabra en su rostro " _Susurró Ron a sus amigos, pues los gritos hicieron que dejara de hacer su tarea a ultima hora.

" _Si " _Concordaron al verlo y decidieron no prestarles atención ni a Alfred, ni a Arthur.

" _Hey Iggy, ¿qué sabes de los animagos? " _Preguntó inocentemente Estados Unidos a la nación británica (nunca noto el aura siniestra que emanaba Inglaterra, ni su sonrisa macabra). Pero al parecer, su pregunta saco de su trance a su antiguo mentor.

" _Animagos… mmmmm, pues son magos que se pueden transformar en animales " _Respondió con total normalidad.

" _No Iggy, lo que quiero saber es como lo hacen " _Explicó.

" _Bueno es bastante complejo ¿Por qué? " _

" _Quiero ver si yo también puedo ser un animago, ¿tú no?"_

" _... nunca lo había pensado, suena interesante " _En ese momento entro el profesor Quirrell al aula dando traspiés.

" _B-bueno mu-muchachos, di-disculpen la tardanza… e-empecemos la lección " _ Anunció.

" _Oye Alfred, nunca había pensado eso de los animagos, que te parece si en la tarde busco algunas cosas en la biblioteca y nos vemos cerca del lago, es que hay una buena vista ahí " _Sugirió Inglaterra.

" _Ok " _Concordó América sin pensarlo.

**En la tarde, ya en el lago.**

El Trio de Oro, nombre que les puso Alfred al equipo de Harry, Ron y Hermione, quienes eran su respaldo, pues él era el HERO; básicamente el Trio de Oro, era el apoyo de Estados Unidos. Bueno, como sea, el Trio de Oro + El HERO se localizaba junto al lago, en espera Matthew (vaya, eso es raro, aún recuerdan a Canadá, y aún más, la promesa que le hicieron…bueno como sea)

" _Wow, si que se congelo, parece hecho de acero " _Declaró Alfred, mientras contemplaba el lago, mientras se abrigaba bien con su chaqueta y bufanda.

" _Es verdad " _Concordó Ron.

" _Oye Alfred. ¿Cómo piensan jugar Hockey, si no hay equipo para eso en la escuela? " _Preguntó Hermione.

" _No sé, seguro Matt se encargara de eso " _Respondió con simplicidad.

No paso mucho tiempo, para que Canadá llegara cargando un especie de baúl bastante grande sobre su hombro derecho con ayuda de su mano para darle estabilidad. Mientras, en su mano libre cargaba con un palo de Hockey y con Kumajirou.

" _Hey, Matti Bro ¿Qué es eso? " _Preguntó América con curiosidad, mientras que los demás chicos, solamente se quedaron observando la fuerza del canadiense.

" _Eh, aquí esta el equipo de Hockey, junto con las porterías y el disco. Lo encontré en la sala de la otra vez, parece que el baúl esta hechizado para guardar infinidad de cosas relacionadas al Hockey" _ Explicó la nación canadiense, mientras bajaba el baúl a un lado del rio.

" _Pero Matt, ¿porque lo trajiste todo? " _Inquirió su hermano mientras labría el baúl y comenzaba a sacar el equipo de seguridad para ponérselo, junto con un palo de Hockey. Al parecer era un especie de baúl sin fondo.

" _Si me las traería por separado, tendría que dar más vuelta, pero de esta manera no " _Dijo mientras bajaba a Kumajirou y comenzaba a colocarse su equipo protector _" Además hay más equipo por si alguien quiere unirse al juego, he " _Dijo mientras miraba a los demás con una agradable sonrisa, a la ves que terminaba de colocarse el equipo.

" _Este… perdón, pero yo no se jugar " _Dijo Ron.

" _Igual yo " _Concordó Harry.

" _Perdón Matthew yo tampoco sé jugar. Pero que te parece si los vemos jugar primero para conocer el juego, y ya después nos unimos " _Razonó Hermione, sin olvidar la advertencia de Francis "_no jugar"._

" _Mmmm, bueno me parece buena idea " _ Concordó Canadá ya vestido para jugar Hockey _"Emmm, disculpa podrían cuidar de Kuchimaru mientras juego" _Preguntó Canadá a los niños.

" _Seguro " _Respondió Harry, mientras aceptaba cargar al oso polar, el cual por cierto no era tan ligero como había pensado.

" _Merci " _Agradeció el canadiense a Harry.

" _No es nada " _Respondió este, a lo que a continuación, el canadiense se dirigió al lago.

"_¡Hey Alfred, que te parece que el primer partido dure 10 minutos, para que los chicos se den una idea de como jugar!" _Gritó la nación canadiense a la americana, mientras se metía en el hielo con ayuda de sus patines.

" _¡Ok! ¡Hey bro, hay que comenzar! ¡Como el HERO que soy, te voy a ganar! " _Gritó el americano, mientras se deslizaba por el hielo con sus patines. Después claro, de haber colocado su portería en el lugar correspondiente.

" _Eso ya lo veremos " _Dijo el canadiense, mientras colocaba el disco en la mitad de la cancha y al terminar se fue a acomodar en su lugar correspondiente _" Hey chicos, ¿podrían dar una cuenta regresiva para poder iniciar el partido? "_

" _Claro, yo lo puedo hacer " _Se ofreció Ron, mientras sus amigos se encontraban sentados a lado de él, para poder disfrutar el partido que muy pronto se presentaría enfrente de ellos _"Entonces... 10… 9… "_

" _Oye Alfred traje algunos libros de la biblioteca para lo que querías saber… " _ Dijo la nación británica con algunos libros y pergaminos en la mano, mientras se acercaba al lago, en donde se supone que se reuniría con América para hablar de los animagos. Pero la escena que encontró no era lo que se había imaginado. Estados Unidos se encontraba a inicios de un juego contra Canadá, lo cual no podía terminar muy bien para Estados Unidos.

" _5… 4… "_

" _Un momento ¡Deténganse en este instante! " _Gritó el ingles, pero…

" _¡Ya! " _Gritó Ron, provocando que el juego comenzara.

América se lanzo a toda velocidad por el disco, pero Canadá era mucho más rápido en el hielo, por lo que logro apoderarse del disco antes que América. No tardo en anotar el primer punto.

" _Rayos, ya han empezado. La ultima vez duro 30 minutos y eso porque Dinamarca estaba con ellos y quería jugar… será mejor que… " _Inglaterra estaba hablando solo, pero al ver a los niños, decidió corroborar algo con ellos _" Hey chicos, es muy importante ¿Cuánto acordaron que duraría el partido? " _Preguntó con evidente preocupación.

" _Y a ti que te importa " _Gruñó Ron.

" _Acordaron 10 minutos " _Respondió Hermione, ante lo cual Ron dio un gruñido en el cual se pudieron identificar las palabras _traidora._

" _Eh? 10 minutos, bueno menos mal, creí que podía ser más… bueno aunque sean 10 minutos necesitaré buscar a un doctor… "_

" _¿Un doctor? " _Preguntó Harry con desconcierto.

" _Sí… ¿oigan que es eso? " _Preguntó Inglaterra señalando el baúl que trajo Matt.

" _Ah, es un baúl al parecer encantado, que esta lleno de cosas que podrían necesitar para el Hockey" _Explicó la niña, ganándose más gruñidos de su amigo.

" _Ya veo… me pregunto si… " _Habló solo Arthur, mientras se acercaba al baúl y dejaba sus cosas a un lado, evidentemente buscando algo. Mientras lo hacia, toda atención que tenían los chicos al partido, se había esfumado, centrándose en Inglaterra.

" _Lo encontré " _Dijo la nación inglesa, mientras sacaba lo que parecía un botiquín de primeros auxilios _ " Emmm creo que no servirá de mucho. Seria más útil usar pociones y eso " _Recapacitó la nación _" Este… disculpa Hermione, podrías ir a buscar a algún profesor que este cerca para que traiga a la enfermera de la escuela. Me temo que no podre ayudar mucho con un botiquín. Iría yo pero será mejor que me quede para que una vez que terminen el partido no vayan por otro más" _Dijo Arthur, pero al ver las caras de confusión de los niños, con la cabeza señalo el lago, en el cual continuaba el partido.

Solo habían pasado 5 minutos, y Alfred se había visto obligado a dejar de atacar, para poder defender su portería, lo cual no iba muy bien, pues Matthew al acercarse, logra quitar a Alfred de en medio, tirándolo con su palo de Hockey. Pero eso no era todo, al parecer eso había estado pasando desde comienzos del partido, pues Alfred estaba ya muy golpeado.

" _Es por eso. Matthew normalmente es muy tranquilo, pero si empieza a jugar Hockey, se vuelve muy agresivo, y me temo que Alfred no saldrá muy bien librado de esto " _Explicó a los chicos, quienes se veían claramente sorprendidos por el comportamiento del chico del oso polar.

" _¿Y no los puedes detener? " _Inquirió Harry.

" _No, es imposible detenerlos. La ultima vez que intente hacerlo, termine con 5 costilla fracturadas" _Explicó Inglaterra, provocando que los chicos tragaran saliva.

" _Bueno, yo me voy a buscar a la profesora y a la enfermera " _Habló rápidamente Hermione, preocupada por la salud de los dos chicos, pero en especial la de Alfred.

" _Si lo sabias, porque no los detuviste antes " _Gruñó Ron.

" _Tal vez, porque no lo sabia " _Gruñó la nación.

" _Ron, Arthur tiene razón " _Dijo Harry a Ron, para evitar una lucha sin sentido.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el partido terminara, con Alfred manteniendo un gran esfuerzo en mantenerse en pie.

" _¡Alfred! " _Exclamó Inglaterra al termino del partido, corriendo inmediatamente a donde se encontraba su ex colonia, para ayudarlo a caminar a la orilla del lago.

" _Hey Iggy, ¿qué haces aquí? " _Preguntó la personificación de Estados Unidos, mientras se apoyaba en Inglaterra para poder caminar.

" _Como que qué hago aquí, si acordamos vernos para eso que querías de los animagos " _Gruñó.

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, es cierto, lo olvide por completo " _

"Git"

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Iggy, no te enojes por algo sin importancia "_

Inglaterra estaba por responderle, pero en ese momento se vieron interrumpidos por la profesora McGonagall, quien llegaba acompañada de la señora Pomfrey, siguiendo ambas a Hermione.

" _¿Qué es esto? " _Exclamó la Profesora McGonagall, obviamente enfadada.

" _Este… estábamos jugando Hockey_ " Intentó explicar América.

" _Bueno, la señorita Granger me explico la situación, pero 10 puntos serán restados para Gryffindor y para… " _La profesora McGonagall estaba por decir la casa de Canadá, pero la olvido.

" _Soy de __Hufflepuff__, he " _

" _O si, y diez puntos menos para Hufflepuff " _Terminó la profesora, mientras se retiraba del lugar, no sin antes encantar el baúl que había traído Canadá, para que este la siguiera.

" _Jugando dices " _Gruñó la doctora _" Rápido, que esperan. A la enfermería " _Dijo señalando a Alfred y Matthew.

" _Pero yo estoy bien, eh " _ Dijo el canadiense.

" _No me importa lo que digas, yo lo quiero confirmar " _

" _Esta bien, pero antes de ir " _Canadá se dirigió a los niños _" Gracias por cuidar de Kujicumi, eh" _Agradeció, mientras levantaba su oso polar de encima de Harry.

" _No es nada " _Dijo Harry. Con eso las tres naciones se encaminaron a la enfermería siguiendo a madame Pomfrey.

" _Ah, Harry, Hermione. Les encargo mis cosas " _Gritó Inglaterra, mientras ayudaba a América a ir a la enfermería. Los susodichos asintieron en respuesta.

" … _vaya, no me esperaba eso " _Dijo Harry.

" _Ni yo " _Concordó Hermione, mientras recogía las cosas de Arthur.

Ron simplemente asintió.

**Al día siguiente.**

Aunque aún no habían terminado todas sus clases, los alumnos se encontraban en el recreo. El Trio de Oro + El HERO, se encontraban en el patio helado, y como Alfred se la pasaba quejándose del frio, la muchacha había hecho aparecer un brillante fuego azul, que podían llevar con ellos, en un frasco de mermelada.

" _Wow, ese fuego si que es muy útil " _Dijo un energético americano que se encontraba de espaldas al fuego para calentarse.

" _Es verdad " _Concordó Harry, mientras pasaba otra hoja del libro _Quidditch a través de los tiempos _ que Hermione le había prestado.

" _Oye Harry, que has estado leyendo últimamente " _Preguntó Alfred, mientras sacaba algunos de los pergaminos que Arthur le dejo el día anterior sobre los animagos. Después claro de salir de la enfermería y de ir con Hermione a que le diera sus cosas, para después hablar con él, de lo que había investigado.

" _Oh, esto " _Dijo señalando el libro, mientras que Alfred asintió en respuesta _" Hermione me lo presto, habla de las formas que hay para cometer faltas en el quidditch, que por cierto, son seiscientas y todas se consiguieron el en Mundial de 1473. También menciona a los buscadores y su que su complexión normalmente es pequeña y son los más veloces, también que ellos son los más lastimados " _Lo ultimo, básicamente salió en un suspiro.

" _Hey dude, no te desanimes. No creo que mueras en un juego… ¿o si? " _Preguntó el Americano, lo último lo dijo porque recordó el regaño de Inglaterra con el Hockey, y que era muy irresponsable de su parte, por estar por meter a unos niños humanos en ese juego.

" _Eh, no. Pero he leído de árbitros que habían desaparecido, para reaparecer meses después en el desierto del Sahara " _Comentó Harry.

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, lo vez dude, no hay problema. Tu eres un jugador, no un árbitro. A ellos normalmente siempre se les odia. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA " _Tranquilizó el americano, lo cual en cierta forma logro calmar a Harry.

" _Oye Alfred, por cierto, ¿qué es eso que Arthur te dejo? " _Preguntó Hermione viendo los pergaminos de Alfred.

" _¿Arthur? ¿desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre Hermione? " _Protestó Ron.

" _Desde que lo veo usualmente en la biblioteca y me ayuda en cosas que no entienda de los mapas celestes " _Explicó la niña sin darle importancia.

" _¿Qué te ayuda? " _Exclamó Ron indignado.

" _Bueno Alfred "_

" _A, si. Veras, desde que vi a la profesora convertirse en un gato, me llamo la atención eso de los animagos, y le hable de ello a Iggy para que me explicara todo eso de convertirse en animago. Bueno, el investigo algunas cosas y me dio sus apuntes para ver de que iba todo "_

" _Ah, no sabia que te había llamado tanto la atención los animagos " _Dijo Hermione algo sorprendida.

" _Bueno, ya vez " _Sonrió la nación.

Estaban de espaldas al fuego para calentarse cuando Snape cruzó el patio. De inmediato, Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape cojeaba. Los cuatro chicos se apiñaron para tapar el fuego, ya que no estaban seguros de que aquello estuviera permitido. Por desgracia, algo en sus rostros culpables hizo detener a Snape. Se dio la vuelta, arrastrando la pierna. No había visto el fuego, pero parecía buscar una razón para regañarlos.

" _¿Qué tienes ahí, Potter? "_

Era el libro sobre _quidditch_. Harry se lo enseñó.

" _Los libros de la biblioteca no pueden sacarse fuera del colegio "_ Dijo Snape _" Dámelo. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor "_

" _Seguro que se ha inventado esa regla "_ Murmuró Harry con furia, mientras Snape se alejaba cojeando _" Me pregunto qué le pasa en la pierna "_

" _No sé, pero espero que le duela mucho_ " Dijo Ron con amargura.

" _Tal vez un monstro lo ataco " _Respondió Alfred con simplicidad.

**En la tarde.**

En la sala común de Gryffindor había mucho ruido aquella noche. Harry, Ron, Alfred y Hermione estaban sentados juntos, cerca de la ventana. Aunque Hermione nunca los dejaba copiar, les dejaba que Harry y Ron le pidieran que revisara los trabajos les explicaba las respuestas correctas. Alfred siempre decía que era imposible que estuviera mal, pues el era un HERO. Argumento ante el cual, ya nadie alegaba.

Harry se sentía inquieto. Quería recuperar su libro sobre quidditch, para mantener la mente ocupada y no estar nervioso por el partido del día siguiente. ¿Por qué iba a temer a Snape? Se puso de pie y dijo a Ron y Hermione que le preguntaría a Snape si podía devolverle el libro (Alfred estaba enfrascado en lo que le dio Inglaterra).

" Yo no lo haría " Dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero Harry pensaba que Snape no se iba a negar, si había otros profesores presentes.

Harry bajó a la sala de profesores y llamó. No hubo respuesta. Llamó otra vez. Nada.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la sala sin permiso, con la idea de que _¿Tal vez Snape había dejado el libro allí?_ pero antes de que pudiera echar un vistazo alguien lo vio.

" _Hey Harry, ¿que haces por aquí? " _Saludo Inglaterra.

" _Emmm, Kirkland, yo nada, solo… quería ver si el profesor Snape, me podría devolver mi libro "_

" _No hay necesidad de que me llames por mi apellido, Arthur esta bien. Pero dejando eso de lado, dudo que Snape te quiera regresar tu libro…" _Razonó la nación.

" _¿Tu también lo crees? " _Preguntó Harry, y vio en contestación un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo _" Pero, estaba pensando que tal vez si estaba con otros maestros… " _

" _Oh, ya veo. Creo que seria muy posible, te puedo acompañar, tal vez si estoy contigo haya más probabilidades de que te lo de " _Sugirió, ante lo cual Harry concordó.

Valía la pena intentarlo. Harry empujó un poco la puerta y junto con Arthur, miró antes de entrar... y sus ojos captaron una escena horrible.

Snape y Filch estaban allí, solos. Snape tenía la túnica levantada por encima de las rodillas. Una de sus piernas estaba magullada y llena de sangre. Filch le estaba alcanzando unas vendas.

" _Esa cosa maldita... " _Decía Snape_ "¿Cómo puede uno vigilar a tres cabezas al mismo tiempo? "_

Harry intentó cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido, pero...

"¡Potter! ¡Kirkland!"

El rostro de Snape estaba crispado de furia y dejó caer su túnica rápidamente, para ocultar la pierna herida. Harry tragó saliva, pero Arthur sin temor hablo.

" _Me preguntaba si le podría devolver su libro a Harry "_

" _**¡Fuera! ¡Fuera de aquí! "**_

Harry se fue corriendo, jalando a Arthur consigo, antes de que Snape pudiera quitarle puntos para Gryffindor. A medio camino, soltó a Arthur, quien a su vez le dio algunos pergaminos para Alfred, diciendo que eran algunos apuntes de Historia de la Magia y de lo que le había pedido.

" _¿Lo has conseguido? _" Preguntó Ron, cuando se reunió con ellos _" ¿Qué ha pasado? "_

Entre susurros, Harry les contó lo que había visto.

" _¿Saben lo que quiere decir? "_ Terminó sin aliento _" ¡Que trató de pasar por donde estaba el perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween! Allí se dirigía cuando lo vimos... ¡Iba a buscar lo que sea que tengan guardado allí! ¡Y apuesto mi escoba a que fue él quien dejó entrar al monstruo, para distraer la atención! "_

" _No, no puede ser "_ Dijo Hermione, quién tenia los ojos muy abiertos _"Sé que no es muy bueno, pero no iba a tratar de robar algo que Dumbledore está custodiando "_

" _De verdad, Hermione, tú crees que todos los profesores son santos o algo parecido "_ Dijo enfadado Ron _" Yo estoy con Harry. Creo que Snape es capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero ¿qué busca? ¿Qué es lo que guarda el perro? "_

" _Ya les dije, seguramente un especie de roca que hace mutar a los que estén cerca de ella, por eso el perro esta así y Snape probablemente le gustan los perros y no lo quiere ver mutado… o quiere mutarse el mismo para tener superpoderes, si eso debe ser, soy un genio HAHAHAHAHHAHA " _Razonó la nación estadounidense.

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco, ante las palabras dichas por su amigo americano.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Ya había llegado el sábado, pero no era un sábado ordinario, ese sábado iniciaba el torneo de quidditch, y el primer partido era Gryffindor vs Slytherin . Por lo que los de Gryffindor tenían mucha tención y no solo eso, si Gryffindor ganaba, pasarían a ser segundos en el campeonato de

las casas.

Esa mañana amaneció muy brillante y fría. El Gran Comedor estaba inundado por el delicioso aroma de las salchichas fritas y las alegres charlas de todos, que esperaban un buen partido de quidditch.

Todos se encontraban felizmente comiendo, bueno al menos la mayoría, pues Harry, quien era el buscador nato y novato de Gryffindor se enfrentaba a su primer partido de quidditch, y aunque haya estado entrenando constantemente durante los entrenamientos con su equipo y tenga tanto talento, aún era un novato que no había vivido, ni siquiera había visto un partido de quidditch en su vida.

" _Tienes que comer algo para el desayuno "_ Le dijo Hermione al ver que no había tocado su comida.

" _No quiero nada " _ Contestó sin ánimos.

" _Aunque sea un pedazo de tostada " _ Suplicó Hermione.

" _No tengo hambre_ " Explicó.

" _Harry, necesitas fuerza " _Dijo Seamus Finnigan_ " Los únicos que el otro equipo marca son los buscadores "_

" _Gracias, Seamus "_ Respondió Harry, observando cómo llenaba de salsa de tomate sus salchichas.

Alfred, al ver que su amigo se sentía muy mal por la presión del partido, decidió que como un HERO y su amigo, debía de hacer algo para alentarlo.

" _Hey Harry, no te pongas así, dude que podría salir mal "_

" _Nada, solamente no jugar bien, y que por mi culpa perdamos el partido " _Explicó con amargura Harry.

" _Hey dude, no es para tanto, digo es solo el primer partido " _Razonó Alfred.

" _Sí, y es uno importante, porque es contra Slytherin " _Replicó Harry.

" _Pero dude… " _Justo cuando el americano planeaba decir algo aún más animador, fue interrumpido por cierta nación de Slytherin que se acercaba a la mesa de Gryffindor, lo cual sorprendió mucho a los mismos y a la vez no, pues algunos creían que venia por pelea.

" _Alfred, por lo que veo, solo estas empeorando el animo de Harry " _Regaño Inglaterra a su ex colonia.

" _Hey! Iggy eso no es cierto " _Reprochó la nación más joven. Pero Inglaterra lo ignoro y se dirigió a Harry, quien aún no había tocado su comida.

" _Mira Harry. Realmente no te he visto jugar y además no sabia que estabas en el equipo, hasta que el idiota cerebro de hamburguesa me lo dijo. Pero creo que debes de ser muy bueno en el quidditch, pues no se había visto desde hace un siglo a un jugador tan joven. Y sé que posiblemente estés nervioso, pero trata de disfrutar el partido y hacer lo mejor que puedas. Si te esfuerzas, aunque no ganes, todos verán tu empeño en lo que hiciste y no se burlaran de ti por haber perdido. Si ves a alguien burlándose es porque es un idiota sin cerebro " _Animo Inglaterra a Harry. Lo cual sorprendio mucho a los presentes, pues como explicarlo, un Slytherin animando a un Gryffindor, y más aún, antes de un partido entre ellos, era increíble.

Mientras la nación norteamericana recordaba lo bueno que era Inglaterra en momentos así, pues en su niñez, siempre lo protegió y lo alentaba a ser grandes cosas.

" _Gracias Arthur, en verdad te lo agradezco " _Agradeció profundamente Harry, despues de todo, estaban en diferentes casas y las más rivales por cierto.

" _Oh, vamos, independientemente de las casas en las que estemos, me agradas " _Se sincero. Arthur, pero al ver lo que había dicho agregó _" Pero… quiero decir… este… fui sarcástico en lo ultimo, bueno… espero un buen juego, pero te aviso que apoyare a mi casa " _Y con eso se fue, dejando a algunos chicos de Gryffindor algo confundidos.

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Iggy nunca cambia " _

" _Lo sabia, no nos podemos llevar bien con él. Despues de todo es de Slytherin " _Comentó Ron, con lo cual, muchos estuvieron de acuerdo.

" _HAHAHAHAHAH, Hey Harry, realmente le caes bien a Iggy, es muy raro que diga que alguien le agrada "_

" _Pero Alfred, acaba de decir que fue sarcástico "_

" _Eso es porque a Iggy, no le gusta que le escuchen decir cosas de ese tipo, ya sabes le cuesta ser honesto y cosas raras le pasan por la cabeza, cosas que solo a el se le ocurren. Bueno es bastante difícil saber porque. Básicamente es porque es Tsundere " _Explicó la nación norteamericana, mientras se metía de lleno en su desayuno.

" _Ahhhhh " _Respondieron los chicos, fingiendo que habían entendido cuando era evidente que no. Mientras una pregunta se generaba en la mente de todos los presentes _"¿Qué es tsundere?"_

**A las 11 de la mañana.**

Todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de quidditch. Muchos alumnos tenían prismáticos. Los asientos podían elevarse pero, incluso así, a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ron, Alfred y Hermione se reunieron con Seamus y Dean en la grada más alta. Para darle una sorpresa a Harry, habían transformado en pancarta una de las sábanas que _Scabbers _había estropeado. Decía: _"Potter; presidente"_ y Hermione la hechizo para que cambiara la inscripción a otra que había escrito Alfred que decía _"Potter; siguiendo los pasos del HERO"_. Dean, que dibujaba bien, había trazado un gran león de Gryffindor. Luego Hermione había realizado un pequeño hechizo y la pintura brillaba, cambiando de color.

Los chicos al ver que Harry salía del vestuario y se dirigía al campo, empezaron a lanzar vítores y aplausos al igual que el resto de los espectadores.

Los jugadores se dirigían al centro del campo con escobas en mano. En el centro los esperaba la señora Hooch que hacía de árbitro.

" _Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos _" Dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor los 14 jugadores de ambos equipos.

Sin embargo a muchos notaron que parecía dirigirse especialmente al capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, un muchacho de quinto año. Quien según América, que lo veía con una especie de binoculares, tenía un cierto parentesco con el trol gigante. Y también pudo notar que Harry al ver el estandarte brillando sobre la muchedumbre, cambio y se vio con mayor confianza.

" _Monten en sus escobas, por favor " _Hablo la señora Hooch, en cuanto lo hicieron, esta dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Quince escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire. Y estando muy lejos, la quaffle fue lanzada.

Inmediatamente iniciado el juego, el comentarista Lee Jordán, amigo cercano de los gemelos Weasley, inicio su trabajo comentando lo que ocurría en el partido. Por cierto era vigilado de cerca por la profesora McGonagall, pues despues daba algunos comentarios adicionales que eran irrelevantes en el partido, como hablar de la belleza de la cazadora de Gryffindor, comentario el cual logro que Francia pusiera sus ojos en el campo, obviamente no para ver el desarrollo del partido.

La multitud de ambas casas estaban realmente animadas, pues el partido iba muy parejo, pero eso no duro mucho, pues pronto Alicia Spinnet, según Lee Jordán, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, anoto el primer gol para Gryffindor, ocasionando que dicha casa entrara en silbidos, aplausos y vítores, entre los cuales destacaban más los de cierta nación. Mientras que los de Slytherin los lleno de quejidos y abucheos.

" _Vamos, déjenme sitio "_ Se escucho a una voz grave decir detrás de los chicos de Gryffindor.

"¡Hagrid!"

Ron, Alfred y Hermione se tuvieron que juntar para dejarle espacio a Hagrid.

" _Estaba mirando desde mi cabaña "_ Dijo Hagrid, enseñando el largo par de binoculares que le colgaban del cuello _" Pero no es lo mismo que estar con_ _toda la gente. Todavía no hay señales de la __snitch__, ¿no? "_

" _No "_ Dijo Ron _ " Harry todavía no tiene mucho que hacer "_

" _Mantenerse fuera de los problemas ya es algo _" Dijo Hagrid, cogiendo

sus binoculares y fijándolos en la manchita que era Harry. Quien por cierto, estaba escapando de una bludger, que decidió perseguirlo, como si fuera una bala de cañón, pero por lo que pudieron apreciar Harry la esquivó y Fred Weasley salió a atraparla.

El partido continuaba con normalidad, y todos sabían masomenos lo que ocurría, por los comentarios de Lee Jordan

" _Slytherin toma posesión "_ Decía _" El cazador Pucey esquiva dos __bludgers__, a los dos Weasley y al cazador Bell, y acelera... esperen un momento... ¿No es la __snitch__?"_

Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, mientras Adrian Pucey dejaba caer la quaffle, demasiado ocupado en mirar por encima del hombro el relámpago dorado, que había pasado al lado de su oreja izquierda.

Harry la vio. En un arrebato de excitación se lanzó hacia abajo, detrás del destello dorado. El buscador de Slytherin, Terence Higgs, también la había visto. Nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la snitch... Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar.

Harry era más veloz que Higgs. Podía ver la pequeña pelota, agitando sus alas, volando hacia delante. Aumentó su velocidad y.. ¡PUM! Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Gryffindors de las tribunas... Marcus Flint había cerrado el paso de Harry, para desviarle la dirección de la

escoba, y éste se aferraba para no caer.

"_¡Falta! "_ Gritaron los Gryffindors.

La señora Hooch le gritó enfadada a Flint, y luego ordenó tiro libre para Gryffindor; en el poste de gol. Pero con toda la confusión, la _snitch _dorada, como era de esperar, había vuelto a desaparecer.

Abajo en las tribunas, Dean Thomas gritaba.

" _¡Eh, árbitro! ¡Tarjeta roja! "_

" Esto no es el fútbol, Dean " Le recordó Ron—.

" _Esto merece una expulsión " _Exclamó Alfred enfadado.

" _No se puede echar a los jugadores en __quidditch__... " _Recordó Ron " _¿Y qué es una tarjeta roja? "_

Pero Hagrid estaba de parte de Dean y Alfred.

" _Deberían cambiar las reglas. Flint ha podido derribar a Harry en el aire " _

Todos estaban bastante conmocionados y enfadados por la repentina acción de Flint. Por esa misa razón a Lee Jordan le costaba ser imparcial.

" _Entonces... después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa..."_

" _¡Jordan! " _Lo regañó la profesora McGonagall.

" _Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta..."_

" _¡Jordan, no digas que no te aviso...! "_

" _Muy bien, muy bien. Flint casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy seguro, así que penalti para Gryffindor; la coge Spinnet, que tira, no sucede nada, y continúa el juego, Gryffindor todavía en posesión de la pelota "_

El partido continuaba con normalidad, sin embargo despues de que Harry esquivara otra bludger, que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, su escoba dio una súbita y aterradora sacudida, lo cual provoco que casi calera de su escoba, paro para su suerte, esta no se detuvo, y continuo sacudiéndose con fuerza, sin poder detenerla.

Pero al parecer nadie le había puesto atención, pues Lee Jordan seguía comentando el partido con total neutralidad.

" _Slytherin en posesión... Flint con la __quaffle__... la pasa a Spinnet, que la pasa a Bell... una __bludger __le da con fuerza en la cara, espero que le rompa la nariz (era una broma, profesora), Slytherin anota un tanto, oh, no..." _Bueno, la mayor neutralidad posible.

Para fortuna de Harry, alguien de confianza se dio cuenta de lo que le ocurria.

" _¿Oigan que le pasa a Harry? " _Pregunto Alfred, que lo veía con los binoculares y señalaba al puntito que se suponía era él, que por cierto se movía como loco.

" _No sé qué está haciendo Harry_ " Murmuró Hagrid. Miró con los binoculares _" Si no lo conociera bien, diría que ha perdido el control de su escoba... pero no puede ser..."_

De pronto, la gente comenzó a señalar hacia Harry por encima de las gradas. Su escoba había comenzado a dar vueltas y él apenas podía sujetarse.

Entonces la multitud jadeó. La escoba de Harry dio un salto feroz y Harry quedó colgando, sujeto sólo con una mano.

" _¿Le sucedió algo cuando Flint le cerró el paso? " _Susurró Seamus.

" _¿No será que alguien le lanzo un poderoso hechizo para que su escoba se comportara de esa manera? " _Sugirió el norteamericano.

" _No puede ser "_ Dijo Hagrid, con voz temblorosa _" Nada puede interferir en una escoba, excepto la poderosa magia tenebrosa... Ningún chico le puede hacer eso a una Nimbus 2.000 "_

Ante esas palabras, Hermione cogió los binoculares de Hagrid, pero en lugar de enfocar a Harry comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre la multitud.

" _¿Qué haces? "_ Gimió Ron, con el rostro grisáceo.

" _Lo sabía "_ Resopló Hermione _" Snape... Mira "_

Ron cogió los binoculares. Snape estaba en el centro de las tribunas frente a ellos. Tenía los ojos clavados en Harry y murmuraba algo sin detenerse.

" _Está haciendo algo... Mal de ojo a la escoba " _Dijo Hermione.

" _¿Qué podemos hacer? " _Preguntó Ron angustiado.

" _Déjamelo a mí " _

" _Yo te acompaño " _Dijo la nación estadounidense.

" _No Alfred, mejor quédate " _

" _No, como el HERO que soy, no te puedo dejar ir sola a enfrenar al malo " _Intento razonar.

" _Precisamente porque no lo enfrentar. Además, sospecharan si vamos más de uno, será mejor que no me acompañe. Por favor, déjamelo a mi " _Explicó la niña

" _Esta bien, pero si tienes problemas, no dudes en regresar a pedir ayuda al HERO " _

" _Esta bien, bueno mejor me voy de una vez "_

Antes de que Alfred pudiera decir nada más, Hermione había desaparecido. Ron volvió a enfocar a Harry. La escoba vibraba tanto que era casi imposible que pudiera seguir colgado durante mucho más tiempo. Todos miraban aterrorizados, mientras los Weasley volaban hacía él, tratando de poner a salvo a Harry en una de las escobas. Pero aquello fue peor: cada vez que se le

acercaban, la escoba saltaba más alto. Se dejaron caer y comenzaron a volar en círculos, con el evidente propósito de atraparlo si caía. Marcus Flint cogió la quaffley marcó cinco tantos sin que nadie lo advirtiera.

" _Vamos, Hermione "_ Murmuraba desesperado Ron.

Hermione había cruzado las gradas hacia donde se encontraba Snape y en aquel momento corría por la fila de abajo. Ni se detuvo para disculparse cuando atropelló al profesor Quirrell y, cuando llegó donde estaba Snape, se agachó, sacó su varita y susurró unas pocas y bien elegidas palabras.

Unas llamas azules salieron de su varita y saltaron a la túnica de Snape. El profesor tardó unos treinta segundos en darse cuenta de que se incendiaba. Un súbito aullido le indicó a la chica que había hecho su trabajo. Atrajo el fuego, lo guardó en un frasco dentro de su bolsillo y se alejó gateando por la tribuna. Snape nunca sabría lo que le había sucedido.

Fue suficiente. Allí arriba, súbitamente, Harry pudo subir de nuevo a su escoba, y retomar su labor de buscar la snitch.

" _Neville, ya puedes mirar "_ Dijo Ron. Neville había estado llorando dentro de la chaqueta de Hagrid aquellos últimos cinco minutos.

" _Vaya, menos mal que la escoba de Harry pudo regresar a la normalidad " _Dijo una nación británica entre los Gryffindors.

" _He Iggy ¿qué haces aquí? " _Preguntó la nación americana al ver a Inglaterra parado detrás de él.

" _¡Sí, que hace un Slytherin aquí! " _Exigió Rona al ver a Arthur. Ante las palabras de Ron, todos los presentes dirigieron la mirada al chico de la casa rival.

" _Este… es sencillo, pensé que tendría un mejor panorama del campo desde aquí " _Se excusó la personificación de Inglaterra.

" _¿No tienes permitido… " _Ron no pudo terminar lo que acababa de decir, pues Alfred lo interrumpio.

" _Oye Iggy, te echaron no? " _Dijo América, casi asegurándolo.

" _Quien te dijo que me… quiero decir, de donde sacas esas tonterías Alfred, hahahahhahah " _

" _Sí, te corrieron " _Afirmó Estados Unidos.

" _Ya te dije que no fue así " _Carraspeo la lengua_ " Sabes no debería de discutir contigo. Mejor veo el partido… Oh, Harry acaba de ver la snich " _

Ante el ultimo comentario de Arthur, todos los presentes enfocaron la mirada en Harry, quien iba a toda velocidad hacia el terreno de juego cuando vieron que se llevaba la mano a la boca, como si fuera a marearse. Tosió y algo dorado cayó en su mano.

" _¡Tengo la __snitch__! "_ Gritó, agitándola sobre su cabeza, dejando a los espectadores en una confusión total.

"…"

" _¡Dude eso fue genial! " _Gritó América, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

" _¡Eso fue grandioso Harry, lo hiciste! " _Gritó Inglaterra, igualmente parándose de su asiento para aplaudir, pero al notar las miradas de los demás Gryffindors sobre él agrego _" Je je, bueno fue un gran partido y eso, pero me tengo que retirar. Si me disculpan " _Y con eso, prácticamente salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a los Gryffindors aún más confundidos.

" _Vaya, que chico tan raro " _Dijo Hagrid.

" _Sí, así es Iggy " _Concordó el estadounidense.

Ya reunidos con Harry, Hagrid les invito un té, el cual ninguno de los chicos no se pudieron negar.

" _Era Snape "_ Explicaba _Ron " Hermione, Alfred y yo lo vimos. Estaba maldiciendo tu escoba. Murmuraba y no te quitaba los ojos de encima._

" _Tonterías " _Dijo Hagrid, que no había oído una palabra de lo que había sucedido_ " ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así Snape? "_

Harry, Ron, Alfred y Hermione se miraron, preguntándose qué le iban a decir. Pero Harry fue el que decidió contarle la verdad, antes de que Alfred se adelantara y contara algo loco.

" _Descubrimos algo sobre él "_ Dijo a Hagrid _ " Trató de pasar ante ese perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween. Y el perro lo mordió. Nosotros pensamos que trataba de robar lo que ese perro está guardando " _ Lo dicho por Harry, consiguió que Hagrid dejara caer la tetera_._

" _¿Qué sabéis de __Fluffy__? " _ Dijo_._

" _¿Fluffy?" _Preguntó Ron.

" _Lindo nombre " _Dijo Alfred.

" _Gracias... Es mío... Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado... y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar... "_

" _¿Sí? "_ Dijo Harry con nerviosismo.

" _Bueno, no me pregunten más "_ Dijo con rudeza Hagrid _" Es un secreto "_

" _Pero Snape trató de robarlo " _Replicó Harry.

" _Tonterías " _Repitió Hagrid_ " Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así "_

" _Entonces ¿por qué trató de matar a Harry? " _Gritó Hermione. Los acontecimientos de aquel día parecían haber cambiado su idea sobre Snape " _Yo conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid. Lo he leído todo sobre ellos. ¡Hay que mantener la vista fija y Snape ni pestañeaba, yo lo vi!" _

" _Les digo que están equivocados " _Dijo ofuscado Hagrid _" No sé por qué la escoba de Harry reaccionó de esa manera. .. ¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! Ahora, escúchenme los cuatro, se están metiendo en cosas que no les conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvídense de ese perro y olviden lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y_

_Nicolás Flamel..._

" _¡Ah! " _Dijo Harry _" Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿no? "_

Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo.

" _Bueno, bueno mejor cambiemos de tema " _Sugirió Alfred, pues la manera en que Harry quería obtener la información, era muy directa y en ocasiones así, lo mejor era ser sutil.

" _Si, tienes razón Alfred " _Concordó rápidamente Hagrid _" Entonces son amigos del chico Kirkland "_

" _Sí " _Afirmó Estados Unidos

" _No " _Respondió Ron.

Ante las respuestas de los _niños, _Hagrid se vio algo confundido.

" _Alfred es amigo de Arthur desde antes de venir a Hogwarts, y a Ron le cae mal porque esta en Slytherin " _Explicó Hermione.

" _Ah… Por cierto Harry, que bien vuelas" _Cambió de tema Hagrid.

Y así, los cuatro chicos y Hagrid, se enfrascaron en otra conversación.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Bueno, no me maten por la tardanza, mi intención era publicarlo desde antes, pero por asuntos de exámenes finales y tecnológicos, no lo pude escribir antes. Me disculpo si hay errores ortográficos, pero ya no pude reviar con mucho detenimiento esta vez.**

**Bueno, si se preguntan porque he sacado mucho a Inglaterra, es porque siento que como de algún sentido están en Gran Bretaña, tengo que sacarlo más.**

**P.Y.Z.K****: Pues es mi idea hacer toda la saga, ya tengo ideas para hacer las otras historias.**

**Au revoir / Adiós en Francés.**

**Merci / Gracias en Francés.**

**Me alegra que les guste mi historia ^_^ voy a intentar actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. **

**Comentarios, sugerencias, ya saben… ****bueno, sin más que decir o escribir. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	12. Vacaciones de Navidad

**Capitulo 11 " Vacaciones de Navidad "**

**Descargo Responsabilidad, no soy dueña ni de Hetalia ni de Harry Potter, sino de ****Hidekaz Himaruya ****y J.K. Rowling correspondientemente**

* * *

Era impresionante la facilidad con la que el tiempo pasaba, pues parecía que no había pasado mucho tiempo, del impresionante partido de Quidditch de Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Sin embargo la emoción de dicho parido ya había sido opacada por la emoción de las vacaciones de Navidad, para las cuales no faltaba mucho tiempo.

Por el mismo hecho del estar en invierno, increíblemente el clima se había vuelto más frío de lo que había estado en el mes de noviembre, pues prácticamente Hogwarts se encontraba cubierto por dos metros de nieve aproximadamente, eso debería de dar la idea del frío infernal, no mejor dicho el frío no infernal, porque en el infierno no hace frío, bueno en todo caso el maldito frío en el que se encontraban los alumnos del prestigiado colegio de magos.

Pese al maldito frío que había, los alumnos aún tenían que dirigirse a sus clases, dejando el acogedor calor de sus respectivas "Casas", para cambiarlo por el frío abrumador de las aulas de clases.

" _Alfred levántate, tenemos que ir a clases " _Decía Harry, mientras con ayuda de Ron, intentaba sacar de entre cobijas a Alfred, lo cual era muy difícil, pues el norteamericano tenia mucha más fuerza que los niños.

" _No quiero, hace frío " _Se quejaba este, metiéndose más en las cobijas.

No paso mucho tiempo… bueno, sí paso mucho tiempo, para que los niños lograran convencer a Alfred de dejar el calor de su cama y dirigirse a sus clases. Lo convencieron recordándole el desayuno e informándole que el Gran Comedor, estaba lleno de chimeneas para mantener el calor, además de decirle que los Superhéroes no se dejan derrotar por el frío. Lo cual dejo sin muchas alternativas a la nación estadounidense.

El frío día, transcurrió con normalidad: los jóvenes magos desayunaron, más tarde se dirigieron a sus clases, tuvieron un breve descanso de ellas, reanudaron las clases y después regresaron a sus Salas Comunes.

El Trio de Oro + El HERO, habían regresado a su acogedora Sala Común, despues claro, de que Hermione los obligó a pasar por la biblioteca por libros de estudio y otros de investigación que tal vez pudieran encontrar datos de Nicolás Flamel.

Al entrar se dieron cuenta de un nuevo detalle en el tablero de anuncios, pues había algunos alumnos alrededor del mismo.

" _Debe ser la lista de quienes se quedan en vacaciones " _Dijo Hermione al ver el tablero de anuncios y recordando su anterior clase con la profesora McGonagall.

**Flash de nuevo**

Los cuatro chicos, se encaminaron al aula de transformaciones, abandonando el acogedor calor del Gran Comedor, e internándose en los helados corredores llenos de corrientes de aire. Fue increíble ver que los chicos en espacial América, habían llegado al aula de transformaciones pese al frío.

Al llegar al salón, vieron que la profesora ya los esperaba, por lo que pronto se sentaron en sus lugares correspondientes. Usualmente se sentaban por parejas, por lo que Hermione se sentaba junto a Ron, y Alfred junto a Harry, de esta manera, Alfred y Hermione podrían ayudar a Harry y Ron, si estaban haciendo mal el hechizo. Pues Alfred y Hermione, eran los que destacaban en transformaciones.

Antes de que los estudiantes se encaminara a su siguiente asignatura por medio de los helados pasillos, dejando atrás el aula de transformaciones. La profesora les dio un aviso importante:

" _Antes de que se retiren, los jóvenes que pasaran las vacaciones en el castillo, por favor escriban su nombre en esta lista " _Dijo mostrando unas hojas de pergamino que tenia en la mano "_ La cual colocare en la Sala Común. Sí aún no están seguros, por favor piensen bien antes de escribir su nombre en la lista " _

Y con eso, los alumnos prácticamente huyeron a su siguiente clase, claro que América, se dirigió corriendo a toda velocidad, con la idea de que al correr, se queman calorías y sudas, por lo que generas calor, además aunque las aulas estaban heladas por el frío que pasar a través de las ventanas, eran más cálidas que los pasillos que prácticamente estaban al aire libre y llenas de corrientes de aire.

**Fin flash back**

Al acercarse al tablero, se dieron cuanta que la niña estaba en lo correcto. Harry al ver la lista no dudó en escribir su nombre, sacando una pluma de su mochila.

" _Hey dude, ¿te quedas? " _Preguntó con una ligera sorpresa en su voz el estadounidense, mientras claro se acercaba a la chimenea en la cual ardían trozos de madera.

" _Sí, no creo que a mis tíos les agrade mucho la idea arruinarles sus vacaciones con mi presencia " _Respondió Harry a terminar de escribir su nombre, sin darle importancia al hecho. Mientras se sentaba en la silla de la mesa que se encontraba más cerca de la chimenea (las demás ya estaban ocupadas por otros alumnos) _" Además, creo que pasare mejor mis vacaciones aquí que con mis tíos " _Agregó a la vez que sacaba sus deberes.

" _¿Tu también Ron? " _Preguntó Alfred, al ver que Ron también escribía su nombre en la lista, para después sentarse junto a Harry.

" _Sí, mis padres se van a ir de viaje a Rumania, para visitar a mi hermano __Charles__" _Explicó Ron_._

Hermione por su parte, ya se había sentado desde antes y había sacado de su mochila los libros que saco de la biblioteca, comenzando de esa manera a hacer su tarea.

" _Chicos, será mejor que se pongan a estudiar de una vez o no terminaran a tiempo " _Dijo Hermione, al ver que Harry y Ron, aún no abrían sus libros, solo los habían sacado. Ante el comentario de la niña, los chicos simplemente suspiraron y comenzaron a leer sus libros con pesadez.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos cuando…

" _Achuu! " _Se escucho un estornudo de parte de la nación americana, que estaba sentado en uno de los acogedores sillones cerca del fuego _" Dios, si que esta haciendo frio "_

" _Es normal Alfred, despues de todo estamos en invierno " _Dijo Hermione, quien seguía estudiando.

" _Pero aún así, hace demasiado frio. Recuerda que ya ni las lechuzas pueden volar " _Se quejó el estadounidense recordando la hora del desayuno.

**Flash back de Alfred.**

Era la hora del desayuno, y como siempre, había bajado a desayunar con mis nuevos amigos y también mi respaldo, "El Trio de Oro", conformado por: mi amigo peli rojo, pecoso y gruñón como el ingles que es, Ron; mi amiga sabelotodo regañona y mandona (también como la buena inglesa que es), Hermione; y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, mi buen amigo que quiere seguir mi ejemplo y ser un HERO como yo, Harry (quien por cierto es bastante sarcástico, también es ingles).

Bueno, como estaba mencionando, bajamos a desayunar como siempre, yo tome un poco de huevos estrellados, tocino, pan y una hamburguesa de McDonald's (estas me llegaban por medio de mi leal águila _Libertad, _tengo una dotación cada semana), y un buen café americano, cuando de repente empezaron a llegar las lechuzas a entregar las cartas a sus dueños. Dude, enserio, por que son tan anticuados y usan lechuzas, digo, se que no pueden comunicarse con celulares por eso interferencias por esas cosas mágicas, pero ¿no pueden buscar una mejor forma de comunicarse?

Ah, como les decía. Las lechuzas llegaron a la hora del desayuno (mi fiel águila _Libertad _no estaba, pues no tenia ninguna carta, papeleo o presente para mi, el día de hoy), bueno, llegaron las lechuzas, pero el problema fue que después de dejar el correo a sus destinatarios, estas colapsaron y no pudieron reanudar el vuelo. Por lo que el director llamo a Hagrid, el tipo gigante buena onda, para que cuidara a las lechuzas hasta que pudieran volar de nuevo.

Por lo que sé, las lechuzas colapsaron por el maldito frío.

**Fin flash back de Alfred.**

" _Bueno, sí hace frío, pero no tanto aquí, en la Sala Común " _Dijo Harry _" Además, nosotros estamos trabajando " _

" _Sí Alfred, no nos dejes solos. Tu también ven a estudiar " _Se quejó Ron, pues tanto Harry como él fueron a hacer sus deberes junto con Hermione, mientras que Alfred no hacía nada. Hermione apenas se había dado cuenta que Alfred no estaba estudiando.

" _No puedo concentrarme en los trabajos con el frio que hace " _Se defendió.

" _Alfred, esa no es una excusa valida. Ven a estudiar " _Regañó Hermione.

" _No. Además, no se para que estudian tanto, sí ya casi salimos de vacaciones " _Protestó la nación.

" _Es cierto que ya casi salimos de vacaciones, pero aún no debemos bajar la guardia. Los maestros aún nos dejan tareas " _Explicó Hermione, ocasionando que un quejido saliera del norteamericano.

" _¿Qué están estudiando? " _Preguntó Alfred mientras se acercaba a ellos mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta por el frío.

" _La tarea de pociones de Snape, practica de hechizos de transformaciones y encantamientos y aún tenemos que hacer la tarea de Historia de la Magia " _Respondió Harry, mientras contaba con los dedos, las tareas que los maestros dejaban sin compasión.

" _Dude, yo no necesito practicar transformaciones ni encantamientos " _Dijo Alfred, ocasionando quejidos de sus amigos que sí lo tenían que hacer (Harry y Ron) _" Y por lo de pociones, lo puedo hacer después, no es como si fuera para mañana. Y dude, yo no entrare a clases de un fantasma " _Se quejó.

" _Alfred, debes de superar tu miedo a los fantasmas. ¿Cómo piensas pasar la materia si ni siquiera vas a clases? " _Cuestionó Hermione enojada por la irresponsabilidad, del estadounidense, pues no se había presentado a una sola clase en lo que va del año _" Déjame recordarte que no pienso pasarte a ti mis apuntes, y no dejare que Harry o Ron te los pasen. Si lo hacen dejare de darles mis apuntes " _Dijo la niña lo ultimo dirigiendo una mirada a los mencionados, quienes a su vez, negaron con la cabeza, dando a entender que no le pasarían apuntes a Alfred.

" _No importa, puedo pedirle a Iggy que me los pase " _Terminó de decir el americano sin darle importancia, mientras se frotaba las manos para darse calor.

Ante el comentario de Alfred, Hermione gruñó.

" _No esta bien copiarle la tarea a Arthur, Alfred " _Reprendió, obviamente molesta.

" _Sí, además es un Slytherin " _Dijo Ron, provocando que Harry y Hermione dirigieran sus miradas a donde él.

" _Ron ¿aún sigues con eso? " _Preguntó Harry.

" _¿Qué quieres decir? " _Preguntó Ron extrañado.

" _Me refiero a que aún no te agrada Arthur, solo por estar en Slytherin " _Respondió Harry.

" _¡¿Qué!? ¿ No me digas que a ti también te cae bien? " _Inquirió Ron, con sorpresa evidente y sintiéndose traicionado.

" _Bueno, me ha ayudado anteriormente, y no se comporta como los demás Slytherin " _Explicó Harry.

" _Pero… " _En el momento en el que estaba Ron por replicar, el cuadro se abrió, dejando pasar a los gemelos Weasley _" Hey. Fred , George, por favor explíquenle a Harry, Alfred y Hermione, que no es bueno llevarse bien con los Slytherin " _Suplicó Ron en busca de ayuda.

Ante la revelación de Ron, los gemelos abrieron los ojos y se acercaron a la mesa curiosos.

" _Vaya, realmente no es bueno asociarse con los Slytherins " _Dijo Fred.

" _Es cierto, suelen ser muy tramposos " _Dijo George.

" _Como pudieron ver en el partido de quidditch " _Completó Fred. Ante lo cual, Ron asintió en acuerdo.

" _Aunque… ¿podríamos saber con quien se están relacionando? " _Inquirió George.

" _Es con Iggy " _Respondió Alfred con una sonrisa. Fred y George alzaron una ceja ante el nombre.

" _Su nombre es Arthur Kirkland " _Respondió Hermione _" Alfred y él, se conocen desde que eran niños, por eso el apodo " _Explicó.

" _Kirkland… si no mal recuerdo creo que es… " _Divagó Fred.

" _Es " _Afirmó George.

" _¿Qué cosa? " _Preguntó Alfred lleno de curiosidad.

" _Es el chico que corrieron de las gradas de Slytherin pese a ser de esa casa, por apoyar a Harry cuando casi lo mata Flint al cerrarle el paso " _Respondió Fred, provocando miradas de sorpresa de los presentes.

" _Por eso creemos, que tal vez, Kirkland pueda ser la excepción jamás antes hecha para los Slytherin " _Explicó George, provocando un silencio, que por cierto fue roto por cierta nación ruidosa.

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, les dije que seguro habían corrido a Iggy HAHAHAHAHAHAHA " _Exclamó Alfred, riéndose a todo pulmón.

" _Entonces por eso se fue a las gradas de Gryffindor " _Razonó Hermione, mientras Alfred continuaba riéndose.

" _Exacto " _ Respondieron a coro los gemelos.

" _Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos. Estamos castigados " _Se despidió George.

" _Solo por encantar unas bolas de nieve y dirigirlas con al turbante del profesor Qu__irrell " _ Completó Fred.

" _Soló venimos a dejar nuestras cosas " _Aclaró George mientras dejaban sus cosas en la mesa de la Sala Común y más tarde los gemelos salían de dicha Sala.

**Días más tarde…**

Una vez que acabaron con sus clases, la hora de la comida estaba cerca, por lo que El Trio de Oro y El HERO, se encaminaron al Gran Comedor, el cual, estaba repleto de chimeneas debido al intenso frío.

" _Maldito Frío " _Alfred se quejó una vez que llegaron al Gran Comedor. Ante lo cual, sus amigos simplemente suspiraron, ya habían perdido la cuenta, de las veces que había repetido esa frase en el día.

" _Hay que apurarnos, para poder ir a la biblioteca " _Cambió de tema Hermione mientras se servía algo para comer.

" _A la biblioteca. Es enserio Hermione. No crees que ya hemos estudiado suficiente hoy, además es viernes " _Se quejó Ron.

" _Sí, es enserio o ya olvidaste que hay que averiguar quien es Nicolás Flamel " _Contestó la niña.

" _Es cierto, no hemos encontrado quien es Nicolás Flamel " _Suspiró Harry.

Pese a estar investigando en la biblioteca cada vez que tenían tiempo libre, aún no habían encontrado quien era Nicolás Flamel, y eso frustraba a los jóvenes magos.

" _Dude y si mejor le preguntamos a alguien más " _Sugirió Estados Unidos.

" _No Alfred, ya te dije. Si alguien se entera que estamos buscando pistas de Nicolás Flamel, sospecharan de nosotros, y más si es Snape " _Explicó Hermione.

" _Pero es aburrido que un HERO este encerrado en la biblioteca, y mas con este frio " _Se quejó Alfred.

" _Alfred, el que tu seas un maldito imperativo con cerebro de hamburguesa que no soporta estar más de 5 minutos sentado y en silencio en una biblioteca, no significa que los demás sean iguales a ti " _Dijo la nación británica, que se encontraba detrás del estadounidense.

" _Hey Iggy, solo digo que es aburrido. Además hace mucho frio " _Se quejo nuevamente el americano. Ante lo cual, la nación inglesa suspiro.

" _Hey, ¿que haces aquí? " _Inquirió Ron.

" _Eh?… Ah estoy para pasarle algunos apuntes a Alfred de Historia de la Magia " _Respondió Arthur mostrando los pergaminos con los apuntes, y dándoselos a Alfred.

" _Arthur, no esta bien que le estés pasando los apuntes a Alfred, él tiene que ir a clases " _Regañó Hermione.

" _Bueno, como sea. Hey Iggy ¿qué planes tienes estas vacaciones? " _Cambio de tema Estados Unidos antes de que Inglaterra pudiera contestarle a Hermione.

" _Pensaba pasar las vacaciones en casa " _ Contestó la nación británica pensativo. El cambio de tema de América había funcionado.

" _HAHAHAHAHAHA ¿Vas a pasar las vacaciones solo en casa? " _Se burló Estados Unidos.

" _N-No voy a estar solo, Scone estará conmigo " _Se defendió.

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Pobre Scone, no solo tiene que soportar el estúpido nombre que le pusiste, sino que también tiene que soportarte solo porque no tienes amigos " _Se burló la nación estadounidense.

" _Si tengo amigos " _Se defendió.

" _A quien engañas, no tienes amigos " _Se burló el americano.

" _Sí tengo… Kiku es mi amigo… " _Dijo tratando de recordar quien más era su amigo.

" _Kiku solo te habla por ser cortes " _

" _No es verdad. Además me dices que Scone es un nombre estúpido, mientras que tu le pusiste a tu gato Hamburguesa " _Cambio de tema la nación británica, pues no quería seguir hablando de los pocos amigos que tenia.

" _Hamburguesa no es un nombre estúpido, Scone sí lo es " _Protestó el americano.

" _Scone no lo es, Hamburguesa sí lo es " _Protestó el ingles.

Mientras las dos naciones angloparlantes se encontraban en una discusión por los nombres de sus gatos, los jóvenes magos, simplemente los podían ver sin comprender mucho la situación, pues no sabían quien era Scone y quien era Hamburguesa.

"… _este… Hermione, sabes de que están hablando " _Preguntó Ron

" _No, pero creo que están discutiendo de los nombres de sus mascotas " _Respondió la niña, mientras hacia suposiciones al ver lo que sucedía.

" _Mon dieu, pero que tenemos aquí, déjenme recordarles a ambos les pusieron nombres estúpidos a sus gatos " _Se unió un francés a la conversación.

" _Cállate estúpida rana, que tu llamaste a tu gato Vin " _(vin= vino en francés).Se quejó la nación británica a la vez que comenzaba a dar golpes en la cabeza consecutivamente.

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, pero si tu tampoco sabes poner nombres, mira que llamar a tu gato vino " _Concordó la nación americana mientras empezaba a golpear con su dedo el rostro del francés.

" _Hey, ya paren. Están lastimando su querido hermano mayor " _Lloriqueo el francés.

" _Deja de lloriquear wine bastard " _Dijo el británico dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, para despues dejarlo de golpear.

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA " _La nación norteamericana solamente reía para despues dejar de golpearlo.

Los niños simplemente estaban en shock.

" _Bueno, yo ya me voy, tengo que ir a la biblioteca por algunos libros " _Se despidió Inglaterra, pues no quería continuar una discusión con el _wine bastard _(bastardo del vino)y con el _hamburger brain _(cerebro de hamburguesa).

" _Adiós Iggy " _Prácticamente grito el americano, ante lo cual, Arthur simplemente suspiro y murmuro un: _" Ese no es mi nombre git " _

" _Mon amour Alfred, ¿no has visto a petite Matthieu? __" _Preguntó el francés al norteamericano.

" _¿Quién? " _Preguntó desconcertado la nación americana ocasionando que todos los presentes pusieran los ojos.

" _Tu hermano gemelo canadiense " _Respondió Francia en un suspiro.

" _O si Matt, el tipo ninja. No, no lo he visto ¿Para qué lo buscas? " _Respondió alegre el norteamericano.

" _Quiero ver si puede pasar las vacaciones conmigo " _Contestó el francés.

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA " _Fue la respuesta de Estados Unidos.

" _Bueno, si no lo han visto. Au revoir " _Se despidió el francés.

" _Adiós " _Se despidieron los chicos algo confundidos por la conversación o mejor dicho, por la risa del americano.

" _Bueno, será mejor ir a la biblioteca " _Dijo Hermione, quien parece que no fue afectada por la conversación.

Y de esa manera, los chicos terminaron de camino a la biblioteca, mientras que Alfred se seguía quejando del frío.

**Días más tarde**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Harry se había anotado en la lista de los que se quedarían en el castillo esas vacaciones, sin embargo el rumor de que Harry se quedaba se había extendido, pero eso a él poco le importaba ya que no lo lamentaba.

Para la desafortunada suerte de los chicos (más la de América), las clases de Pociones, que creían que no podía ser peor, lo era por el maldito frío. Las clases de Snape se daban en las mazmorras, y allí, por el frío era el lugar en donde la respiración subía como niebla y ocasionaba que los alumnos estuvieran lo más cerca posible de sus calderos calientes.

Estaban precisamente en una de sus clases de pociones, y todo transcurría con normalidad. Había un gran silencio de parte de los alumnos de Gryffindor, sino lo había, eran fácil unos 10 puntos menos por cada persona hablando. Mientras que había murmullos de parte de los de Slytherin (se nota que no hay favoritismo).

Bueno, decir que había un completo silencio de parte de los Gryffindors era excluyendo claro a un héroe estadounidense explicándole a un caballero ingles como hacer su poción sin quemar el caldero, y por supuesto, escuchar las quejas de dicho caballero. Todo esto se origino porque Snape al ver que Kirkland hacía cosas decentes con la ayuda de Jones, los dejo estar como parejas y dejo que el americano hablara para explicarle como colocar los ingredientes, pues Kirkland solo hacia desastres al tocar algún ingrediente (lo quemaba con solo tocarlo, incluso si era agua). Pero con Jones a su lado, Snape vio que podía no quemar las cosas por un tiempo, por lo que hizo una excepción (solamente porque Arthur estaba en Slytherin).

En fin, la clase transcurría con normalidad. Los de Slytherin mientras hacían sus pociones hablaban, en especial uno bastante pálido y creído, en una clase incluso llego a decir:

" _Me da mucha lástima. Toda esa gente que tendrá que quedarse a pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts, porque no los quieren en sus casas " _Decía Malfoy, obviamente provocando a Harry, pues mientras hablaba, miraba en dirección a Harry. Crabbe y Goyle lanzaron risitas burlonas. Pero Harry, que estaba pesando polvo de espinas de pez león, no les hizo caso.

Todo esto paso, porque después del partido de quidditch, Malfoy se había vuelto más desagradable que nunca. Disgustado por la derrota de Slytherin, había tratado de hacer que todos se rieran diciendo que un sapo con una gran boca podía reemplazar a Harry como buscador. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que nadie lo encontraba gracioso, porque estaban muy impresionados por la forma en que Harry se había mantenido en su escoba. Así que Malfoy; celoso y enfadado, había vuelto a fastidiar a Harry por no tener una familia apropiada.

Al terminar la clase de Pociones con Snape, Alfred y los chicos nominados El Trio de Oro por Alfred, prácticamente salieron corriendo al Gran Comedor, pues querían regresar al acogedor calor que había allí.

Pero antes de poder llegar, se encontraron con un gran abeto que ocupaba el extremo del pasillo. Dos enormes pies aparecían por debajo del árbol.

" _Hey Hagrid dude, que tal ¿Necesitas ayuda? " _Dijo alegremente Alfred, después de escuchar un gran resoplido proveniente de detrás del árbol, eso les indicó que Hagrid estaba detrás de él.

" _Hey tu idiota come hamburguesas, ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas seguir cargándome? " _Gritó un molesto británico que se encontraba siendo cargado por el estadounidense por sobre su hombro derecho.

" _Eh?... Iggy ¿qué haces ahí?_ " Preguntó Estados Unidos al ver al ingles sobre su hombro.

" _Cómo que ¿qué hago aquí? Si tu fuiste el que me cargo y hecho a correr al Gran Comedor " _Protestó la nación británica.

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ¿Es enserio? " _

" _Sí es enserio, ¿Cómo rayos crees que llegue aquí? " _ Se quejó el ingles.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

" _Bloody Hell. Déjate de reír y bájame de una maldita vez " _Protestó.

Ante eso, Alfred bajo al británico. Mientras que Hermione y Harry le lanzaban miradas incrédulas, pues como demonios no se dio cuenta que había estado cargando a Arthur durante todo ese tiempo.

" _Hagrid. ¿Necesitas ayuda? " _Preguntó Ron, metiendo la cabeza entre las ramas. Ignorando a Alfred y a Arthur.

" _No, va todo bien. Gracias, Ron " _Dijo este, pero antes de poder continuar, el estadounidense se acerco.

" _Hey dude, si quieres yo lo llevo " _Pero antes de que Hagrid pudiera negarse, Alfred jalo el abeto del tronco y se lo puso al hombro comenzando a jalarlo. Dejando a los presentes en un estado de shock, excepto claro Inglaterra, quien ya había visto eso demasiadas veces como para sorprenderse.

Ya estaba a unos diez metros de distancia el americano, cuando por un momento dudo y se volvió a Hagrid.

" _Hagrid, ¿adonde llevo esto? " _Preguntó, sacando de su shock a los presentes.

" _Eh?.. este al Gran Comedor " _Respondió aún un poco aturdido Hagrid.

" _Ok " _Dijo y con eso se encamino al Gran Comedor, cargando al abeto como si no pesara.

Alfred ya se había ido al Gran Comedor, dejando a los chicos paralizados y encontrándose a mitad del pasillo estorbando, en especial Hagrid por su tamaño. Inglaterra se encontraba maldiciendo por lo bajo, sobre que el americano era un idiota cerebro de hamburguesa.

" _¿Te importaría quitarte de en medio? "_ Era la voz fría y gangosa de Malfoy, quien llegó desde atrás, sacando a los presentes de sus pensamientos sobre la increíble fuerza del estadounidense, pero Malfoy no es del tipo que lea la atmosfera, no se dio cuenta de esto por lo que continuo _"¿Estás tratando de ganar algún dinero extra, Weasley? Supongo que quieres ser guardabosques cuando salgas de Hogwarts... Esa choza de Hagrid debe de parecerte un palacio, comparada con la casa de tu familia" _

Ron no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó contra Malfoy justo cuando aparecía Snape en lo alto de las

escaleras.

"¡Weasley!" Bramo.

Ron soltó el cuello de la túnica de Malfoy.

" _Lo han provocado, profesor Snape. Malfoy estaba insultando a su familia "_ Dijo Hagrid, defendiendo a Ron.

" _Es verdad, el idiota creído provoco a Weasley, y es tan cobarde que estaba apunto de mojar sus pantalones " _Apoyo Arthur.

" _Lo que sea, pero pelear está contra las reglas de Hogwarts, Hagrid, y a usted también Kirkland " _ Dijo Snape con voz amable _" Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor; Weasley, y agradezcan que no sean más. Y ahora márchense todos "_

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle pasaron bruscamente, sonriendo con presunción. Estos últimos apenas habían llegado.

" _Voy a atraparlo "_ Dijo Ron, sacando los dientes ante la espalda de Malfoy _" Uno de estos días lo atraparé... "_

" _Los detesto a los dos_ " Añadió Harry _ " A Malfoy y a Snape "_

" _No valen la pena " _Dijo Arthur uniéndose a la conversación, haciendo que ambos chicos lo voltearan a ver confundidos _" Malfoy es un chico creído que se cree superior a los demás, y si se siente amenazado, lo único que es capaz de hacer es insultar a las personas, mostrando lo patético que es. Por eso no vale la pena molestarse por él " _Terminó de decir, dejando a los presentes sorprendidos.

" _Vamos, arriba el ánimo, ya es casi Navidad " _Dijo Hagrid quitando el ambiente tenso que se había creado_ " Les voy a decir qué haremos: vengan conmigo al Gran Comedor, está precioso "_

Así que los cuatro siguieron a Hagrid, donde la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick estaban ocupados en la, decoración.

Al entrar, vieron que Alfred, ya había llegado al Gran Comedor, y pronto se unió a ellos. En el salón el cual por cierto estaba espectacular, Alfred ya había colocado el gran abeto junto con los otros arboles, no eran menos de doce árboles de Navidad que estaban distribuidos por el lugar, algunos brillando con pequeños carámbanos y otros con cientos de velas. En el salón también tenia guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo colgaban de las paredes.

" _Hey chicos, ¿qué tal? " _Saludó Alfred, tan animado como siempre.

" _¿Qué quieres cerebro de hamburguesa? " _Gruñó Arthur.

" _Hey Iggy, no me digas que aún estas molesto " _ Dijo acercándose.

" _Porqué no estaría molesto si prácticamente me cargaron en contra de mi voluntad" _Respondió con evidente enfado.

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA " _Rio el americano _" Iggy, no seas tan gruñón, tus cejas crecerán más "_ Dijo Estados Unidos mientras se acercaba al ingles y comenzaba a tocar sus cejas.

" _Idiota, ya deja mis cejas en paz " _ Gruñó intentando quitarse la mano del estadounidense de sus cejas. Pero después, este empezó a abrazarlo por el cuello con un brazo y a revolverle el cabello con la otra.

" _Tu.. idi-ota… me es-tas ahor-can-do " _Alcanzó a decir el pobre ingles que ya estaba morado por el agarre tan fuerte del estadounidense. Pero el americano no lo escucho por estarse riendo.

" _Alfred creo que Arthur no puede respirar " _ Dijo Harry al ver al otro completamente morado.

" _Eh? Ah, perdón Iggy " _Se disculpó el americano, soltando a la nación inglesa, quien cayó al suelo de inmediato.

" _Tu maldito… " _Alcanzó a decir, antes de dirigir su mirada arriba y notar algo que lo puso rojo como un tomate como los que cultiva España. Después de eso, simplemente se paro de golpe, empujo el estadounidense lejos y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor a más rojo no poder.

" _¿Qué rayos le suce…" _La nación americana dirigió su mirada arriba de él, para ver que era lo que ocasionó el comportamiento alterado de su amigo. Pero al dirigir su mirada arriba de él, se encontró con una guirnalda de muérdago, ante la cual no termino de decir su frase y volteo a otro lado algo rojo.

Hagrid y Hermione (Ron y Harry se habían entretenido viendo al los profesores decorando el lugar) al ver la reacción del estadounidense, dirigieron la mirada al muérdago sin saberlo. Pronto se hizo un silencio incomodo.

" _¿Cuántos días les quedan para las vacaciones? "_ Preguntó Hagrid, rompiendo el ambiente incomodo.

" _Sólo uno "_ Respondió Hermione recobrando la compostura _" Y eso me recuerda... Harry, Ron, Alfred, nos queda media hora para el almuerzo, deberíamos ir a la biblioteca "_

" _Sí, claro, tienes razón "_ Dijo Ron, obligándose a apartar la vista del profesor Flitwick, que sacaba burbujas doradas de su varita, para ponerlas en las ramas del árbol nuevo.

" _¿La biblioteca? "_ Preguntó Hagrid, acompañándolos hasta la _puerta " ¿Justo antes de las fiestas? Es un poco triste, ¿no creen? "_

" _Oh, no es un trabajo _" Explicó alegremente Harry _" Desde que mencionaste a Nicolás Flamel, estamos tratando de averiguar quién es" _

" _¿Qué? " _Hagrid parecía impresionado _" Escúchenme... Ya se lo dije... No se metan. No tiene nada que ver con ustedes lo que custodia ese perro "_

" _Nosotros queremos saber quién es Nicolás Flamel, eso es todo_ " Dijo Hermione con inocencia.

" _Salvo que quieras ahorrarnos el trabajo "_ Añadió Alfred _" Dude, ya hemos buscado en miles de libros y no hemos podido encontrar nada... Si nos das una ayuda… Tengo el presentimiento que ya había escuchado ese nombre antes en algún lado " _Lo ultimo lo dijo algo pensativo.

" _No voy a decirles nada "_ Dijo Hagrid con firmeza.

" Entonces tendremos que descubrirlo nosotros " Dijo Ron. Y así, los cuatro salieron del Gran Comedor encaminándose rápidamente a la biblioteca, dejaron a Hagrid malhumorado.

Otra vez, los cuatro habían ido a la biblioteca en búsqueda de información relacionada a Nicolás Flamel. Aún cuando entre los cuatro se habían puesto a leer libros, no encontraban nada. Bueno, y además, por supuesto, estaba el tamaño de la biblioteca, miles y miles de libros, miles de estantes, cientos de estrechas filas. Sin mencionar que solo llevaban investigando quince días y además era raro que tuvieran tiempo libre (Alfred, extrañamente tenia más tiempo libre, pero tomando en cuenta que no entraba a Historia de la Magia y solo copiaba las notas de Inglaterra. Era normal).

Hermione, para ayudar en la búsqueda, había sacado una lista de títulos y temas que había decidido investigar y se los repartía para buscar información. Harry normalmente ayudaba leyendo los libros que traía Hermione. Mientras Ron junto con Alfred se paseaba entre las filas de libros de manera aleatoria, para después sacar los libros al azar para leerlos. Hay veces que se encuentra lo que quiera a la zar no?

A Harry se le ocurrió que tal vez, solo tal vez, lo que buscaban se encontraba en la Sección Prohibida, pero al ver que estaba parado enfrente de la puerta que da a dicha sala, la señora Pince (la bibliotecaria) lo corrió de la biblioteca.

Al día siguiente, antes de irse, Hermione les dedico unas palabras de despedida:

" _Van a seguir buscando cuando yo no esté, ¿verdad? " _ Dijo la niña (vayas palabras de despedida). Y agregó " _Si encuentran algo, envíenme una lechuza "_

" _Y tú podrás preguntarle a tus padres si saben quién es Flamel _" Dijo Ron _" Preguntarle a ellos no tendrá riesgos "_

" _Ningún riesgo, ya que ambos son dentistas " _Respondió Hermione con frialdad.

" _Bueno, Alfred tu pregúntale a tu padre " _Dijo Harry, para calmar a sus amigos.

" _Ok " _Sonrió el americano a la par que levantaba su pulgar en muestra de aprobación.

El viaje en el tren de regreso, no era muy diferente que al de ida. Los alumnos que saldrían de vacaciones, iban en compartimientos con sus amigos, hablando y jugando.

Alfred y Hermione, pronto se sentaron juntos en un compartimiento. Alfred, como el buen HERO que era, ayudo a Hermione a cargar su equipaje y colocarlo en el lugar correspondiente.

No paso mucho tiempo, para que Arthur llegara buscando lugar, y Alfred lo jalara y lo sentara junto a él. Quedando los tres como únicos pasajeros en ese compartimiento.

" _Entonces, ¿Qué planes tienen para Navidad? " _Preguntó Alfred a sus dos amigos.

" _Ya te lo dije ¿no?, estaré en casa " _Respondió Arthur cruzándose de brazos.

" _Yo estaré con mis padres " _Dijo Hermione, tan pronto como Arthur termino su oración, pues no quería estar en otra discusión sin sentido… hablando de eso, hubo algo que le dio curiosidad.

" _Alfred, Arthur ¿ustedes tienen mascotas? " _Preguntó la niña recordando una de sus discusiones sin sentido.

" _Eh… Sí " _Respondieron los dos.

" _¿Qué son? " _Inquirió curiosa.

" _Gatos " _Respondió Arthur por los dos.

" _Si tienen gatos, ¿porque no los traen?" _Preguntó, pues no comprendía el porque no los traían.

" _Eso es porque… " _Estados Unidos dudo por un momento, pero después continuo _" Veras, antes de recibir nuestras cartas de Hogwarts, nos reunimos en la casa de Iggy, y todos llevamos a nuestros gatos, pero en un momento en el que nos distrajimos, estos probaron la comida de Arthur y digamos que se fueron graves al veterinario, menos el gato de Iggy " _Explicó.

" _¿Y como están ahora? " _Preguntó preocupada por los gatos la niña.

" _Pues se recuperaron una semana después de que nos venimos, pero como no los podemos cuidar, unos amigos se encargaron de ellos " _Respondió el americano.

" _Mmmm " _Exclamo al niña en compresión _ " ¿Y tu gato Arthur? " _

" _Bueno… pues después de eso, mi gato se preocupo por el gato de Alfred y no se quiso separar de el " _Explicó.

Después de eso, continuaron su viaje de regreso a Inglaterra, de forma tranquila, hablando de temas sin importancia.

Como ya se les había informado, al estar cerca de la estación, no podían usar magia y además tenían que cambiarse de ropa y ponerse ropa de muggles. Por lo que Alfred se cambio y se puso una camisa en la cual estaba impresa el escudo del Capitán América, junto a unos pantalones de mezclilla y su característica chaqueta (sin mencionar que hacía frío); Arthur se puso una camisa blanca y sobre ella un suéter verde de manga larga y un pantalón de mezclilla, más tarde se puso un abrigo; Hermione por su parte, se puso una blusa sencilla y sobre ella un abrigo y una bufanda, junto con unos pantalones de mezclilla.

Al salir, tenían que hacerlo en parejas o grupos de tres, por lo que al llegar a la pared, los tres amigos se juntaron y atravesaron la pared.

Una vez que atravesaron la pared, se encontraron con la estación de King's Cross. Pronto se separaron, pues los padres de Hermione habían llegado por ella, y tanto Alfred, Arthur, Matthew y Francis se dirigieron a la casa del ingles, pues allí los esperaba Escocia para levantar temporalmente el hechizo de rejuvenecimiento.

Al llegar a casa de Inglaterra, las naciones se dirigieron al sótano de la casa, algunas en el camino al sótano, se quitaron los abrigos que traían (Inglaterra y Francia), América no se quito su chaqueta, pues aún tenia frío, mientras que su gemelo, ni traía uno para empezar. Al llegar, encontraron a Escocia fumando un puro, sentado en una silla a lado de la cual había una pila de libros derrumbados. Escocia se encontraba leyendo un libro, al parecer del ingles.

" _Bien git, ¿podrías levantar el estúpido hechizo? " _Dijo Inglaterra molesto, pues no le gustaba que su hermano tocara sus cosas.

" _Esa no es la forma de pedir un favor conejo " _Dijo Escocia a la para que cerraba el libro para después lanzarlo junto a los otros.

" _Bloody Hell, Escocia no lances mis cosas " _Gritó furioso el ingles mientras se acercaba a enfrentar a su hermano, sin embargo aún tenia la apariencia de un niño de 11 años, por lo que no pudo hacer mucho, y menos con la mano de su hermano sobre su cabeza deteniéndolo de manera cómica.

" _Bueno mocosos, no tengo todo el día ¿Quién es el primero? " _ Dijo Escocia, mientras sostenía su puro con una mano y cargaba con la otra a su hermano, sosteniéndolo del cuello de su suéter, sin que el ingles se pudiera zafar.

" _Yo empiezo " _Gritó el estadounidense con su inagotable energía, y con esa misma energía, se puso en medio del circulo mágico que se encontraba en el centro del sótano, por cierto, el circulo ya había estado dibujado cuando llegaron. Una vez que estuvo dentro del circulo, Escocia apunto su varita y le lanzo el hechizo, pronto hubo un "puf" y una nube de polvo, igual que la vez en la cual los encogieron, pero esta vez, de la nube de polvo, se pudo ver a la nación estadounidense en su forma _normal_, luciendo su apariencia de 19 años.

Al salir de la nube de polvo, se veía que al americano le costaba un poco caminar. Como había estado con el tamaño de un niño durante varios meses, le costaba adaptarse a su forma normal. Llamémosle efecto secundario del hechizo.

Después siguió la nación francesa, en contra de las protestas de la nación inglesa por ser el siguiente, quien por cierto, seguía siendo sostenido por Escocia. Nuevamente una nube de polvo salió, y después la nación francesa con la apariencia de un sujeto de 26 años.

El siguiente fue Inglaterra, quien fue lanzado al circulo por su hermano mayor. Despues de lanzarle el hechizo, Inglaterra regreso a la normalidad e inmediatamente se dirigió a Escocia para golpearlo, pero no pudo por el efecto secundario del hechizo.

Las naciones ya estaban en la puerta, apunto de irse a sus casas correspondientes cuando escucharon:

" _¿Quién eres? " _

" _Yo soy Canadá " _

Y las naciones se regresaron al sótano para lanzarle el contra-hechizo a la nación canadiense.

Una vez que se aseguraron de que ninguna nación faltara, se separaron y cada quien se fue a su casa. Inglaterra quien ya estaba en su casa, simplemente se fue a hacer un té y a leer uno de sus libros. No sin antes mandarle un mensaje a Japón, para pasar por Scone a su casa al día siguiente.

**Días más tarde**

Las naciones se encontraban en Alemania, para celebrar su reunión mundial.

Como siempre, la reunión comenzaba a las 9:00 de la mañana, y a esa hora se encontraban Alemania, Italia (sí Italia, se fue a dormir a casa de Alemania, por eso llego temprano), Inglaterra, Japón, Suiza y su hermana Liechtenstein, también se encontraban Austria, Prusia, Hungría y Rusia, poco a poco, conforme transcurría el tiempo, más naciones fueron llegando, entre ellas Estados Unidos, quien dijo que se había desvelado con trabajo (véase: jugando videojuegos); Francia, diciendo que se había desvelando dando amour; China, quien dijo que no había visto la hora; España entrando diciendo que se quedo dormido; Romano diciendo que fue a despertar al bastardo de los tomates; Noruega quien entro jalando de la corbata a Dinamarca, detrás de ellos venían Suecia, Finlandia e Islandia; Corea llego discutiendo con Hong Kong; Gracia, llego diciendo que en el camino se cruzo con un gato y tuvo que acariciarlo.. Para no alargar mucho, otras naciones más llegaron (pues mencionarlas a todas seria problemático, pues son más de 100)

Aún cuando faltaban varias naciones por llegar, la reunión dio inicio, pues la mayoría estaba presente, y cierto americano ruidoso exclamo: _" Yo estoy aquí, así que ya debemos comenzar " _Dejando de lado todas las protestas de las demás naciones, la reunión dio inicio, comenzando a tratar temas serios como: Calentamiento Global, Pobreza, Economía, etc.

Gracias a Alemania, todos los presentes guardaron silencio para que Estados Unidos comenzara dando su idea. Tan pronto como dio su idea, empezaron las protestas de los demás (comenzando con Inglaterra). Después de eso se desato otra conmoción llena de reclamos e insultos, dando pie a Alemania gritando nuevamente para que guardaran silencio, y una vez, lo consiguió. Alemania dio la palabra a China, quien tan solo la uso, para vender comida ocasionando otro caos.

Eran las 11:30 de la mañana y aún no paraba la discusión, Alemania ya se había rendido y solamente se sobaba el puente de la nariz, queriendo evitar una migraña. Pues no solo soportaba a las naciones que ya habían estado presentes, pues las naciones que llegaban tarde también se unían a la discusión (Nota: México fue el ultimo en llegar, con un retraso de 2 horas con 15 minutos). Alemania ya no sabia que hacer.

Una vez que dieron las 12:00, hubo un descanso de 30 minutos. Cuando termino el descanso y regresaron a la sala, el caos nuevamente broto.

En la reunión no llegaron a nada y las naciones se fueron a sus casas. Solo llegaron a saber de la fiesta de visera de Navidad que haría Estados Unidos en su casa.

**En Noche Buena**

Varias naciones fueron a la fiesta que Estados Unidos había organizado. A gran diferencia de las reuniones mundiales, en la fiesta las naciones se comportaron de manera decente. Fueron bien arreglados a la fiesta y conversaba con otras naciones de manera amigable sin llegar a los golpes.

La fiesta transcurrió sin incidentes, Alemania e Italia se encontraban con Japón dándole a beber jugo de naranja, pues era demasiado joven para beber, mientras que otras naciones hablaban de manera acalorada.

Una vez que paso de las 12:00 de la noche, la mayoría de las naciones partieron a su casa, pues querían pasar Navidad en sus respectivas casas. Sin embargo, hubo algunas naciones que se quedaron un rato más en la fiesta, no obstante, estas terminaron borrachas (véase: Francia, Inglaterra, Prusia, Rumania y Dinamarca), quedándose obviamente en casa de Estados Unidos, hasta que el efecto del alcohol pasara.

**Navidad**

**En Hogwarts**

Tan pronto como Harry y Ron se despertaron, vieron las pilas de paquetes de regalos que tenían. Inmediatamente, los chicos se fueron a abrir sus regalos

Harry recibió de Hagrid una flauta de madera, que emitía el canto de una lechuza hecha por el mismo Hagrid. De parte de sus tíos, recibió una moneda de cincuenta peniques, que más tarde le regalo a Ron, pues jamás había visto una moneda muggle. Luego abrió un paquete sin forma, que resulto ser un jersey Weasley, hecho por la mamá de Ron, el cual era un jersey tejido a mano, grueso y color verde esmeralda, y una gran caja de pastel de chocolate casero. También recibió una caja de ranas de chocolate de parte de Hermione y otra de Alfred. Recibió un libro de _Grandes estrellas del quidditch_ de parte de Arthur, lo cual lo sorprendio un poco, pues no eran amigos como tal, según la nota que traía, decía que lamentaba no haber podido ayudarlo a recuperar su libro de quidditch y que no recordaba el nombre del libro, por lo que había comprado ese. Pero la mayor sorpresa de Harry, fue el hecho de que alguien le dejara la copa invisible que supuestamente pertenecía a su padre

Ron recibió también un jersey de parte de su madre, sin embargo, este era de color rojo oscuro. También recibió muchas ranas de chocolate, un libro de magia llamado _Estudios de la magia junto a la alquimia, _sin embargo, al ver que era de parte de Arthur, simplemente lo ignoro, pues aún no le caía bien del todo. Aparte de esos regalos, recibió un pequeño pastel de parte de su madre (el cual estaba delicioso), junto con otros regalos de parte de sus hermanos.

**En Estados Unidos**

La mayoría de las naciones que se quedaron en casa de Estados Unidos, se despertaron hasta pasadas las 12:00 del día. Una vez despiertas, se empezaron a ir, Prusia y Francia decidieron ir a casa de Canadá, Francia había quedado con este de pasar Navidad con él y a Prusia la daba flojera regresar hasta Alemania y Canadá estaba más cerca, sin mencionar que el canadiense cocina muy bien. Rumania se fue alrededor de las 5 de la mañana, pues le dijo a Estados Unidos, que se iba antes de que saliera el Sol, dejando a un asustado norteamericano rodeado de ajos atrás. Dinamarca en cuanto se despertó, corrió a la casa de Noruega para pasar la Navidad con él. Mientras que Inglaterra simplemente se quedo en la casa del americano junto con Scone (lo había llevado a la fiesta, pues había pensado pasar la Navidad con el americano y no quería dejar a su gato solo más tiempo).

Una vez sobrio y sin jaqueca, sorprendentemente al beber refresco quedaba sobrio de inmediato (descubrimiento de Estados Unidos), Inglaterra se dirigió a abrir sus regalos de Navidad, los cuales habían sido redirigidos a la casa del americano.

Entre los regalos del ingles, se podía apreciar: Un libro de recetas básicas de cocina con un montón de dibujitos (de parte de todas las naciones que habían sido victimas de la cocina del ingles), el titulo del libro era _"Cocina para niños" , _en el cual se podía ver recetas de como preparar un cereal, hasta como calentar agua, lo cual enfureció al británico, sin embargo guardo el libro para usarlo en un futuro. También tenia algunos libros que eran de su agrado, desde Novelas detectivescas y fantasía, hasta libros de magia, los cuales eran libros de magia negra de parte de Rumania y Noruega y uno sobre criaturas mágicas de Hermione (al parecer noto que le gustaban las criaturas mágicas en sus anteriores conversaciones en la biblioteca). También recibió cosas para bordar y vino de parte de Francia. De parte del estadounidense, recibió una película de terror de casa de Japón, lo cual le dio a entender que dicho país la quería ver con él en la noche.

Estados Unidos recibió un mapa de todo el mundo de parte de Inglaterra, Estados Unidos no entendía de que era el mapa, pues nada más importaba aparte de su casa. Bueno, dejando eso de lado recibió algunos videojuegos de Japón; helado de su hermano; comics; libros, varios eran de parte del Ingles y uno era de pare de Hermione, quien la envió uno de Quidditch, pues al parecer la niña vio que le gustaba. También recibió algunas ranas de chocolate de parte de Harry y Ron.

Después de haber abierto sus regalos, las naciones angloparlantes decidieron salir a dar una vuelta junto a sus gatos, para más tarde llegar en la noche a ver la película de terror que América le compro a Inglaterra.

**Días más tarde**

Pronto fue momento para regresar a Hogwarts, por lo que las naciones volvieron a la casa de Inglaterra a recibir el hechizo de rejuvenecimiento de parte de Escocia, por poco se olvidan de Canadá de nuevo, menos mal que el oso hablo o sino se van dejando al pobre canadiense atrás.

Al contrario de la primera vez, al subir al tren llevaban consigo a sus queridos gatos, junto con su equipaje. El viaje fue completamente normal, sin ningún suceso relevante, simplemente al encontrarse con Hermione, esta les agradeció a Alfred y Arthur sus obsequios, y al ver al francés, le soltó un puñetazo directo a la cara, solo Dios sabe que le mando como regalo el francés.

* * *

**Extra: ****Historia del por qué se enfermaron los gatos:**

Era un día como cualquier otro, en donde las naciones se reunieron en la casa de Inglaterra a asistir a una reunión mundial, sin embargo esta vez, decidieron traer a sus gatos con ellos.

Mientras la reunión transcurría con normalidad entre las naciones (normalidad: estarse peleando por todo y/o tener conversaciones sociales ajenas a la reunión), los gatos se reunieron en la sala de espera, en donde Inglaterra dejo un plato de sus famosos scones.

" _Bien, entonces quien se atreve " _Dijo Hamburguesa o América-Cat* como es mejor conocido por los demás gatos.

" _El yo impresionante lo hará. Despues de todo, mi asombroso dueño también lo hizo " _Maulló Prusia-Cat.

" _Yo también lo haré " _Maulló Dinamarca-Cat

Y de esa manera, se reunieron alrededor de los Scones de Inglaterra algunos gatos de las naciones, entre ellos: América-Cat, Dinamarca-Cat, Prusia-Cat, Rusia-Cat, China-Cat (obligado por Rusia-Cat), Japon-Cat (estuvo desacuerdo con América-Cat, por lo cual lo regañó Suiza-Cat), Francia-Cat (perdió una apuesta ante Inglaterra-Cat), Canadá-Cat, entre otras más.

**5 minutos después.**

Los dueños entraron al la sala para tomar agua o algún bocadillo (no hecho por Inglaterra), cuando encontraron a sus preciadas mascotas agonizando junto al plato de scones hechos por Inglaterra.

Ante esto, no tardaron en llamar una ambulancia, quienes al llegar regañaron a Italia (quien había llamado), por llamar a un hospital en vez de un veterinario.

* * *

**Fin Capitulo.**

**Al fin, disculpen las demoras, pero este capitulo se me hizo difícil de escribir, tarde mucho en poder escribirlo, sin mencionar que no tengo computadora y lo peor, que cuando ya estaba por terminarlo, cayo una tormenta eléctrica y pues… digamos que me borro casi todo (lo que no había guardado), estuve en shock como una hora, (salí de él hasta que llego me papá a preguntarme que me ocurría).**

**Por cierto, para mi desgracia (Ok no, pero sí) mi mamá quiere que la visite en vacaciones, y pues digamos que no tiene computadora y no podre escribir nada, pues si mi mamá me cacha me mete a un convento, es muy religiosa y pues… digamos que alguna vez tuvo los libros de Harry Potter y los quemo. Espero estar de regreso para el 24 o 25, con un nuevo capitulo.**

***Los nombres de los gatos: Hamburguesa, Scone, etc. Son como los nombres humanos de las naciones, por lo que acostumbran llamarse: América-Cat, Inglaterra-Cat, etc. entre ellos.**

**Disculpen por no poner o describir mucho los regalos de Ron, pero en el libro solo mencionan el jersey, pero dice que recibió más que Harry, por lo que no supe que más poner.**

**Antes que se me olvide, tengo la idea de hacer que las naciones puedan convertirse en animagos y sacarlos en un futuro no muy lejano, si tienen alguna sugerencia para los animales en los que puedan convertirse, no duden en ponerlo en algún comentario.**

**Sin más, me despido, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, quejas y/o sugerencias.**


	13. Un misterio resuelto

**Capítulo 12 "Un misterio resuelto"**

**Nuevamente, no soy dueña ni de Harry Potter, ni de Hetalia.**

* * *

Debido a la conclusión de las vacaciones de Navidad, los alumnos que se habían ido a sus casas por las vacaciones ya regresaban al imponente castillo en el que recibian sus clases sobre magia.

Los alumnos regresaron al castillo justo para la cena, en la cual se reunieron con los estudiantes que prefirieron quedarse a pasar la Navidad en el colegio.

_" ¡Hey! " _ Gritó un emocionado estadounidense, el cual por cierto, venia entrando al Gran Comedor seguido de Hermione.

Harry y Ron no tuvieron la necesidad de voltear a ver quien les había llamado para saber que se trataba de su amigo Alfred.

_" Hey Harry, Ron, que tal sus vacaciones " _Dijo a modo de saludo el estadounidense, a la par que se sentaba junto a sus buenos amigos humanos.

_" Bastante bien " _Respondió Ron por ambos.

_" Encontraron algo sobre Nicolas Flamel? " _ Pregunto Hermione a los niños mientras se sentaba enfrente de ellos.

_" Nosotros también te echamos de menos Hermione. Y no, no encontramos nada incluso cuando Harry fue a la sección prohibida " _Respondió Ron.

_" ¡Entraron en la sección prohibida! " _Exclamo Hermione, evidentemente sorprendida y molesta.

_" Enmgranon em me hmego hee?" _Dijó Alfred mientras masticaba una hamburguesa que llevaba guardada. (Traducción: Entraron en la sección ¿Qué?).

_" Shhhh, no grites Hermione nos podrían descubrir " _Dijo Harry mientras volteaba a sus alrededores preocupado de que alguien haya escuchado. Sin embargo, para su suerte, habia un escandalo en el Gran Salón, de chicos hablando sobre sus vacaciones, como para que les prestaran atención a ellos.

Antes que alguno más pudiera explicar sobre la aventura de Harry rompiendo las reglas, el profesor Dumbledore hizo callar el Gran Comedor para dar la bienvenida y el comienzo del banquete de la cena.

_" Hablamos en la Sala Común " _Dijo Harry, a la par que se servia un banquete de los platillos que habian aparecido en la mesa. Los demás simplemente asintieron en respuesta.

La cena transcurrio con normalidad, y pronto conforme los alumnos terminaban su cena, los estudiantes salian con sus amigos dirigiendose a sus Salas Comunes. Y el Trio de Oro + El HERO, no fue la excepción.

**Ya en la Sala Común.**

Los chicos se hallaban sentados en las sillas junto a la mesa de su Sala Común. En la cual Harry y Ron se encontraban sentados juntos y Alfred y Hermione enfrente de ellos.

_" Y bien. ¿Qué paso? " _Preguntó Hermione mirando a Harry con los brazos cruzados.

_" Pues... veras, Ron y yo estuvimos buscando diario en la biblioteca pero no encontramos nada... y pues recibí una capa de invisibilidad en Navidad y creí que tal vez en la sección prohibida encontraría algo de información, por lo que en la noche me metí a buscar " _Explicó Harry, ante lo cual Hermione simplemente suspiro.

_" Dude, ¿En serio tienes una capa de invisibilidad?! " _Preguntó emocionado como un niño de cinco años Alfred.

_" Ehmm... Sí " _ Respondió Harry.

_" ¡Eso es genial! ¡Eres como un superhero! " _ Exclamó el americano aún más emocionado.

_" Verdad " _ Apoyó Ron, tan emocionado como Alfred.

_" Bueno, bueno. Entonces encontraron algo de Nicolas Flamel? " _Preguntó Hermione cambiando de tema. No quería ver como se emocionaban como niños chiquillos Alfred y Ron por la capa be invisibilidad de Harry.

_" No, No encontramos nada sobre él " _Dijo Harry con expresión de abatimiento al recordar que fracaso y también al recordar que no podía volver a ver el espejo de mágico.

Hermione suspiro ante la respuesta de Harry, pues tenia la esperanza que hubieran descubierto algo, aunque claro, supuso que no era así pues de lo contrario le hubieran avisado sobre ello en una carta.

_" ¿Y tú Alfred? " _Preguntó Ron.

_" ¿Yo qué? " _Respondió distraido.

_" Que si le preguntaste a tu padre sobre Nicolas Flamel " _Explico Ron cansado de su amigo y su poca habilidad para entender lo que le decían.

_" Ahhh... no lo olvide " _ Dijo Alfred sin darle importancia.

_" ¡Como que lo olvidaste, que tal si sabia algo! " _ Regañó Ron, obviamente molesto.

_" HAHAHAHAHAHA No es para tanto, no creo que lo haya sabido algo para empezar " _Dijo Alfred sin darle importancia, pues por su condición como nación, no tiene padres que el recuerde. A quien tenia pensado preguntarle era a Inglaterra, sin embargo, este se embriago antes de poder preguntarle... _" Le puedo preguntar a Iggy " _Agregó a sus amigos.

Pero antes que Ron pudiera protestar, un gato blanco con el cuello negro y una especie de mechón anti-gravedad se le lanzo encima a Alfred y comenzaba a lamerle la cara, confundiendo o mejor dicho desconcertando a los presentes (menos a Hermione).

_" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Hey Hamburguesa, tranquilo " _ Dijo Alfred mientras intentaba calmar al gato, el cual por cierto, estaba sumamente feliz de ver a su amo.

_" ¿Es tuyo Alfred? " _Preguntó Harry confundido.

_" Yeah " _ Respondió el susodicho, mientras trataba de calmar a su gato.

_" Espera... llamaste a tu gato Hamburguesa? " _Preguntó Ron desconcertado.

_" Yeah. A que es el mejor nombre del mundo " _ Dijo Alfred mientras bajaba a Hamburguesa de su cara, para que este se acurrucara en sus piernas. Ron y Harry pusieron los ojos por la respuesta.

_" Sí es el mejor nombre para gato que he escuchado " _Respondió Ron con sarcasmo, el cual America no noto.

_" Entonces ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones Alfred? " _ Preguntó Harry curioso de lo que habría hecho su amigo, y cambiar el tema del nombre de su gato.

_" HAHAHAHAHAHA Como el HERO que soy, fui a mi casa a encargarme del trabajo que tenia,. Después fui a casa de mi amigo Kiku para recoger a Hamburguesa, pues accidentalmente antes de venir comió mucha de la comida de Iggy y le dio dolor de estomago. Y para Navidad hice una fiesta en mi casa a la que invite a mis amigos y conocidos " _Explicó la nación estadounidense sin entrar en muchos detalles, en especial sobre la fiesta, pues sus invitados eran naciones y varios terminaron inconscientes por la cantidad de alcohol que bebieron.

_" Vaya, parece que pasaste unas buenas vacaciones " _Comentó Ron.

_" Sí, fueron geniales " _ Dijo el americano sonriendo _" Entonces... ¿qué tal te fue con tu capa de invisibilidad Harry? " _Dijo muy interesado.

_" Pues bastante bien, aunque Filch casi me atrapa en la sección prohibida. Por fortuna tenia la capa puesta... por cierto al huir de Filch me encontré con una habitación en la que había un espejo que te mostraba lo que más desearas en ese momento.. . cuando lo ví, ví a mis padres"_ Al principio los ánimos de Harry estaban bien, pero cuando comentó lo ultimo, lo dijo con un aire de nostalgia _" La ultima vez vi, a Dumbledore y me dijo que era mejor que ya no lo buscara más " _

Tras eso se hizo un silencio incomodo, que fue roto por la nación.

_" HAHAHAHAHAHA Me alegro que hayas podido ver a tus padres aunque fuera por medio del espejo " _Dijo la nación de América con un tono de voz alegre _" Pero creo que el director tiene razón, tienes que vivir el momento en el que estas y no aferrarte al pasado y a las personas que te dejaron " _Terminó diciendo con un ton serio al igual que su mirada. En su voz se podía apreciar un aire de sabiduría y sus ojos reflejaban madurez . Eso fue algo que los chicos nunca se imaginaron ver en los ojos del americano. Parecía mentira el hecho de haber sucedido, pues tras decir eso desapareció esa mirada.

América al sentir las miradas de los niños fijas en él, agregó: _" Oh, vaya se esta haciendo tarde. Mejor nos vamos a dormir HAHAHAHAHAHA " _Al decir eso, sacó de sus pensamientos a los chicos, quienes simplemente asintieron y fueron a sus habitaciones, después claro de despedirse.

Los días pasaron con normalidad. Alfred huía de Peeves cada ves que estaba cerca, además de no poner ni un pie en la clase de Historia de la magia; Matthew era confundido con Alfred por Peeves o no era visto (incluso los fantasmas se hacían notar más que él), Francis acosaba a quien tuviera enfrente; Arthur era un asco en pociones (era peor que Neville. La única diferencia es que él si seguía la poción al pie de la lera, pero esta terminaba explotando, incendiándose o cualquier cosa menos lo que debía pasar con ella); El Trio de Oro seguía buscando información de Nicolas Flamel sin éxito alguno.

Bueno, debido a que ya estaban en enero, las naciones tenían que realizar una reunión, por lo que decidieron hacerla el primer viernes del mes, justo después de las clases, para evitar tener que regresar a sus dormitorios en plena noche o en la madrugada, teniendo grandes posibilidades de ser atrapados por Flitch (excepto Canadá, claro esta).

**En la Sala de los Menesteres**.

La naciones 4 naciones se hallaban sentadas en sus correspondientes lugares de la Sala.

_" ¿Y bien? ¿Por dónde deberíamos comenzar? " _Habló la nación británica para dar inicio a la reunión, mientras desfrutaba de su té cómodamente sentado.

_" ¡Que tal sobre como aprender de las grandiosas habilidades de un HERO como yo! " _Exclamó el americano saltando de su asiento mientras hacia una pose heroica.

_" America stupid. No podemos empezar con eso porque no hay nada que aprender de ti . Git " _Gruño el anglocejon.

_" HAHAHAHAHAHA Pero que dices Iggy. Sí soy un gran HERO " Respondió el estadounidense aún con una pose heroica._

_" Entonces que les parece si comenzamos con lo que hace a mi, el país del amour " _Comentó la nación francesa.

_" Shut up Frog " _ Gruñó el inglés _" No estamos aquí para hablar de lo pervertido que eres " _

_" Yo soy el HERO, por lo que hablaremos de lo grandioso que soy. HAHAHAHAHAHA " _ Gritó el americano.

_._

_._

_._

Y de pronto estalló una discusión (que novedad).

_" Emmm, chicos. ¿No seria mejor comenzar buscando la solución a la pobreza o a la contaminación? " _Preguntó en un susurro Canadá.

**...tiempo después.**

_" ¡Shut up, stupid Frog! " (Traducción: Callate estúpida Rana)_

_" Ex-vándalo, eres un ex-vándalo "_

_" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YO SOY EL HERO "_

_" Chicos, enserio... este... creo que seria mejor enfocarnos en los asuntos importantes, eh?.." _Susurro nuevamente el canadise.

**Horas después.**

_" HAHAHAHA, No eres quien para hablar cejotas "_

_" America stupid. Deja de comer tanta hamburguesa, que te esta matando las pocas neuronas que te funcionan " _

_" Mon diue... Anglaterre, no eres quien para criticar la comida del joven Amerique. La suya solo te infla como globo y mata neuronas. Mientras que la tuya mata paladar, estomago, defensas e incluso te puede matar, literalmente te manda a un ataúd... Aún recuerdo el día en que Prussia, junto con Dinamarca se retaron a probar esos scones y terminaron una semana en urgencias... menos mal que eran naciones, sino... seguramente hubiera habido funeral... " _Dijo el francés a la par que sacaba un pañuelo y se secaba las lágrimas de manera dramática.

_" ¡Shut up Frog! " _

_" Enserio chicos, creo que mejor nos enfocamos en los puntos de la reunión, eh? " _Susurró nuevamente el canadiense.

_" ¿Quién eres? "_

_" Yo soy Cánadá, eh "_

**Una reunión productiva más tarde... (si claro, sobre todo productiva…)**

_" Sí eso es todo, creo que ya me voy " _Dijo un cansado británico, mientras juntaba sus papeles para irse... después de un punto en el que América decía tontería y media, sus palabras no se podían sobreponer a la escandalosa voz del americano, por lo que dejo de intentar dar su punto de vista (véase: quejarse), y decidió hacer su papeleo pendiente. Aún cuando en su tiempo libre se enfocaba en su papeleo, no terminaba, pues este, creció de manera sorprendente (sus hermanos comenzaron a enviarle sus papeles).

_" Bueno, supongo que yo también me iré__. Au revoir " _Se despidió el francés, mientras daba un elegante bostezo... ya eran las 7:00 de la noche.

_" ¡Hey Iggy! " _Dijo el americano a la par que detenía por el brazo al ingles.

_" ¿Qué quieres América? " _Gruño.

_" ¡Iggy! Me prometiste ayudarme con eso de los animagos, pero no hemos avanzado mucho " _Dijo mientras hacia un puchero infantil, el cual consistía en inflar sus mejillas y mirar como un cachorrito.

Inglaterra suspiro al ver al americano... no podía negarle algo cuando se ponía así, sin mencionar el hecho que se lo había prometido, y como caballero, no podía romper una promesa.

_" Supongo que no se puede evitar... solo falta aplicar lo que hemos leído, aunque eso nos podría llevar semanas... mmmm supongo que podemos practicar aquí... " _Dijo pensativo el inglés.

_" ¡Eso es genial! " _Gritó con emoción.

_" Esperen un momento... ¿de que están hablando? " _ Preguntó confundido el francés.

_" Ahhh France. Iggy y yo estamos queriendo volvernos animagos " _Explicó animado, mientras sacaba una hamburguesa de quien sabe donde.

_" Mon diue, eso si que es interesante " _ Dijo el francés, obviamente interesado _" Les importa si me uno " _ Preguntó, sin embargo, dijeran lo que dijeran no se iría del lugar, pues le llamaba la atención la idea, de estar en algunos sitios, mientras que las personas creían que era un inocente animal (véase: huir de sus enemigos y ocultarse o para fines pervertidos).

_" Por supuesto que no stupid Frog " _Gruñó el británico.

_" Claro dude, ¡Entre más mejor! " _Gritó el americano, sobreponiendose a la voz del ingles.

_" Parfait " _ Respondió el francés con una sonrisa.

...

Después de muchas quejas de parte del ingles, finalmente "acepto" que Francia se quedara para ser un animago (lo hizo para más tarde criticarlo y burlarse de él).

_" Yo también puedo ser un animago? " _Preguntó en un susurro Canadá. Sin embargo, jamas obtuvo la respuesta.

**2 horas más tarde...**

_" Bien, creo que eso seria todo por hoy. Faltaría decidir en que animal nos convertiríamos y practicar " _Dijo el ex-imperio, mientras guardaba su varita.

_" Ok " _Gritó emocionado el estadounidense.

_" Vaya, vaya... esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba. No esperaba estar tan indeciso sobre que forma adoptar " _Dijo el francés pensativo.

_" No se porque te cuesta tanto trabajo decidirte. Deberías de adaptar forma de rana " _Se burló Inglaterra.

_" Como te atreves " _Se quejó Francia mientras se tiraba al piso y lágrimas salían de sus ojos, se llevaba una mano al pecho y con la otra sostenía un pañuelo el cual mordía melodramaticamente. Ah, se me olvido decir que el cuarto se obscureció y de la nada una luz enfoco al francés.

_" Un momento, que demonios les pasa a las luces " _Dijo un desconcertado ingles mirando a su alrededor _" Maldición, no puedo ver la puerta " _Se quejó.

_" No te procupes Iggy, yo lo arreglo! Te daré la luz que necesitas para ver " _Gritó el americano, y en ese momento pateo a Francia del centro de la luz y se coloco en donde segundos antes había estado el francés, sin embargo, el americano hizo una pose de héroe, lo cual ocasiono que más luces resplandecieran a su alrededor, iluminando de forma exagerada el lugar.

_" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Lo vez Iggy, dejale las cosas al HERO HAHAHAHAHAHAHA " _Exclamó.

_" Eso no es arreglar las luces Idiota " _Se quejo el británico entrecerrando los ojos por el exceso de luz.

_" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Te dije que te daría luz, no?" _Se rió el americano, dejando su pose de héroe, provocando que la iluminación de la habitación regrese a la normalidad.

_" Tsk, mejor me voy de una maldita vez, antes que las luces cambien " _ Dijo el ingles poco antes de agarrar sus cosas con rapidez y salir corriendo de la habitación.

_" HAHAHAHA Bueno, creo que iré a cuidar de mi gato y ver a mis nuevos amigos, como el HERO que soy " _ Gritó Estados Unidos, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Al ver la sala de reuniones vacía, Francia no hizo más que suspirar y encaminarse a la salida de dicha sala, no sin antes murmurar _" Creo que nos hemos olvidado de algo " _y un _" Creo que iré a buscar a una linda chica "_

En cuanto salio el francés de la sala, las luces de esta se apagaron, dejando nada más que un silencio sepulcral, el cual bien podría ser roto por la caída de un alfiler.

_" Se fueron sin decirme si yo también podía ser un animago " _Susurró Canadá, rompiendo el silencio.

_" ¿Quién eres? "_

_" Yo soy Canadá, tu amo eh "_

No paso mucho tiempo para que Canadá decidiera salir de la habitación, y dirigirse a su Sala Común.

Alfred estaba entrando a su Sala Común, cuando justo después de dar la contraseña para entrar por el retrato. Pudo divisar a Harry junto con otros 6 chicos de su casa (que por cierto, estaban cubiertos de barro y nieve), que corrían a más no poder por el pasillo (eran las 9 de la noche, la hora del toque de queda). Tan pronto llegaron al retrato, todos se lanzaron por el para poder entrar a la seguridad de la Sala Común.

Una vez dentro en la seguridad de su querida Sala Común y recobrando el aliento que les faltaba, los chicos comenzaron a dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Unos se iban a dormir, mientras que otros simplemente a cambiarse de ropa.

Alfred pudo divisar que Harry lucia algo pálido, por lo que se decidió a hablar con el, sin embargo, hamburguesa le dio la bienvenida, lanzándose a su cara para lamerle el rostro. Cuando se recupero, pudo ver que Harry ya no se encontraba ahí, por lo que decidió mejor ir a ver el partido de ajedrez entre Hermione y Ron.

Para cuando Harry bajo, pudo ver que sus amigos se encontraban en la mesa. Hermione y Ron se hallaban en una intensa partida de ajedrez, pero Harry tenia la certeza que Ron ganaría (Aunque usted no lo crea, Hermione ya había perdido antes contra Ron... bueno, para ser sincera, Hermione nunca tuvo oportunidad contra Ron en ajedrez). Junto a Hermione, Alfred se encontraba sentado, mientras que hamburguesa descansaba en sus rodillas.

Alfred cuando vio a Harry bajando no dudo en saludarlo.

_" Harry, dude que hay " _ Saludo, pero al ver la cara de Harry nuevamente, una vez que este se sentó a lado de Ron, agregó _" ¿Qué te paso? " _

_" Shhhhh. No me hables durante un momento. Necesito concen... "_ Pero al ver el rostro pálido de Harry, agregó _" ¿Qué te sucede? Tienes una cara terrible "_

_" Pues... verán me acabo de enterar que ha Snape le ha surgido un gran interés y deseo por ser el próximo árbitro para el partido de quidditch " _ Explicó en voz baja, para evitar que alguien más pudiera escuchar su convesación.

_" Oh my Good! " _ Exclamó Alfred.

_" No juegues " _ Dijo de inmediato Hermione.

_" Diles que estás enfermo " _ Añadió Ron.

_" Finge que se te ha roto una pierna " _ Sugirió Hermione.

_" Rómpete una pierna de verdad " _ Dijo Alfred.

_" No puedo " _ Dijo Harry _" No hay un buscador suplente. Si no juego, Gryffindor tampoco puede jugar "_

Después de un rato de conversación, sobre lo que Harry podría hacer, como dejarle a Alfred volar por él (descartado, Alfred era un primer año y no podía jugar) o que Alfred como el HERO que era, encerrar a Snape en un armario por todo el partido (una idea muy tentadora, pero Snape los podía atrapar y les iría peor, sin mencionar que podría salir del armario con su magia o bien alguien podría ir a buscarlo si no se presentaba). Bueno, tuvieron muchas ideas, pero ya era tarde, por lo que los muchachos se fueron a la cama a dormir, pues ya estaban bastante cansados.

La mañana siguiente amaneció menos fría que otros días, pero eso poco le importaba a Harry, pues su estado anímico estaba por los suelos. Harry se sentía temeroso, nervioso, estresado y preocupado, pues en su próximo partido, era muy probable que que sufriera algún accidente fatal, como no sé... morir.

Debido al estado de Harry, Hermione sugirió ir a la biblioteca después del desayuno para buscar información relacionada a Nicolas Flamel. De esa manera Harry despejaría su mente de todo lo que le podría pasar en el partido venidero, y podrían usar su tiempo, buscando información útil.

Ya en la biblioteca, los jóvenes magos, no perdieron el tiempo en buscar información que les pudiera ser útil. Sin embargo no habían encontrado nada.

_" Demonios, ya hemos buscado por meses y aún no encontramos nada relacionado con Nicolas " _ Se quejo Ron, cerrando un libro, el cual agregó a los libros que no les resultaban útiles.

_" Es verdad. Ya llevemos meses y nada " _ Concordó Harry mientras hojeaba un libro que apenas había tomado.

_" Chicos, dejen de quejarse. Nicolas Flamel puede estar en la siguiente pagina o libro "_ Reprendió la niña.

_" Supongo que tienes razón " _Suspiro Ron _" Pero tal vez no estaríamos así, si alguien le hubiera pedido a su padre información "_ Gruñó Ron.

_" Hey dude, te dije que a mi padre lo expulsaron de la escuela. Dudo que sepa algo " _ Se defendió el americano, apoyandose en lo que había dicho antes.

_" Pero que tal si sí lo sabia "_ Protestó Ron _" Ahora no hay nadie a quien preguntarle " _

_" ...Oh es cierto, aún le puedo preguntar a Iggy " _ Dijo Alfred con decisión, mientras que sus ojos se iluminaban.

_" Ya te dije que no necesitamos ayuda de ningún Slytherin "_ Exclamó Ron.

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir o agregar algo, se vieron interrumpidos por un cejon inglés.

_" Creo que deberían saber que están en una biblioteca. Para fortuna de ustedes, la señora Pince esta ocupada con unos chicos revoltosos de tercero, por lo que no ha venido a echarlos. Pero les sugiero que bajen el volumen de su voz " _

_" Iggy! " _ Exclamó el americano al verlo.

_" Sher up, no te acabo de decir que bajes la voz? " _ Regañó el britanico.

_" Es que estábamos hablando de ti " _ Explicó Alfred con un volumen de voz adecuada.

Ante el comentario del menor, Arthur se vio extrañado.

_" Disculpa Arthur, de casualidad sabes algo de un tal Nicolas Flamel " _ Se animó a preguntar Hermione. Ganandose un gruñido be Ron.

_" Por supuesto. Sí es alguien importante de mi historia... quie-quiero decir de mi país... es parte importante de la historia de mi país " _ Corrigió su error lo mejor que pudo.

Pero dio un suspiro de alivio, cuando se dio cuenta que los chicos no le dieron importancia, pues se hallaban emocionados por la fantástica noticia de saber quien era Nicolas Flamel... o eso creía

_" ¿Y bien? " _ Preguntó Harry ansioso.

_" Sí bueno él... mmm, creí que le había dado a Weasley un libro que hablaba de Nicolas en Navidad... " _ Susurró lo último para si mismo, aunque todos lo escucharon por el silencio que había. Ante su comentario, Ron solamente pudo recordar el libro, pero no dijo nada y se agacho.

_" Bueno él es un mago alquimista... creo que alguna vez trabajo con Dumbledore... Bueno en todo caso, Nicolas es mundialmente conocido por lograr crear la Piedra Filosofal. Es el unico que ha podido crearla "_ Expicó.

_" ¿Y qué es eso de la Piedra Filosofal? " _ Preguntó Alfred.

_" Ah, la Piedra Filosofal es una piedra que puede transformar el metal en oro puro. Y de ella se puede crear el Elixir de la Vida, que como su nombre lo indica, te puede dar más vida, dando la impresión de inmortalidad... Si no mal recuerdo, Nicolas se caso y ya debería de tener ya como unos...Seiscientos sesenta y ... algo de años " _ Terminó de explicar.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio uniendo las pistas que tenían, no tardaron en entender que lo que el perro custodiaba, no era nada más y nada menos que la Piedra Filosofal, por lo que no pudieron esconder las caras de asombro y logro.

Arthur estaba por preguntar lo que les ocurría a los niños, pero se vio interrumpido por cierto americano.

_" Es enserio Iggy, digo que un humano viva tanto " _ Preguntó con algo de asombro e incredulidad.

_" Sí, es enserio "_ Respondió.

_" Pero Iggy... ¿como lo logro? " _ Preguntó intrigado, pues conocía de naciones más viejas que él, pero un humano más grande era... wow.

Inglaterra no se podía negar a contestarle, pues la nación americana era realmente fastidiosa cuando quería saber algo, y podría terminar revelando cosas sobre naciones. Pero también ya se había dado cuenta de las miradas inquisitivas de los niños, por lo que tenia que tener cuidado con lo que diría.

" Pues... al parecer les es posible conseguir la inmortalidad, consiguiendo la sangre de su tierra " Explicó Inglaterra, procurando que la otra nación entendiera lo que decía, lo cual logro, pues el americano simplemente dejo salir un _"Ahhh" _ y ya no hizo más preguntas.

La respuesta del britanico, dejo una gran duda en los jovenes, pues no habian entendido. Pero antes que le pidieran explicarse a Arthur, este se adelanto en hablar.

_" Tendrán que disculparme, pero me tengo que ir. Aún me queda trabajo que hacer " _ Dijo para despedirse, y suspiro antes de dejar la mesa, pues eso era verdad, aún tenia tarea y papeleo que hacer.

Los chicos quedaron un momento desconcertados por lo ocurrido.

_" Alfred, ¿tu entendiste lo que Kirkland quiso decir? "_ Preguntó Ron.

_" Eh?... A claro dude, lo que Iggy quería decir es que debieron de encontrar como una especie de liquido rojo alienigena... O a un alienigena rojo vivo " _ Comenzó a divagar el estadounidense, ocacionando que a sus amigos se les quitaran las ganas de preguntar. Aunque a cierta niña, le pareció que el americano solamente estaba cambiando el tema y que tanto él como Arthur, estaban ocultando algo..

Como los jóvenes ya sabían quien era Nicolas Flamel, decidieron encaminarse a su Sala Común para terminar sus tareas, que por fortuna no era mucho, pues avanzaron el día anterior. Harry y Ron se imaginaban sobre que harían si tuvieran la Piedra Filosofal (no hablaban en voz alta, por temor a que Snape pasara y los escuchara); Alfred simplemente caminaba alegre mientras tarareaba el himno estadounidense; y Hermione pensaba en que podría haber querido decir Arthur a Alfred.

Ya en la comodidad de su Sala Común (Sí, era muy cómoda), los chicos estaban por empezar a hablar de su descubrimiento, cuando en aquel momento Neville cayó en la sala común.

Nadie se explicó cómo se las había arreglado para pasar por el agujero del retrato, porque sus piernas estaban pegadas juntas, con lo que reconocieron de inmediato el maleficio de las Piernas Unidas. Había tenido que ir saltando todo el camino hasta la torre Gryffindor.

Todos empezaron a reírse, salvo Hermione y Alfred, alias el HERO. Alfred se apresuro para poner a Neville de pie, mientras que Hermione se puso de pie e hizo el contramaleficio.

Una vez que piernas de Neville se separaron y pudo ponerse de pie por si mismo, aunque temblando (Alfred lo sostenia de un brazo), para dejar que se sentara a lado de Harry y Ron.

_" ¿Qué ha sucedido? " _ Preguntó Hermione.

_" Malfoy " _ Respondió Neville temblando _" Lo encontré fuera de la biblioteca. Dijo que estaba buscando a alguien para practicarlo " _

_" ¡Ve a hablar con la profesora McGonagall! " _ Lo instó Hermione _" ¡Acúsalo! "_

Neville negó con la cabeza.

_" No quiero tener más problemas "_ Murmuró.

_" ¡Tienes que hacerle frente, Neville! "_ Dijo Ron _" Está acostumbrado a_

_llevarse a todo el mundo por delante, pero ésa no es una razón para echarse al suelo a su paso y hacerle las cosas más fáciles "_

_" No es necesario que me digas que no soy lo bastante valiente para_

_pertenecer a Gryffindor; eso ya me lo dice Malfoy " _ Dijo Neville atragantándose.

_" Hey, dude. Ya sabes que Malfoy es un cobarde, solo lo hace porque detrás de él, están esos dos fortachones. Pero si no estuviera acompañado, te aseguro que se iría corriendo como una niñita "_ Dijo sonriente Alfred, mientras le regalaba una rana de chocolate a Neville, quien parecía a punto de llorar.

_" Es verdad. Tu vales por doce Malfoys " _Dijo Harry _" ¿Acaso no te eligió para Gryffindor el Sombrero Seleccionador? ¿Y dónde está Malfoy? En la apestosa Slytherin " _

Lo dicho por sus amigos, alegro a Neville, quien dejó escapar una débil sonrisa, mientras se comía el chocolate.

_" Por cierto, gracias Alfred por ayudarme a llegar a la Sala Común. Aunque no se como es que ya estabas adentro cuando recién te habías despedido de mi "_ Dijo Neville algo confundido y agradecido al mismo tiempo.

_" Claro dude, para eso estamos los HEROS, pero no se de que me hablas " _ Respondió Alfred confundido.

Después de eso, Neville les agradecio a los demás y se fue a terminar sus deberes. Pero antes le dio a Harry el cromo que venia en la rana de chocolate. El cual mencionaba a Nicolas Flamel.

_" Claro, llevamos meses buscando una pista de él. Por fin sabemos quien es, y de la nada todas las pistas que buscamos aparecen "_ Gruño Ron, al ver el cromo. Cosa ante la cual, todos se veían de acuerdo.

_" ¿Entonces que opinan? "_ Preguntó Hermione, una vez que se aseguro que nadie les prestaba atención _" Estoy segurisima que el perro debe de estar custodiando la Piedra Filosofal de Flamel. Seguro que le pidió a Dumbledore que se la guardase, porque son amigos y porque debe de saber que alguien la busca. ¡Por eso quiso que sacaran la Piedra de Gringotts! "_

_" ¡Una piedra que convierte en oro y hace que uno nunca muera! "_ Murmuro Harry _" ¡No es raro que Snape la busque! Cualquiera la querría "_

_" Y no es raro que no pudiéramos encontrar a Flamel en ese Estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería " _ Dijo Ron _" Él no es exactamente reciente si tiene seiscientos sesenta y algo, ¿verdad? "_

_" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Les dije que de seguro se trataba de alguna piedra con poderes extraños. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA "_ Declaró el americano, pues en algo tuvo razón.

_" Bueno, es genial que ya lo sepamos. Y tal vez lo habríamos sabido desde antes, si Ron hubiera hojeado el libro que Arthur le dio " _ Dijo Hermione, para después lanzarle una mirada acecina a Ron, quien solamente gruño _" Pero no debemos descuidar nuestros estudios "_

Con un suspiro de los niños, los cuatro sacaron sus pergaminos, y se dedicaron a escribir el titulo de sus proyectos, para después comenzar a redactarlos, con la ayuda de los libros de investigación y de Hermione Greanger (quien debe saber más que Wikipedia, en mi opinión personal).

**La mañana del juego de quidditch.**

Los días habían pasado, y pues... ya era el día del partido de quidditch, en el que Harry, tenia gran probabilidad de morir, siendo Sanpe el árbitro.

Aunque usted no lo crea (o tal vez si), Harry había disidido jugar.

**Flash back**

Era la hora de la comida, y como suele suceder, los jóvenes magos, se encontraban reunidos en el Gran Comedor, devorando el banquete que tenían delante de sus ojos, pues estaban hambrientos y la comida era una delicia. Claro que cierto francés y canadiense, no disfrutaban de la "bazofia" inglesa (palabras textuales del francés, no mías), por lo que disfrutaban de un menú especial de comida francesa y/o canadiense.

Bueno, en todo caso, El Trio de Oro + El HERO, se encontraban comiendo y/o devorando su comida, uno sus hamburguesas por pedido, pero eso es irrelevante.

_" Jugaré " _ Soltó Harry por fin a sus amigos. Se veía que lo había estado pensando todo el día _" Si no lo hago, todos los Slytherins pensarán que tengo miedo de enfrentarme con Snape. Les voy a demostrar... les voy a borrar la sonrisa de la cara si ganamos "_

_" Siempre y cuando no te borren a ti del terreno de juego " _ Dijo Hermione.

_" HAHAHAHAHAHA ¡Así se habla Harry! ¡Se un HERO como yo! "_ Dijo todo sonriente _" ¡Aunque yo soy un mejor HERO! " _ Agregó.

_" Yo solo espero que no te maten "_ Dijo Ron.

Harry sonrió al ver el "apoyo" de sus amigos, pero sabia que siempre lo apoyarían cuando lo necesitara.

**Fin Flash back.**

Harry se dirigía a los vestidores junto con su equipo, cuando de la nada sus amigos lo abordaron para desearle suerte en el partido...

_" Harry, por favor ten cuidado. Eres muy joven para morir "_

_" Recuerda, nosotros no podemos hacer mucho, pero nos hemos aprendido un hechizo para inmovilizar a Snape, si este esta por matarte "_

_" No te preocupes Harry. Ve y se un HERO. Incluso si mueren, los HEROS son respetados "_

Harry no supo si había sido bueno escuchar las "reconfortantes" palabras de sus amigos porque después de oírlas, creía que saldría del partido en un ataúd.

**Minutos más tarde...**

El partido ya estaba por comenzar, por lo que tanto Hermione, Ron y Alfred, se habian acomodado en las gradas junto a Neville. Los tres amigos, tenían varita en mano, demostrando estar listos para cualquier situación.

_" No se olviden, es 'locomotor mortis' " _ Murmuró Hermione, mientras Ron deslizaba su varita en la manga de la túnica y Alfred sacaba una hamburguesa de quien sabe donde.

_" Ya lo sé " _ Respondió Ron enfadado _" No me des lata "_

Poco después, Arthur entro por las gradas en las que estaban los Gryffindors, ganandose algunas miradas de rivalidad, pues algunos creian que vendría a molestar; pero debido a que en el partido anterior también había aparecido y apoyo a Gruyffindor, otros su mirada era de total extrañesa; pero hubo algunos que simplemente lo ignoraron o no le dieron importancia a su presencia.

_" Hey Iggy, que tal " _ Saludó el americano.

_" Ah... Hola " _ Saludó sin muchos ánimos a los chicos.

_" ¿Qué haces aquí? "_ Gruño Ron.

_" Aquí tengo mejor vista " _ Dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de Neville.

Y antes que pudiera Ron responderle algo, Arthur habló.

_" ¿Para qué las varitas? " _ Dijo mientras veía las varitas en las manos de los chicos.

La pregunta que Arthur hizo, ninguno se lo esperaba, por lo que Ron intento pensar en una mentira (obvio no le iba a contar la verdad) y Hermione se debatía si contarle a Arthur lo de Snape o no. Pero antes que alguno de los dos pudiera decir alguna palabra, se dieron cuenta que un estadounidense se les había adelantado. Por suerte no menciono nada sobre la Piedra Filosofal.

" ... por lo que entonces creímos que Snape podría tener mas posibilidades de matar a Harry, si era el árbitro " Terminó de explicar, ganandose un suspiro de Hermione y miradas de odio de parte del pelirrojo (pero como el estadounidense es tan bueno leyendo la atmósfera, les aseguro que las noto). Arthur por su parte, simplemente suspiro.

_" Chicos, dudo mucho que Snape siendo un profesor quiera matar a Harry por más que lo odie. Además, no creo que tenga oportunidad de siquiera lastimarlo con Dumbledore presente " _ Dijo el ingles. Y al ver las miradas de confusión en los rostros de los chicos cuando menciono a Dumbledore, simplemente señalo las gradas de maestros, en la cual se podía ver al anciano mago.

Los chicos al ver al director, dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio y guardaron sus varitas. Tan pronto como vieron a Dumbledore, los chicos dirigieron su mirada a Snape, quien parecía mas enfadado de lo normal, mientras los equipos desfilaban por el terreno de juego.

_" Nunca vi a Snape con esa cara de malo " _ Murmuró Ron, mientras los demás se encontraban observando a los jugadores que salían _" Miren, ya salen. ¡Eh! " _ Ron exclamó al notar que alguien le había golpeado en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Era Malfoy, quien logro llegar a las tribunas de Gryffidor, debido a que todos se encontraban absortos por el inicio del partido.

_" Oh, perdón, Weasley, no te había visto " _ Malfoy sonrió burlonamente a Crabe y Goyle _" Me pregunto cuánto tiempo durará Potter en su escoba esta vez. ¿Alguien quiere apostar? ¿Qué me dices, Weasley? ¿Kirkland? " _ Dijo de una manera más burlona.

Ni Ron, ni Arthur le respondieron. Simplemente se dedicaron a ver el partido que ya había empezando con un penalti a favor de Hufflepuff.

_" ¿Saben por qué creo que eligen a la gente para la casa de Gryffindor? " _ Dijo Malfoy en voz alta unos minutos más tarde, mientras Snape daba otro penalti a Hufflepuff, sin ningún motivo _" Es gente a la que le tienen lástima. Por ejemplo, está Potter; que no tiene padres, luego los Weasley, que no tienen dinero... Y ustedes Jones y Longbottom, que no tienen "_

Alfred lo ignoro de manera olímpica, pues estaba completamente absorto en el partido, pero Neville se puso rojo y se volvió en su asiento para encararse con Malfoy

_" Yo valgo por doce como tú, Malfoy " _ Tartamudeó.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estallaron en carcajadas, pero Alfred, sin quitar los

ojos del partido, intervino.

_" ¡Así se habla, Neville! " _

_" Longbottom, si tu cerebro fuera de oro serías más pobre que Weasley, y con eso te digo todo " _

En ese momento, tanto Alfred como Ron y Arthur, dirigieron su mirada, del campo a Malfoy.

_" Te prevengo, Malfoy... Una palabra más... " _ Dijo Arthur serio.

_" Chicos " _ Djo de pronto Hermione _" ¡Harry...! "_

_" ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? " _ Dijo inmediatamente Alfred, mientras que junto con Ron y Arthur, dirigía su mirada nuevamente al campo de quidditch.

Harry había salido en un espectacular vuelo, que arrancó gritos de asombro y vivas entre los espectadores. Hermione se puso de pie, con los dedos cruzados en la boca, mientras Harry se lanzaba velozmente hacia el campo, como una bala.

_" Tienes suerte, Weasley, es evidente que Potter ha visto alguna moneda en el campo " _ Dijo Malfoy burlón.

Ron, quien estaba con mucho estres, estalló. Antes de que Malfoy supiera lo que estaba pasando, Ron estaba encima de él, tirándolo al suelo. Neville vaciló, pero luego se encaramó al respaldo de su silla para ayudar. Al ver la escena, tanto Alfred como Arthur, se prepararon para enfrentarse a los amigos de Malfoy, pues si se unían seria cuatro contra tres, y no seria muy justo.

_" ¡Vamos, Harry! " _ Gritaba Hermione, subiéndose al asiento para ver bien a Harry, sin darse cuenta de que Malfoy y Ron rodaban bajo su asiento y sin oír los gritos y golpes de Neville, Crabbe y Goyle, y menos se dio cuenta que Arthur y Alfred fueron al rescate de Neville, y terminaron noqueando a Crabbe y Goyle de un solo golpe.

En el aire, Snape puso en marcha su escoba justo a tiempo para ver algo escarlata que pasaba a su lado, y que no chocó con él por sólo unos centímetros. Al momento siguiente Harry subía con el brazo levantado en gesto de triunfo y la mano apretando la snitch.

Las tribunas bullían. Aquello era un récord, nadie recordaba que se hubiera atrapado tan rápido la snitch.

_" ¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Dónde estás? ¡El partido ha terminado! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Gryffidor es el primero! "_ Hermione gritó, a la par que bailaba en su asiento y se abrazaba con Parvati Patil, de la fila de delante.

A la par, Alfred, Arthur y Neville, festejaban aplaudiendo y lanzando vítores a Harry. Claro que el más ruidoso era Alfred.

Mientras tanto, Ron salia de su lucha con Malfoy, con una gran hemorragia nasal, lamentandose haberse perdido la fabulosa atrapada de Harry por perder el tiempo con Malfoy, quien por cierto, estaba en shock porque Potter había atrapado en tiempo récord la snitch, y se preguntaba porque demonios, estaban noqueados sus guardaespaldas.

Los Gryffindors corriendo directo al campo (entre ellos Alfred), para llevar cargando a Harry como a un héroe. Mientras que Ron y Hermione en la distancia saltaban como locos. Para ese momento, Arthur ya se había ido.

Después de ese fabuloso partido, Harry disidió dirigirse a la cabaña de Hagrid después de cambiarse y dejar su escoba, completamente fasianado por su logro, sin esperar lo que vería y escucharía.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo.**

**...Por favor no me maten por la tardanza en subir el capitulo... no he tenido computadora ni nada para subir el capitulo hasta ahora (quienes tenían computadora se fueron de vacaciones).**

**Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía, no me pude tomar mucho tiempo en revisarlas.**

**Este... espero pronto tener listo el capitulo 13 sin faltas de ortografía y una computadora para subirlo... *decide huir antes que le lanzen piedras***

***Dejo una nota***

** Antes que nada, les agradezco sus comentarios.**

**Aún estoy viendo sobre los animagos, ya tengo cubierto a Inglaterra y Canadá, pero me faltarían USA y Francia... no me decido. Si tienen sugerencias hagan melas llegar.**

**Este... bueno a ver quien adivina quien llevo a Neville a su Sala Común. Al que lo diga le regalo una cerveza de mantequilla... **

**Si tienen alguna opinión, comentario, queja, sugerencia, saber la dirección de mi casa para mandar sicarios por no actualizar a tiempo. Dejen un review. ^_^ **


	14. Norberto

**Capítulo 13. "Norberto"**

**Descargo responsabilidad, no soy dueña ni de Hetalia, ni de Harry Potter.**

* * *

Era otro día más en el colegio de Hogwarts y ya había pasado algunos días desde el partido de quidditch de Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff, y aún los estudiantes se encontraban emocionados, pues el buscador de Gryffindor, que era ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Harry Potter, atrapo la snitch en tan solo 3 minutos de haber iniciado el partido. Todo un récord.

Bueno, en todo caso era otro día en Hogwarts y pese al emocionante partido, los maestros seguían siendo unos malditos, perdón, unos estrictos profesores que seguían dejando montones de tarea como si no hubiera un mañana, pese a estar próximos a las vacaciones de Pascua. Básicamente las clases seguían transcurriendo con normalidad, bueno ni tanta, principalmente considerando que los profesores sabían usar magia y eso... pero ese no es el punto, sino que a pesar de estar cerca de las vacaciones de Pascua, los maestros les dejaban el triple de tarea para que estuvieran todas las vacaciones en la biblioteca, con decir que algunos alumnos estaban preguntando si podrían dormir en la biblioteca o siquiera tener acceso a ella de noche, cosa que les fue negada.

En fin, el día pasaba con normalidad para Inglaterra. Acababa de salir de su clase menos favorita "Pociones". Pues no le fue tan bien…

Como siempre, la clase de Pociones era compartida entre Gryffindors y Slytherins. Y como siempre los alumnos de Slytherin murmuraban, mientras que los de Gryffindor se estaban esforzando al máximo para guardar silencio, y más después del partido ganado hace poco por los leones, pues Snape parecía más amargado que de costumbre (y eso era mucho).

Los pobres chicos de Gryffindor, movían todo con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, incluso se esforzaban en respirar sin que se notara (no vaya a ser, que los regañe Snape por respirar demasiado fuerte). Sí, vaya que Snape estaba molesto.

Aunque todos se esforzaban en guardar silencio (Slytherins no incluidos), los chicos tenían a Neville en su clase, y más, en su casa, por lo que Snape al pasar cerca de él, le criticaba todo y le bajaba puntos al pobre. Sin mencionar que aún quedaba un ruidoso americano y un gruñón inglés, y aunque extrañamente no discutían (pese a que Snape le encargo a Alfred, quien resultó ser un genio en pociones * ayudar a Arthur en pociones). Snape le bajaba puntos a Alfred si veía que no hablaban de las pociones o lo hacia demasiado fuerte... aunque por cómo era el inglés, también tenía que bajarle puntos a su casa, pero con lo justo y para nada favoritita que era el profesor de Pociones, le bajaba más puntos a Gryffindor que a Slytherin. Básicamente bajaba 30 puntos a Gryffindor y 10 a Slytherin.

Como sea, independientemente de lo que había ocurrido en Pociones, el inglés se dirigía a Herbología, para tener clase con los de Ravenclaw... otra clase que no le agradaba, pero no por el maestro o su rendimiento en la materia, sino por compartir clases con Ravenclaw, pero no era como si odiara a los Ravenclaw, no para nada, simplemente odiaba al francés idiota, cara de rana que iba en esa casa.

Inglaterra ya estaba adentro del invernadero de la escuela para recibir la clase.

_" Hey Kirkland, dime cómo es posible que un simple antídoto de nivel 1 te haya salido toda burbujeante, espesa y morada, en lugar de espumosa, liquida y roja ". _ Preguntó con burla en su voz Malfoy mientras se colocaba a lado de Arthur para seguirlo molestando, antes que la maestra y los Ravenclaws llegaran.

_" Bueno, al menos yo no necesito ayuda de mi papá para que el profesor me apruebe " _Respondió con habilidad la nación. Provocando que Malfoy se pusiera rojo por la ira.

" _Al menos yo tengo un padre " _Respondió airado, esperando molestar a Arthur.

" _Y al menos yo no tengo un nombre estúpido " _Contrarrestó tranquilo la nación, pues él no tenía un padre para empezar.

Malfoy estaba cada vez más rojo de la ira y vergüenza _" Bueno, al menos a mí si me salen las pociones bien. En cambio que a ti, que no puedes cortar algo sin quemarlo. Incluso quemas tu cereal en el desayuno " _Se burló Malfoy, a sabiendas que tenía razón, pues ya había visto a Arthur quemar su desayuno.

A Inglaterra le molesto que se metieran con su cocina, pero antes que pudiera responder, una voz francesa se hizo presente.

" _Mon dieu. Ni han iniciado la clase y ya estas peleando mon ami Arthur " _Dijo mientras pasaba el brazo por el hombro de inglaterra

" _Stupid frog yo no soy tu amigo " _Dijo mordaz y golpeo la mano del francés _" Y no te me acerques, no vaya a ser que me pegues tu idiotez rana. No estoy hablado contigo "_

" _Sí, sí. Como quieras " _Dijo la nación francesa encogiéndose de hombros _" Por favor, no se detangan por mí. Pueden seguir hablando lo radiactivo a lo que llamas comida " _Dijo con simpleza.

" _¿Qué dijiste Frog? Mi comida no es un asco, es mucho mejor que la tuya " _Reclamó.

" _Como te atreves, es el peor insulto que puedes decir " _Se quejó Francis, mientras se tiraba al suelo y mordía un pañuelo rosado dramáticamente.

" _¡Bloddy Hell! Mi comida es mucho mejor que la tuya " _Se defendió Arthur, bastante molesto. Apenas podía controlar las ganas de golpear al francés.

_" Oh mon ami. Si por tu comida tus cejas son tan feas " _ Replico el francés (un poco más clamado por el insulto a su comida) queriendo molestar más al británico, antes que la maestra llegara. Era casi un deporte francés molestar ingleses cejones.

_" Tu maldito bastardo " _ Gruñó molesto _"... Al menos no parezco chica con mi cabello de L'Oreal " _ Se desquito. Y en Inglaterra, era casi un deporte molestar franceses afeminados.

_" Mon dieu, cómo te atreves a hablar mal de mi hermoso cabello " _Se ofendió el francés mordiendo el pañuelo rosado, esta vez sin tirarse al suelo. Mientras el británico se burlaba. El francés era muy sensible con su cabello, pero eso no lo detendría...

_" Oh mi querido Arthur. Hermano mayor sabe que debes de estar frustrado y debes tener tensión "_ Dijo Francia, provocando que Inglaterra se molestara por el doble sentido _" Y si quieres, hermano mayor te ayudara a liberarla " _

Y no pasó mucho tiempo para que Francia e Inglaterra, se enfrascaran de una discusión llena de insultos a una llena de golpes. Mientras los presentes simplemente los ignoraban y sacaban sus cosas para la clase. No era la primera vez que eso sucedía, pues desde el primer día, los chicos se agarraron a golpes, lo cual hizo que se sorprendieran, pero a estas alturas, simplemente los ignoraban, excepto la profesora, quien ya estaba cansada (harta) de esos dos.

_ " 5 puntos menos para Ravenclaw y Slytherin! " _Gritó la profesora molesta al entrar al aula y ver a las naciones rodando en el suelo golpeándose _ " Señores Kirkland y Bonnefoy, podrían guardar silencio en mi clase y dejar de golpearse! "_ Intento detenerlos, pero... digamos que cuando esos dos comienzan a discutir, el único que los puede detener es Alemania molesto, y pues... la maestra está molesta, pero no es Alemania... Bueno, pero tampoco hay que subestimar a la profesora Sprout, pues ella puede hacer magia para detener a las naciones. Y la magia no se debe de subestimar.

Con un ligero movimiento de su varita, la profesora consiguió separar a los chicos que estaban rodando en el piso golpeándose y rasgando sus túnicas (la de Francia estaba más rota que la de Inglaterra), y logró atarlos con unas cuerdas bastantes resistentes.

_" ¡Ustedes dos se quedaran castigados después de clases! "_ Gritó la profesora Sprout a los chicos atados en el piso _" Ahora, se me separan para poder empezar con la clase ¡No los quiero volver a ver a los dos peleando nuevamente! " _ Y dicho eso, desató a Francis y Arthur, y los mando a sus lugares, los cuales estaban al menos a 10 lugares lejos y fuera de su rango de visión para evitar futuras peleas.

Al terminar la clase, las dos naciones se dirigieron a sus respectivos castigos, los cuales ya se los sabían de memoria. Sus castigos desde el segundo día fueron diferentes (la primera vez la profesora les puso el mismo castigo y casi se mataban por 7° vez en el día).

A Francis lo enviaba a ayudar a la señora Prince en la biblioteca, en donde simplemente acomodaba los libros en su lugar y coqueteaba (acosaba), a quien le pareciera atractivo (véase: todo ser viviente que se le atravesara). La señora Prince después de 2 horas, lo terminaba corriendo de la biblioteca por perturbar el orden, pero ese era el castigo en el que menos melodramas hacía. Cuando lo mandaron limpiar los baños, casi se muere. Literalmente. Y como la profesora Sprout es demasiado buena, lo mandó a la biblioteca.

Mientras a Arthur lo mandaban a ayudar a Hagrid, pues después de haberlo enviado a un castigo con él, Hagrid pidió que si volvían a castigar a Kirkland, lo enviaran con él, porque le era de mucha ayuda.

Como sea, Arthur como siempre (cada vez que le tocaba Herbologia (la única materia que compartía con Ravenclaw por fortuna), que eran 3 veces por semana), se dirigía a casa de Hagrid para ver en que podría ayudarle a este. La verdad es que le agradaba bastante ayudarle, y no era mucho trabajo por hacer, casi siempre le acompañaba al bosque a ver que las criaturas de este para ver que se encuentren bien y de paso recoger algunas maderas para usar de leña.

Inglaterra ya estaba terminando de bajar la colina, llegando a la cabaña de Hagrid, cuando noto un detalle un poco peculiar en esta, todas las cortinas de la casa estaban cerradas, impidiendo que se pudiera ver el interior de esta.

Arthur se acercó a la casa un poco desconcertado.

_" Tal vez haya tenido que salir a algún lado "_ Dijo para si mismo el inglés, mientras se acercaba a la cabaña, pero tan pronto esa idea vino a su cabeza, fue desechada, pues de la cabaña se podía ver la chimenea siendo utilizada.

Una vez hubo llegado toco la puerta y esperó paciente a que Hagrid le abriera.

_" ¿Quién es? " _Preguntó Hagrid del otro lado.

_" Soy yo, Arthur " _ Respondió la nación. Y tan pronto como terminó de decirlo, vio la puerta abrirse, una mano jalarlo dentro y de inmediato la puerta ser cerrada.

Dentro de la cabaña, todo estaba como siempre, la única diferencia es que había una manta envolviendo algo mal (obviamente queriendo ser oculto por Hagrid, pero este fracaso). Arthur miró interrogante al guardabosques, quien simplemente comenzó a reír nervioso.

_" Hahahaha, Arthur, se me olvido que hoy ibas a venir... lo siento pero ya he terminado todos los asuntos del bosque por lo que no pienso salir hoy, así que si quieres podrías considerarte exento del castigo por hoy eh "_ Dijo Hagrid nervioso mirando al niño y de reojo al bulto mal envuelto.

" Mmmm " Eso ni Italia se lo creía, bueno tal vez Italia sí, pero el gran Ex Imperio Británico. Lo dicho por Hagrid simplemente aumentó sus sospechas, y tan solo bastó con mirar a la dirección que Hagrid veía nervioso para saber qué se traía entre manos.

Una vez que vio al bulto fijamente, pudo divisar a un huevo de dragón, los ojos de Arthur se abrieron en asombro y emoción.

_" Un huevo de dragón " _Susurró.

Hagrid se puso más nervioso.

_" No... eso no es... es más bien un... "_

_" Hagrid "_

_" Bien, si es un huevo de dragón "_ Dijo derrotado.

_" Vaya no había visto uno en años "_ Exclamó Inglaterra acercándose al huevo y desenvolviendo para cargarlo.

_" ¿No has visto uno en años? "_ Preguntó desconcertado Hagrid acercándose también.

_" Este... quiero decir... que hace años que no se acostumbran ver "_ Corrigió.

_" Es verdad, tienes razón "_ Concordó Hagrid.

_" Mmmm, creo que deberías ponerlo al fuego si quieres que nazca " _Dijo Arthur mientras desenvolvía el huevo de las mantas.

_" ¿Poner el huevo al fuego? " _Inquirió Hagrid curioso.

_" Sí, para que pueda nacer tiene que estar a temperaturas muy altas, debido a que su madre suele respirar fuego sobre ellos "_ Explicó a la par que colocaba el huevo en el fuego.

_" Pareces saber mucho "_ Dijo Hagrid impresionado, mientras le ofrecía algunos de sus pasteles rocosos.

_" Que puedo decir, realmente me gustan las criaturas mágicas "_ Sonrió Arthur mientras aceptaba los pasteles y se los comía con un poco del té, que Hagrid segundos después le dio.

Inglaterra estuvo toda la tarde hablando con Hagrid sobre algunos de los cuidados que el dragón necesitaba, además de la importancia de saber el tipo de dragón era, pues hay dragones que necesitan un cuidado diferente, dependiendo de la especie y más cuando nacen.

**Un día más tarde...**

El Trio de Oro + El HERO, se dirigían a su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

" _Oh, dude. Creo que es la clase más aburrida de todas " _Se quejó el americano sin dirigirse a nadie en específico de sus tres amigos.

" _¿En serió? Yo creo que Historia de la Magia es más aburrida " _Dijo Ron, consiguiendo un gesto de aprobación de parte de Harry.

" _Pero dude, han arruinado la clase para HEROES " _Protestó Alfred.

" _Bueno, sí. Las clases con Quirrell son de broma " _Concordó Harry.

" _Pero si en Historia de la Magia nadie puede prestar atención " _Contrarresto Ron.

" _Chicos " _Interrumpió Hermione _" Se les olvida que Quirrell ha estado bajo mucha presión por las amenazas de Snape, para proteger la Piedra Filosofal " _Regaño Hermione, haciendo que los chicos se sintieran un poco mal por estar hablando de esa manera de Quirrell después de todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Pronto, los jóvenes magos llegaron al salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y se sentaron en sus lugares habituales, Hermione se sentaba junto Ron y Samus, mientras que Alfred compartía mesa con Harry y Arthur.

Una vez que los Gryffindors se reunieron con los Slytherins, el aula entro en caos (como siempre sucede en esa clase), pues es bien sabido por todos la rivalidad entre las casas.

Normalmente el profesor Quierrell tardaba alrededor de 15 minutos en hacer callar a los chicos, pero con la ayuda de El Trio de Oro + el HERO y algunos otros chicos, solo tardo 5 minutos.

El Trio de Oro + El HERO se habían estado esforzando en ayudar al profesor en mantener el control de la clase después de enterarse de la valentía de Quirrell para proteger la Piedra Filosofal, al negarse a ceder con Snape pese a sus amenazas. Al principio eran los únicos, pero pronto se les unieron otros para no burlarse tanto del profesor por su tartamudez. Aunque el americano no se detenían ahí. Alfred se esforzaba en crear planes para detener a Snape, los cuales implicaban robots gigantes impulsados con magia y alienígenas.

Una vez que la clase estaba bajo control, el profesor Quirrell comenzó su clase hablando de algunos maleficios básicos, por tercera vez en la semana… y era miércoles, provocando suspiros de los alumnos y la dispersión de muchos otros (toda la clase, Hermione no incluida).

" _Oye Alfred, últimamente has estado actuando diferente con Defensas Contras las Artes Oscuras. ¿A sucedido algo? " _Preguntó Arthur a Alfred con un poco de preocupación en su voz, mientras que el profesor repitiera una frase por tercera vez.

Ante la pregunta de Arthur, Harry se puso un poco nervioso, pues sabía que en ocasiones Alfred era demasiado obvio y honesto, y aunque hayan convencido a Alfred de abstenerse de contarle algo a Arthur algo relacionado a la Piedra Filosofal con la excusa de que era ultra secreto y no sería un HERO si revelaba la información a alguien más, no sabía si este lo recordaba.

" _Hahahaha, no sé de qué hablas, simplemente he estado actuando como un HERO " _Respondió sin darle importancia, mientras dibujaba en su pergamino en vez de tomar apuntes.

" _Te estoy preguntando si ocurrió algo, ya que antes te la pasabas quejando de lo poco heroica que era la clase " _Explicó el británico con paciencia.

" _Ha pues veras, después del juego de quidditch, Harry… " _Alfred se calló de inmediato al sentir un pisotón por debajo de la mesa, cortesía de Harry, en cuanto lo sintió, se volvió a él para quejarse, pero noto como Harry le mostraba una nota de pergamino que decía _"No es de héroes decir un secreto". _Por lo que decidió no decir nada y regresar a un desconcertado inglés junto a él

" _Hahahahah, olvídalo, es un secreto del HERO. Por lo que no pienso decírtelo " _Respondió con simpleza, ocasionando que Harry se golpeara la cara con la mesa y Arthur pusiera los ojos.

" _Idiota… " _Gruñó Arthur molesto _" … y yo que pensaba contarte algo realmente interesante que vi " _Terminó cruzándose de brazos, esperando que América le suplicara que le contara su secreto, y en cambio le revelara el suyo, pues ya tenía curiosidad por este.

" _Hahahaha no me importa. Conociéndote, seguramente es una estupidez sobre tus amigos imaginarios " _ Dijo el americano.

" _¡Ya te dije que no son imaginarios! " _Se quejó Arthur _" Son mágicos. No puedo creer que aunque estés en una escuela de magia sigas creyendo que son imaginarios "_

" _Pues si son reales, porque nunca los había visto " _Replicó el estadounidense perdiendo interés en el tema.

" _Porque no usabas magia " _ Explicó Arthur molesto, pero Alfred ya no le prestaba atención por estar comiendo una hamburguesa, mientras continuaba sus dibujos. Inglaterra estaba pensando seriamente en gritarle, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, pues no quería hacer un escándalo, sin mencionar que el americano no le haría caso.

Con un suspiro, el inglés dirigió su mirada al profesor, sin embargo, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, pudo percibir otra presencia proveniente del maestro… una oscura. Al notarlo, inmediatamente quiso concentrarse en la presencia oscura, sin embargo, esta se desvaneció antes que pudiera hacerlo, dejando a la nación desconcertada, haciéndolo creer que su mente le estaba jugando bromas como consecuencia de estarce desvelando por hacer sus deberes escolares y de nación.

" _Tal vez será mejor que descanse hoy después de la escuela… " _Se dijo a si mismo pensando en lo cansado que había estado y en lo bueno que era ser último día de clases, dando inicio a las anheladas vacaciones de Pascua.

Una vez que la clase terminó, El Trío de Oro + El HERO, se dirigieron corriendo a su siguiente y ultima asignatura Transformaciones.

La clase transcurrió como de costumbre, los alumnos se esforzaban al máximo para transformar su botón en un escarabajo, algo que no todos podían lograr al instante, a excepción claro, de Hermione y Alfred.

Ya al finalizar la clase, la profesora McGonagal les recordó a sus alumnos la importancia de estudiar, hacer sus tareas y trabajos suplementarios, para pasar los exámenes finales, pues estos eran indispensables para pasar de año.

Una vez concluidas sus clases, los chicos se dirigieron a la biblioteca para hacer sus deberes, pues Hermione parecía ser su mamá diciéndoles _" Tenemos que estudiar para los exámenes, no podemos darnos el lujo de dejar de estudiar solo por estar de vacaciones " _

Y no solo se quedaba ahí, al llegar a la biblioteca, Hermione comenzó a hacer horarios para repasar y a subrayar con diferentes colores sus apuntes.

Y pese a la falta de interés de Harry, Alfred y Ron. Hermione se las había arreglado para hacer que los chicos estudiaran. Aunque no logró que dejaran de quejarse...

_" Hermione, faltan siglos para los exámenes "_ Se quejó Ron.

_" Diez semanas " _ Replicó Hermione. _" Eso no son siglos, es un segundo para Nicolás Flamel "_

Lo último provocó una risa en Estados Unidos.

_" Pero nosotros no tenemos seiscientos años " _ Le recordó Ron

_" Hahahahaha Es verdad, no somos tan ancianos. Además aunque tengas esa edad el día sigue teniendo 24 horas no? " _Dijo Alfred con sinceridad.

_" De todos modos, ¿para qué repasas si ya te lo sabes todo? " _Preguntó Harry mientras fingía interés por su libro.

_" ¿Que para qué estoy repasando? ¿Estás loco? ¿Te has dado cuenta de  
que tenemos que pasar estos exámenes para entrar en segundo año? Son muy importantes, tendría que haber empezado a estudiar hace un mes, no sé lo que me pasó... " _Dijo Hermione algo alterada, mientras se ponía a subrayar sus apuntes como si su vida dependiera de ello.

" _Hey tranquila, apenas empezaron las vacaciones, tienes tiempo para estudiar " _Dijo Alfred para tratar de calmar a la niña.

…

_" Nunca podré acordarme de esto! " _ Estalló Ron una hora más tarde, arrojando la  
pluma y e imitando a Alfred que veía la ventana.

Alfred veía la ventana con pesar, pues afuera hacia un tiempo increíble: el cielo era claro, las nubes azules y el aire anunciaban el verano. Cosa que no se veía desde hacía meses. Por un momento sintió envidia por su gato _Hamburguesa_, quien podía estarse paseando por toda la escuela como si nada, mientras que los maestros les dejaban tarea como si los odiaran…Ok no... bueno, tal vez Snape sí. En todo caso, la nación estaba algo cansada y aburrida.

Mientras tanto, Harry, que estaba buscando _"díctamo"_ en _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_. Y Hermione seguía leyendo y tomando apuntes.

Los chicos hubieran seguido un buen rato estudiando (Ron y Alfred contemplando el libro o la ventana), hasta que Hermione se cansara y/o decidiera que ya era hora de regresar a su Sala Común. Pero para gran sorpresa (alivio) de todos, Ron pudo divisar a Hagrid en la biblioteca.

_" ¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca? ". _Preguntó Ron curioso, ocasionando que sus amigos voltearan, y dejaran lo que estaban haciendo para mirar al guardabosques.

Hagrid apareció con aire desmañado, escondiendo algo detrás de la espalda. Parecía muy fuera de lugar, sobre todo con su abrigo de piel de topo.

_" Estaba mirando la biblioteca... es muy linda... ". _ Dijo con una voz evasiva que les llamó la atención a los jóvenes _" ¿Y ustedes qué hacen? ". _ Pero de pronto pareció sospechar algo. _" No estarán buscando todavía a Nicolás Flamel, ¿no? "_

_" Oh, lo encontramos hace siglos "_ Respondió Ron con aire grandilocuente._ " Y también sabemos lo que custodia el perro, es la Piedra Fi... "_

_" ¡Shhh! " _ Calló Hagrid mirando alrededor para ver si alguien los escuchaba. _ " No pueden ir por ahí diciéndolo a gritos. ¿Qué les pasa? " _ Regañó.

_" En realidad, hay unas pocas cosas que queremos preguntarte " _ Dijo Harry _" Sobre qué cosas más custodian la Piedra, además de Fluffy... "_

_**" ¡Shhhh! " **_Volvió a callar Hagrid un poco, demasiado fuerte.

" _Hey, Hagrid dude, ¿porque escondieron la piedra en el castillo? " _ Preguntó Alfred, rompiendo la paciencia de Hagrid.

" _**¡Shhhh! " **_Calló Hagrid, mientras revisaba que nadie los escuchara _ " Miren, vengan a verme más tarde, no les prometo que les vaya a decir algo, pero no anden por ahí hablando, los alumnos no deben saber nada. Van a pensar que yo les lo he contado... " _Gruñó Hagrid derrotado, esperando que los chicos dejaran de hablar de ese tema tan abiertamente.

_" Te vemos más tarde, entonces " _ Respondió Harry. Y en cuanto Hagrid lo escucho, este se escabulló y desapareció de la biblioteca.

_" ¿Qué escondía detrás de la espalda? ". _ Dijo Hermione con aire pensativo.

_" ¿Creen que tiene que ver con la Piedra? "._ Comentó Harry intrigado.

_" HAHAHAHAHAHA ¡No se preocupen, el HERO lo averiguara! " _ Exclamó Alfred, saltando literalmente de su asiento, para ir a buscar en la sección donde había estado Hagrid.

_" Porque la señora Prince, jamás lo cacha cuando grita de esa manera "._ Murmuró Ron una vez que Alfred se había ido, mientras estiraba los brazos por sobre la cabeza, obviamente cansado de sus trabajos. Los otros dos chicos, solo pudieron asentir en acuerdo.

Pero, algo que ignoraban los jóvenes magos, fue que la señora Prime estaba corriendo sin escuchar objeciones, a un canadiense un tanto invisible, por gritar en la biblioteca.

Un minuto más tarde, Alfred regreso con muchos libros en los brazos, y una vez cerca de la mesa, los desparramó sobre la mesa.

_" ¡Dragones! " _ Susurró emocionado como un niño de 5 años que no puede ocultar su emoción en Navidad _"¡Hagrid estaba buscando cosas sobre dragones! Miren estos dos: Especies de dragones en Gran Bretaña e Irlanda y Del huevo al infierno, guía para guardianes de dragones... "_

_" Hagrid siempre quiso tener un dragón, me lo dijo el día que lo conocí "_ Dijo Harry divagando.

_" Pero va contra nuestras leyes "_ Dijo Ron _ " Criar dragones fue prohibido por la Convención de Magos de 1709, todos lo saben. Era difícil que los muggles no nos detectaran si teníamos dragones en nuestros jardines "_

_" Hey dude, pero si estamos en un castillo colosal para estudiar magia. ¿Qué problema hay si Hagrid tiene un dragón? "_ Protesto Alfred.

_" Alfred, no es lo mismo ocultar un castillo que no se puede mover, que un dragón que puede volar como le plazca y que además, escupe fuego " _ Hermione dijo para hacer entrar en razón al americano.

_" De todos modos, no se puede domesticar un dragón, es peligroso. Tendrías que ver las quemaduras que Charlie se hizo con esos dragones salvajes de Rumania " _ Comentó Ron con un toque de preocupación.

_" Pero no hay dragones salvajes en Inglaterra, ¿verdad? " _ Preguntó Harry para no quedarse fuera del tema.

_" Por supuesto que hay. Verdes en Gales y negros en Escocia. Al ministro de Magia le ha costado trabajo silenciar ese asunto, te lo aseguro. Los nuestros tienen que hacerles encantamientos a los muggles que los han visto para que los olviden ". _Explicó Ron.

_" Entonces… ¿En qué está metido Hagrid? " _ Comentó Hermione preocupada.

Inmediatamente después de guardar sus deberes, el Trío de Oro + El HERO se dirigieron a la casa de Hagrid.

Cuando llegaron, pudieron ver las cortinas de la casa cerradas, haciéndoles creer que Hagrid había decidido salir, para evitar hablar con ellos, pero tan pronto llegó esa idea, se fue, pues se podía ver el humo saliendo de la chimenea de Hagrid, lo cual les extraño, pues en el cielo, el Sol brillaba con intensidad.

Ya enfrente de la puerta llamaron, e inmediatamente, antes de dejarlos entrar, Hagrid preguntó: _" ¿Quién es? " _

_" ¡Es El HERO y sus refuerzos! " _Gritó animado el americano, haciendo que sus amigos suspiraran.

_" Somos nosotros Hagrid "_ Respondió Harry en un suspiro.

Tan pronto Hagrid supo quiénes eran, los dejo pasar y luego cerró rápidamente la puerta tras ellos.

En el interior, el calor era sofocante pues en la chimenea ardía un buen fuego. Hagrid les preparó el té y les ofreció bocadillos de comadreja, que solo Alfred aceptó, pues su paladar estaba destrozado.

_" Entonces ¿Quieren preguntarme algo? "_ Habló Hagrid, queriendo acabar con el tema de una buena vez.

_" Sí " _ Respondió Harry. No tenía sentido dar más vueltas. _ " Nos preguntábamos si podrías decirnos si hay algo más que custodie a la Piedra Filosofal, además de Fluffy "_

Hagrid lo miró con aire adusto, mientras Alfred comenzaba a jugar con Fang.

_" Por supuesto que no puedo "_ Gruñó _" En primer lugar; no lo sé. En segundo lugar, ustedes ya saben demasiado, así que tampoco se lo diría si lo supiera. Esa Piedra está aquí por un buen motivo. Casi la roban de Gringotts... Aunque eso ya lo sabían, ¿no? Me gustaría saber cómo averiguaron lo de Fluffy "_

_" Oh, vamos, Hagrid, amigo. Tú debes de saber todo lo que sucede por aquí " _ Dijo Alfred de manera afectuosa, provocando que Hagrid sonriera.

Hermione vio que la manera de decir las cosas de Alfred, estaban funcionando para recolectar la información que querían, por lo que continuó con voz afectuosa y lisonjera.

_" Nos preguntábamos en quién más podía confiar Dumbledore lo suficiente para pedirle ayuda, además de ti "_

Con esas últimas palabras, el pecho de Hagrid se ensanchó. Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione y Alfred con orgullo, aunque este último no entendió mucho lo que había hecho en especial.

_" Bueno, supongo que no tiene nada de malo decirles esto... Déjenme ver... Yo le presté a Fluffy... luego algunos de los profesores hicieron encantamientos... el profesor Sprout, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora McGonagall "_. Contaba con los dedos mientras hacía memoria _ "...el profesor Quirrell y el mismo Dumbledore, por supuesto. Esperen, me he olvidado de alguien. Oh, claro, el profesor Snape "_

_" ¿Snape? ". _Preguntaron los chicos sorprendidos. Bueno, Estados Unidos estaba comiendo uno de los pasteles de Hagrid, por lo que dijo _"¿Mmhu?"._

_" Ajá... No seguirán con eso todavía, ¿no? Miren, Snape ayudó a proteger  
la Piedra, no quiere robarla "_ Aclaró.

Pero los chicos tenían otra idea en la cabeza. Pensaban que si Snape había formado parte de la protección de la Piedra, le resultaría fácil descubrir cómo la protegían los otros profesores. Y que era probable que supiera todos los encantamientos, salvo el de Quirrell, y cómo pasar ante Fluffy. Lo último preocupo un poco a los chicos.

_" Tu eres el único que sabe cómo pasar ante Fluffy, ¿no, Hagrid? " _ Preguntó Harry con ansiedad._ " Y no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿no es cierto? ¿Ni siquiera a un profesor? "_

_" Ni un alma lo sabe, salvo Dumbledore y yo " _Respondió Hagrid con orgullo.

_" Bueno, eso es algo "._ Murmuró Harry a los demás. Sin embargo a Alfred le paso la vaga idea que eso era del todo cierto, pues con mucha facilidad les estaba contando las cosas tan solo con pedírselo. Pero pronto olvido sus pensamientos cuando las palabras de Ron lo distrajeron.

_" Hagrid ¿Podríamos abrir una ventana? Me estoy asando " _ Dijo Ron mientras se removía el cuello de la túnica inquieto por el calor.

_" No puedo, Ron, lo siento " _ Respondió Hagrid algo nervioso y mirando de reojo al fuego, cosa que los chicos notaron, por lo que también miraron.

_" Hagrid... ¿Qué es eso? " _ Preguntó Harry curioso. Pero no necesito una respuesta , pues pudieron ver que en el centro de la chimenea, debajo de la cazuela, había un enorme huevo negro.

" Ah " Dijo Hagrid, tirándose con nerviosismo de la barba. " "_Eso... ehun... ya sabes... un…"_

_" ¿Dónde lo has conseguido, Hagrid?_ ". Preguntó Ron interrumpiendo a Hagrid, a la vez que se agachaba junto con Alfred, quien ya había corrido a la chimenea como niño chiquito, para ver de cerca el huevo _ " Debe de haberte costado una fortuna ". _Hablaba mientras contemplaba el huevo, y Alfred dejaba salir un silbido de asombro.

_" Lo gané " _Explicó Hagrid rebosante de orgullo, aunque tenía la vaga sensación de Dejá vu _ " La otra noche. Estaba en la aldea, tomando unas copas y me puse a jugar a las cartas con un desconocido. Creo que se alegró mucho de librarse de él, si he de ser sincero "_

_" ¡Wow, dude, eso es tener mucha suerte! " _ Dijo la nación americana, mientras admiraba emocionado el huevo negro.

" Verdad. Y miren " Dijo emocionado mientras sacaba un libro de su almohada. _" Dice cómo reconocer los diferentes huevos. El que tengo es un Ridgeback Noruego. Y son muy raros " _Decía aún más orgulloso.

_" Pero Hagrid ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando salga del cascarón? " _ Preguntó Hermione preocupada. Siendo la única que estaba usando sus neuronas para pensar lo peligroso que era tener un dragón.

_" No te preocupes Hermione, lo tenemos todo bajo control " _Dijopareciendo muy satisfecho de sí mismo, pero Hermione no.

" _¿Tenemos? " _Preguntó Harry intrigado, a la vez que Hermione decía: " Hagrid, tú vives en una casa de madera "

Pero Hagrid no los escuchaba. Canturreaba alegremente mientras alimentaba el fuego, siendo ayudado por Alfred y Ron.

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde el inicio de las vacaciones de Pascua… para ser precisos, ya habían terminado. Sin embargo en estas no se pudo descansar como en las vacaciones de Navidad, pues con los exámenes cerca, los maestros encargaron toneladas de trabajos extra, lo cual dejaba a los alumnos del colegio de Hogwarts sin tiempo para divertirse, pese al buen clima.

Y mientras el resto de jóvenes magos solo se preocupaban de los deberes extra y los exámenes, El Tio de Oro + El HERO, todavía tenían que preocuparse en ayudar a proteger la Piedra Filosofal y por lo que podía sucederle a Hagrid si alguien descubría que ocultaba un dragón ilegal en su cabaña.

Los chicos ya ni tenían tiempo para respirar, sin mencionar que Hermione ya tenía hechos los horarios de repaso, los cuales eran sumamente rígidos, en especial para la nación, quien todavía tenía que hacer su papeleo además de asistir a las reuniones "mundiales" (aunque solo iba él, Inglaterra, Francia y Canadá), sin mencionar que quería ser un animago y eso necesitaba práctica.

Una mañana, como todas las demás, El Trio de Oro + El HERO se disponían a desayunar en al amplio comedor.

" _Me pregunto cómo será tener una vida tranquila "_ Suspiró Ron cansado (pues se había desvelado haciendo el trabajo extra), mientras se sentaba enfrente de Harry para empezar a desayunar su cereal.

" _Concuerdo contigo dude " _Comentó Alfred, mientras sacaba una hamburguesa de una caja de provisiones, que su leal Águila _Libertad _le había traído.

Mientras tanto, Harry se extrañó que Hedwig le diera una carta y aún más, que no dijera el corresponsal. En cuanto la tuvo en sus manos, acaricio a Hedwig y abrió la carta, la cual solo decía:

_«Está a punto de salir»_

Al leer la nota, Harry se la paso a Hermione quien estaba a su lado, y después de leerla frunció el ceño y se la paso a Ron, el cual dejo salir una expresión de sorpresa y ansiedad. Y antes de pasársela a Alfred, los tres se dedicaron una mirada cómplice, y al darle la carta, se abalanzaron sobre el americano justo después de que la leyera, para evitar que gritara sobre la nota. Lo cual no sucedió, gracias a que le taparon la boca justo a tiempo.

Debido a la ansiedad, tanto Ron como Alfred, se quería faltar a la clase de Herbología (la cual era su siguiente clase) e ir directamente a la cabaña. Mientras que Hermione no quería ni oír hablar de eso.

_" Hermione, ¿cuántas veces en nuestra vida veremos a un dragón saliendo de su huevo? " _Dijo Harry, en un intento de hacerla cambiar de opinión, mientras se dirigían a su clase._  
_

" _Tenemos clases, nos vamos a meter en líos y no vamos a poder hacer nada cuando alguien descubra lo que Hagrid está haciendo..."_

" _Oh, vamos Hermione ¡Es un dragón! " _Interrumpió un poco demasiado fuerte al americano._  
_

" _¡Cállate! " _ Susurró Harry a Alfred, preocupado por qué alguien les escuchara, y para su mala suerte, pudo divisar que Malfoy estaba cerca de ellos, inmóvil para escucharlos mejor, pero inmediatamente al darse cuenta que había sido descubierto, decidió alejarse a su clase.

Los chicos siguieron su camino a la clase de Herbologia. Y mientras Harry se preguntaba cuanto había escuchado Malfoy, Ron, Alfred y Hermione tenían una discusión sobre ir o no a ver el nacimiento del dragón, pero gracias a los buenos argumentos de Alfred ("Quiero ir al nacimiento del dragón, quiero ir, quiero ir…"), Hermione cedió y decidió acompañarlos (Vease: Alfred la harto).

Sin embargo, a pesar que Herminoe acepto ir a ver al pequeño dragón, los chicos acordaron ir durante su receso, debido a que no podían faltar a sus clases.

Una vez que la campana del recreo sonó, los chicos dejaron sus cosas y se apresuraron a correr a la casa de Hagrid, la cual se encontraba al borde del bosque.

Ya en frente de la puerta, Alfred se adelantó para llamar a la puerta, la cual segundos después fue abierta por Hagrid, quien estaba excitado y radiante.

" _¡Ya casi está fuera! " _Dijo cuando entraron los muchachos.

Al entrar, los jóvenes magos pudieron ver que el huevo estaba sobre la mesa. Tenía grietas en la cáscara y algo se movía en el interior provocando que curioso ruido saliera. Algo que llamo la atención de los chicos fue el hecho de ver a Arthur sentado en primera fila para ver al dragón nacer.

" _Hey Iggy dude ¿Qué hay?" _Saludó el americano, acercando una silla a la mesa a lado de Inglaterra, para poder ver mejor el nacimiento del dragón.

" _Hey ¿Qué haces tú aquí? " _Gruñó Ron quedándose inmóvil al ver al Slytherin sentado junto al Huevo de dragón.

" _Hola chicos " _Saludó cortésmente el británico, como el buen caballero que era _" Como pueden ver también estoy esperando ver el nacimiento del dragón " _

" _¿Pero cómo tú sabias del dragón? " _Preguntó Harry.

" _Oh, Arthur es quien me ha estado ayudando con los cuidados que necesita el pequeño " _Explicó Hagrid.

" _Por eso dijiste 'tenemos todo bajo control' " _ Razonó Harry.

Ron estaba a punto de quejarse pero se vio interrumpido

" _Chicos, creo que mejor vienen si quieren ver el nacimiento. No tarda en nacer " _Dijo Arthur.

" _Si chicos, mejor vengan " _Gritó el norteamericano.

Ron, Harry, Hermione y Hagrid, dejaron su conversación y acercaron unas sillas a lado de la mesa.

De pronto se oyó un ruido y el huevo se abrió. Los presentes solo podían mirarlo con asombro mientras la cría de dragón aleteó sus alas enormes y puntiagudas en la mesa. Honestamente el dragón no era muy bonito, y al parecer fue algo en lo que todos concordaron…bueno a excepción de Hagrid.

" _¿No es precioso? _" Murmuró Hagrid y alargó una mano para acariciar la cabeza del dragón. Este le dio un mordisco en los dedos, enseñando unos colmillos puntiagudos.

" _¡Bendito sea! Miren, conoce a su mamá "_ Dijo Hagrid, ganándose miradas extrañadas de los presentes.

Ignorando el ultimo comentario de Hagrid, Alfred habló exponiendo su punto de vista _" Dude, el pequeño no es precioso en nada. Parece un paraguas deformado negro " _

" _Hey Alfred, no digas eso enfrente del pequeño " _Regaño Arthur. Inglaterra no podía negar que el dragón era feo, pues tenía unas alas gigantes comparadas con su cuerpo flacucho, además tenía un hocico largo con anchas fosas nasales, puntas de los cuernos ya le salían y tenía los ojos anaranjados y saltones, pero tampoco era para decírselo de esa manera. Además con el tiempo se compondría, de eso estaba segura la nación británica, pues ya había presenciado el desarrollo de otros dragones antes.

El pequeño dragón se movió a donde Inglaterra estaba, para llamar la atención de este, lo cual consiguió, pues la nación comenzó a acariciar al pequeño, quien a su vez estornudó y lanzo unas chispas.

" _HAHAHAHAHAHA Parece que cree que Iggy es su mamá " _Comentó el estadounidense al ver como el dragón estaba feliz junto al británico.

Ante el comentario de Alfred, Arthur se sonrojo de vergüenza, mientras que Hagrid se deprimió. Alfred por otra parte, se acercó a acariciar al dragón, quien no lo rechazo y estaba más que feliz de ser acariciado por las naciones. Hagrid ya estaba más que deprimido al notar que no era la imagen paterna del dragón, ignorando claro que esto se debía a que las criaturas mágicas les gustaba estar con su nación, y pese a que Estados Unidos no lo era, había estado presente cuando nació**.

" _Hagrid "_ Dijo Hermione para distraer a Hagrid y para aclarar una duda que le preocupaba mucho _" ¿Cuánto tardan en crecer los Ridgebacks Noruegos? "  
_

Hagrid iba a contestarle, cuando de golpe su rostro palideció. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana.

" _¿Qué sucede? " _Preguntó Harry al ver la acción del guardabosques.

" Alguien estaba mirando por una rendija de la cortina... era un chico... va corriendo hacia el colegio " Sonó preocupado Hagrid.

Harry se paró de golpe y fue hasta la puerta para mirar. Incluso a distancia, era inconfundible que Malfoy había visto el dragón.

Tan pronto como lo vio, decidió regresar al interior de la cabaña, pues no quería que por su descuido, alguien más viera el dragón.

Una vez adentro se sentó y sintió las miradas encima de él.

" _Y bien ¿Quién era? " _Preguntó Hermione preocupada.

Con un suspiro Harry respondió _" Era Malfoy " _

Todos guardaron silencio por un momento hasta que fue roto Hagrid.

" _¿Creen que haya ido a reportarlo? " _Preguntó preocupado.

" _Pues conociendo a Malfoy. Seguramente ya fue a contarle a…" _Empezó a hablar Ron, pero se vio interrumpido.

" _No creo que lo haga " _Dijo Arthur, aún continuando acariciando al dragón, el cual ya se estaba durmiendo.

" _¿Por qué dices eso? " _Preguntó Harry desconcertado.

" _Porque tomando en cuenta cómo actúa Malfoy. Él querrá que nos metamos en un mayor problema. Por lo que querrá dejar pasar el tiempo para que estemos en un mayor problema " _Respondió con suspicacia.

" _En ese caso, lo mejor sería dejar libre al dragón " _Comentó Hermione.

" _¡No! " _Irrumpió Hagrid _" ¡Es demasiado joven, morirá! " _

Después de eso, la conversación se resume en: los chicos queriendo convencer a Hagrid sobre lo peligroso que era tener un dragón ilegal escondido en su cabaña; Hagrid no escuchando a los chicos, incluso cuando Alfred (quien se encariño con el pequeño) le explico que el dragón necesitaba libertad; Arthur discretamente tose sangre, pero dice que lo mejor es que el pequeño conviva con los de su especie.

Al final, los jóvenes magos, tuvieron que irse de la cabaña de Hagrid, pues su descanso ya había terminado y tenían que regresar a clases. No obstante, procuraron ir en todos sus ratos libres para convencer al guardabosques, de liberar al dragón, quien se negaba rotundamente.

En uno de esos días:

" _Déjalo ir "_ Decia Harry.

" _Sí dude, vamos dale libertad " _Incitaba Alfred.

" _No puedo "_ Decía Hagrid _ " Es demasiado pequeño. Se morirá "_

" _¿Pequeño? " _Dijo Ron mirando al "pequeño" dragón, quien ya había triplicado su tamaño en sólo una semana y ya le salía humo de las narices.

" _Hagrid, sé que es difícil dejarlo ir, pero es por su bien. Él necesita estar en un lugar abierto como los bosques, no encerrado en tu casa " _Argumentó Arthur preocupado por el dragón y por Hagrid, pues este ya no cumplía con sus deberes de guardabosques porque el dragón ocupaba todo su tiempo.

" _He decidido llamarlo Norberto… "_ Rompió Hagrid, mirando al dragón con ojos húmedos.

" _¿Me estas ignorando? "_ Se quejó Arthur.

" …_Ya me reconoce, miren. ¡Norberto! ¡Norberto! ¿Dónde está mamá? " _Decía Hagrid ignorando olímpicamente a Arthur, quien estaba echando humos igual que el dragón.

" _Ha perdido el juicio "_ Murmuró Ron a Harry.

Pero para desgracia de Hagrid, el dragón simplemente lo ignoró y se fue a donde Arthur estaba._  
_

" _Hagrid "_ Dijo Harry en voz muy alta _" Espera dos semanas y Norberto será tan grande como tu casa. Malfoy se lo contará a Dumbledore en cualquier momento "_

Hagrid se mordió el labio _" Yo... yo sé que no puedo quedarme con él para siempre, pero no puedo echarlo, no puedo "_

" _Hagrid ¿Por qué no lo dejas donde este con más dragones? " _Comentó Alfred mientras comía de los pasteles que Hagrid les había ofrecido con anterioridad.

" _Exactó, lo que Norberto necesita es convivir con más dragones. Yo tampoco quiero que se vaya, pero es lo mejor para él " _Concordó Arthur, tomando poco después de su taza de té (ya más tranquilo). Con su brazo libre acariciaba al dragón, quien estaba muy manso con las naciones, en especial con Inglaterra, pues nació en Reino Unido.

Harry se volvió hacia Ron súbitamente.

" _¡Charlie! "_ Dijo.

" _Tú también estás mal de la cabeza "_ Suspiro Ron _" Yo soy Ron, ¿Recuerdas? "_

" _No... Charlie, tu hermano. En Rumania. Estudiando dragones. Podemos enviarle a Norberto. ¡Charlie lo cuidará y luego lo dejará vivir en libertad! " _Explicó su idea._  
_

" _¡Genial! "_ Dijo Ron emocionado por la solución _ " ¿Qué piensas de eso, Hagrid? "_

" _Ehh… No lo sé… Rumania está muy lejos.. " _Empezó Hagrid.

" _Rumania?... Es perfecto, Rumania tiene lugares para cuidar de los dragones para que no estén en peligro de extinción " _Dijo Arthur de acuerdo con Ron, interrumpiendo a Hagrid.

" _Wow, Hagrid. Si Norberto va a Rumania, terminara haciendo amigos " _Dijo Alfred emocionado por la idea de que el pequeño tenga amigos.

" _Mmm… no lo sé… se sentirá solo allá. No conocerá a nadie… "_

" _Pero Hagrid, este no es el ambiente en el que un dragón deba estar " _Intentó convencer Hermione.

Y al final, Hagrid aceptó que enviaran una lechuza para pedirle ayuda a Charlie y otra (a pesar de las quejas de Ron) a Vladimir Lupei, pues Arthur les dijo que era un amigo suyo de Rumania y tenía muchos contactos para poder ayudarle a Charlie a transportar a Norberto con mayor facilidad.

Debido al rápido crecimiento del pequeño Norberto (quien ya comía ratas muertas), los chicos habían decidido turnarse en ayudar a cuidar del dragón, para que Hagrid no descuidara sus obligaciones como guardabosque. Algunos días, El Trio de Oro +El HERO terminaron desvelándose ayudando a Hagrid, llegando a sus Salas Comunes alrededor de la media noche. Arthur no lo hacía, pues no tenía la capa de invisibilidad.

Era uno de esos días, cuando Harry, Alfred y Hermione, se encontraban sentados solos junto al fuego en la Sala Común, mucho después de que todos se fueran a acostar. El reloj de la pared acababa de dar doce campanadas cuando el agujero de la pared se abrió de golpe. Ron surgió de la nada, al quitarse la capa invisible de Harry.

_" ¡Me ha mordido! "_ Habló, enseñándoles la mano envuelta en un pañuelo ensangrentado _" No podré escribir en una semana. Les aseguro que los dragones son los animales más horribles que conozco, pero para Hagrid es como si fuera un osito de peluche. Cuando me mordió, me hizo salir porque, según él, yo lo había asustado. Y cuando me fui le estaba cantando una canción de cuna " _Se quejó.

" _Hey! Norberto es bastante tranquilo. Es incluso más manso que Hamburguesa " _Exclamó Alfred, ignorando el hecho que Norberto solo era manso con sus naciones.

" _Eso lo dices porque contigo y Arthur es tranquilo " _Gruñó Ron molesto. Pues no entendía porque solo con ellos dos el dragón estaba tranquilo.

Mientras los chicos discutían, Hermione acariciaba a Hamburguesa quien estaba en sus piernas durmiendo y Harry simplemente los observaba, hasta que escucho un golpe en la ventana, ocasionado que corriera a ella, para encontrar a Hedwig.

" _¡Es Hedwig! "_ Dijo Harry, corriendo para dejarla _entrar " ¡Debe de traer la respuesta de Charlie! "_ Exclamó emocionado, sacando la carta para poder leerla. Los chicos literalmente saltaron hacia su amigo para leer la carta, mientras que Hermione, se apresuró a colocar a Hamburguesa en un sillón vacío e ir con sus amigos.

Los cuatro juntaron las cabezas para leer la carta al mismo tiempo.

_ Querido Ron:  
¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu carta. Estaré encantado de quedarme con el Ridgeback Noruego, pero no será fácil traerlo aquí. Creo que lo mejor será hacerlo con unos amigos que vienen a visitarme la semana que viene. Aunque gracias a tu amigo será mucho más fácil traerlo, ya no tendré que preocuparme del equipo que necesito o porque vean que lo metemos a Rumania (tal parece que tiene buenos contactos). _

_El problema es que no deben verlos sacando un dragón ilegal de Reino Unido. ¿Podrían llevar al Ridgeback Noruego a la torre más alta, la medianoche del sábado? Ellos se encontrarán contigo allí y se lo llevarán mientras dure la oscuridad._

Envíame la respuesta lo antes posible.  
Besos, Charlie

Se miraron por unos segundos antes que Harry rompiera el silencio.

_" Tenemos la capa invisible. No será tan difícil... creo que la capa es suficientemente grande para cubrir a Norberto y a… tal vez a todos nosotros "_

A la mañana siguiente, la mano mordida de Ron se había inflamado y tenía dos veces su tamaño normal. Habian acordado no ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey, pues no sabían si reconocería una mordedura de dragón. Sin embargo, por la tarde no tuvo elección. La herida se había convertido en una horrible cosa verde. Parecía que los colmillos de Norberto tenían veneno.

Al finalizar el día, Harry, Alfred y Hermione fueron corriendo hasta el ala de la enfermería para visitar a Ron y lo encontraron en un estado terrible.

" _No es sólo mi mano "_ Susurró _ " Aunque parece que se me vaya a caer a trozos. Malfoy le dijo a la señora Pomfrey que quería pedirme prestado un libro, y vino y se estuvo riendo de mí. Me amenazó con decirle a ella quién me había mordido (yo le había dicho que era un perro, pero creo que no me creyó). No debí pegarle en el partido de quidditch. Por eso se está portando así " _Dijo alterado.

Los chicos quisieron tranquilizar a Ron.

_" Todo habrá terminado el sábado a medianoche "_ Dijo Hermione, logrando su objetivo, calmar a Ron.

" _Es verdad " _Suspiró con alivio Ron _" Pero siento que nos tenemos que preocupar de algo más " _Dijo intranquilo.

En eso, llegó entrando Arthur por la enfermería con un libro en mano y se dirigió a los chicos.

" _Me temo que esto es tuyo " _Dijo entregando el libro a Ron _" Malfoy lo tenía y quería hacerlo explotar. Te recomiendo que no le prestes tus cosas. Y menos con la carta de la contestación de tu hermano para llevarse a Norberto " _Terminó entregándole la carta.

Inmediatamente Ron se sentó en la cama y comenzó a temblar.

" _Oh, no…. Maldición, olvide que la carta de Charlie estaba en el libro que se llevó Malfoy " _Chilló.

" _Demonios… Arthur, dime que Malfoy no leyó la carta " _Dijo preocupada Hermione.

" _Por desgracia, llegué después de que leyó la carta " _Aclaró la nación británica.

Y antes que otra cosa, apareció la señora Pomfrey y los hizo salir amablemente (los corrió a patadas); diciendo que Ron necesitaba dormir.

Sin perder el tiempo, los chicos se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid para contarle lo ocurrido.

" _Es muy tarde para cambiar los planes "_ Dijo Harry _" No tenemos tiempo de enviar a Charlie otra lechuza y ésta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de librarnos de Norberto. Tendremos que arriesgarnos. Y tenemos la capa invisible y Malfoy no lo sabe "_

" _Hey! No lo digas como si Norberto fuera molesto " _Se quejó Alfred. Harry y Hermione rodaron los ojos, después de todo los únicos que no encontraban a Norberto como peligroso o molesto eran: Hagrid, Alfred y Arthur.

" _¿Tienen una capa de invisibilidad? " _Preguntó impresionado Arthur.

Harry se congelo unos segundos, pues no sabía si podía confiarle eso a Arthur, pero creyó que podía confiar en el después de todo.

" … _Sí, era de mi padre " _Aclaró.

" _Vaya, esa es una interesante herencia " _Comentó Arthur _" Y muy útil también "  
_

No tardaron mucho en llegar, y al hacerlo encontraron a Fang, el perro cazador de jabalíes, sentado afuera, con la cola vendada, cuando fueron a avisar a Hagrid. Éste les habló a través de la ventana.

_" No los hago entrar… "_ Jadeó _" …porque Norberto está un poco molesto. No es nada importante, ya me ocuparé de él "  
_

" _¿No necesitas ayuda? " _Preguntó Arthur con una ceja levantada.

" …_Solo la tuya y la de Alfred " _Respondió.

Harry y Hermione se sintieron excluidos, pero en el buen sentido, vamos, no querían entrar a ayudar a clamar a un dragón molesto.

Una vez que Norberto se calmó (véase: en cuanto las naciones entraron), Harry y Hermione pudieron entrar para contarle lo que decía Charlie. A Hagrid se le llenaron los ojos de  
lágrimas, aunque tal vez fuera porque Norberto acababa de morderle la pierna, aunque este lo justifico diciendo que Norberto solo estaba jugando. En tanto Arthur regaño a Norberto por haberlo mordido, por lo que Norberto fue a morder y quemar el sillón y el cachorro golpeó la pared con su cola, haciendo temblar las ventanas.

**El Sábado en la noche…**

Ya era la noche del sábado, una muy obscura y llena de nubes, por lo que los chicos se encontraban en la casa de Hagrid. Aunque querían llegar un poco antes, tuvieron que esperar a que Peeves saliera del vestíbulo (donde jugaba tenis con las paredes) además de estar al tanto de taparle la boca a Alfred para evitar que este gritara e hiciera una retirada estartegica.

Al llegar, encontraron que Arthur ya estaba ahí, en la semana acordaron que era mejor que Arthur los acompañara, de esa manera, se aseguraban que Norberto estaría tranquilo todo el camino. Al parecer, Arthur nunca se fue a su sala común y se la paso todo el día en la cabaña de Hagrid manteniendo a Norberto bajo control, el cual, estaba encerrado en una gran jaula.

" _Tiene muchas ratas y algo de brandy para el viaje " _Dijo Hagrid con voz amable _" Y le puse su osito de peluche por si se siente solo "  
_

Del interior de la jaula les llegaron unos sonidos, que hicieron pensar a todos menos a Hagrid que Norberto le estaba arrancando la cabeza al osito.

" _Y ahí va la muerte innecesaria del pobre oso " _Murmuro Arthur.

" _¡Adiós, Norberto! "_ Sollozó Hagrid, mientras los chicos cubrían la jaula con la capa invisible y se metían dentro ellos también _" ¡Mamá nunca te olvidará! "_

En cuanto salieron de la casa de Hagrid, Alfred se las arregló para cargar la jaula de Norberto él solo sin problemas, sorprendiendo a todos, menos a Inglaterra claro, después de todo había visto a Estados Unidos arrastrar su auto sin problemas solo para pedirle las llaves. Lo único que lo sorprendió fue como cabían los cuatro más el dragón en la capa de invisibilidad.

Los chicos caminaron un buen rato y aún con todos los atajos que tomaron, les estaba llevando un buen rato llegar a la torre más alta.

_" ¡Ya casi llegamos! _" Resopló Harry, mientras alcanzaban el pasillo que había bajo la torre más alta.

Entonces, un súbito movimiento por encima de ellos les hizo saltar y casi tirar la jaula. Olvidando que eran invisibles, se encogieron en las sombras, contemplando las siluetas oscuras de dos personas que discutían a unos tres metros de ellos.

Una lámpara brilló. La profesora McGonagall, con una bata de tejido escocés y una redecilla en el pelo, tenía sujeto a Malfoy por la oreja.

_" ¡Castigo! "_ Gritaba _" ¡Y veinte puntos menos para Slytherin! Vagando en medio de la noche... ¿Cómo te atreves...?"_

" Usted no lo entiende, profesora, Harry Potter vendrá. ¡Y con un dragón! "

" ¡Qué absurda tontería! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas mentiras? Vamos, hablaré de ti con el profesor Snape... ¡Vamos, Malfoy!"

" _Pero profesora, es verdad. ¡Yo lei una carta de Wesley en la que le decía a su hermano, que hoy traería a un dragón! " _Replicó.

" _Bien, si es así ¿dónde está la carta? " _Preguntó la profesora McGonagall con una ceja levantada.

" …_No la tengo. Kirkland me la quitó " _Gruñó frustrado Malfoy.

" _Pero que conveniente. Qué absurda tontería! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas mentiras? Vamos, hablaré de ti con el profesor Snape... ¡Vamos, Malfoy! " _Reprendió la profesora, y con eso se llevó arrastrando a Malfoy de la oreja, por el pasillo.

Después de aquello, riéndose entre dientes, los chicos sin darse cuenta, llegaron a la torre más alta. Cuando salieron al frío aire de la noche, se quitaron la capa, felices de poder respirar bien.

_" ¡Malfoy está castigado! ¡Podría ponerme a cantar! " _Dijo Hermione, dando una especie de salto.

" _No lo hagas "_ La previno Harry.

Riéndose y burlándose de Malfoy, esperaron, con Norberto moviéndose en su jaula. Diez minutos más tarde, los chicos pudieron visualizar a cuatro escobas aterrizaron en la oscuridad.

Los amigos de Charlie les enseñaron a los niños, los arneses que habían preparado para poder suspender a Norberto entre ellos. Y entre Alfred y los amigos de Charlie colocaron a Norberto para que estuviera muy seguro, quien por cierto, dijeron que era muy tranquilo para ser un Ridgeback Noruego, ante los cual, Harry y Hermione respondieron que solo era así con Alfred y Arthur.

En cuanto Norberto estaba asegurado, Alfred y Arthur se despidieron de Norberto y más tarde, todos se despidieron estrechando las manos de los amigos de Charlie y les dieron las gracias.

Por la emoción de al fin deshacerse de Norberto, y todavía mejor, que Malfoy había sido castigado, Harry y Hermione bajaron rápidamente por la escalera de caracol. Mientras que Alfred y Arthur los siguieron con un paso más tranquilo, pues la partida de Norberto los dejo un poco tristes, pues se habían encariñado mucho con el dragón.

Ya estaban llegando al pasillo, cuando de la nada el rostro de Filch apareció súbitamente en la oscuridad.

" Bien, bien, bien " Susurró Harry " Tenemos problemas "

" _Maldición " _ Murmuró Arthur, mientras Hermione ahogaba un grito y Alfred procesaba la nueva información… _¿Qué no eran invisibles?..._ *Volteó a ver a los chicos* _Ahhhh…_ _Habían dejado la capa invisible en la torre. Estaban en problemas._

* * *

*** Nota: Me imagine que Estados Unidos sería genial o genio en pociones, por todos los avances científicos que tiene, y aunque la magia es muy diferente a la ciencia y terminan chocando, me imagino que pociones es bastante cercana a la química, por lo que USA debería ser bueno en pociones.**

**** Nota: Bien, supongo que tengo que aclarar que me imagine que los seres mágicos tenían una lealtad a su tierra, por lo que Norberto al nacer la tenía hacia América: aunque no era su nación, estuvo cerca de él cuando nació, por lo que en cierto modo nació en territorio Americano; e Inglaterra: quien a su vez, no solo era un representante del territorio en el que nació (Reino Unido), sino también, al igual que Estados Unidos, estuvo presente en su nacimiento.**

**Una vez más, me disculpo por la tardanza y les agradezco infinitamente su paciencia. He tenido contratiempos para poder escribir… iniciando con que se me borran los capítulos… (No es bueno usar la Tablet de tu prima de 5 años, puede que se moleste y borre todo lo que escribiste alegando que es suya), me da hipotermia… mi hámster pario… me quieren de niñera de mi prima de 5 años y sobrina 1… En fin, seguiré ahorrando para una computadora y buscando tiempo libre… (Nunca creí tener más tiempo libre cuando estoy en la escuela… y usar tanto punto suspensivo…)**

**Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y se hayan reído. Ya saben, sugerencias, comentarios, etc. dejen un reviews.**

**Yop: **_**Me alegro mucho que te guste! Espero que el odio de Ron a todos los Slytherin se le pase pronto.**_

**P.Y.Z.K****: **_**Muchas gracias por tus sugerencias.**_

**Felicigra****: **_**Jajajaja Gracias :D Sí, al pobre Canadá todos lo olvidan, esperemos que después se acuerden de él. Trataré de poner más las clases de pociones… (Tendré que estudiar algunas pociones en Pottermore…)**_

**Victoria Grayson****: **_**Opino lo mismo, Francia debería de ser una rana… pero no creo que le guste mucho la idea, pero ya me vengare. Pero creo que ya tengo le idea de su forma de animago.**_

**P.D. Quería responder los comentarios antes, pero se me olvidaba…**

**P.D.2 Estaba revisando la ortografía, sin embargo me canse después de 5 hojas (son 24), y pues… si se encuentran ya sabrán porque.**

**Sin más, gracias por leer :D**


	15. Castigo

**Castigo en el Bosque Prohibido**

Una vez que Filch los atrapó, llevó a los chicos al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, en donde tuvieron que esperar a que la profesora llegara.

Harry, quien estaba sentado solo en un sillón junto a una chimenea, intentaba inventar una excusa creíble, cosa que fue volviéndose imposible conforme pensaba en una excusa nueva. Se sentía completamente estúpido por olvidar la capa de invisibilidad.

En otro sillón, estaba Hermione temblando de miedo sabiendo que no podrían librarse de ese problema y pensando en lo probable que era que los expulsaran y jamás regresaría a la prestigiosa escuela de magia.

Junto a Hermione, estaba Alfred sentado comiendo una hamburguesa, él estaba un poco nervioso sobre el castigo… que tal si lo dejaban solo con un fantasma en la noche… eso sería malo, muy malo, pero no es como si tuviera miedo, no el no tenía miedo, él era un Hero… y los héroes no tienen debilidades…

Arthur por su parte, quien estaba aún triste de la partida de Norberto, también estaba incomodo al ser tratado como un niño y a la vez estaba nervioso y ansioso sobre las consecuencias de sus acciones. Curiosamente se sentía como un niño que habían encontrado paseando después del toque de queda y estaba a la espera de su castigo… lo cual era exactamente su situación actual. Con eso en mente, decidió invocar un juego de té para beber un poco de este para clamarse.

Pasados unos minutos, la profesora McGonagall apareció, llevando a Neville consigo, cosa que a todos sorprendió.

" _¡Harry! "_ Estalló Neville en cuanto los vio _" Estaba tratando de encontrarte para prevenirte, oí que Malfoy decía que iba a atraparte, dijo que tenías un drag... "_ Harry negó violentamente con la cabeza, para que Neville no hablara más, pero la profesora McGonagall lo vio.

La profesora miró a Harry furiosa y se irguió, amenazadora, sobre los muchachos " _Nunca lo habría creído de ninguno de ustedes. El señor Filch dice que estaban en la torre de Astronomía. Es la una de la mañana. Quiero una explicación "_

Ésa fue la primera vez que Hermione no pudo contestar a una pregunta de un profesor. Miraba fijamente sus zapatillas, tan rígida como una estatua, mientras que Arthur y Alfred se quedaron callados, decidiendo que era lo mejor que podían hacer.

" _Creo que tengo idea de lo que sucedió. No hace falta ser un genio para descubrirlo "_ Dijo la profesora McGonagall y después se dirigió a Harry _" Te inventaste una historia sobre un dragón para que Draco Malfoy saliera de la cama y se metiera en líos. Te he atrapado junto con tus amigos. Supongo que te habrá parecido divertido que Longbottom oyera la historia y también la creyera, ¿no? "_

Harry captó la mirada de Neville y trató de decirle, sin palabras, que aquello no era verdad, pues Neville parecía asombrado y herido.

" _Estoy disgustada "_ Continuó la profesora McGonagall dirigiendo una mirada penetrante a los chicos _" Cuatro alumnos fuera de la cama en una noche. ¡Nunca he oído una cosa así! Ustedes Hermione Granger y Arthur Kirkland, pensé que tenían más sentido común. Usted Alfred Jones, me imagine que su complejo de Héroe lo detendría de romper la reglas. Y tú, Harry Potter... creía que Gryffindor significaba más para ti. Los cinco tendrán sus castigos... Sí, tú también, Longbottom, nada te da derecho a dar vueltas por el colegio durante la noche, en especial en estos días: es muy peligroso y se les descontarán cincuenta puntos para ambas casas "_

" _¿Cincuenta? "_ Resopló Harry, pues iban a perder el primer puesto, lo que había ganado en el último partido de quidditch.

" _Cincuenta puntos cada uno " _ Dijo la profesora McGonagall, resoplando a través de su nariz puntiaguda.

" _Profesora... por favor... Usted, usted no... " _

" _No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, Harry Potter " _Regañó la profesora para después dirigir su mirada a Arthur _" Kirkland, el profesor Snape lo espera en su despacho "_

Arthur en ese momento se paró y tras un suspiro y una leve inclinación de cabeza, murmuro _Buenas noches _y saliódel despacho de la profesora McGonagall para dirigirse al del profesor Snape pensando en lo maravilloso que era ser regañado como un niño dos veces en una noche.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los alumnos bajaron al Gran Comedor para tomar su desayuno, sin embargo, muchos alumnos pasaban antes por los gigantescos relojes de arena que informaba sobre las puntuaciones que tenían las casas.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor inmediatamente se dieron cuenta que los rubís que tenían la noche anterior habían sido reducidos de manera significativa (vamos, 200 puntos menos, son algo notable). Al principio pensaron que era un error, no obstante la historia de los chicos de primero que rompieron las reglas se esparció después de que se fugó por alguien desconocido **cofcofSnapecofcof**, por lo que prácticamente fueron odiados por Gryffindor, Revanclaw y Hufflepuff (pues estos últimos querían que Slytherin perdiera después de tanto tiempo de ser invictos), pero fueron aclamados por los Slytherins, quienes aunque habían perdido 70 puntos, se situaban en segundo lugar llevándose 10 puntos con el primero.

**Días más tarde…**

Ya habían pasado varios días, incluso semanas del incidente y aún eran reacios con los chucos por perder tantos puntos.

Estaban decepcionados con Harry, pues por lo que supieron, fue el responsable de todos los puntos perdidos, mientras que con Hermione y Neville, ni los conocían, por lo que ni les hablaban (no era como si les hablaran antes, pero si antes no tenían la intención de hablar con ellos, ahora menos). En cuanto a Alfred, también lo evitaba y lo ignoraban pero como es tan bueno leyendo el ambiente, les aseguró que lo notó.

Independientemente de eso, debido a que se encontraban iniciando el mes, las naciones se dirigieron a la Sala de los Menesteres a hacer su reunión mensual. Y como siempre, las naciones como buenos adultos responsables con siglos de antigüedad. Estaban teniendo una reunión de lo más productiva y estaban usando sabiamente sus 5 horas de reunión…

" _Como si una nevera gigante ayudara a disminuir el calentamiento global " _Interrumpió Inglaterra a Estados Unidos.

" _Pero Iggy, ¿No me escuchaste bien? Dije que una Súper Nevera Robot __Americana Gigante __solucionaría el derretimiento de los polos " _Replicó Estados Unidos haciendo un mohín.

" _Y con más razón rechazó tu idea. Git obeso " _Gruño la nación inglesa mientras comenzaba a beber de su té para intentar calmarse.

" _Hey! No estoy gordo " _Protestó.

" _Sí lo estás, y eso es porque comes __20__ hamburguesas diarias " _

" _Comó __30__. Y no estoy gordo, tú eres el que es un palo. Enserió dude, estas en desnutrición "_

" _No estoy en desnutrición, c__ó__mo lo que necesito y estoy en mi peso ideal, tu eres el que come como una ballena " _Explicó Inglaterra fracasando en mantener la calma.

" _Eso no es cierto " _Se quejó el estadounidense.

Mientras los angloparlantes discutían sobre los hábitos alimenticios del otro, las naciones de habla francesa hablaban de otras cosas que fueran de su interés y poniéndose de acuerdo para ir a cocinar más tarde.

En todo caso, la reunión transcurria de forma habitual…

" _Es porque yo soy un caballero " _Dijo la nación británica ignorando a Estados Unidos quien a su vez gemía que eso no era razón para rechazar su Súper idea.

" _Eso lo dices, pero bien sabemos que eres un ex vándalo " _Se unió a la conversación Francia.

" _¡Shut up stupid frog! " _Gruñó Inglaterra, corriendo a tapándole la boca al francés para que no dijera una palabra más _" No digas ese tipo de cosas frente a América " _Susurró.

" _Eh? France ¿Qué quieres decir con que Iggy era un ex vándalo? " _Preguntó Estados Unidos con curiosidad, pues nunca había escuchado que Francia dijera eso de Inglaterra (las otras ocasiones se encontraba demasiado ocupado hablando de lo heroico que era).

Inglaterra se quedó congelado por el shock, y Francia inmediatamente aprovecho esa oportunidad para zafarse de las manos del inglés.

" _Ohohohoh joven Amérique no me digas que no te habías enterado que mon chere Anglaterre… "_

" _Ah… a… Aguamenti " _Gritó Inglaterra apuntando con su varita a Francia, de la cual salió un chorro de agua que le dio de lleno al francés quien no pudo terminar de hablar.

Canadá inmediatamente, después del breve shock que tuvo, fue a ver si Francia estaba herido, y al llegar suspiro aliviado al ver que solo estaba empapado.

" _Wow, dude eso fue asombroso " _Felicito Estados Unidos.

Inglaterra quien se sonrojó por el alago del americano, no se dio cuenta que Francia ya le apuntaba con la varita, hasta le dio de lleno con el hechizo _'Expulso'_, lanzándolo por los aires.

" _Ohohohoh mon chere Angleterre, eso no fue caballeroso " _Bufó Francia mientras trataba de recordar un hechizo para secarse.

La nación de la isla, una vez recuperada, se apresuró a ponerse en guardia _ "Expelliarmus" _gritó ocasionando que la varita de Francia saliera volando.

Francia, al no tener su varita a la mano para poder desquitarse con Inglaterra, decidió tomar su forma animaga la cual era un pichón golondrina, el cual tenía el pecho blanco, no obstante, el resto de sus plumas en vez de ser negras (como comúnmente son), las tenía de un color rubio opaco bien cuidadas, que al recibir los rayos del Sol, resplandecían de color dorado brillante (Al parecer, esa fue su característica como animago) y a su vez, sus ojos eran azules.

Una vez adquirida su forma animaga, se lanzó contra Inglaterra y comenzó a picotearlo con fuerza.

Inglaterra a su vez, no perdió tiempo y se transformó en un cachorro de león, el cual tenía el pelaje rubio sucio, mientras que sus rasgo distintivos o mejor dicho, su prueba de ser animago, eran sus ojos de color verde esmeralda y sus cejas, pues aún se mantenían en su forma animaga, lo cual, ocasionó burla del resto de las naciones.

Ambas naciones de Europa, ya con sus formas animagas, comenzaron una persecución, la cual consistía en Francia picotear a Inglaterra, e Inglaterra soltarle mordicos y arañazos a Francia.

Mientras tanto, Estados Unidos había invocado unas palomitas y un refresco, los cuales comía mientras veía la persecución como si estuviera viendo a Tom y Jerry.

Canadá mientras tanto, veía a las naciones más antiguas con preocupación.

**Tiempo más tarde…**

" _América " _Habló-susurró el canadiense por milésima-centésima-decima- quinta vez para conseguir la atención de su gemelo.

" _Hmm… Oh Canadian, dude ¿Qué pasa? " _Respondió Estados Unidos al fin, mientras comía de su hamburguesa, sacada de la nada (es difícil decir si inconscientemente las invoca en su chaqueta, o si siempre han estado ahí), y sus palomitas invocadas (claro que invoco más en cuanto las anteriores se le acabaron).

Canadá suspiro por cómo le llamaba su hermano.

" _Es Canadá, eh " _Suspiró _" Pero… ¿No crees que deberíamos de detenerlos? " _Preguntó en un susurro mientras abrazaba a Kumajiro.

" _HAHAHAHAHA De que hablas Canadian, esto está muy divertido " _Respondió el estadounidense. Mientras veía como Inglaterra seguía correteando a Francia a la par que le soltaba mordidas, mientras que Francia esquivaba a Inglaterra por casi nada volando lo más alto que podía fuera del alcancé del inglés, para después darle un picotazo en la cabeza y volver a huir.

" _Pero América… ya llevan 5 horas así " _Respondió el Canadiense con un tono de voz normal, pues se estaba enfadando por la respuesta de su gemelo.

" _No importa, es divertido verlos " _Dijó Estados Unidos sin darle importancia.

" _**Estados Unidos de América. Inglaterra y Francia ya llevan peleando toda la tarde, ya paso el toque de queda y no es divertido ver cómo están intentando hacerse daño. Ahora, vienes y me ayudas a detenerlos. Me escuchaste " **_Gritó el Canadiense, quien tenía un aura peligrosa a su alrededor y estaba por aparecer un palo de hockey, lo cual, es un arma mortal en manos de un canadiense enojado.

Sorprendiendo por completo por su hermano, Estados Unidos dejó caer su bebida y palomitas, al instante que se paraba y se convertía a su forma animaga, el cual era un pichón de águila real estadounidense, el cual tenia las plumas de los colores originales del águila real estadounidense, su diferencia de animago era que en la cabeza, mantenía su ahoge característico y debajo de los ojos (los cuales eran azul cielo), tenía unas marcas que recordaban lentes. Aunque seguirá siendo una cría de águila real, su tamaño y fuerza, eran mucho mayor que la de una golondrina (y más aún, pues conservaba su inhumana fuerza bruta), por lo que decidió ir a frenar a Francia.

Canadá, por su parte, se convirtió en un cachorro de lobo canadiense, con el pelaje gris en la parte de la espalda y cabeza, mientras que blanca en el resto del cuerpo. Tenía los ojos violetas, debajo de los cuales había marca de lentes igual que su hermano, y llevaba sobre la cabeza su indispensable ahoge como característica animaga. Una vez hacho su cambio, Canadá fue a detener a Inglaterra, aunque fuera más chico en cuanto a tamaño, podría detener al inglés.

Una vez que los gemelos norteamericanos interviniesen, la pelea ceso, y las cuatro naciones regresaron a su forma original, claro que Inglaterra tenia marcas de picotazos, y Francia tenia rasguños y su cabello estaba bastante despeinado y ambos tenían la ropa fuera de lugar.

" _Y bien, ¿qué hora es? " _Preguntó Inglaterra mientras arreglaba su uniforme.

" _Oh, sí la hora… mmm son… las 12:00 am " _Respondió Estados Unidos con una sonrisa.

" _**¡Tan tarde! " **_Se alarmó.

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA " _Se rio Estados Unidos, esperando que la nación británica no se desquitara con él, cosa que no funciono, pues le termino dando un golpe en la cabeza.

" _Mon diue. Será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez " _Razonó Francia, terminando de arreglarse el cabello, con el cepillo que saco de su túnica (Nota: siempre lleva un cepillo para el cabello con él).

" _Oui " _Concordó Canadá.

No perdiendo tiempo, las cuatro naciones salieron de la Sala de los Menesteres de una manera sigilosa para evitar ser localizados por Flitch y la Señora Norris.

Mientras estaban recorriendo el pasillo del séptimo piso, pudieron ver a Peeves rayando una armadura, tarareando para si mismo. Instintivamente Inglaterra le tapó la boca a Estados Unidos, ahogando un chillido de su parte por la sorpresa de ver al poltergeist. Mientras, lo arrastraba silencioso a la sombra de una armadura, en tanto el francés y canadiense hacían lo mismo del otro lado, esperando la partida de Peeves.

Unos minutos más tarde, el poltergeist decidió que ya había suficientes grocerias en la armadura y salió disparado a buscar otra cosa que hacer y/o destrozar.

Justo cuando creían que no había nadie, las naciones salieron de su escondite y emprendieron el camino de regreso a sus alcobas siendo Francia y Canadá los primeros, pues Inglaterra estaba calmando a Estados Unidos quien seguía nervioso por el poltergeist. En el momento en que doblaron una esquina se toparon con Filch quien salía de un atajo del castillo para atrapar a Peeves.

" _¿Qué cre__es q__ue __estas__ haciendo a estas horas? " _Gruño Filch, agarrando a Francia del cuello de la túnica justo antes que pudiera echarse a correr, sin ver a Inglaterra y Estados Unidos esconderse detrás de una estatua y menos a Canadá, quien como es normal, no lo notó.

Filch después de soltar una burlona risa continuó _" Está__s __en graves problemas "_

Canadá dejo salir un suspiro, pero inmediatamente se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar que lo escucharan. Y al notar que Filch y la Señora Norris no lo veían, agradeció inmensamente el ser invisible.

Mientras tanto, Francia estaba molestó por ser el único atrapado, pues vio claramente como Inglaterra y Estados Unidos aprovecharon que el celador estaba ocupado con él, y se escondieron.

" _Oui, pero creo__ a__mi, __no __es el único al __que deberían castigar " _Insinuó Francia. No se iba a ir únicamente él castigado si podía. Aunque claro, no iba a delatar a Canadá, él no tenía la culpa de tener poca presencia.

Por un momento, Filch se sorprendió, pero después se puso a inspeccionar el resto del corredor y vio que la Señora Norris le señalo una estatua lo suficientemente grande como para ocultar a dos niños. _" Parece ser que hay más sabandijas sueltas " _Se burló, y jalando a al chico recién capturado, se acercó a la estatua. Una vez que llegó, inspeccionó el supuesto escondite. Y gruño al verlo, pues lo único que pudo ver, era un '_gato'_ muy grande con un '_pichón de ave'_ en su cabeza '_durmiendo'._

" _Creíste__ que me engañarí__as __con esto para __soltarte__ y poder escapar " _Dijo a Francis _" Pues __te __equivoca__ste __" _Y con eso se alejó del lugar arrastrando al francés por el cuello de su túnica.

En tanto, Francia miro molesto a las naciones angloparlantes en sus formas de animagos. Y comprendía la mirada de disculpa de Canadá.

Minutos más tarde, Francia salió del despacho del profesor Flitwich, su jefe de casa, después de recibir un fuerte regaño y conseguir perder 50 puntos a su casas, dejando a Slytherin en primer lugar, provocando que a la mañana siguiente fuera evitado por perder puntos a su casa… aunque no lo pudieron evitar mucho, pues es muy difícil hacer que Francia te deje en paz.

**...**

Por otro lado, los exámenes se acercaban y eso era malas noticias a los alumnos, pues ya no tenían mucho tiempo para descansar, pues se la pasaban estudiando. Y El Trio de Oro + El HERO, no era la excepción, pues si Hermione en pascua ya tenía hechos unos rígidos horarios para comenzar a estudiar, ahora a una semana de los exámenes, los chicos se hallaban inmersos en la biblioteca todo su tiempo libre. Lo único bueno de todo eso, era el hecho, que los demás alumnos parecían olvidarse de la pérdida de puntos impresionante (posiblemente fue un record) de parte de los chicos.

Era un sábado por la mañana, justo después del desayuno, y los chicos ya se encontraban en la biblioteca estudiando de todo, desde ingredientes de pociones, hasta las rebeliones de gnomos y magos importantes con sus descubrimientos.

" _Entonces… ¿'Oddball úrico' fue sacrificado en un duelo contra 'Egbert el ilustre'? " _Preguntó Alfred sin dirigirse a nadie en especial, tratando de recordar lo que leyó en los apuntes de Inglaterra.

" _No, no Alfred, al que mató fue a Emeric el Malvado " _Corrigió Hermione a su amigo, mientras Harry y Ron estudiaban las guerras de gnomos.

Después de un buen rato en la biblioteca, los chicos fueron a comer algo al Gran Comedor, para en cuanto terminaran de comer, dirigirse nuevamente a la biblioteca.

" _¿Por qué tengo que repasar pociones, si ya me las sé de memoria? " _Se quejó Alfred.

" _Alfred. No es bueno confiarse " _ Regañó Hermione.

" _Pero… es un buen día. Hace años que no se veía el Sol " _Se quejó Alfred.

" _En primera, no son años, por mucho unos días porque estamos en primavera. Y en segunda, los exámenes son la próxima semana. ¡Tenemos que estar estudiando! " _ Dijo la niña.

" _Pero todo esto ya me lo sé de memoria " _ Volvió a quejarse el estadounidense, tirándose sobre la mesa de manera infantil.

" _Pues si ese es el caso, como puedo preparar una poción del olvido " _ Preguntó la chica, abriendo su libro de pociones en la pagina correspondiente para comprobar la respuesta.

" _HAHAHAHAHAHA, Es __sencillisimo__ " _Alfred ignoró como sus amigos intentaban callarlo _" Lo único que necesitas es: Agua del Río Lethe, Bayas de Muérdago, Ramitas Valerianas e ingredientes estándar. Para prepararla: primero tienes que añadir dos gotas de Agua del Río Lethe al caldero, después calentar en fuego lento por 20 segundos, añadir 2 Ramitas de Valerina, removerlo 3 veces en el sentido del reloj, agitar la varita y luego dejar a cocer. Una vez cocido se añade dos medidas del ingrediente estándar al mortero junto con cuatro Bayas de Muérdago para triturar hasta tener un polvo fino y añadimos dos de sus piscas al caldero, __se __revuelve 5 veces en sentido contrario del relo__j. A__gitas tu varita __y listo __" _Explicó como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

Tanto Harry como Ron, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar boquiabiertos a su amigo. Pues les sigue impresionando lo bueno que es en pociones, en especial, porque no lo aparenta.

" _Pero no hay que confiarnos Alfred " _Cortó Hermione.

Alfred hizo un mohín y estuvo a punto de replicar, cuando se vio interrumpido por una voz familiar.

" _¡Mon diue! ¡Nunca creí que vería el día en que Mon cheré Alfred estaría estudiando en la biblioteca! " _ Dijo fingiendo una gran sorpresa el francés.

" _HAHAHAHAHA Francis. También es una sorpresa verte en la biblioteca. Normalmente te corren " _Saludó Alfred.

" _Oh, es que estos ingleses no entienden mi manera de expresar amour " _Suspiró Francis.

" _Querrás decir violar con la mirada " _Dijo Arthur que estaba pasando por el lugar, llevando unos libros consigo. En tanto Francis se sentía ofendido.

" _Oh Iggy ¿Qué haces aquí? " _Preguntó inocentemente Alfred.

Arthur puso los ojos y respondió _" Vine a nadar "_

" _Oh eso es genial Iggy!... Espera… porque cargas con esos libros si vas a nadar ¿No se mojaran? "_

" _No, no creó que se mojen con el agua Alfred " _Respondió con sarcasmo.

" _Wow. Eso es genial Iggy! " _

En ese punto, Francis seguía sorprendiéndose de lo lento que era Alfred para entender la situación, mientras que Harry, Ron y Hermione, no se podían creer lo lento que era su amigo.

" _Un momento… Iggy no sabes nadar " _

Tanto Harry como Ron, estrellaron sus cabezas contra la mesa, mientras Hermione suspiraba y Arthur ponía los ojos en blanco.

Francis, quien creyó que era suficiente, intervino _" Mon cheré Alfred. Lo que el cejon quiso decir, era que vino a la biblioteca a leer " _Explicó.

"… _HAHAHAHA Iggy, tanto tomar tu asqueroso té, hizo que ya no puedas decir cosas con sentido! " _Logró decir el americano entre tantas risas. Ignorando por completo a sus amigos suplicándole que se callara.

" _**¡You stupid git!**__ ¡Como te atreves a insultar mi té, cuando es evidente que tanta comida chatarra te mató las pocas neuronas que te servían!" _Protestó el inglés.

" _Me gustaría quedarme a ver como continúan su pelea de amantes. Pero le prometí a petit Mathuei que estudiaría con él, por lo que me retiró " _Dijo el francés.

" _¡No es una pelea de amantes! " _Gruñó Arthur, dejando de discutir con Alfred.

Pero para entonces, Francis se estaba despidiendo de Harry y Ron con un movimiento de mano y de Hermione, con un intento de beso robado (lo cual no le funcionó, pues en cuanto la niña vio sus intenciones, le dio una cachetada). Y después se fue tras el canadiense, el cual estaba siendo echado de la biblioteca por perturbar la paz.

" _Hey Iggy, ¿a dónde vas? " _Preguntó Alfred al ver que el aludido estaba por marcharse.

" _A estudiar obviamente " _Dijo Arthur esforzándose por no usar sarcasmo. Nuevamente.

" _Pero ¿por qué no estudias con nosotros? " _Preguntó el estadounidense.

" _Ah? ¿Por qué abría de hacerlo? " _Preguntó en respuesta Arthur, en tanto se encaminaba a la salida de la biblioteca.

" _Porque entre más haya es más divertido " _Respondió.

" _Pero yo no voy a divertirme, voy a estudiar " _Dijo Arthur caminando a la salida.

" _Por favor " _Pidió Estados Unidos con una mirada de cachorro parándose enfrente del británico.

" _Yo… Veras… este… " _Intento decir el británico, pero al ver la mirada de Alfred, cedió _" Bien " _Suspiró fungiendo pesadez _" …pe-pero n-no hago esto por-porque tú me lo pidieras. Sino porque es molesto estudiar en el mismo lugar que Malfoy… además de que me gusta mucho estar en la biblioteca. Si eso " _Añadió con un leve sonrojo desviado la mirada.

" _Genial! " _Celebró el americano, yendo a sentarse en su sitio, jalando consigo al británico.

" _Y bien ¿Qué están estudiando? " _ Dijo el inglés recobrando la compostura.

" _Astronomía " _Respondió Hermione sin voltear a mirar, pues estaba sacando los mapas celestes de su mochila.

" _Astronomía! Pero si estábamos en Pociones " _Se quejó Alfred.

" _Si y eso fue hace diez minutos. Ya es hora de estudiar Astronomía " _Respondió Hermione mostrando la hora de su reloj y el cronograma. En tanto Arthur comenzaba a sacar sus cosas para estudiar.

" _Pero… " _Sin embargo la protesta de Alfred fue ahogada por Harry.

" _Rayos, olvide mi mapa celeste en la Sala Común " _Dijo después de haber estado buscando por toda su mochila _" Ya vengó " _ Y justo después, se le vio salir corriendo de la biblioteca.

" _Demonio, yo también lo deje en mi Sala Común. Regreso " _Dijo Arthur para después salir de la biblioteca igual que Harry.

" …_Yo también deje mi mapa… "_

" _No Alfred. Tu no olvidaste tu mapa, ya lo sacaste y dejaste en la mesa " _Lo cortó Hermione provocando que Alfred se quejara.

5 minutos más tarde, Harry entró corriendo a la biblioteca y se acercó a sus amigo de manera veloz.

" _¿Y Arthur? " _ Preguntó Harry rápidamente mientras lo buscaba con la mirada entre los estantes cercanos.

" _También dejó sus mapas celestes en su Sala Común. Po lo que regresó " _ Respondió Ron.

" _Harry, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué pas… " _

" _Muy bien " _Interrumpió Harry a Hermione _" De camino de regreso aquí, pase por un aula que debería de estar vacía. Pero al pasar escuche claramente a Quirrell siendo amenazado y no tardó en ceder, e inmediatamente salió del aula completamente pálido y a punto de llorar. Llevaba tanta prisa que ni me vio " _

" _Era Snape "_ Afirmó Ron.

" _¿Lo viste en el salón? " _ Preguntó rápidamente Hermione.

" _No, cuando me asome ya estaba vacío y sólo se veía la otra puerta entreabierta "_ Respondió.

"_¡Seguro que fue Snape! " _ Dijo Alfred.

" _Si Quirrell le dijo cómo romper su encantamiento anti-Fuerzas Oscuras... " _ Agregaba Ron.

" _Pero todavía queda Fluffy" _ Dijo Hermione interrumpiendo a Ron

" _Tal vez Snape descubrió cómo pasar ante él sin preguntarle a Hagrid "_ Comentó Ron, mirando a los miles de libros que los rodeaban _ " Seguro que por aquí hay un libro que dice cómo burlar a un perro gigante de tres cabezas. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Harry? " _

" _Ir a ver a Dumbledore. Eso es lo que debimos hacer hace tiempo. Si se nos ocurre algo a nosotros solos, con seguridad vamos a perder " _ Dijo Hermione, y Alfred estuvo apuntó de protestar pero Harry habló antes.

" _¡Pero no tenemos pruebas! " _Exclamó Harry, recordando que se prometió no meterse en problemas _" Quirrell está demasiado atemorizado para respaldarnos. Snape sólo tiene que decir que no sabía cómo entró el trol en Halloween y que él no estaba cerca del tercer piso en ese momento. ¿A quién piensan que van a creer, a él o a nosotros? No es exactamente un secreto que lo detestamos. Dumbledore creerá que nos lo hemos inventado para hacer que lo echen. Filch no nos ayudaría aunque su vida dependiera de ello, es demasiado amigo de Snape y, mientras más alumnos pueda echar, mejor para él. Y no olviden que se supone que no sabemos nada sobre la Piedra o Fluffy. Serían muchas explicaciones "_

Hermione pareció convencida, pero tanto Ron como Alfred no.

" _Dude, si lo único que necesitamos son pruebas, podemos conseguirlas tendiendo una trampa " _ Dijo Alfred.

" _Sí, si investigamos sólo un poco... " _

" _No " _ Dijo Harry en tono terminante, cortando a Ron _ " Ya hemos investigado demasiado " _Dijo mientras acercaba un mapa de Júpiter a su mesa. Y al ver que Arthur iba llegando agregó _" Será mejor no meter a Arthur en esto " _ Terminó y comenzó a aprender los nombres de las lunas de Júpiter.

**La noche del día siguiente…**

Eran cuarto para las once y Alfred, Harry, Hermione y Neville, caminaban por los largos corredores del castillo rumbo al vestíbulo, pues esa misma mañana recibieron recados de la profesora donde les decía que su castigo por saltarse las normas, sería a las once de la noche en punto, y verían al señor Filch a esa hora en el vestíbulo.

El camino al vestíbulo no fue muy largo, y los chicos procuraron no hacer mucho ruido, porque estaban nerviosos del castigo, en especial por que esa noche era en particular más obscura que las demás, pues estaba muy nublado y la luz de la luna casi no alumbraba, por lo que todos estaban asustados… excepto Alfred, quien tarareaba el himno nacional estadounidense y caminaba como si fuera a una excursión.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, vieron que Filch ya estaba allí, al igual que Malfoy y Arthur. Y les sorprendió ver a Francis.

" _S__iganme " _ Dijo Filch, disfrutando el momento, encendiendo un farol y conduciéndolos hacia fuera.

" _Seguro que lo __pensaran__ dos veces antes de faltar a otra regla de la escuela, ¿verdad? __" _ Dijo, mirándolos con aire burlón, mientras los llevaba por el obscuro parque _" __Oh, sí... trabajo duro y dolor son los mejores maestros, si __quieren mi__ opinión... __"_

" _Ah…Este… Francis? " _ Murmuró Harry.

" _Oui " _Respondió el susodicho.

" _¿Qué haces aquí? " _Se ánimo a preguntar, pues quería distraerse de todo lo que decía Filch en especial porque este se oía muy feliz… y eso no era bueno...

" _Ohohoh pues veras, tu servidor estaba 'estudiando' con unos malos y traicioneros amigos y con petite Matheu… " _ Harry vio que Francis comenzaba a arrugar el ceño _" …cuando nos dimos cuenta que ya era muy tarde, decidimos regresar, pero en el camino de regreso me atraparon, mientras los malos amigos, me traicionaron y escaparon usándome de pantalla. " _Término Francis mordiendo un pañuelo mientras juraba venganza… lo cual hizo lamentarse a Harry el no tener a nadie más con quien hablar.

Harry estuvo a punto de comentar algo, pero fue interrumpido por un grito que se escuchaba algo lejos.

" _**¿Eres tú, Filch? **__Date prisa, quiero empezar de una vez__ " _

Al voltear, pudieron ver que estaban cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, y quien gritaba era ni más ni menos que el mismo guardabosques. Lo cual relajó inmensamente a Harry.

" _Hagrid Dude, ¿Qué tal te va? " _Preguntó animada mente Alfred.

" _Hey Hagrid " _ Saludó Arthur.

" _Oh, chicos. Me va bien, y ¿que tal a ustedes? " _Saludó Hagrid.

" _Supongo que __creen__ que __van__ a __divertirse__ con ese papanatas, ¿no?__ " _Dijo Filch al ver como Alfred y Arthur saludaban a Hagrid _" __Bueno, __piénsenlo__ mejor, __muchachos__... es al bosque adonde __iran…_

" _Oh el bosque! Eso es tan genial Dude, siempre he querido ir " _Dijo emocionado Alfred.

" _Es maravilloso, desde que comenzó la temporada de exámenes ya no he podido visitar a mis amigas las hadas " _Concordó Arthur.

" … _y mucho me habré equivocado si __vuelven__ todos enteros__ " _Dijo Filch intentando asustar a los chicos. Y al oír el gemido ahogado de Neville y la falta de color de Malfoy. Filch sonrió.

" _¿El bosque? __"_ Repitió Malfoy intentando ocultar su miedo _" Ha-Hay __toda clase de cosas allí... dicen que hay hombres lobo__ " _

" _Ho-Hombres lobo " _Tartamudeo Alfred, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de Filch _" Como en las películas… ¡Wow eso es increíble! ¿Cuándo nos vamos? " _Preguntó Alfred sin poder contener su emoción, borrando la sonrisa del rostro de Filch, la cual regreso al ver a Neville aferrado de la manga de la túnica de Harry.

" _Tendrían__ que haber pensado en los hombres lobo antes de __meterse__ en líos__ "_ Dijo Filch radiante. Ignorando a Arthur y Alfred que hablaban animada mente sobre los hombres lobos.

"_Estoy esperando hace media hora__ " _ Dijo Hagrid acercándose a los chicos, cargando una ballesta y un carcaj con flechas, llevando a Fang pagado a los talones _ " __¿Todo bien, Harry, Hermione? __" _Saludó.

" _Y__o no sería tan amistoso con ellos, Hagrid __" _ Cortó con frialdad Filch _ " __Después de todo, están aquí por un castigo__ "_

" _Por eso __llegan__ tarde, ¿no?__ "_ Dijo Hagrid, mirando con rostro ceñudo a Filch _ " __¿Has estado dándoles sermones? Eso no es lo que tienes que hacer. A partir de ahora, me hago cargo yo__ "_

" _Volveré al amanecer __" _ Dijo Filch ignorando a Hagrid " Para recoger lo que quede de ellos " Añadió con malignidad, antes de dar media vuelta y regresar al castillo.

" _No iré a ese bosque __" _ Dijo Malfoy con un deje de miedo en su voz, volviéndose a ver a Hagrid.

" _Lo harás, si quieres quedarte en Hogwarts__ " _ Dijo Hagrid con severidad _" __Hiciste__ a__lgo mal y ahora lo va__s __a pagar__ "_

" _Pero eso es para los empleados, no para los alumnos. Yo pensé que nos harían escribir unas líneas, o algo así. Si mi padre supiera que hago esto, él... __"_

" _T__e dirá que es así como se hace en Hogwarts __" _Gruñó Hagrid _ "__ ¡Escribir unas líneas! ¿Y a quién le serviría eso? __Harás __algo que sea útil, o si no __te iras.__ Si crees que tu padre prefiere que te expulsen, entonces vuelve al castillo y coge tus cosas. ¡__Anda v__ete! __" _

Los demás chicos, se esforzaban al máximo en evitar reír o en su defecto, que se escucharan sus risas, tapándose la boca con las manos.

" _Bien, entonces __"_ Habló Hagrid _ " Escuchen__ con cuidado, porque lo que vamos a hacer esta noche es peligroso y no quiero que ninguno se arriesgue. __Síganme__ por aquí, un momento__ " _Dijo para después conducirlos hasta el límite del bosque.

" _Mir__en __allí __"_ Dijo Hagrid levantando su farol, señaló hacia un estrecho sendero de tierra, que desaparecía entre los espesos árboles negros _" ¿__Ve__n __eso que brilla en la tierra? ¿Eso plateado?__ "_

Arthur en cuanto lo vio, frunció el semblante y se tenso de inmediato, apretando sus puños y Francis arrugo el seño.

" _Es sangre de unicornio. Hay por aquí un unicornio que ha sido malherido por alguien. Es la segunda vez en una semana. Encontré uno muerto el último miércoles. Vamos a tratar de encontrar a ese pobrecito herido. Tal vez tengamos que evitar que siga sufriendo__ " _ Explicó Hagrid.

" _¿Y qué sucede si el que hirió al unicornio nos encuentra a nosotros primero?__ " _ Dijo Malfoy, incapaz de ocultar el miedo de su voz esta vez.

" No hay ningún ser en el bosque que no los pueda herir si están conmigo o con Fang " Dijo Hagrid _"__ Y __sigan__ el sendero. Ahora vamos a dividirnos en dos__… Arthur, ¿crees que puedas ir por tu cuenta? "_

" _Por supuesto "_ Respondió sin dudar.

" _Bien, entonces seremos tres __equipos y seguiremos la huella en distintas direcciones. Hay sangre por todo el lugar, debieron herirlo ayer por la noche, por lo menos__ "_

" _Yo quiero ir con Fang __" _ Se apresuró en decir Malfoy, mirando los largos colmillos del perro.

" _Muy bien, pero te informo que es un cobarde __" _ Dijo Hagrid _ "__ Entonces yo, Harry__ y __Hermione__iremos por un lado y Draco, Neville__, Alfred __y Fang, por el otro__ y Arthur y Francis por otro distinto "_

Arthur estaba tan preocupado por el unicornio, que ni se quejo de ser emparejado con Francia.

Y después de practicar el lanzamiento de unas chispas; verdes si ven un unicornio y rojas si están en problemas. En cuanto todos lo lograron se dispusieron a entrar en el oscuro bosque.

Después de andar un poco por el oscuro y silencioso bosque, se terminaron separando en equipos, siguiendo caminos diferentes.

Arthur y Francis, anduvieron en silencio un buen rato. Rato en el cual, Arthur trataba de pensar en que tipo de criatura se tendría la fuerza y se atrevería a de dañar a un unicornio e incluso matarlo.

" _Anglaterre, si sigues así tus cejas duplicaran su tamaño " _Dijo Francia, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la nación inglesa.

" _Eh?... Shut up Frog " _Gruñó Arthur molesto.

" _Y bien, ¿ya pensaste en que podría estar hiriendo a los unicornios? " _Preguntó Francis continuando su camino por el interior del bosque.

" _No, aún no " _Respondió Arthur.

" _Mmm… _¿_Podría ser un hombre lobo el que mata los unicornios? __" _Se aventuró Francis.

" _No digas estupideces. Los unicornios son mucho más rápidos " _Respondió Arthur.

" _Ohohoh Mon cheré Anglaterre, dejame recordarte que yo estoy en la casa de los listos y tu no " _Comentó Francia.

" _En primera no soy tu amigo. Y en segunda, seguramente te mandaron a esa casa por descartó " _Respondió el anglosajón, en tanto seguía el senderó, que cada vez era más estrecho.

Francia, quien se molesto por lo último dicho por el británico, optó por ignorarlo y contraatacar… _ " Oui, es verdad que tu no tienes amigos. Con esas cejas, quien querría serlo " _

" _¿Qué has dicho? " _Gritó Inglaterra deteniéndose en seco _" ¡Mis cejas están perfectamente bien! " _Reclamó.

" _Oui, están como dos orugas mutantes " _Dijo Francia, justo antes de caer al suelo, por un golpe dado por cierto cejon enfadado.

Pronto, las dos naciones europeas, pasaron de una conversación normal a una pelea física.

Ambas naciones estaban rodando por el suelo, justo cuando vieron salir unas chispas rojas de entre unos árboles algo lejos. Al verlas, se quedaron inmoviles, Francia en el suelo intentando ahorcar a Inglaterra e Ingleterra sobre Francia intentando ahogarlo igualmente. Después de intercambiar miradas, ambas naciones se levantaron de golpe del suelo, corriendo al lugar de donde chispas rojas salieron, sacando sus varitas de las túnicas en el camino.

Al llegar, vieron a Neville, oculto detrás de Alfred agarrándolo de la túnica mientras temblaba y se lamentaba. Alfred por su parte, estaba completamente erguido de brazos cruzados y mirando molesto a Malfoy quien estaba en el piso con la cabeza gacha.

" _¿Qué paso? ¿Están bien? ¿Dónde esta? " _Preguntó Hagrid saliendo de entre los arbustos con la ballesta lista para disparar. Pero al ver la escena se desconcertó.

" _A Malfoy se le ocurrió asustar a Neville mientras yo revisaba el perímetro. Y Neville pensó que estábamos siendo atacados, por lo que lanzó las chispas rojas " _Dijo Alfred con molestia en su voz, sin apartar la mirada de Malfoy.

Hagrid furioso, decidió que esos equipos no funcionaban, por lo que guió a los chicos en donde dejó a Harry y Hermione, para poder rehacer los grupos, quedando de esta manera: Harry con Malfoy y Fang, Hermione con Neville, Francis y Hagrid, y Alfred con Arthur.

Una vez hechos los nuevos equipos, se separaron nuevamente.

Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, se adentraban cada vez más al bosque, el cual cada vez se hacia más y más difícil de caminar, pues el camino desaparecía y las raíces de los anchos y altos árboles, les dificultaban las cosas, sin mencionar la escasa luz que había debido a las hojas de los árboles y el día tan poco iluminado, aunque claro, debido a su condición como naciones, no se les dificultaba ver el camino y menos después de alumbrarlo con un hechizo.

Después de caminar un rato, procurando hacer el menos ruido posible se detuvieron de golpe al escuchar un grito desgarrador.

Sin perder el tiempo, las dos naciones fueron corriendo a una gran velocidad, dirigiéndose al origen del grito.

Al llegar, vieron que era un claro y en este estaba Harry de rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza de dolor en tanto una figura misteriosa y encapuchada, la cual desprendía una presencia oscura y maligna, se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia Harry.

" _Protego! " _Gritó Inglaterra de inmediato, lanzando un escudo entre la figura y Harry. En tanto un centauro se ponía entre los mismos, para proteger a Harry.

La figura encapuchada al ver que había demasiada gente, comenzó a huir del lugar a toda velocidad.

" _¡Que no se escape! " _Grito Inglaterra, echando a correr detrás de la figura misteriosa, siendo seguido por Estados Unidos.

" _Tengan cuidado naciones, la criatura a la que persiguen bebía sangre de unicornio " _Gritó el centauro a las naciones, mientras él se quedaba a cuidar a Harry.

Estados Unidos e Inglaterra seguían muy de cerca a la figura encapuchada, pese a que esta, tomaba caminos muy difíciles de seguir (debido a que son naciones, no se les dificultó en lo mínimo).

Después de un rato, ya estaban completamente dentro del bosque, en donde cuesta trabajo ver las cosas que se encuentran más de un metro legos de uno y en donde las raíces de los árboles son tan grandes que uno tiene que saltarlas para evitarlas.

Instintivamente, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, se separaron estratégicamente de tal manera, que lograron acorralar a la figura misteriosa contra un árbol, quedando USA a la izquierda e Inglaterra a la derecha evitando cualquier ruta de escape.

" _HAHAHAHAHA EL HERO y su apoyo te han atrapado ¡Ya no tienes escapatoria! " _Festejo Estados Unidos apuntando con su varita a la silueta.

" _Ahora podremos ver que es lo que lastimó a los unicornios e intento herir a Harry " _Concordó Inglaterra con voz triunfante, también apuntándole con la varita.

" _Lumos " _Murmuró Inglaterra para poder ver bien a la figura, pues si antes no lo veían bien, con esa luz menos.

Al alumbrar a la figura, no se pudo ver su rostro puesto que tenía una capucha puesta, sin embargo la túnica que llevaba y a la neblina del bosque, le daban un aspecto fantasmal…

" _Fan-Fan-Fantasma! ¡Retirada estratégica! " _Gritó Estados Unidos, antes de correr a donde estaba Inglaterra y cargarlo sobre su hombro y echarse a correr a toda velocidad en sentido contrario de la figura fantasmal, sin escuchar las quejas de la nación británica.

…

Ya había pasado una hora, de que los chicos habían salido del bosque después de enterarse del asesinato del unicornio. Y también había pasado una hora, de que la mayoría se había ido de vuelta al castillo (Neville, Malfoy y Francis).

Harry y Hermione aguardaban esperando en los límites del bosque alguna señal de Alfred y Arthur, quienes aún no se aparecían.

" _Seguro que Alfred creyó ver un fantasma y no quiere regresar " _Dijo Harry en voz alta, para tranquilizar a Hermione quien estaba de los nervios, pero también lo dijo para auto convencerse de que sus amigos estaban bien, no queriendo imaginar que algo les haya pasado por su culpa.

" _Es lo más probable Hermione. Seguramente Arthur esta tratando de calmarlo para que venga " _ Continuó Harry.

" _Sí, pero aún así, hay muchos peligros en el bosque. ¡Que tal si se perdieron y no saben como regresar! " _Dijo alarmada Hermione.

Harry, quien conocía bien a Hermione, no se atrevía a contarle lo que había hablado con el centauro de lo que había en el bosque, para evitar que se preocupara más. Pero estaba planteándose decírselo para buscar ayuda, pues Hagrid los había dejado y había ido al bosque a ver al unicornio.

Justo en el momento en que Harry abrió la boca para hablar con Hermione, escucharon unos pasos y el ruido de las hojas moviéndose, procediendo del bosque prohibido.

Instintivamente, los chicos se alejaron del lugar y sacaron sus varitas, pese a no conocer ningún hechizo defensivo.

De entre el bosque, pudieron ver salir a una cabellera rubia sucia desordenada, con tierra y hojas, seguida de otra menos desordenada pero igualmente con tierra y hojas.

" _Lo siento Iggy " _ Decía Alfred, saliendo del bosque siguiendo a Arthur. Llevaba la túnica rasgada con manchas de lodo y sangre, sin mencionar todas las heridas que traía.

" _Como si con un lo siento bastará " _ Gruñó Arthur con desprecio. Él también traía la túnica rasgada con manchas de sangre y lodo, además de múltiples rasguños.

" _Alfred, Arthur. ¿Están bien? " _ Dijo Hermione una vez que se reunió con sus amigos.

" _¿Qué pasó? " _Preguntó Harry inmediatamente.

" _¿Qué pasó? Ha. Que lo explique el señor héroe aquí presente " _Dijo Arthur con sarcasmo y veneno.

Alfred que había tenido la mirada fija el inglés, volteo a ver a los chicos, para después bajar la mirada.

" _Verán… yo… "_

" _Después de que esa cosa te atacara Harry… " _Interrumpió Arthur _ "…Alfred y yo seguimos a esa cosa a las profundidades del bosque, y después de un rato, logramos rodearla dejándole sin escapatoria…. " _ Le dirigió una mirada furiosa a Alfred antes de agregar_ " Pero cuando ya lo teníamos, el señor héroe aquí presente, confundió lo que sea que era esa cosa, con un fantasma y me jaló huyendo del lugar " _

" _Pero Iggy, yo sólo quería que estuvieras a salvo…"_

" _¿Y por eso nos llevaste al nido de las _acromántulas_? Las cuales en cuanto nos vieron quisieron comernos para ver que tal sabíamos " _ Dijo con veneno en su voz, mirando con enojo a la otra nación. _ " Si no hubiera sido por los __Thestrals__ que vinieron por nosotros. Seguiríamos en el bosque huyendo de esas cosas " _

" _Yo… Engl… Arthur perdóname " _Dijo Alfred dolido, pero sin hacer caso, Arthur sin decir más dio media vuelta y se fue.

* * *

**Notas del autor**

**Los siento, lo siento, los siento… realmente quise actualizar mucho antes pero… en resumidas cuentas la vida me odia… **

**Si quieren saber que paso lean lo siguiente, si no, ignoren el siguiente párrafo.**

**Como saben, no tengo computadora, por lo que no puedo hacer mucho en casa. Iniciando clases el primer día ya debía tarea y para mi infortunio dos maestras dejan trabajos en equipo por lo que fue un lio conseguir uno y pues para hacer las tareas y todo (eso me hizo perder dos semanas). Luego por fortuna encuentro computadoras en la biblioteca (muy lentas y con un Word que ya no se ocupa), por lo que lleve mi memoria ahí y comenzó a escribir usando mi USB para guardar los archivos… Después formateo mi memoria accidentalmente a propósito (hice lo que dijo mi maestra de computación (lo cual no escuche bien) y no me di cuenta que mi memoria estaba puesta cuando se formateo)… y después la pierdo justo cuando ya estaba por acabar el capítulo…**

…

**Para las formas animagas de las naciones, se me hizo interesante poner que sus formas animagas representaban su edad física.**

**En tanto a los animales que elegí fue por lo siguiente:**

**Estados Unidos- Águila Real estadounidense: Después de mucho pensar, y pensar, no se me ocurrió un mejor animal.**

**Inglaterra- León: Es su animal nacional.**

**Francia/Golondrina: Leí que es un animal común del país.**

**Canadá/Lobo: No solo es un animal común en Canadá, sino que leí que había tótems en los que estaba presente (Gracias ****P.Y.Z.K****, por la sugerencia de los tótems)**

**Bueno, esas son algunas de mis razones, después verán más de mis razones para elegirlos, pero no quiero arruinarles la historia.**

**Nota: En mi opinión, las naciones al no ser humanas, tienen mejor capacidad física, la cual use mucho en este capítulo.**


	16. Exámenes

**Exámenes**

**Descargo responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Hetalia ni de Harry Potter.**

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana del castigo en el Bosque Prohibido, lo cual significaba una sola cosa **"Exámenes"**.

Al ser temporada de exámenes, los alumnos no tenían clases, lo cual era un gran alivio para ellos, pero en vez de usar el tiempo libre ara descansar, lo usaban para estudiar o mas bien repasar para su siguiente examen.

A diferencia de los exámenes de los muggles, en los que el profesor te entrega la hoja del examen que debes de responder y/o, te dicta las preguntas de tu examen y el profesor se la pasa recorriendo las filas impidiendo que se copiaran los alumnos. En Hogwarts, los maestros simplemente te entregaban el examen escrito y lo tenias que responder con unas plumas especiales anti-trampa, evitando que el maestro tenga que estar vigilando al grupo.

Otra cosa interesante de los exámenes en Hogwarts, es que había exámenes prácticos (dependiendo del maestro, hacías el examen escrito o el practico o ambos).

Tomando eso en cuanta, los chicos de primer año, estaban súper nerviosos por los exámenes, pues jamás habían hecho un examen en Hogwarts. Y más los hijos de magos, pues la gran mayoría estudiaron en casa antes de entrar al colegio, por lo que no habían hecho un examen en su vida.

**Lunes**

**(mañana)**

Era un día de lo más encantador, el Sol brillaba con intensidad, pero no demasiada como para que te molestara, el cielo estaba de un hermoso tono azul y había nubes en el cielo que le daban una vista de lo más encantadora. Muchos quisieran quedarse en las afueras del castillo, más precisamente en el parque, en donde hay un fresco pasto con numerosos árboles que le daban una esplendida vista; o en su defecto, junto al Gran Lago, en donde te puedes sentar en las rocas contemplando la belleza natural del lugar, viendo el lago de un profundo color azul que ocultaba el maravilloso mundo marino que vivía en su interior.

Ciertamente, los alumnos quisieran estar afuera y disfrutar del maravilloso día, pero no, para su desgracia tenían que estar todos apretujados en un solo salón de clases (aunque todos cabían perfectamente todos sentados en mesas individuales), pues tenían examen, por lo que todos los alumnos de cada año, presentaban el examen al mismo tiempo, lo cual significaba que en el salón se encontraban los alumnos de las cuatro casas reunidos en el mismo sitio.

Tomando en cuenta que todos los estudiantes se encontraban en el mismo salón, es fácil creer que hacia bastante calor en el aula... Pues no. Tomando en cuenta que se encontraban en lo más profundo del castillo, en las mazmorras, lo cual solo significaba una cosa: Tenían examen de Pociones.

Al entrar al salón, Snape hizo que los alumnos se sentaran conforme a sus casas, y cuando todos se sentaron, les entregó las plumas anti-trampa y el examen teórico. Dándoles solo dos horas para que los alumnos explicaran las funciones de ciertos ingredientes básicos como: Agua de Lethan, Colmillos de Serpiente, etc. Además debían de explicar las funciones de ciertas pociones, sus características físicas y escribir sus ingredientes en el orden correcto y las porciones de cada uno. Y no hace falta que Snape les dijera que era demasiado sencillo y que en hora quería ver que terminaran, y los que se quedaran aran quienes no estudiaron, porque el examen era demasiado fácil.

No hace falta decir, que la mayoría, bueno todos excepto: Hermione, Alfred y Arthur, maldijeron su suerte al ver el examen y no hace falta que muchos pensaran en las casi nulas posibilidades de pasar el examen, sino es que nulas.

Con la orden de inicio del examen, los alumnos sin perder el tiempo comenzaron a llenarlo lo mejor que podían.

Como se menciono antes, los maestros no tenían necesidad de pasearse entre los alumnos, pero en el caso de Snape, él pasaba respirando sobre las cabezas de los alumnos (en especial de los gryffindors), para ponerlos nerviosos.

" _El examen es en silencio señor Jones "_ Gruño Snape, pasando junto al lugar de Alfred, en el cual el americano se encontraba tarareando el himno estadounidense mientras respondía el examen.

" _Awww Oh, vamos. Solo lo hago para que el tiempo pase más rápido " _ Reprocho Alfred con un mohín.

" _El examen es en silencio señor Jones "_ Gruño Snape.

" _Pero me ayuda a concentrarme y no aburrirme " _Protesto el estadunidense.

" _En ese caso le sugiero que se apure en contestar el examen para que pueda salir y tome aire fresco " _Respondió Snape fríamente, dejando a Alfred haciendo un puchero y regresando a contestar su examen en silencio.

Pasados 30 minutos del inicio del examen, Alfred se paro de su asiento animadamente y le entrego a Snape su examen para poder salir y tomar aire fresco. Y 20 minutos más tarde, Arthur le entrego su examen a Snape seguido de Hermione, en tanto los demás alumnos apenas comenzaban con la segunda parte del examen, aunque algunos de Revaneclaw estaban más adelantados, pero muchos llegaron a preguntarse seriamente si llegarían a terminar siquiera el examen y en como habían acabado tan pronto los tres chicos.

No hace falta decir que Snape se sentía muy complacido de ver que uno de sus estudiantes (de Slytherin), le haya entregado el examen antes de tiempo y perfectamente bien respondido, ignorando los perfectos exámenes de los dos gryffindors.

Pasada una hora del final del examen teórico, los alumnos de primer año, regresaron al aula de Pociones para hacer su examen practico.

Los alumnos llegaron al salón y se sentaron como habían estado en el primer examen, acomodando sus calderos esperaron la indicación del profesor.

" _Su examen es hacer una perfecta poción de olvido " _ Dijo Snape, provocando varios gemidos de los alumnos _" Tienen treinta minutos " _Oh, perfecto, todavía tenían el tiempo encima para hacer la poción.

Harry quien no había respondido la ultima pregunta del examen, estaba estresado por hacer bien su poción, pero no podía concentrarse después de lo que descubrió de Snape, si mencionar que su cicatriz le molestaba.

Ron, estaba que se quería morir, pues la poción del olvido le costaba trabajo recordarla, como decirlo... se le olvidaba como hacerla.

Hermione, quien se sabia todo de memoria, estaba nerviosa y aunque recordaba a la perfección la poción, creía que fallaría miserablemente.

Alfred, al contrario, se encontraba entusiasmado colocando los ingredientes de la poción a la par que tarareaba su himno nacional, rompiendo la silenciosa atmosfera (que no era mucha por todo el movimiento de ingredientes y calderos). En esta ocasión, Snape, decidió pasar por alto lo ruidoso que Alfred era, pues de alguna manera, le entrego el examen en tiempo record correctamente respondido.

Neville, era una cosa completamente distinta a Alfred, pues se estaba equivocando el los ingredientes que debía de poner o en su orden, lo cual lo asustaba profundamente, haciéndole creer que era el peor de la clase... o eso creía hasta que vio a Arthur luchando por apagar los colmillos de víbora que tenia a su lado, al igual que su caldero que se estaba quemando.

Mathew, por otro lado, no sobresalía en pociones... por lo que su poción no iba ni muy bien, ni muy mal. Solamente le estaba saliendo decente.

Francis en cambió, estaba progresando con su poción con maestría, al igual que Alfred. Prácticamente ambos, incluyendo a Hermione, eran los mejores en cuanto a la elaboración de pociones. Vamos, él era Francia, el país de la mejor gastronomía (según él), y al no haber mucha diferencia entre cocinar y hacer pociones, estas le salían de manera majestuosa.

Al final del tiempo establecido, Snape les mando en guardar su poción en un frasco que él mismo les entrego y que le escribieran su nombre antes de ponerlo en su escritorio.

Los alumnos obedientemente fueron a llevarle su poción a Snape, siendo el primero en dejarla Alfred, cuya poción se veía estupendamente haciendo contraste con su desordenada letra, el siguiente fue Francis, quien le entrego la poción igual de magnifica que la de Alfred, pero con una estupenda caligrafía.

Harry y Ron, simplemente dejaron la poción en el escritorio de Snape y se fueron lo más rápido del lugar, no queriendo escuchar los comentarios de Snape sobre sus Pociones.

Hermione, entregó su poción algo nerviosa, y al ver que se veía igual de estupenda que la de Alfred y Francis, se tranquilizó un poco, pero sólo un fue poco.

El ultimo en entregarla fue Arthur, quien tuvo algunos (muchos) problemas en meterla el frasco, pues resulta que un colmillo chamuscado de víbora, se interpuso en el camino del liquido?, bueno, mezcla grumosa.. (mejor no la describo, puesto que seria motivo de censura). Pero tenía su nombre perfectamente escrito.

**(noche)**

Puesto que el examen con Snape fue en la mañana, los alumnos tuvieron tiempo para estudiar para su siguiente examen: Astronomía.

Debido a la temática misma de la asignatura, esta se llevo a cabo en la noche, cuando las estrellas salieron.

El examen era bastante sencillo en cuanto a su tema. Conforme a una hoja de pergamino que tenían, debían de poner el Sistema Solar anotando con detalle la posición de los planetas por como se encontraban en esa noche y escribir sus satélites.

Los chicos al ver su examen, suspiraron y comenzaron a llenarlo en base a lo que recordaban.

A los 5 minutos de haber comenzado el examen, tanto Alfred como Arthur levantaron la mano. La maestra al creer que tenían una duda, se acercó a su lugar para ver cual era su problema. Y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ambos chicos le entregaron sus exámenes.

Con una leve mirada a Alfred, Arthur bajo las escaleras de la Torre Norte con rapidez, pues no se quería quedar sólo con el americano en las escaleras.

Alfred suspiro al ver que Arthur había desaparecido por las escaleras y decidió ir a su Sala Común a esperar que sus amigos terminarán.

Hermione al ver que dos de sus compañeros habían terminado antes que ella, se presionó aún más para terminar su examen, pues creía que iba atrasada. No notó que sólo habían pasado 5 minutos y los demás estudiantes no sabían como habían acabado antes los chicos.

Después de otros 5 minutos. Hermione entregó su examen y entró al castillo, a la par que Francis también acababa.

Cuando había pasado 45 minutos del inició del examen, muchos alumnos ya comenzaban a entregar su examen y se dirigían al calor del castillo. Por otra parte estaban el resto de los alumnos que al pasar la hora, tuvieron que entregar su examen por orden del maestro (Aquí se encontraban Harry y Ron). Y luego esta Mathew, quien había acabado a los 10 minutos el examen pero la profesora nunca vio su mano levantada.

**Martes**

**(mañana)**

Después de tener como primer examen Pociones. Los alumnos del colegio de magia se encontraban 'aliviados', pues sinceramente era la materia que más les preocupaba (asustaba), y aún lo hacia, paro ya no tenían que estudiar para esta.

Debido a que el día anterior tuvieron su examen de Astronomía. El siguiente examen comenzó después del almuerzo. Siendo este el examen de Transformaciones.

Los alumnos se reunieron en el aula de Transformaciones.

Todos aguardaban sentados en el orden que quisieran (aunque estaban sentados de manera individual). Harry estaba sentado de lado de Ron, quien se encontraba sentado detrás de Hermione. Alfred estaba detrás de Harry lanzándole miradas de vez en cuando a Arthur, con quien aún no había hablado desde lo ocurrido en el bosque prohibido. Arthur por su parte, se encontraba del lado opuesto en donde Alfredo estaba, sentando hasta el frente, con Francis detrás de él, molestándolo (como siempre).

" _Silencio " _Habló la profesora McGonagall al entrar al aula. Una vez que vio que los alumnos se erguían y guardaban silencio, continuó _" El examen consiste en sólo una parte, que es el examen práctico. Su objetivo es convertir el ratón que les voy a dar, en una caja de rape a su gusto. ¿Alguna duda?... " _Al ver que todos sus alumnos no tenían dudas sobre el examen, invocó un ratón sobre la mesa de cada estudiante. Y dijo con voz potente dijo: _" ¡Inicien! "_

Con eso, cada alumno comenzó a transformar (o intentar transformar) a su respectivo ratón.

Hermione, como era de suponer, inmediatamente logró que su ratón se transformará en una hermosa caja de rape, con el emblema de la escuela y con algunas otras decoraciones relacionadas con dicha institución, en especial su casa.

El hecho que Hermione terminara en menos de un minuto. No fue una sorpresa para los Gryffindors, pero si lo fue para las demás casas, en especial, luego de ver que también había acabado rápidamente los exámenes anteriores. Los Slytherin no se podían creer que una sangre sucia lo hiciera tan bien. Los Revanclaw se sorprendieron de ver que había alguien tan lista entre los Gryffindors en vez de estar entre ellos. Los Huffelpuf se impresionaron por el gran trabajo que hizo la chica.

Pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor, cuando de inmediato, justo unos segundos de que Hermione terminara (o menos). Vieron más manos levantadas. Una pertenecía a Alfred, quien también había terminado, convirtiendo a la perfección su ratón en una caja de rape, con un diseño de la bandera de los Estados Unidos de América en la parte superior. Y en los lados se encontraban monumentos del país, como: La Estatua de la Libertad, La Casa Blanca, El puente Golden Gate, El Empire State, etc.

La segundan levantada, pertenecía a Arthur, quien convirtió al ratón en una caja de rape con una hermosa rosa tudor en la parte superior, y a los lados, monumentos representativos de Inglaterra, ya sea: El Palacio de Buckingham, La Torre del Reloj, London Eye, El Palacio de Westminster, etc.

Otra de las manos alzadas, pertenecía a Francis, cuya caja tenía la forma de un corazón y llevaba en la parte superior la Torre Eiffel y a los lados tenía rosas marcadas junto con monumentos como el Arco del Triunfo, Palacio de Versalles, etc.

La profesora McGonagall al ver todas las manos levantadas dijo _" En un momento voy hacia ustedes " _Y continuó apreciando la caja de la niña, quien estaba de lo más nerviosa. Una vez que término de calificar la caja de rape de Hermione y darle puntos a su casa por tan magnífico trabajo (claro que no lo dijo en voz alta), le permitió salir y fue directamente hacia Alfred, puesto que estaba más cerca, antes de ir con los demás.

Poco a poco, los chicos habían logrado transformar sus ratones en cajas de rape. Aunque algunos le habían dejado bigotes.

Ya cuando la maestra había creído que todos se habían ido, vio a Mathew con la mano levantada. Inmediatamente fue a su lugar a calificarle la caja de rape, y al ver que su diseño consistía una hoja de maple en la tapa y en los costados montañas de Canadá. Le dio puntos extra a su casa y lo felicitó diciendo que aunque le había llevado toda la clase, su caja le quedó hermosa… claro que no escuchó el susurro de Mathew diciendo que término a los diez minutos.

Una vez terminado su examen de Transformaciones. Los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas Salas Comunes para estudiar para Encantamientos.

**(tarde)**

El examen de Encantamientos se llevó acabo en la tarde. En el aula de encantamientos.

El profesor Flitwick, sentó a los alumnos por apellidos. Una vez sentados les explicó que el examen se dividiría en dos, teórico y practico, y el práctico sería una hora después que terminara el teórico que duraba dos horas.

Una vez término la explicación, les hizo llegar sus exámenes junto a la encantadora pluma anti-trampa.

Una vez comenzó el examen, todos los alumnos guardaron silencio, el cual se vio roto por Alfred tarareando su himno nacional. El profesor Flitwick ni se molesto en callarlo, pues pensó que era un método para no estresarse en el examen. Pero debido a que no quería que los demás chicos se distrajeran, simplemente lanzó un hechizo el cual evitaba que los demás alumnos lo escucharan.

No fue una sorpresa el que poco tiempo después del inició del examen. Hermione, Arthur y Francis hubieran acabado el examen y ya estuvieran fuera del aula. Lo que sí fue una sorpresa, fue ver a Alfred aún sentado llenando su examen.

**Afuera del Salón de Encantamientos...**

" _Lo que estoy diciendo es que deberías hablar con él y disculparse por lo ocurrido " _ Dijo Francis cansado, no era la primera vez que hablaba de eso con Arthur.

" _¿Por qué debería de disculparme si fue su culpa? " _Gruñó Arthur de vuelta.

Ambos habían terminado su examen de encantamientos y Francis aprovechó esa oportunidad para hablar con Arthur antes de que desapareciera en su Sala Común o Sala de Menesteres u otro rincón que sólo el británico conocía y/o los demás no tenían acceso.

" _Porque tu lo conoces y sabes que no fue su intención hacerlo. Simplemente actuó como creyó correcto " _Explicó.

" _¿Tu que sabes Frog? No estuviese ahí "_ Gruñó.

" _Arthur. Creó que Francis tiene razón " _Dijo Hermione uniéndose a la conversación. Provocando que ambos chicos saltaran en la sorpresa.

" _Tu… desde cuan… No importa. No fue mi culpa. Y me enoje con el por ser demasiado estúpido, infantil, cerebro de hamburguesa… "_

" _Pero te recuerdo que tu ya lo sabias desde hace tiempo y aún sigues con él " _ Interrumpió el francés.

" _Lo hago solamente porque es muy molesto. No es por gusto " _Aclaró, antes de tomar un pasillo diferente y echarse a correr.

" _Y dice que Alfred es el estúpido e infantil " _Dijo Francis en un suspiro.

" _Emm ¿siempre son así? " _Preguntó Hermione _" Ya sabes, Alfred y Arthur "_

" _Sí, siempre lo son " _Suspiró nuevamente el francés. _ " Pero no te preocupes hermosa. Mon chere Arthur está muy arrepentido con lo que le dijo a Alfred. Estoy seguro que no tarda en enviarle una cesta de chocolates como disculpa " _

" _Chocola… ¡Francis! " _Regañó la niña al ver que el francés pasó su brazo por sus hombros _" Tengo que ir a estudiar " _ Cortó Hermione antes de salir corriendo rumbo a su Sala Común.

" _Estos ingleses… " _Murmuró el francés, antes de ir rumbo a su Sala Común.

**Horas más tarde…**

Una vez hubo acabado el examen teórico, los alumnos habían regresado a sus Salas Comunes a estudiar. Y una hora más tarde regresaban a hacer su examen práctico.

" _Muy bien, muy bien. Chicos, los evaluaré en forma individual, por lo que una vez que los llame, por favor pasen a mi despacho. El resto, por favor esperen aquí en silencio "_

No hace falta decir, que los chicos que sus apellidos llevaban A o B, estaban maldiciendo su suerte. Por otro lado los chicos cuyos apellidos tenían letras que iban al final del abecedario se sentían al máximo ¡tendrían más tiempo para estudiar!

" _Por cierto. Los voy a llamar de forma aleatoria "_

Esas palabras, lograron que los chicos cuyos apellidos son los últimos, se desanimaran.

" _Finch-Fletchley Justin "_

Un chico de Huffelpuf se levantó nerviosamente y camino lentamente al despacho del profesor.

Poco a poco, el número de estudiantes dentro del aula fue disminuyendo.

Al parecer, el despacho del profesor Flitwick tenía otra puerta, por lo que los chicos del aula no podían preguntarles a los que ya habían hecho el examen, de que trataba.

De entre los alumnos, Hermione era la más nerviosa. Estaba murmurando conjuros en voz baja a la par que movía su varita sin parar.

Al final, resultó que el examen práctico consistía en poner a una piña a bailar claqué encima del escritorio. Cosa sencilla… menos para los que no sabían que era el claqué.

**Miércoles**

**(mañana)**

Su examen de Herbología fue a primera hora, justo después del desayuno.

Los chicos se hallaban esperando afuera del invernadero que se encontraba en las afueras del colegio, debido a que era el más grande.

Una vez que todos estaban reunidos afuera. La profesora Sprout habló.

" _El examen consiste en una prueba de conocimientos. Uno a uno los llamaré para que entren al invernadero " _ Explicó.

Esta ocasión los chicos no se hicieron ilusiones de quién pasaría primero y quien al final.

Dentro del invernadero, se encontraban colocadas algunas de las plantas que habían estudiado en el año: Díctamo, Asfódelo, Ajenjo, Ortiga seca, etc.

Al entrar, la profesora les pedía que le señalaran la planta que esta les pidiese y que le explicaran algunas de sus características, usos, etc.

Hermione sólo paso unos pocos minutos en el interior del invernadero antes de salir, siendo la segunda que menos se tardó en terminar el examen. El primero fue Arthur. Lo cual no fue una sorpresa para nadie.

Lo que si les sorprendió, fue ver que Francis se tardó el doble de tiempo que Hermione (aún así era de los mejores tiempo), en salir. Y aún se sorprendieron más en ver que Alfred fue el que más se tardó, además que muchos creyeron ver que había terminado también en tiempo récord…

Extraño, los estudiantes creyeron ver a Alfred salir antes… seguramente era porque estaban demasiado cansados, nerviosos, estresados y ansiosos por los exámenes, que estaban viendo cosas. Vamos, era imposible que Alfred hiciera el examen dos veces, a menos claro que tuviera un hermano gemelo.

Por otra parte, Harry, en opinión de muchos, estaba demasiado nervioso, por lo que no se podía concentrar bien en los exámenes. Claro que no sabían que el pensaba en que Voldemort podría revivir en cualquier momento, sin mencionar que le dolía su cicatriz.

En cuanto a Ron… bueno, no hay más que mencionar que necesitó 20 para el examen (Alfred necesitó 30).

**(Tarde)**

Como era de esperarse, el examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, se impartió en el salón de dicha materia.

El examen era solamente un examen teórico. En el cual preguntaban sobre maleficios vistos en el año, como el maleficio _Mucus ad Nauseum_(maleficio de los mocos), etc.

En cuanto los chicos estaban sentados, el profesor Quirrell les entregó los exámenes.

En silencio, los chicos comenzaron a responder el examen con las plumas anti-trampa. No habían llegado ni a la mitad del examen, cuando notaron que una pregunta estaba repetida. ¿Enserio? ¿El profesor incluso en un examen repetía las cosas? Bueno, en todo caso era una pregunta bastante sencilla, por lo que era más posible que aprobaran…

" _¿Profesor? " _Dijo Hermione con la mano levantada.

" _S-Si? ¿Ha-Hay algo que no entiendas? " _Preguntó el profesor acercándose al lugar de la niña.

" _No! Eh… La pregunta 3 es la misma que la 10 " _ Dijo la niña.

El profesor incrédulo se acercó a ver al examen. Una vez lo observó con atención, se dio cuenta que estaba en lo cierto. Repitió la pregunta.

" _Oh, Ehmm. Bue-Bueno, creó que entonces se ca-cancela " _Dijo el profesor, creando que muchos alumnos maldijeran por lo bajo pues acababan de perder una respuesta doble.

Arthur, quien había acabado el examen rápidamente, en vez de entregar su examen y salir. Decidió esperar, pues había vuelto a sentir la presencia oscura, la misma que había sentido en el bosque, pero a diferencia del bosque, esta vez era casi imperceptible.

Haciendo memoria. Se dio cuenta que antes, en una clase sintió la misma presencia, sólo que esa vez duró tan poco que no daba crédito a haberla sentido. Pero esta vez, desde que le entregó su examen el profesor, no dejaba de sentir la presencia, pese a que era muy débil. Era como si estuviera ansiosa, esperando algo… Tal vez por eso Quirrell estaba tan nervioso (más de lo que estaba siempre). Algo estaba por pasar. Y Quirrell tenía algo que ver en esto.

" _¿Pa-Pasa algo malo, señor Kirkland? " _Preguntó el profesor sacando de sus pensamientos a Arthur.

" _No, nada malo. Sólo que ya termine mi examen " _Respondió Arthur. La presencia oscura se había ocultado de nuevo. Es obvio que noto que la había sentido.

" _E-En ese caso, de-deje su examen en la mesa y puede sa-salir " _Dijo el profesor desde el otro lado del salón.

Arthur hizo como el maestro pidió, dejó su examen bocabajo y salió del salón.

Definitivamente tramaba algo. Por eso no se quiso acercar a preguntarle lo que ocurría como con Hermione, y menos para recoger su examen. Lo estaba evitando por temor que sintiera nuevamente aquella presencia…

Sea lo que sea que tramaba. Arthur lo iba a averiguar. Pero antes, tenía que solucionar algo.

…

Debido a que sólo se llevaron una hora en el examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El Trio de Oro + Hero. Quisieron ir a pasar la tarde fuera del castillo, más exactamente junto al lago. Pero debido a Hermione, terminaron llevando sus cosas para estudiar Historia de la Magia.

El día era hermoso, el Sol resplandecía bastante y soplaba una libera brisa junto al lago.

" _Entonces… ¿'Oddball úrico' fue sacrificado en un duelo contra 'Egbert el ilustre'? "_ Preguntó Ron a nadie en particular.

" _No dude, al que mató fue a Emeric el Malvado "_Respondió Alfred antes que Hermione.

" _¿Quién eres? "_

" _Mathew, tu dueño. De Canadá "_

Tras escuchar al Oso Polar, El Trio de Oro + El Hero, se voltearon a ver a Mathew parado a un metro de ellos.

" _Oh, Matti. ¿Qué haces aquí? " _ Saludo despreocupada mente Alfred. En tanto los chicos se preguntaban desde cuando estaba ahí Mathew.

" _Alfred. ¿Qué piensas hacer para el examen de Historia de la Magia? " _Pregunto serio.

" _Eh? Estudiar?" _Respondió desconcertado Alfred.

" _No me refiero a eso. Y sabes, el profesor es un… bueno, por algo no has entrado a sus clases no? " _Intentó explicar.

Alfred lo miró confundido al igual que Harry y Ron. Pero Hermione comprendió.

" _¡El Profesor Binns es un Fantasma! " _ Exclamó tapándose la boca con una mano.

Oh, genial. Hermione dijo la palabra que Mathew están evitando decir…

" _Fan… ¿Donde? ¡Retirada estratégica! " _Gritó. Pero antes que se echara a correr, Mathew se lanzó sobre él, seguido por Harry y Ron.

" _Al-Alfred! __**¡No hay ningún fantasma aquí! **__" _Logró gritar Ron mientras forcejeaba con Alfred.

Después de eso, Alfred se quedo quieto y volteo a los lados. Al ver que no había ningún fantasma, se levantó del suelo como si nada.

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA " _

Ya una vez sentados en el pasto, Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

" _Esto es serio. Alfred ¿Cómo vas a hacer el examen si no puedes estar ni tres segundos con el maestro? " _

" _¡No problem! Matti puede hacer el examen diciendo que soy yo " _Dijo con una sonrisa reluciente y un pulgar hacia arriba. Provocando que todos pusieran lo ojos.

" _Pero Alfred, yo- "_

" _Alfred. Mathew no puede hacerse pasar por ti. El tiene que hacer su examen " _Regañó Hermione, causando que Alfred hiciera un mohín.

" _¿Entonces que sugieres sabelotodo? " _ Preguntó Alfred molesto, de manera infantil. Estaba sentado de brazos cruzados y con la cabeza volteando a otro lado.

Harry y Ron pusieron los ojos.

Hermione ignoró como le llamó y respondió.

" _Sugiero que hablemos con la profesora McGonagall. Ella debe de poder hacer algo " _

Una vez dijo eso, decidieron ir a buscar a la profesora McGonagall. Pero para su infortunio, no la encontraron por ningún lado. Iban a seguir buscando, pero ya estaba por iniciar el toque de queda, por lo que los chicos decidieron hablar con ella al día siguiente, antes del examen.

**Jueves**

**(mañana)**

Era temprano y ya había acabado el desayuno. Por lo que los alumnos de primer año se preparaban para presentar su último examen. El de Historia de la Magia con el profesor Binns, lo cual no era algo distinguible, si no Tomás en cuenta que el maestro es un fantasma y un alumno de primer año tiene fobia a los fantasmas a tal grado que no se presentó a ninguna de sus clases.

" _Profesora " _Llamó Hermione a la profesora McGonagall, quien estaba apuntó de entrar a su despacho.

" _Sucede algo malo señorita Greanger " _

" _No… Sí… bueno "_

" _Profesora, lo que quería saber era si no había posibilidad… "_

" _¿Si el examen te lo podía poner yo? Sí señor Jones. De hecho, ayer un amigo suyo vino a buscarme para hablar de eso y en la noche tuve una junta con el profesor Dumbledore sobre ese tema. Estaba por ir a buscarlo "_

Ante esto, los chicos suspiraron aliviados.

" _Pero… " _Oh no. Hay un pero _" …con la condición que exentes el examen "_

" _HAHAHAHA ¡No problem! " _Aseguró.

" _En ese caso, señor Jones, acompáñeme para que haga su examen " _ Dijo la profesora, abriendo la puerta de su despacho para que Alfred entrara.

" _Y bien, ¿ustedes no tienen un examen que presentar? " _Preguntó la profesora al Trio de Oro, pues se había quedado en el pasillo.

Al instante, los chicos se echaron a correr por el pasillo rumbo al salón de su examen.

" _¡Nos vemos enfrente del lago después del examen! " _Gritó Harry antes de perderse en una esquina.

…

Por fin habían acabado los exámenes. Al fín era ese hermoso momento en el cual no tienes clases y no tienes que estudiar para tus exámenes. Ese momento en el que aún falta una lejana semana para que te digan que tan mal te fue.

" _¡Al fin! Estuvimos un__a hora respondiendo__preguntas sobre viejos magos chiflados que habían inventado calderos que__revolvían su contenido__ " _Exclamó alegre Ron.

" _E__sto ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensé__ " _ Dijo Hermione aliviada.

" _Eso siempre lo dices… " _ Murmuró Ron.

" _No necesitaba haber__estudiado el Código de Conducta de los Hombres Lobo de 1637 __"_

El Trio de Oro + El HERO se encontraba en la sombra de un árbol justo enfrente del lago, en donde los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan se dedicaban a pinchar los tentáculos de un calamar gigante que tomaba el sol en la orilla.

" _O __el__levantamiento de Elfrico el Vehemente__ "_ Agregó Alfred.

" _Oh. __Basta de repasos__ " _ Suspiró Ron, estirándose en la hierba. Honestamente le sorprendía ver que Alfred en ocasiones era bastante nerd.

" _Puedes alegrarte un poco, Harry, aún falta una semana para que sepamos lo__mal que nos fue, no hace falta preocuparse ahora__ " _ Dijo Ron a Harry mientras este se frotaba la frente con el ceño fruncido.

" _¡Me gustaría saber qué significa esto! __" _ Estallo Harry enfadado _ " __Mi cicatriz__sigue doliéndome. Me ha sucedido antes, pero nunca tanto tiempo seguido__como ahora__ "_

" _Oh my Good. Seguro es una señal de que mutaras al igual que spiderman... O Hulk… O "_

" _Alfred. Harry no va a mutar por algo así " _Interrumpió Hermione.

" _¿Quién es spiderman? " _Preguntó Ron desconcertado.

" Harry. Ve a ver a la señora Pomfrey " Sugirió Hermione ignorando a Ron.

" No estoy enfermo " Dijo Harry " Y tampoco voy a mutar Alfred. Creo que es un aviso... significa que se acerca el peligro... "

Mientras Alfred estaba fascinado con la revelación. Ron le resto importancia, mientras trataba de refrescarse abanicándolo la mano. Hacía demasiado calor.

" _Harry, relájate, Hermione tiene razón, la Piedra está segura mientras__Dumbledore esté aquí. De todos modos, nunca hemos tenido pruebas de que Snape encontrara la forma de burlar a Fluffy. Casi le arrancó la pierna una vez,__no va a intentarlo de nuevo. Y Neville jugará al quidditch en el equipo de__Inglaterra__ o Arthur hará una poción decente, __antes de que Hagrid traicione a Dumbledore__ " _Tranquilizó Ron.

Harry asintió.

" _Yo solo… creo que he olvidado algo importante…. "_

" _Eso son los exámenes. Yo me desperté anoche y estuve a punto de__mirar mis apuntes de__Transformación, cuando me acordé de que ya habíamos hecho ese examen__ "_

Por un momento, Harry estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos, pero de pronto se paro de golpe de la hierba como si hubiera descubierto el misterio más grande del mundo.

" _¿__Adónde vas? __" _ Preguntó Ron con aire soñoliento.

" _Que paso dude. ¿¡No me digas que si eres como spiderman?! " _Preguntó Alfred con un brillo en sus ojos.

" _¿Qué? No. __Acabo de pensar en algo__ " _ Dijo Harry a la par que el color desaparecía de su cara _ " __Tenemos que ir a ver a Hagrid ahora__ "_

" _¿Por qué? __" _ Suspiró Hermione, levantándose.

" _¿No __les __parece un poco raro__ " _Dijo Harry mientras subía por la colina cubierta de hierba _ " Q__ue lo que más deseara Hagrid fuera un dragón, y que de pronto aparezca un desconocido que casualmente tiene un huevo en el bolsillo?__¿Cuánta gente anda por ahí con huevos de dragón, que están prohibidos por__las leyes de los magos? Qué suerte tuvo al encontrar a Hagrid, ¿verdad? ¿Por __qué no se me ocurrió antes?__ " _

" _Ohhh Shet "_

" _Espera ¿Qué? __¿En qué estás pensando? __" _ Preguntó Ron desconcertado, pero Harry y Alfred echaron a correr por los terrenos que iban hacia el bosque.

Hagrid estaba sentado en un sillón, fuera de la casa, con los pantalones y las mangas de la camisa arremangados, y desgranaba guisantes en un gran recipiente.

" _Hola __" _ Saludó sonriente _ " __¿__Han__ terminado los exámenes? ¿__Tienen __tiempo para beber algo?__ " _

" _Sí, por favor __" _ Dijo Ron, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

" _No, tenemos prisa, Hagrid, pero tengo que preguntarte algo ¿Te__acuerdas de la noche en que ganaste a Norberto? ¿Cómo era el__desconocido con el que jugaste a las cartas?__ "_

" _No lo sé __"_ Dijo Hagrid sin darle importancia _ " __ No se quitó la c__apa " _

Vio que los tres chicos lo miraban asombrados y levantó las cejas.

" _No es tan inusual, hay mucha gente rara en el Cabeza de Puerco, el bar__de la aldea. Podría ser un traficante de dragones, ¿no? No llegué a verle la__cara porque no se quitó la capucha__ "_

Harry se dejó caer cerca del recipiente de los guisantes.

" _¿De qué hablaste con él, Hagrid? ¿Mencionaste Hogwarts?__ "_

" _Puede ser __" _ Dijo Hagrid, con rostro ceñudo, tratando de recordar _"__ Sí... __Me preguntó qué hacía y le dije que era guardabosques aquí... Me preguntó de qué tipo de animales me ocupaba... se lo expliqué... y le conté que siempre__había querido tener un dragón... y luego... no puedo recordarlo bien, porque me invitó a muchas copas. Déjame ver... ah sí, me dijo que tenía el huevo de__dragón y que podía jugarlo a las cartas si yo quería... pero que tenía que estar seguro de que iba a poder con él, no quería dejarlo en cualquier lado... Así que le dije que, después de Fluffy, un dragón era algo fácil__ "_

" _¿Y él... pareció interesado en Fluffy? __" _ Preguntó Harry, tratando de conservar la calma.

" _Bueno... sí... es normal. ¿Cuántos perros con tres cabezas has visto? Entonces le dije que Fluffy era buenísimo si uno sabía calmarlo: tocando__música se dormía en seguida...__ "_

" _Shet "_

De pronto Hagrid pareció horrorizado.

" _¡No debí decir eso! __"_ Estalló _ " __¡Olvid__en __que lo dije! Eh... ¿adónde __van? " _

**Por otro lado…**

Arthur estaba sentado en los límites del bosque prohibido.

Estaba pensando en lo ocurrido, tratando de encontrar una conexión posible. ¿Qué cosa podría tener esa presencia oscura? O mejor dicho ¿De quien era esa presencia oscura? Porque era obvio que de Quirrell no lo era.

Como es que la misma presencia que persiguió junto con Estados Unidos, estuviera en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… y ¿cómo es que no se dio cuenta antes?... Se necesitaba tener un gran control y poder, para ocultar tu presencia de ese modo. Otra cosa que no entendía, es que viniera de Quirrell pero no era de él…

Además, había otra cosa que paseaba en su mente. Sentía que ya había sentido esa presencia antes… bueno no esa misma, pero era muy parecida. Fue hace años… décadas… pero de quien era…

" _¡Bonjour Anglaterre! "_ Saludó Francia, provocando que la nación inglesa que se encontraba en sus pensamientos saltara de la roca en la que estaba sentado, y callera al suelo.

" _**¡Bloody Hell! **__You… Stupid frog-face " _Gritó Arthur, parándose y limpiándose la tierra de su túnica.

" _Hohohoho " _Comenzó a reír el francés.

" _¡Y no te burles! "_

"… _pft " _

" _You… " _Gruñó molesto el británico y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Una vez que se hubieran calmado las cosas…

" _Y bien Anglaterre ¿En qué pensabas tan profundamente? ¿En tu amor, quizás? " _

" _¿Qué? No. Es sólo que… algo malo está a punto de ocurrir… "_

" _¿Algo malo? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Problemas económicos? Sabes, si necesitas dinero, hermano Francia te puede ayudar dándote trabajo en su casa "_

" _No son problemas económicos… Y yo nunca, jamás, en la vida, ni aunque este muriendo trabajaría para ti " _Dijo Arthur con veneno _" Estoy hablando de problemas en el mundo mágico " _Explicó una vez aclarado el punto anterior.

" _Oh ¿cómo los de hace diez años? Ya sabes con Voldy " _Dijo Francia.

" _No tan grandes como con Volde… Eso, ¡Voldemort! La presencia era similar a la suya, sólo que más débil… "_

" _Anglaterre?…" _

" _Esto es malo ¿Qué querrá él aquí? ¿Y cómo demonios es que logró entrar?... ¿Cómo siquiera regresó? "_

Francia, quien en este punto no entendía nada y sólo escuchaba a Inglaterra pensando en voz alta, se cansó de estar en esa situación.

" _**¡Mon dieu Anglaterre! ¿Qué esta pasando? " **_Exclamó Francia molesto de no comprender.

" _Lo que pasa es que la sombra a la que perseguido junto con América en el bosque. Era Voldemort… No interrumpas frog. Era él, pero estaba débil, por eso bebió la sangre de unicornio. Creó que está aquí buscando algo…" _Explicó.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Francia preguntó:

" _¿Crees que sea matar a Harry Potter? " _

"_¿Matar al protegido de Dumbledore estando tan débil? No lo creó. Debe ser otra cosa… algo que apenas podrá conseguir… pero no es asesinar… su presencia en el examen era más ansiosa, no era asesina… "_

" _Espera. ¿En el examen? " _Preguntó confundido el francés.

" _Sí, Eh… verás, ya lo había sentido antes, pero fue tan débil que no creí siquiera que hubiera pasado. Pero por alguna razón, la presencia de Voldemort proviene de Quirrell. Pero no es él " _Explicó.

" _Entiendo… Espera ¿Cómo que proviene de Quirrell pero no es él? "_

" _No lo sé frog. Eso es lo que estaba pensando "_

" _¿Y qué es lo que querrá? " _

" _Qué no lo sé "_

" _¿Y Dumbledore no se ha dado cuenta? "_

" _**¡Shut up! **__"_

Una vez que por fin Francia se calló. Inglaterra se enfocó en recordar todas las cosas destacables del año. Pero nada se le ocurría.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde entonces. E Inglaterra seguía sentado en el mismo lugar pensando.

Francia, sin ninguna delicadeza. Tomó a Inglaterra del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo al castillo.

" _Stop. Francia suéltame " _ Gritó Arthur forcejeando.

" _Anglaterre, llevas horas ahí y nada se te ha ocurrido. ¿Por qué no mejor usas tu tiempo para disculparte con Amerique? " _Dijo Francia.

" _¿Quién dijo que me quiero disculpar? " _Preguntó de vuelta Inglaterra, mientras era arrastrado al castillo.

" _Solo ve a hacerlo " _Respondió Francia con simpleza.

**(horas más tarde)**

Ya era de noche y Arthur caminaba por los pasillos del castillo de Hogwarts, dirigiéndose a las mazmorras en donde se encontraba su Sala Común.

Seguía pensando en que podría estar haciendo Voldemort en Hogwarts, y aunque lo más prudente hubiera sido decirle a Dumbledore, también hubiera sido tonto. Pues el director no sabía de la existencia de las naciones, por lo que el comentarle como descubrió que Voldemort estaba en el colegio, iba a ser problemático.

'Le aseguró que sentí la presencia de Voldemort. Sí puedo saberlo con certeza porque fue lo mismo que sentí hace diez años. ¿Qué hace diez años era un bebé y no podía saberlo? Se equivoca. Tengo alrededor de mil años de vida. ¿Qué mi apariencia es de 11 años? Verá, mi apariencia real es de un hombre de 23 años, pero debido a que no se hacer magia, mi hermano mayor me mando aquí con esta apariencia. ¿Qué porque soy tan grande y no he muerto? Porque no soy humano, sino una nación. Soy la representación de Inglaterra. '

Sí eso no sonaba muy bien. Se viera como se viera, le llevaría un buen tiempo convencer al viejo mago que él era una nación. Tiempo que no tenía, y menos con Francia arrastrándolo por el castillo para disculparse con América, al cual por cierto no encontraron en ninguna parte, al igual que a sus amigos.

...Ahora que lo piensa, hay algo que le molesta. Sabe que hay algo que esta protegido y oculto en Hogwarts que Voldemort quiere… Algo que se encuentra en el tercer piso. Algo que sea tan importante, que necesiten a un perro de tres cabezas que cuide la entrada… Algo como… lo que estaba oculto en la cámara de Gringotts

La Piedra Filosofal.

Por supuesto que el sabia en donde estaba la Piedra anteriormente. Vamos, es amigo de Nicolás Flamel… bueno, amigo no, su amigo es Gales, pero eran conocidos. Y él mismo le sugirió guardar la Piedra en una cámara de Gringotts.

Dejando ese tema de lado, tenía lógica pensar que Voldemort se enteró en donde estaba la Piedra y por eso esta en Hogwarts…

_ " Disculpa Arthur, de casualidad ¿sabes algo de un tal Nicolas Flamel? "__Se animó a preguntar Hermione. Ganandose un gruñido de parte de Ron._

_" Por supuesto. Sí es alguien importante de mi historia... quie-quiero decir de mi país... es parte importante de la historia de mi país "__Corrigió su error lo mejor que pudo._

_Pero dio un suspiro de alivio, cuando se dio cuenta que los chicos no le dieron importancia, pues se hallaban emocionados por la fantástica noticia de saber quién era Nicolas Flamel... o eso creía_

_" ¿Y bien? "__Preguntó Harry ansioso._

_" Sí bueno él... mmm, creí que le había dado a Weasley un libro que hablaba de Nicolas en Navidad... "__Susurró lo último para si mismo, aunque todos lo escucharon por el silencio que había. Ante su comentario, Ron solamente pudo recordar el libro, pero no dijo nada y se agacho._

_" Bueno él es un mago alquimista... creo que alguna vez trabajo con Dumbledore... Bueno en todo caso, Nicolas es mundialmente conocido por lograr crear la Piedra Filosofal. Es el único que ha podido crearla "__Expicó._

_" ¿Y qué es eso de la Piedra Filosofal? "__Preguntó Alfred._

_" Ah, la Piedra Filosofal es una piedra que puede transformar el metal en oro puro. Y de ella se puede crear el Elixir de la Vida, que como su nombre lo indica, te puede dar más vida, dando la impresión de inmortalidad... Si no mal recuerdo, Nicolas se casó y ya debería de tener ya como unos...Seiscient__os sesenta y ... algo de años "__Terminó de explicar._

.

.

.

" _Fuck "_

* * *

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Y así termina este querido capítulo. Estoy ajustando mis horarios para tener más tiempo…**

**Esperó que le haya gustado este capítulo. Cuando leí el libro, quería saber más de los exámenes, por lo que al presentarse me la oportunidad quise ponerlos (además de que tuve exámenes la semana pasada… o antepasada?... Y en tres días… Por lo que me inspiré)**

**En lo personal, me compadezco e identificó con Mathew. Termina sus exámenes y los maestros ni se entera. Siempre me pasaba en informática. Terminaba algún trabajo rápidamente (a los 10 minutos) y la maestra ni me veía. Me pasaba toda la clase con la mano levantada y jamás iba conmigo. Tenía que esperar a que todos acabarán para que me viera y pudiera salir, pero saben lo que decía? —Hiciste bien el trabajo, pero te tardaste. Ya no tengo tiempo para calificarle. Guarde la lista. Te calificó la siguiente clase— Y la clase siguiente me bajaba puntos por tardarme demasiado…**

**Aun me pasa… en programación… en un examen. Espere 45 minutos para que me calificara.**

**En fin...**

**Caja de Rape: Es una ****cajita primorosamente trabajada en metal, porcelana u otra materia, usadas comúnmente en el siglo XVIII. Estaba destinada a muy diversos usos, como: tabaco, polvoreras, estuches para diversos afeites, para lunares (de los siglos XVII y XVIII), bomboneras, etc.**

**Rosa** **tudor: Flor nacional de Inglaterra.**

**Claqué: ****Baile originario de Estados Unidos consistente en la acentuación rítmica de una pieza musical por medio del golpeteo que se realiza con el tacón y la punta de los zapatos.**

**Les agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios**

**Kaname lin-chan****: Sabes, me has dado una idea maravillosa… Después la veras **

**Sachiko-sann****: Juro Solemnemente que la continuare y no la dejare hasta que la acabe.**

**XD Me alegra que te esté gustando! Y es muy bueno que tu hermana te ayude. :D**

**SingerKillerJaetch:****Listo. Lo subí. Es mejor tarde que nunca… pero procurare que sea temprano.**

**Victoria Grayson:****Entiendo lo que quieres decir con el yaoi. Mmmm no había pensado como tal que las naciones afectaran a la historia, pensaba hacerlo, pero como tal que pudieran cambiar partes no lo había pensado… Tengo un idea *hay un foquito sobre su cabeza*. Jajaja y en cuanto al BTT, he de decir que ha estado en mi mente para la continuación desde que decidí que naciones iba a ir a Hogwarts este año. Por lo que no tienes que preocuparte. **

**Linn : ****Me encanta que te encante mi fic :) **

**Y para todos: Gracias por comentar!**

**Yo creo que el siguiente capítulo, será el último de esta primera parte. Debido a eso, he estado pensando que una vez publique el último, revisaré y corregiré los capítulos que tengan mala ortografía, etc.**

**Sin más, me despido y les pido que para alguna sugerencia, comentario, amenaza, etc. Dejen su reviews.**


	17. La Piedra Filosofal

**C****apítulo 16**

**La Piedra Filosofal**

**Descargo responsabilidad. No soy dueña ni de Hetalia ni de Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Puto de vista del Trio de Oro + El HERO**

**Flash back**

Harry, Alfred y Hermione se encontraban regresando a su sala común después de su castigo en el Bosque Prohibido.

Mientras Hermione se encontraba tratando de reconfortar a Alfred, quien estaba bastante decaído por lo ocurrido. Harry intentaba pensar en la mejor manera de comunicarle a sus amigos su gran descubrimiento.

En cuanto pasaron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, después claro de decir su contraseña. Harry corrió a despertar a Ron, quien se hallaba dormido en el sillón frente a la chimenea, junto con envolturas de regaliz.

" _¡__Stootging__!* " _Gritó Ron al despertar _" Oh, Harry, chicos. Ya regresaron "_

" _Sí_ ,_ bueno, hay algo que quiero comentarles " _Dijo ansioso, lanzando una mirada a Hermione y Alfred, que estaban por irse a sus respectivas camas.

" _Verán. Cuando estaba en la orilla del lago, mi cicatriz comenzó a dolerme... "_

" _Wow dude, eso es increíble. Mutaras igual que Hulk " _Interrumpió Alfred con más ánimos de los habituales y un brillo en sus ojos.

Honestamente Harry, por un momento dudo si era conveniente hablar en ese momento con Alfred, pero al ver que su amigo se comportaba igual que siempre, decidió contarles todo lo ocurrido.

" _No Alfred. Verán. Cuando vi a esa cosa en el lago. Mi cicatriz comenzó a dolerme... era, como si me quemara. Y cuando esa cosa comenzó a acercárseme, me ardió aun más. Esa cosa parecía que me quería atacar... " _Comenzó Harry impaciente por contar todo lo ocurrido.

" _Esperen ¿Qué cosa? " _Interrumpió Ron, esperando una explicación.

" _No recuerdo muy bien lo que paso. Pero lo siguiente que supe es que estaba en el lomo de un centauro que me llevaba de regreso a donde estaba Hagrid... "_

" _Oh ¡Yo sé lo que paso! Arthur y yo escuchamos a Malfoy gritar... " _Interrumpió Alfred animadamente.

"_¿Malfoy grito? " _ Preguntó Ron.

" _...y entonces fuimos a donde se escucho el grito. Al llegar vimos que esa cosa estaba por atacar a Harry y entonces Iggy lanzó un hechizo protector entre tu y esa cosa a la par que un centauro llegaba a ayudarte y entonces Iggy y yo perseguimos a esa cosa y... "_

" _**¿Qué era esa cosa? " **_Gritó Ron molesto de quedar fuera de la conversación y de ser ignorado. Interrumpiendo a Alfred, cuyo animo estaba bajando nuevamente.

" _Esa cosa Ron. No sé que era "_ Comenzó Hermione a explicar con calma _" Solo sé, que Hagrid nos comentó de una cosa que estaba matando unicornios. Me imagino que eso es a lo que se refiere Harry "_

" _Sí, sí. Y esa cosa es como oscura, encapuchada y fantasmal " _ Agregó Alfred, con un deje de miedo en la palabra final.

" _Exacto " _Dijo Harry, esperando no volver a ser interrumpido _" Bueno, el centauro que se llamaba Firenze me explico que matar a un unicornio era cruel y despiadado, y que beber de su sangre, como es lo que estaba haciendo esa cosa, era aún peor__. E__ra un acto inhumano " _Dijo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, obviamente ansioso _" __Según lo que me contó, eso te da vida aun cuando estés muriendo, pero debido a que matar a un unicornio es una acción tan atroz__.__Ti__enes una vida maldita " _Harry se detuvo de golpe y se volvió a sus amigos que lo veían expectantes_ " Y que quien la está bebiendo, lo está haciendo momentáneamente en lo que consigue la Piedra Filosofal y quien lo está haciendo, ¡No es ni más ni menos que Voldemort! " _Dijo Harry temblando.

Un escalofrió recorrió a los chicos al saber que Voldemort, el mago mas terrorífico de todos los tiempos seguía vivo e iba tras la inmortalidad. Y no hace falta mencionar, que la habitación quedo en un silencio excepcional, solo roto por Harry.

" _Snape quiere la piedra para Voldemort... y Voldemort está esperando en el bosque... ¡Y todo el tiempo pensábamos que Snape sólo quería ser rico! " _Siguió.

" _¡Deja de decir el nombre! " _Dijo Ron, en un aterrorizado susurro, pensando que Voldemort pudiera oírlos.

Harry no lo escuchó y continuó, pues se lo había estado guardando desde que se enteró _" Firenze me salvó, pero no debía haberlo hecho... Bane, un centauro con el que nos cruzamos, estaba furioso... Hablaba de interferir en lo que los planetas dicen que sucederá... Deben decir que Voldemort ha vuelto... Bane piensa que Firenze debió dejar que Voldemort me matara. Supongo que eso también está escrito en las estrellas "_

" _¿Quieres dejar de repetir el nombre? "_ Gruño Ron.

" _Así que lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar que Snape robe la Piedra " _ Continuó febrilmente Harry _" …Entonces Voldemort podrá venir y terminar conmigo... Bueno, supongo que Bane estará contento "_

Hermione, al ver a Harry tan preocupado, decidió hablar para tranquilizarlo, aunque ella estaba todo, menos tranquila _" Harry, todos dicen que Dumbledore es al único al que Quien-tú-sabes siempre ha temido. Con Dumbledore por aquí, Quien-tú-sabes no te tocará. De todos modos, ¿quién puede decir que los centauros tienen razón? A mí me parecen adivinos y la profesora McGonagall dice que ésa es una rama de la magia muy inexacta "_

" _Dude, entonces esa cosa era Voldemort... "_ Dijo Alfred con un tono de voz bajo _" El quiere la Piedra para hacerse inmortal... "_

" _Alfred... "_ Comenzó Hermione preocupada por que su amigo enfrentara un shock.

" _¡Sabes lo que eso __significa__! " _

" _Alfred. Mientras nosotros estemos en el castillo con Dumbledore. Nosotros estaremos bien..."_

" _Wow dude, eso es impresionante. Lo mejor del mundo. Esto es una aventura. Una misión ultra secreta. El villano quiere la inmortalidad... El equipo del HERO sabe de su plan... ¡Tenemos que proteger la Piedra del enemigo! "_

" _Alfred, nosotros no somos superhéroes. Solo tenemos 11 " _Regaño Hermione ¿Enserió? Y ella que pensaba en que Alfred estuviera en un shock por el miedo... _" Además, nosotros no podemos hacer nada " _ Finalizó

" _Pero Alfred en cierto modo tiene razón Hermione. Nosotros somos los únicos que saben que Snape piensa robar la Piedra para Voldemort ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! " _Dijo Harry.

" _Esperen... ¿Qué es un superhéroe? "_

La conversación duro un buen rato más. En la cual acordaron no intervenir a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. En especial con los exámenes próximos.

Llegando a ese acuerdo. Los chicos se fueron a dormir, esperando poder conciliar el sueño, pues pensaban en todo lo que había ocurrido. Alfred por su parte, también pensaba en como una reunión de 2 horas con unos chicos de 11 años, había sido más productiva que las reuniones mundiales... Bueno, eso será un misterio...

**Fin flash back**

El Trio de Oro + El HERO, habían ido a hablar con la profesora McGonagall (Dumbledore no estaba) sobre la posibilidad de que la Piedra Filosofal fuera robada por Snape. Pero esta no les creyó.

Debido a que Dumbledore no estaba ese día en Hogwarts, los chicos llegaron a la conclusión que Snape robaría la Piedra ese mismo día, por lo que decidieron dividirse en dos: Hermione fue a vigilar a Snape; Alfred, Harry y Ron fueron a cuidar la puerta del tercer piso.

Para su desgracia, Snape se dio cuenta de Hermione y esta tuvo que irse, y los chicos fueron sorprendidos por la profesora McGonagall.

En la seguridad de su Sala Común...

" _En ese caso__tendremos que ir esta noche a proteger la Piedra " _Dijo Harry con simpleza.

" _¡Exacto! Hay que ser los HEROES " _Concordó Alfred con una sonrisa mostrando el pulgar arriba, mientras estrellas brillaban a su alrededor... ¿y que era eso? ¿La bandera estadounidense a suespalda?

…En todo caso, Ron y Hermione no prestaron atención a esos detalles.

" _¡Están locos! " _ Dijo Ron.

" _¡No pueden! " _ Dijo Hermione _" ¿Después de todo lo que han dicho Snape y McGonagall? ¡Los van a expulsar! "_

Después de una larga conversación, los chicos acordaron ir los cuatro a proteger la Piedra.

Los chicos dedujeron que Snape robaría la Piedra por la noche, pues la profesora McGonagall estaría vigilando personalmente la entrada hasta el toque de queda, por si los chicos quisieran regresar. Teniendo eso claro, acordaron esperar a que todos se fueran a dormir, para poder ir a proteger a la Piedra sin ser vistos. Usando la ayuda de la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, la cual mágicamente apareció en su alcoba perfectamente doblada.

Tras la cena, los cuatro se sentaron en la sala común, lejos de todos. Nadie los molestó: después de todo, ninguno de los de Gryffindor hablaba con ellos.

Hermione revisaba sus apuntes, confiando en encontrar algunos de los encantamientos que deberían conjurar. Harry y Ron no hablaban mucho. En tanto Alfred jugaba ajedrez mágico contra su gato Hamburguesa_... _Sí, se puede jugar contra un gato...

Poco a poco, la sala se fue vaciando y todos se fueron a acostar.

Ya era hora. No había tiempo que perder.

" _Será mejor que vayas a buscar la capa " _Murmuró Ron a Harry, mientras Lee Jordan finalmente se iba, bostezando. Harry corrió por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio oscuro. No tardo más que unos segundos en regresar con su capa.

" _Es mejor que nos pongamos la capa aquí y nos aseguremos de que nos cubra a los cuatro... si Filch descubre a uno de nuestros pies andando solo por ahí... "_

" _¿Qué van a hacer? "_ Dijo una voz desde un rincón, provocando que los cuatro chicos saltaran. Neville apareció detrás de un sillón, aferrado al sapo Trevor, que parecía haber intentado otro viaje a la libertad.

Ok, eso no se lo esperaba ninguno de los chicos.

" _Nada, Neville, nada "_ Dijo Harry, escondiendo la capa detrás de la espalda.

" _Van a salir de nuevo "_ Aseguró, después de observar sus caras de culpabilidad.

" _No, no, no " _ Aseguró Hermione, intentando sonar casual _ " No, no haremos nada. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama, Neville? "_

" _No pueden irse " _Insistió Neville " Los volverán a atrapar. Gryffindor tendrá más problemas "

" _No problem. Hoy seremos HEROES "_

" _Tú no lo entiendes "_ Dijo Harry ansioso, pues no tienen tiempo que perder _" Esto es importante "_

" _No dejaré que lo hagan "_ Dijo, corriendo a ponerse frente al agujero del retrato "_ ¡Voy... voy a pelear con ustedes! "_

Ok, si no se esperaban que Neville apareciera, esto menos.

" _¡Neville! "_ Estalló Ron _ " ¡Apártate de ese agujero y no seas idiota! "_

" _¡No me llames idiota! "_ Dijo Neville _" ¡No me parece bien que sigan faltando a las reglas! ¡Y tú fuiste el que me dijo que hiciera frente a la gente! "_

" _Sí, pero no a nosotros. Neville, no sabes lo que estás haciendo "_ Dijo irritado Ron. Dio un paso hacia Neville y el chico dejó caer al sapo Trevor, que desapareció de la vista.

" _¡Ven entonces, intenta pegarme! " _ Dijo Neville, levantando los puños _" ¡Estoy listo! "_

" _Wait... Dude, nosotros solo queremos salvar al mundo " _ Explicó Alfred.

Harry se volvió hacia Hermione

" _Haz algo "_ Dijo desesperado.

Hermione dio un paso adelante "_ Neville de verdad, siento mucho, mucho, esto " _Levantó la varita, apunto a Neville y grito _" ¡Petrificus totalus! " _

Los brazos de Neville se pegaron a su cuerpo. Sus piernas se juntaron. Todo el cuerpo se le puso rígido, se balanceó y luego cayó bocabajo, rígido como un tronco.

Hermione corrió a darle la vuelta. Neville tenía la mandíbula rígida y no podía hablar. Sólo sus ojos se movían, mirándolos horrorizado.

Alfred dejo salir un silbido de _wow._

" _¿Qué le has hecho? " _ Susurró Harry impresionado.

" _Es la Inmovilización Total " _ Dijo Hermione angustiada _ " Oh, Neville, lo_ _siento tanto..."_

" _Lo comprenderás después, Neville " _ Dijo Ron, mientras se alejaban para cubrirse con la capa invisible. Para inmediatamente salir de la Sala Común.

Para sorpresa de los chicos, no se encontraron con Filch durante todo el camino. Sí vieron a la Señora Norris, pero esta no los vio a ellos.

Ya estaban llegando a la escalera del tercer piso, cuando para sorpresa de todos (más la de Alfred), vieron a Peeves flotando a mitad de camino, aflojando la alfombra para que la gente tropezara.

Instintivamente, los chicos le taparon la boca a Alfred y lo agarraron para evitar hiciera una _retirada estratégica_

" _¿Quién anda por ahí? "_ Dijo Peeves súbitamente. Entornó sus malignos ojos negros en dirección a donde los chicos estaban _" Sé que están aquí, aunque no pueda verlos. ¿Aparecidos, fantasmas o estudiantillos detestables? "_

Se elevó en el aire y flotó, mirándolos de soslayo.

" _Llamaré a Filch, debo hacerlo, si algo anda por ahí y es invisible "_

Alfred, estaba que no aguantaba ni un segundo más. En tanto los chicos se esforzaban en que no hiciera un solo ruido. Mientras tanto, a Harry le llego una idea.

" _Peeves " _ Dijo en un ronco susurró " El Barón Sanguinario tiene sus propias razones para ser invisible "

Peeves casi se cayó del aire de la impresión. Se sostuvo a tiempo y quedó a unos centímetros de la escalera.

" _Lo siento mucho, sanguinaria señoría " _ Dijo en tono meloso _" Fue por mi culpa, ha sido una equivocación... no lo vi... por supuesto que no, usted es invisible, perdone al viejo Peeves por su broma, señor "_

" _Tengo asuntos aquí, Peeves "_ Gruñó Harry _" Mantente lejos de este lugar esta noche "_

" _Lo haré, señoría, desde luego que lo haré " _ Dijo Peeves, elevándose otra vez en el aire _ " Espero que los asuntos del señor barón salgan a pedir de boca, yo no lo molestaré "_

Y con eso, desapareció.

" _¡Genial, Harry! "_ Susurró Ron, soltando a Alfred quien ya se relajaba.

Tan solo basto subir las escaleras, para encontrarse en el tercer piso, y tan solo basto dar unos cuantos pasos para estar enfrente de la puerta dentro de la cual se encontraba Fluffy. La cual, estaba entreabierta. Comprobando que Snape ya había entrado.

Alfred estuvo a punto de entrar, pero se dio cuenta que sus amigos no se movían del lugar. Los tras habían palidecido.

" _Sí quieren regresar no se los reprochare " _ Dijo Harry volviéndose a Hermione y Ron, quienes se veían aún más nerviosos que él _" Si quieren pueden llevarse la capa, no la voy a necesitar. Tu también Alfred "_

" _No seas estúpido _ " Dijo Ron.

" _Vamos contigo _ " Agregó Hermione.

" _Dude, no eres el único HERO "_ Dijo Alfred.

Harry, solamente pudo asentir la cabeza, e inmediatamente empujó la puerta.

Al entrar, inmediatamente oyeron unos gruñidos y vieron los tres hocicos del perro, el cual los olfateaba.

" _Awww Que perrito más lindo " _Dijo Alfred al ver al perro.

El perro en cuanto escucho la voz de Alfred, se puso más alerta, levantándose.

" _No es momento de eso Alfred " _Regañó Harry en voz baja.

" _¿Qué tiene en los pies? " _ Susurró Hermione.

" _Parece un arpa " _ Dijo Ron asomándose con cuidado de no salirse de la capa de invisibilidad _" Snape debe de haberla dejado ahí "_

" _Debe despertarse en el momento en que se deja de tocar "_ Dijo Harry, sacando de su túnica la flauta que Hagrid le había regalado en navidad _" Bueno, empecemos... "_

Estaba a punto de tocar, cuando vio que Alfred había salido de debajo de la capa invisible y estaba jugando con el perro.

" _Awww, ¿Quien es el perrito más indo? Tu lo eres. Sí, tu lo eres " _Decía Alfred mientras acariciaba al perro, el cual estaba dejándose querer. El perro movía la cola mientras las tres cabezas se peleaban por la atención de Alfred.

Después de unos segundos de shock, los chicos salieron de debajo de la capa invisible y se encaminaron hasta la trampilla. La cual estaba bloqueada por la pata del perro.

" _Demonios, no podemos pasar "_

" _Alfred "_

Alfred al ver que sus amigos querían pasar por la trampilla y su obstáculo era la pata del perro dijo

" _Saluda amigo "_

El perro al instante levanto la pata que tenia sobre la trampilla y la puso sobre el hombro de Alfred.

" _Wow Buen chico " _Dijo Alfred para después seguir mimando al perro.

Nuevamente, los chicos estaban congelados al ver como el perro puso su pata sobre Alfred y este ni sintió un peso extra. Vamos esa pata debía de pesar toneladas (según los chicos).

Sin perder el tiempo, los chicos abrieron lentamente la trampilla y al verla, dieron un respiro profundo debido a su profundidad.

El primero en entrar fue Harry, quien al parecer dijo sus ultimas palabras a Ron. Una vez que llego al fondo, les dijo a sus amigos que podían saltar. Ron se lanzo inmediatamente después de saber que era seguro pasar.

Hermione, antes de saltar, dirigió su mirada a Alfred, quien estaba absorto jugando con el perro.

" _¡Alfred! " _Gritó la niña.

" _¿Sí? " _Preguntó Alfred mientras continuaba acariciando al perro.

" _¿Vienes? " Preguntó la niña a lado de la trampilla._

" _Oh, cierto " _Dijo Alfred recordando su misión _" Lo siento Fluffy. Pero tengo que irme, nos vemos después " _ Dijo Alfred antes de soltar al perro y saltar por la trampilla justo después que Hermione. Fluffy simplente lo miro con reproche.

Al llegar al fondo, se dieron cuenta que el suelo era mullido. Parecía una especie de planta.

Alfred en cuanto noto que suave era, no pudo evitar comenzar a saltar sobre la superficie desconocida. Al hacerlo, se escucho un ruido extraño proveniente de lo que sea que era esa cosa.

" _Debemos de estar a kilómetros debajo del colegio " _ Dijo Hermione examinando la entrada, la cual se veía muy arriba.

" _Me alegro de que esta planta esté aquí " _ Dijo Ron.

" _¿Te alegras? " _ Gritó Hermione alarmada al notar su entorno _" ¡Mírense! " _Hermione, inmediatamente saltó al sentir que la planta comenzaba e querer sujetarle los tobillos_._

" _¡Oh my God! " _Gritó Alfred al sentir como la planta quería tomar sus tobillos. E inmediatamente comenzó a luchar.

En tanto Harry y Ron ya tenían las piernas completamente cubiertas comenzaban a luchar por soltarse.

" _¡Dejen de moverse! "_ Ordenó Hermione _ " Sé lo que es esto. ¡Es Lazo del Diablo! " _

" _Oh, me alegro mucho de saber cómo se llama, es de gran ayuda "_ Gruñó Ron, tratando de evitar que la planta trepara por su cuello.

" _¡Calla, estoy tratando de recordar cómo matarla! " _ Dijo Hermione luchando por que la planta no la agarrara.

" _¡Bueno, date prisa, no puedo respirar! "_ Jadeó Harry, mientras la planta le oprimía el pecho. Fue ayudado por Alfred quien se libro de la planta hace unos segundos.

" _Lazo del Diablo, Lazo del Diablo... ¿Qué dijo el profesor Sprout?... Le gusta la oscuridad y la humedad... "_

" _¡Entonces enciende un fuego! "_ Gritó Harry, desesperado. Intentando ayudar a Ron junto con Alfred, mientras la planta seguía intentando agarrarlos a ellos. Al parecer Alfred tenia una fuerza extraordinaria.

" _Sí... por supuesto... ¡pero no tengo madera! " _ Gimió Hermione, retorciéndose las manos.

" _**¡Te has vuelto loca! "**_ Preguntó Ron desesperado _**" ¿Eres una bruja o no? "**_

" _¡Oh, de acuerdo! " _ Suspiró Hermione. Agitó su varita, murmuró algo y envió a la planta unas llamas azules como las que había utilizado con Snape.

En segundos, los muchachos sintieron que se aflojaban las ligaduras, mientras la planta se retiraba a causa de la luz y el calor. Retorciéndose y alejándose, se desprendió de sus cuerpos y pudieron moverse.

" _Me alegro de que hayas aprendido bien Herbología, Hermione__.__ Y gracias Alfred "_ Dijo Harry aliviado, mientras se acercaba a la pared, secándose el sudor de la cara

" _No hay de que dude " _Dijo Alfred con una sonrisa y el pulgar hacia arriba.

" _Sí "_ Concordó Ron _" Y yo me alegro de que Harry no pierda la cabeza en las crisis. Porque eso de __'__no tengo __madera'.__.. francamente... "_

" _Por aquí " _ Interrumpió Harry, señalando un pasadizo de piedra que era el único camino.

Inmediatamente, los chicos se encaminaron por el pasadizo, el cual bajaba oblicuamente, siendo estrecho y húmedo. Durante el pasadizo había un silencio tal, que solo se escuchaba los pasos de los chicos y gotas de agua. O eso era asta que se escucho un leve tintineo y un crujido, que parecían proceder de delante.

" _¿Crees que será un fantasma? " _Preguntó Ron inocentemente, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras.

Antes que Alfred dijera nada, Harry habló rápidamente para calmar a Alfred _ " No creó... a mí me parecen alas "_

Al llegar al final del pasillo, vieron delante de ellos una habitación brillantemente iluminada, con el techo curvándose sobre ellos. Estaba llena de pajaritos brillantes que volaban por toda la habitación. En el lado opuesto, había una pesada puerta de madera.

" _¿Creen que nos atacarán si cruzamos la habitación? " _ Preguntó Ron sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

" _Es probable "_ Contestó Harry _" No parecen muy malos, pero supongo que si se tiran todos juntos... "_

Alfred estaba ignorando lo que decían Harry y Ron, pues quería asegurarse que no había ningún fantasma en el lugar.

Suspiró aliviado al ver que lo único que había eran pajaritos brillantes que volaban... espera... ¿pajaritos que brillan?

Al inspeccionar mejor, Alfred se dio cuenta que en realidad eran llaves con alas... ¿Por qué demonios van a haber llaves con alas? Con un encogimiento de hombros, Alfred se dirigió a donde sus amigos estaban reunidos, que era al otro lado de la habitación, junto a la puerta.

" _Cerrada, perfecto " _Gruñó Ron después de que Hermione intentará abrirla con un encantamiento.

" _¿Que hay? " _Dijo Alfred a modo de saludo uniéndose con sus amigos.

" _Que la puerta esta cerrada. Ni siquiera con al encantamiento Alohomora se abre " _Explicó Hermione obviamente frustrada.

" _Esta cerrada con llave " _Dijo Harry

" _¿Y ahora qué hacemos? " _ Murmuro Ron molesto.

" _Buscar la llave " _Dijo Hermione.

" _¿Donde? Podría estar en cualquier parte, o es mas, ni siquiera estar aquí " _Gruñó Ron.

" _Emm, dudes, haya arriba hay llaves volando " _Interrumpió Alfred, señalando a las llaves con alas.

Los chicos de inmediato fijaron su vista al techo y vieron que efectivamente no eran pájaros los que estaba arriba, sino que eran llaves con alas.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron con comprensión.

" _Entonces eso debe significar... " _ Miró alrededor de la habitación _" Sí... miren ahí " _

Hermione y Ron, inmediatamente fijaron su vista en donde Harry señalaba.

" _¡Escobas! ¡Tenemos que conseguir la llave de la puerta! " _Explicó Harry.

" _¡Pero hay cientos de llaves! _" Exclamó Hermione

Ron examinó la cerradura de la puerta. Sin fijarse en Alfred que estaba esperando que se alejara de la puerta.

" _Tenemos que buscar una llave grande, antigua, de plata, probablemente, como la manija " _ Dijo.

Sin perder el tiempo, El Trio de Oro, fue a donde las escobas estaban. Cada una tomó una escoba. Estaban apunto de elevarse, cuando un ruido estridente los desconcertó.

Al voltear, solo vieron la puerta gruesa y pesada de madera en el suelo. Junto a ella estaba Alfred admirando su trabajo.

" _Camino libre chicos " _Dijo con una sonrisa, cruzando el umbral de la puerta, caminando sobre esta. Silbando el himno nacional estadounidense.

Los chicos, tiraron al suelo las escobas y lo siguieron. Harry y Ron se preguntaban seriamente si todas las personas que trabajaban en una granja serian así de fuertes. Hermione, por otro lado, miraba de manera sospechosa a Alfred.

La habitación siguiente estaba tan oscura que no pudieron ver nada. Pero cuando estuvieron dentro la luz súbitamente inundó el lugar, para revelar un espectáculo asombroso.

Estaban en el borde de un enorme tablero de ajedrez, detrás de las piezas negras, que eran todas tan altas como ellos y construidas en lo que parecía piedra. Frente a ellos, al otro lado de la habitación, estaban las piezas blancas.

Al acercarse, un estremecimiento llenó a los niños. Las piezas blancas no tenían rostros. En tanto, Alfred se acerco a las piezas con curiosidad.

" _¿Ahora qué hacemos? "_ Susurró Harry mirando a todas las direcciones sin saber que hacer.

" _Está claro, ¿no? _" Dijo Ron " Tenemos que jugar para cruzar la habitación " Dio señalando la puerta detrás de las piezas blancas.

" _¿Cómo? " _ Dijo Hermione con nerviosismo.

" _Creo " _ Contestó Ron "_ Que vamos a tener que ser piezas "_

Se acercó a un caballero negro y levantó la mano para tocar el caballo. De inmediato, la piedra cobró vida. El caballo dio una patada en el suelo y el caballero se levantó la visera del casco, para mirar a Ron.

" _¿Tenemos que... unirnos a ustedes para poder cruzar? "_

El caballero negro asintió con la cabeza. Ron se volvió a los otros dos.

" _Esto hay que pensarlo... "_ Dijo " _Supongo que tenemos que ocupar el_ _lugar de cuatro piezas negras "_

Harry, Alfred y Hermione esperaron en silencio, mientras Ron pensaba. Por fin dijo:

" _Bueno, no se ofendan, pero ninguno de ustedes es muy bueno en ajedrez... "_

" _¡__Hey__!__ " _Exclamó ofendido Alfred.

" _No nos ofendemos " _ Dijo rápidamente Harry dándole un codazo a Alfred _" Simplemente dinos qué tenemos que hacer "_

" _Bueno, Harry, tú ocupa el lugar de ese alfil y tú, Hermione, ponte en lugar de esa torre, al lado de Harry, y tu Alfred serás el otro alf.. "_

" _Yo quiero ser un __peón__. Los HEROES vienen de __orígenes__ humildes "_ Interrumpió Alfred emocionado.

" _Bien Alfred. Serás un __peón__ " _ Dijo cansado Ron. No tenia caso discutir de esto con Alfred.

" _¿Y qué pasa contigo? "_ Preguntó Harry.

" _Yo seré un caballo "_

Sin decir más, un caballo, un alfil, una torre y un peón dieron la espalda a las piezas blancas y salieron del tablero, dejando libres cuatro cuadrados que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Alfred ocuparon.

Sin más contratiempos, el juego inicio. Ron dirigía las piezas negras.

El juego marchaba bien, hasta que los chicos vieron como una pieza blanca destruyo un peón que estaba en su paso. No paso mucho tiempo, para que los niños vieran como el ajedrez era un campo de batalla en el cual, las piezas blancas destruían sin compasión a las negras.

Debido a que ellos eran niños, no podían destruir a las piezas enemigas cuando tenían la oportunidad, estas simplemente se salían del juego... O bueno, eso creían que seria hasta que vieron a Alfred destruyendo una pieza blanca con un golpe cerrado, causando sorpresa entre Harry y Ron, y sospecha en Hermione.

Ron demostró ser un grandioso jugador, bueno, no es como si no lo supieran después de jugar (perder) tantas veces contra él, pero el punto era que poco tiempo después de haber iniciado el juego, Alfred se había coronado y era ahora un alfil, había salvado por los pelos a sus amigos en más de una ocasión y habían provocado la misma cantidad de pérdidas a las piezas blancas.

" _Ya casi estamos " _ Murmuró de pronto Ron _" Déjenme pensar... déjenme pensar "_

La reina blanca volvió su cara sin rostro hacia Ron.

" _Sí... " _ Murmuró Ron _ " Es la única forma... tengo que dejar que me atrapen "_

" _**¡No! " **_ Gritaron Harry y Hermione.

" _¡Esto es ajedrez! " _ Dijo enfadado Ron _" ¡Hay que hacer algunos sacrificios! Yo daré un paso adelante y ella me cogerá... Eso te dejará libre para hacer jaque mate al rey, Harry " _ Explicó.

" _Pero... " _

" _¿Quieres detener a Snape o no? " _Interrumpió Ron a Harry.

" _Ron... " _ Murmuró Hermione.

" _¡Si no se dan prisa va a conseguir la Piedra! "_ Gritó Ron molesto.

" _Fue un gusto servir a tu lado " _Declaró Alfred, con una seriedad que los chicos jamás le habían visto antes.

Harry y Hermione estaba asustados, no sabían que iba a pasar una vez hecho el movimiento y las palabras de Alfred no ayudaron en nada... de hecho lo empeoraron_._

" _¿Listos? " _ Preguntó Ron después de tragar grueso. Tenia el rostro pálido pero decidido _ " Allá voy, y no se __queden __una vez que hayamos ganado "_

Se movió hacia delante y la reina blanca saltó. Golpeó a Ron con fuerza en la cabeza con su brazo de piedra y el chico se derrumbó en el suelo, mientras su cabeza comenzaba a sangrar. Hermione gritó, pero se quedó en su casillero. La reina blanca arrastró a Ron a un lado.

" _No dejes que su sacrificio haya sido en vano Harry "_

Dijo Alfred desde el otro lado del tablero a Harry, pues se había quedado congelado.

Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos, se movió tres casilleros a la izquierda.

El rey blanco se quitó la corona y la arrojó a los pies de Harry. Habían ganado. Las piezas saludaron y se fueron, dejando libre la puerta.

Con una última mirada de desesperación hacia Ron, Harry y Hermione corrieron hacia la salida, seguidos por Alfred, quien se había entretenido acomodando a Ron y tratando de detener la hemorragia.

" _¿Y si él está...? " _Dijo preocupada Hermione, lanzando miradas detrás de ellos.

" _Él estará bien " _ Dijo Harry, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo _ " ¿Qué crees que nos queda? " _ Preguntó para cambiar de tema.

" _Tuvimos a Sprout en el Lazo del Diablo, Flitwick debe de haber hechizado las llaves, y McGonagall transformó a las piezas de ajedrez. Eso nos deja el hechizo de Quirrell y el de Snape..." _

Habían llegado a otra puerta.

Sin perder tiempo, Harry empujo la puerta y la abrió. Solo para encontrarse con un olor tan desagradable que sus ojos lagrimeaban.

Al frente de ellos, vieron, aplastado en el suelo, un trol más grande que el que habían derribado, inconsciente y con un bulto sangrante en la cabeza.

" _Me alegro de que no tengamos que pelear con éste "_ Susurró Harry, mientras pasaban con cuidado sobre una de las enormes piernas.

Sin detenerse, cruzaron la habitación y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.

Al abrir la siguiente puerta, los chicos se encontraron en una habitación no muy grande. En el interior de esta, había una mesa con siete botellas de diferente tamaño puestas en fila.

Al acercarse, la puerta se cerro en un ruido sordo y de inmediato un fuego se encendió detrás de ellos. No era un fuego común, era púrpura. Al mismo tiempo, llamas negras se encendieron delante.

" _Snape "_ Suspiro pesadamente Harry _" ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? " _

**Final punto de vista del Trio de Oro + El HERO**

**Tiempo antes...**

Arthur se encontraba corriendo al tercer piso. Sí sus suposiciones eran correctas, Quirrell robaría ese mismo día la Piedra Filosofal y Voldemort volvería.

Solo esperaba que Harry y sus amigos no supieran lo que planeaba hacer Quirrell, porque conociéndolos, era posible que se metieran en grandes problemas por eso.

Al doblar una esquina , chocó contra alguien.

"_Hohohohoho ¿Anglaterre, adonde vas con tanta prisa? " _Preguntó Francia, viendo divertido como Inglaterra chocó contra Canadá.

"_No es de tu incumbencia frog " _Gruñó Inglaterra antes de retomar su camino al tercer piso. Apenas dio unos pasos cuando se volteo a ver a Francia _"__Pensándolo mejor. Frog podrías… "_

" _Hohohohoh mon __cher __Anglaterre necesita mi ayu…"_

" _S__hut up. No interrumpas Frog.__Necesito que vayas a buscar a Dumbledore y le digas que Voldemort planea robar la __P__iedra Filosofal esta noche " _

" _Ok. Yo le digo a Dumbledore… __**¿¡Qué?! **__" _

" _Sí frog. Planea robar la Piedra Filosofal que esta custodiada por un perro de tres cabezas en el Tercer Piso. Ahora yo voy a tratar de detenerlo, pero es mejor tener a un mago poderoso de nuestro lado " _Explicó antes de retomar su camino al Tercer Piso.

" _P__erro… de tres cabezas… " _Francis se sacudió la cabeza para salir de su aturdimiento y buscar a Dumbledore.

" _Vol… ¿qué? " _Preguntó Canadá abrazando más a Kumajirou. No sabia por qué, pero ese nombre no le agradaba mucho….

" _Voldemort__.__ Mon __chéri. __Fue…o es el mago tenebroso más malo de todos los tiempos " _Comenzó a explicarle mientras caminaban buscando a Dumbledore.

Caminaron por varios pisos diferentes en búsqueda de dicho mago.

Ya había pasado una cantidad considerable de tiempo desde que se toparon con Inglaterra.

" _Eh?__ France__ ¿Sabes en donde esta Dumbledore? " _Preguntó en un susurro el Canadiense.

El francés se detuvo en seco. Demonios. Como pensaba ir a advertirle a Dumbledore si ni siquiera sabia en donde se encontraba este.

**Punto de vista de Arthur.**

Una vez que se encontró con Francis, llegó sin ninguna interrupción al Tercer Piso.

Arthur se acercó lentamente a la puerta, solo para encontrarla abierta. Maravilloso, sus sospechas eran ciertas. Quirrell ya había pasado por ahí.

Sinperder tiempo. Arthur abrió la puerta y se internó a la habitación. Una vez dentro, pudo ver como el perro de tres cabezas se irguió amenazante y lo miraba fijamente conteniendo un gruñido.

" _Hello Fluffy. Disculpa molestarte pero __tengo que verificar que lo que proteges este bien " _ Dijo Arthur con calma mientras se acercaba al perro.

Al hacerlo, Fluffy comenzó a relajarse y acerco sus hocicos al ingles.

" _Ahora no Fluffy. Tengo cosas que hacer " _Explicó mientras trataba de mover la pata del perro que estaba sobre la trampilla.

Fluffy sin embargo, no hacia caso a las palabras del ingles y seguía acercando sus cabezas esperando mimos. A la par que lamia la cara del chico.

" _Fluff... Fluffy " _Al ingles le costaba trabajo hablar, pues el perro le comenzó a lamer la cara con sus tres lenguas, esperando claro, jugar _ "_ _Ahora no " _Dijo con un tono de voz autoritario.

Fluffy al escuchar el tono de voz demandante del ingles. Dejo de lamerle la cara. Quito su pata de la trampilla y con las orejas gachas se fue al rincón a acurrucarse.

Arthur al ver la reacción del perro, soltó un suspiro.

" _Hey. Ahora tengo que entrar a comprobar unas cosas. Pero te prometo que __después__vendré__ a jugar contigo " _

Al escuchar eso, el perro se lanzo sobre Arthur y le lamio la cara feliz, moviendo su cola.

Arthur estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para poder respirar teniendo encima al perro. Después de calmarlo. El perro salió de encima de él y se sentó de tal manera que no estorbara.

La nación británica, se levantó del suelo y con un suspiro profundo al ver la profundidad de la trampilla (vamos, era profundo, ni siquiera se veía el fondo), se lanzó dentro de esta.

Para su sorpresa, al caer no se rompió algo. Calló sobre un suelo algo inestable, pero era cómodo y acolchonado. Perfecto para amortiguar la caída.

Una vez comprobó su alrededor, se dio cuenta de algo... estaba en el lazo del diablo.

" _Wonderful " _Suspiró antes de sacar su varita _" Lumus Solem "_

Con eso, el lazo del diablo, retiro sus lazos del derredor de Arthur y se escondió en una grieta inmensa que estaba a su disposición.

Por lo que Arthur pudo notar al caer, supuso que alguien más ya había pasado por ahí, pues había restos chamuscados de la planta. Un hechizo incendiario pensó.

Sin esperar, se internó por el pasadizo que estaba frente a el. Era angosto y húmedo. Después de algún rato, logro divisar la salida junto con unos sonidos de tintineos y crujidos.

Al salir, pudo divisar a su lado izquierdo algunas escobas acomodadas y tres tiradas. Siguiendo el sonido del tintineo, miro a la parte superior del lugar. Al hacerlo, pudo ver a montones de pajarillos brillando que revoloteaban por el lugar... un momento... ¿pájaros brillando?

Mirando detenidamente se dio cuenta que en realidad eran llaves con alas... Eso y las escobas acomodadas, significaba que necesitaba una llave en especifico para abrir algo y poder continuar su camino... espera... se detuvo a buscar las escobas y se dio cuenta que eran tres la que estaban tiradas en el suelo... ¿tres? Quirrell vino solo a buscar la piedra. Oh, no importa, ahora lo que tiene que hacer es buscar es lo que tiene que abrir la llave para poder tener una idea de cual es la que lo abre.

Al voltear en búsqueda de algo que abrir, no encontró nada... Ah sí, una puerta, pero no había necesidad de abrirla, estaba en el suelo, parece que alguien la tiró...

Inglaterra rio internamente al ver la similitud que tenia esta puerta con las de su casa cada vez que venia de visita Estados Unidos...

Como si la realización lo hubiera golpeado como un balde de agua fría, volteo de inmediato a ver las tres escobas tiradas. Volteo a ver la puerta. Escobas. Puerta. Escobas. Puerta.

" _Fuck "_

Sin perder el tiempo, corrió sobre la puerta. Perfecto. Lo único que deseaba que no pasara era esto. Sabia que los chicos sabían sobre la Piedra, pero no que supieran que alguien la iba a robar ¿Cómo demonios sabían que Quirrell la robaría ese día? Sacudiendo su cabeza, Arthur continuo corriendo por el pasadizo esperando que los chicos no se toparan con Voldemort.

**Fin punto de vista de Arthur.**

Hermione estaba regresando a donde Ron estaba. La prueba de Snape había consistido en una prueba de lógica, resolviendo un acertijo, que incluía pócimas para atravesar el fuego purpura o el negro, mezcladas con venenos y vino de ortiga. Acordaron que Harry bebería la poción para pasar por el fuego, Hermione la que la llevaría por el purpura para poder regresar con Ron y pedir ayuda, mientras que Alfred dijo que podría romper una pared para pasar. Cosa que Harry no creyó, pero Hermione quien intuía que Alfred había bebido una poción de súper fuerza desconocida, lo lograría.

Al llegar con Ron se arrodillo a su lado. Vio que se encontraba acostado de un lado del tablero con su bufanda atada en la cabeza para detener la hemorragia. Inmediatamente comprobó su respiración y se dio cuenta que era muy lenta, casi imperceptible. Tomó su pulso y noto que era muy bajo. Si antes estaba nerviosa, ahora estaba híper nerviosa ¿Qué pasa si tenia una hemorragia cerebral? ¿Qué tal si tenia el cráneo roto? ¿Y si por toda la sangre que había perdido moría? ¿Por qué demonios no les enseñaban primeros auxilios? ¿Qué tal si...

Toda su cadena de pensamientos se vio rota por el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban.

Hermione se asusto enormemente. No sabia quien venia, bien podía ser un maestro que se dio cuenta que Snape venia a robar la Piedra, pero también podía ser un monstros que estaba escondido y no habían visto antes.

Al ver que quien se acercaba era Arthur, soltó un suspiro que no sabia que estaba conteniendo.

" _Hermione ¿Qué pasó? "_ Preguntó alarmado Arthur al ver a Ron en el suelo tendido con un charco de sangre abajo y a Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos.

" _Arth... yo... él... "_Hermione no se había dado cuenta de lo preocupada y asustada que estaba hasta ese momento en el que no le salieron las palabras de la boca.

Arthur al ver el estado de Hermione decidió no preguntarle nada por el momento y revisar a Ron.

" _Tranquila " _Le dijo, acercándose a Ron.

Hermione al ver lo que se proponía hacer Arthur, se hizo a un lado para dejarlo trabajar.

Arthur inmediatamente busco su pulso y al darse cuenta que era lento, suspiro aliviado _" Esta vivo " _

" _Él... recibió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza " _Explicó Hermione respirando con dificultad.

" _Ya veo " _

Arthur comenzó a revisarle la cabeza. Comprobó el vendaje improvisado y lo aseguró mejor. _" Esta bien. Solo esta inconsciente... parece que estará así algunos días "_

" _Pero... y la sangre... él no "_

" _No te preocupes. Estará bien. Por lo que pude ver, el solamente se abrió uno de los __vasos__ sanguíneos que tenemos en la cabeza. El golpe no paso a más. Y no te preocupes por la cantidad de sangre perdida, es menos de __un cuarto de__ litro, si hubiera perdido dos litros o más, seria preocupante " _Explicó mientras se levantaba _" Pero, será mejor llevarlo a la enfermería "_

Hermione, suspiro aliviada por la explicación de Arthur.

" _Ahora, lo que hay que hacer es buscar una manera de sacarlo de aquí... podríamos usar las escobas que están allá atrás " _Decía Arthur mientras ayudaba a Hermione a levantarse, mientras esta se secaba las lagrimas que no sabia que tenia.

" …_lo podría cargar hasta allí. Y luego simplemente iríamos a la enfermería... Un momento ¿¡__Dónde__ están Alfred y Harry?! " _Preguntó alarmado Arthur.

" _Ellos fueron a detener a Snape de robar la Piedra Filosofal "_

" _Ellos solos! Pero si no podrán... Espera ¿Snape? "_

" _Sí. Ya se que suena increíble pero Snape planea robar la Piedra para Quien-tu-sabes "_

" _Sí se que Voldemort quiere la piedra pero Snape no lo ayuda. Es Quirrell "_

" _¿Quirrell? Pero Snape... "_

" _Señor Kirkland y señorita__ Granger.__ Serian tan amables de l__l__evar al señor Weasley a la enfermería. Estoy seguro que la señora __Pomfrey__ querrá atenderlo de inmediato "_

Habló una voz detrás de ellos.

" _Profesor Dumbledore "_ Exclamaron a coro los niños sorprendidos.

" _No se preocupen por los sortilegios. Ya los he quitado. Y ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a ver como están las cosas por allá " _Dijo justo antes de salir corriendo rumbo a la siguiente cámara.

Ambos chicos, asintieron con la cabeza. Arthur se colocó a Ron en la espalda con la ayuda de Hermione y se encaminaron a donde estaban las escobas para poder salir y llevar a Ron con la sanadora.

**Momentos antes con Francis.**

Francis y Matthew habían sido atrapados por Filch... Bueno, Francis había sido atrapado por Filch, él no vio a Matthew, pero Matthew los seguía.

En un principio Francis había protestado por ser atrapado, pero dándose cuenta que no tenia idea de donde buscar a Dumbledore, pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era ver a un maestro, comentarle la situación, y que este le dijera a Dumbledore o lo llamara.

Ya habían llegado a la Sala de Profesores (al parecer el profesor Flitwick se había quedado ahí para hablar con otro maestro). Filch con una sonrisa burlona llamó a la puerta diciendo: _" Encontré a este mequetrefe __vagando__ por el castillo "_

Al instante la puerta se abrió, revelando a la profesora McGonagall.

" _¿Usted, señor Bonnefoy? " _ Preguntó algo asombrada. Ella esperaba que fuera Harry y/o alguno de sus amigos.

" _Oui "_

" _Yo me encargo aquí señor Filch. El profesor __Flitwick__ esta adentro " _Dijo la profesora dejando entrar al chico (Matthew también entro pero nadie se dio cuenta).

Al ver entrar a Francis, el profesor Flitwick salto del asiento y por poco tira su té.

" _Usted de nuevo señor Bonnefoy. Ya habíamos hablado de esto... "_

" _Oui, pero esta vez, tengo una buena razón para hacerlo " _Dijo. Ganándose miradas atentas de ambos profesores. Y antes de que alguno dijera algo más continuó _" Verán, estaba buscando al Profesor Dumbledore para advertirle que esta noche planea robar la Piedra Filosofal... "_

" _Snape. Si señor Bonnefoy. Harry y sus amigos vinieron hoy a decirme eso " _Interrumpió la profesora McGonagall, ignorando al profesor Flitwick que se la había caído la taza debido a la impresión de que los chicos supieran de la Piedra_ " Pero le aseguro que... "_

" _Oh, no, no, no. Quien quiere robar la Piedra Filosofal es Quirrell " _Repuso Francis, ganándose una mirada sorpresiva de la profesora McGonagall _" Él esta buscando la Piedra para Vo... para Quien-usted-sabe "_

Bien. Si la profesora McGonagall ya estaba más que sorprendida, ahora ni tenia aliento. Mientras tanto el profesor Flitwick se dejó caer en su asiento de la impresión.

" _Yo... usted ¿Como sabe eso? "_

Ok. Eso Francis no lo había pensado...

" _Yo... bueno... Vera... Hoy estaba hablando con Arthur... y él me comento que cuando fue al bosque... algo estaba por atacar a Harry... alcanzó a verle el rostro... pero como todo fue tan rápido... se le había olvidado... Hoy durante el examen, el profesor Quirrell paso cerca de él y recordó que fue a Quirrell quien estaba en el bosque... y __sabemos que__ Quien-usted-sabe__ va tras la Piedra porque…__ " _Muy bien, ya no se le ocurría que más decir.

Para su fortuna, vio que Matthew sí había pensado en algo y tenia esa parte cubierta y que desde el rincón, intentaba explicar las cosas.

La profesora estuvo apunto de pedirle que continuara cuando se escuchó una voz proveniente del fondo.

" _¿Quien eres? "_

" _Matthew, tu dueño. De Canadá "_

Los dos profesores se voltearon a donde el joven canadiense se encontraba. Y al hacerlo, el profesor Flitwick casi le da un infarto.

Al tener la atención de todos el canadiense comenzó a hablar en un susurro.

" _Verán, yo puedo explicar eso. Arthur después recordó que Quirrell estaba bebiendo sangre de unicornio. Tomando encuentra que la sangre de unicornio te mantiene vivo aunque te estés muriendo__ y Quirrell no esta muriendo, además __que la Piedra Filosofal esta en la __escuela__. Él llego a esa conclusión. __A parte__ sintió una presencia de__ más__ en el interior de Quirrell. Al parecer lo esta poseyendo. Eso es todo lo que sabemos, si quiere saber algo más, __tendrá__ que preguntárselo a Arthur " _Terminó de explicar.

" _Ya veo. Sí es así, tendría sentido que actuara hoy debido a que el profesor Dumbledore no esta. Ustedes será mejor que se queden aquí " _Dijo dirigiéndose a los chicos con voz firme, quienes simplemente asintieron y se sentaron _" Profesor __Flitwick__ " _El profesor salto al ser llamado. Había estado congelado _" Usted avise a los demás profesores de la situación mientras yo intento comunicarme con Albus " _

Con eso dicho, ambos profesores salieron del salón con velocidad.

**Paralelo: Alfred y Harry.**

Ambos chicos se habían separado de su amiga Hermione en el salón de las pócimas de Snape. Harry había logrado pasar por las llamas negras con la ayuda de la poción, mientras que Alfred había roto el muro para no pasar por las llamas (solo la puerta tenia llamas negras).

Al cruzar del otro lado de la habitación, se encontraron con una sorpresa. Frente a ellos no estaba Snape, sino Quirrell.

" _¡Usted! " _ Exclamó Harry incrédulo. Alfred por otra parte, buscaba por la habitación alguna señal de Snape y/o Voldemort. Pero lo único que encontró en esa habitación aparte de ellos, era un espejo viejo gigante que estaba en medio de la habitación.

Quirrell sonrió al ver a los chicos, para la sorpresa de estos, tenia una sonrisa espeluznante en el rostro y no parecía nervioso y su tic nervioso había desaparecido.

" _Yo " _ Dijo con calma _" Me preguntaba si me iba a encontrar contigo aquí, Potter "_

" _Pero yo pensé... Snape..."_

" _¿Severus? "_ Quirrell rio, y no fue con su habitual sonido tembloroso y entrecortado, sino con una risa fría y aguda _" Sí, Severus parecía ser el indicado, ¿no? Fue muy útil tenerlo dando vueltas como un murciélago enorme. Al lado de él ¿quién iba a sospechar del po-pobre tar-tamudo p-profesor Quirrell?"_ Bufó.

" _¡Pero Snape trató de matarme! " _ Replicó Harry sin poder creerse aquello.

" _Hey chicos. El HERO está aquí " _Dijo Alfred intentando llamar la atención moviendo la mano.

" _No, no, no. Yo traté de matarte " _Dijo Quirrell con voz fría ignorando olímpicamente a Alfred _" Tu amiga, la señorita Granger, accidentalmente me atropelló cuando corría a prenderle fuego a Snape, en ese partido de quidditch. Y rompió el contacto visual que yo tenía contigo. Unos segundos más y te habría hecho caer de esa escoba. Y ya lo habría conseguido, si Snape no hubiera estado murmurando un contra maleficio, tratando de salvarte "_

" _¿Snape trataba de salvarme a mí? "_

" _Por supuesto " _ Dijo fríamente Quirrell _ " ¿Por qué crees que quiso ser árbitro en el siguiente partido? Estaba tratando de asegurarse de que yo no pudiera hacerlo otra vez. Gracioso, en realidad... no necesitaba molestarse. No podía hacer nada con Dumbledore mirando " _

Para este momento. Alfred se sentía más que ignorado y se puso a rayar el suelo con su varita, mientras comía una hamburguesa sacada de la nada.

" _Todos los otros profesores creyeron que Snape trataba de impedir que Gryffindor ganase, se ha hecho muy impopular... Y qué pérdida de tiempo cuando, después de todo eso, voy a__matarte esta noche "_

Quirrell chasqueó los dedos. Unas sogas cayeron del aire y se enroscaron en el cuerpo de Harry y Alfred sujetándolos con fuerza. Sorprendiendo tanto a Harry como a Alfred, bueno a Alfred más, pues había dejado de prestar atención a lo que pasaba. Pero bueno, al fin le iban a prestar atención al HERO, ¿no?

" _Eres demasiado molesto para vivir, Potter. Deslizándote por el colegio, como en Halloween, porque me descubriste cuando iba a ver qué era lo que vigilaba la Piedra "_

" _¿Usted fue el que dejó entrar al trol? "_

Perfecto. Quirrell seguía ignorándolo mientras daba su monologo malvado a Harry únicamente... bueno... tal vez dejaría brillar a Harry ese día...

" _Claro. Yo tengo un don especial con esos monstruos. ¿No viste lo que le hice al que estaba en la otra habitación? Desgraciadamente, cuando todos_ _andaban corriendo por ahí para buscarte, Snape, que ya sospechaba de mí, fue directamente al tercer piso para ganarme de mano, y no sólo hizo que mi monstruo no pudiera matarte, sino que ese perro de tres cabezas no mordió la pierna de Snape de la manera en que debería haberlo hecho... "_ Tomo una respiración profunda de gozo y fijo sus ojos en Harry _ " Ahora, espera tranquilo, Potter. Necesito examinar este interesante espejo "_

Harry, no se había percatado en absoluto del espejo de Oesed, por estar absorbido en la conversación con Quirrell. Aunque claro, Alfred lo había notado desde hacia años, mientras buscaba a Snape y/o Voldemort.

" _Este espejo es la llave para poder encontrar la Piedra " _ Murmuró Quirrell para si mismo, dando golpecitos alrededor del marco _" Era de esperar que Dumbledore hiciera algo así... pero él está en Londres... Cuando pueda volver, yo ya estaré muy lejos "_

Mientras Quirrell hablaba, Harry vio como Alfred se removía de las cuerdas consiguiendo aflojarlas para poder salir de ellas. Harry intento hacer lo mismo, pero no pudo hacer nada.

" _Alfred, yo lo distraigo y tu lo atacas "_ Le dijo en voz baja.

Quirrell al escuchar algo, se volvió a Harry _ " ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? "_

" _Que... Lo vi a usted y a Snape en el bosque... " _ Dijo improvisando, para distraerlo.

" _Sí " _ Dijo Quirrell, sin darle importancia, paseando alrededor del espejo para ver la parte posterior _" Me estaba siguiendo, tratando de averiguar hasta dónde había llegado. Siempre había sospechado de mí. Trató de asustarme... Como si pudiera, cuando yo tengo a lord Voldemort de mi lado... "_

Quirrell salió de detrás del espejo y se miró en él con enfado.

" _Veo la Piedra... se la presento a mi maestro... pero ¿dónde está? "_

Alfred, con su fuerza sobrehumana, ya se había librado de las cuerdas de la parte superior del cuerpo, y ahora luchaba por quitarse las que estaban abajo... cosa que era más complicada de lo que parece, pues eran cuerdas mágicas que apretaban más fuerte como intentaras quitártelas y si te las quitabas, instintivamente volvían a atarte.

" _Pero Snape siempre pareció odiarme mucho "_ Habló Harry, esperando que Quirrell no notara a Alfred luchando por salir de las cuerdas.

" _Oh, sí " _ Dijo Quirrell, con aire casual _" Claro que sí. Estaba en Hogwarts con tu padre, ¿no lo sabías? Se detestaban. Pero nunca quiso que estuvieras muerto "_

" _Pero hace unos días yo lo oí a usted, llorando... Pensé que Snape lo estaba amenazando... "_

Por primera vez, un espasmo de miedo cruzó el rostro de Quirrell.

" _Algunas veces "_ Dijo _ " Me resulta difícil seguir las instrucciones de mi maestro... Él es un gran mago y yo soy débil..." _

" _¿Quiere decir que él estaba en el aula con usted? " _ Preguntó Harry viendo de reojo a Alfred.

" _Él está conmigo dondequiera que vaya "_ Dijo con calma Quirrell _" Lo conocí cuando viajaba por el mundo. Yo era un joven tonto, lleno de ridículas ideas sobre el mal y el bien. Lord Voldemort me demostró lo equivocado que estaba. No hay ni mal ni bien, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo... Desde entonces le he servido fielmente, aunque muchas veces le he fallado. Tuvo que ser muy severo conmigo " _ Quirrell se estremeció súbitamente _" No perdona fácilmente los errores. Cuando fracasé en robar esa Piedra de Gringotts, se disgustó mucho. Me castigó... decidió que tenía que vigilarme muy de cerca... "_

La voz de Quirrell se apagó.

" _No comprendo... ¿La Piedra está dentro del espejo? ¿Tengo que romperlo? "_

Para ese momento, Alfred ya se había librado de las molestas cueras, y ahora iba a donde Quirrell estaba para tenderle un ataque sorpresa. Harry se hubiera asombrado por los movimientos silenciosos y cautelosos de Alfred, sino estuviera procesando toda la información recién descubierta. Pensaba en haber visto a Quirrell el día del asalto de Gringotts, y la posibilidad de saber donde estaba la Piedra si veía el espejo.

" _¿Qué hace este espejo? ¿Cómo funciona? ¡Ayúdame, Maestro! "_

Y por si no faltara nada más, una voz siniestra, fría... que digo fría, helada, salió del mismo Quirrell _" Utiliza al muchacho... Utiliza al muchacho..."_

Quirrell que se había estado paseando por el espejo, se volteó a Harry justo al momento que de la nada (bueno, no de la nada), recibió un una patada en la espalda que lo tiró al suelo.

Alfred inmediatamente se traslado a la parte superior de Quirrell y comenzó a hacerle una llave. Quirrell con la otra mano, tomo su varita y le lanzó un hechizo a Alfred que le hubiera dado de no ser porque salto y lo esquivo en el momento correcto.

Quirrell se levantó de golpe y comenzó a lanzarle maldiciones al americano quien con una destreza asombrosa los esquivaba.

Alfred pese a tener una profunda experiencia en el campo de batalla, no estaba acostumbrado a pelear con ese cuerpo, por lo que algunos hechizos le pasaban rozando. Él saco su varita también, pero al no conocer ningún hechizo de ataque no le sirvió mucho. Estaba en una seria desventaja.

Quirrell accidentalmente en un intento de atacar a Alfred. Lanzo un hechizo explosivo que dio de lleno con el techo, provocando que algunas rocas cayeran cerca de Alfred.

Alfred el ver las rocas cayendo, dejo de prestar atención a Quirrell y comenzó a esquivar las rocas. Quirrell al ver su oportunidad, lanzó una maldición al muchacho, que lo mando de bruces contra la pared, dejándole un poco aturdido.

Quirrell fue por Alfred y después de volver a ponerle unas cuerdas lo llevo delante del espejo.

" _Dime ¿Qué ves? " _Gruñó Quirrell.

Alfred algo aturdido, miro al espejo. Al instante que lo vio, se ruborizo profundamente…

" _Y bien ¿Qué ves? " _ Dijo Quirrell con impaciencia.

" _Yo... yo veo__… __Oh, dude, eso es grandioso. Veo a__ los Estados Unidos de América declarado como patrimonio mundial y reconocido por todas las naciones como el Única y Poderosa Nación. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA "_

Tanto Quirrell como Harry, pusieron los ojos.

" _Usa a Potter... Usa a Potter " _Dijo otra vez la voz.

" _Hey, dude, si que apestas " _Se quejó Alfred al percibir un olor asqueroso del turbante de Quirrell.

" _Y __desaste__ del otro... " _Dijo la voz fría.

Harry, instintivamente intentó zafarse de las cueras, y al hacerlo, terminando cayendo de bruces contra el piso a la par que Quirrell se volteaba a Alfred.

Quirrell apuntó su varita a Alfred y antes de que este reaccionara grito _ " Adeva Kadabra " _

Chispas verdes salieron de su varita lanzando a Alfred al otro extremo de la habitación.

Harry intentó mirar, pero cuando lo hizo, vio a Alfred del otro lado de la habitación inconsciente... esperaba.

Quirrell se volvió hacia Harry. _" Potter... ven aquí "_

Hizo sonar las manos una vez y las sogas cayeron. Harry se puso lentamente de pie, viendo a su amigo caído del otro lado, esperaba que solo estuviera inconsciente. Conociendo la fuerza de Alfred, seguramente lo estuviera debido al fuerte impacto ¿no?, digo, rompió una pared sin problemas... eso no seria suficiente para matarlo ¿no? Pensaba Harry, desconociendo el hechizo usado.

" _Ven aquí " _ Repitió Quirrell al ver que no se movía y agregó _" Sera mejor que te comportes o terminas como tu amigo. __Ahora__ mira en el espejo y dime lo que ves "_

Harry se aproximó lanzando miradas a donde estaba Alfred. Mientras en su mente se convencía de que estaba bien y ahora tenia que enfocarse en mentir.

Quirrell se le acercó por detrás. Harry respiró el extraño olor que parecía salir del turbante de Quirrell. Alfred tenia razón. Apestaba.

Respiro hondo, se detuvo frente al espejo cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir.

Se vio reflejado, muy pálido y con cara de asustado. Pero un momento más tarde, su reflejo le sonrió. Puso la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una piedra de color sangre. Le guiñó un ojo y volvió a guardar la Piedra en el bolsillo y, cuando lo hacía, Harry sintió que algo pesado caía en su bolsillo real. De alguna manera (era algo increíble) había conseguido la Piedra.

" _¿Bien? __" _ Preguntó Quirrell con impaciencia _ "__ ¿Qué es lo que ves?__ " _

Harry, se armo de valor y con la voz más convincente que pudo reunir dijo:

" _Me veo con Dumbledore, estrechándonos las manos__Yo...__he ganado la copa de la casa para Gryffindor__ "_

" _Demonios. __Quítate de ahí __" _ Dijo molesto Quirrell. Gruñía bajo y lanzaba más maldiciones.

Cuando Harry se hizo a un lado, sintió la Piedra Filosofal contra su pierna. Estaba pensando en escapar cuando otra vez escuchó la voz aguda.

" _Mi__ente... él miente...__ "_

" _¡Potter, vuelve aquí!__ "_ Gitó Quirrell _ " __¡Dime la verdad! ¿Qué es lo que has visto?__ "_

" _Déjame hablar con él... cara a cara...__ " _ Dijo la voz misteriosa.

" _¡__Pero __Maestro, no está lo bastante fuerte todavía!__ "_

" _Tengo fuerza suficiente... para esto__ " _ Gruñó.

Harry se petrificó ante esas palabras. No podía mover ni un músculo ¿Cómo podía saber que estaba mintiendo? Sin poder hacer nada. Harry vio como Quirrell desenvolvía su turbante. ¿Qué iba a suceder?

El turbante cayó. La cabeza de Quirrell parecía extrañamente pequeña sin él. Entonces, Quirrell se dio la vuelta lentamente.

Harry hubiera querido gritar, pero no podía dejar salir ningún sonido.

Donde tendría que haber estado la nuca de Quirrell, había un rostro, la cara más terrible que Harry hubiera visto en su vida. Era de color blanco tiza, con brillantes ojos rojos y ranuras en vez de fosas nasales, como las serpientes.

" _Harry Potter... __"_ Susurró.

Harry trató de retroceder, pero sus piernas no le respondían.

" _¿Ves en lo que me he convertido?__" _Dijo la cara _ " __No más que en__sombra y quimera... Tengo forma sólo cuando puedo compartir el cuerpo de__otro... Pero siempre ha habido seres deseosos de dejarme entrar en sus__corazones y en sus mentes... La sangre de unicornio me ha dado fuerza en estas semanas pasadas... tú viste al leal Quirrell bebiéndola para mí en el__bosque... y una vez que tenga el Elixir de la Vida seré capaz de crear un__cuerpo para mí... Ahora... ¿por qué no me entregas la Piedra que tienes en el__bolsillo?__ "_

Ante esa noticia, Harry se tambaleó provocando que por poco callera contra el suelo ¿Cómo demonios sabía en donde estaba la Piedra? Hasta hace uno segundos la buscaba.

" _No seas tonto __" _Se burló el rostro. _" __Mejor que salves tu propia vida y te__unas a mí... o tendrás el mismo final__que tus padres... Murieron pidiéndome__misericordia...__ O como tu amigo… " _

" _**¡Mentira!**_**"** Gritó Harry.

Quirrell caminaba hacia atrás, para que Voldemort pudiera mirarlo. La cara maligna sonreía.

" _Qué conmovedor __" _ Dijo _" __Siempre consideré la valentía... Sí,__muchacho, tus padres eran valientes... Maté primero a tu padre y luchó con__valor... Pero tu madre no tenía que morir... ella trataba de protegerte... __ Y tu amigo igual…. pobre, era muy joven… pero se esforzó… __Ahora, dame esa Piedra, a menos que quieras que__ estas personas __ha__y__a__n__ muerto en vano__ "_

" _**¡Nunca!**__** "**_

Harry se movió hacia la puerta en llamas. No iba a dejar que sus amigos salieran lastimado en vano.

" _**¡Atrápalo! **__**"**_ Gritó Voldemort. Y al momento siguiente, Harry sintió la mano de Quirrell sujetando su muñeca. De inmediato, un dolor agudo atravesó su cicatriz y sintió como si la cabeza fuera a partírsele en dos. Gritó, luchando con todas sus fuerzas y, para su sorpresa, Quirrell lo soltó. El dolor en la cabeza amainó...

Miró alrededor para ver dónde estaba Quirrell y lo vio doblado de dolor, mirándose los dedos, que se ampollaban ante sus ojos.

" _**¡Atrápalo! ¡Atrápalo! "**_ Rugía otra vez Voldemort, y Quirrell arremetió contra Harry, haciéndolo caer al suelo y apretándole el cuello con las dos manos... La cicatriz de Harry casi lo enceguecía de dolor y, sin embargo, pudo ver a Quirrell chillando desesperado.

" _Maestro, no puedo sujetarlo... ¡Mis manos... mis manos! _" Quirrell, aunque mantenía sujeto a Harry aplastándolo con las rodillas, le soltó el cuello y contempló, aterrorizado, sus manos. Harry vio que estaban quemadas, en carne viva, con ampollas rojas y brillantes.

" _¡Entonces mátalo, idiota, y termina de una vez! __"_ Exclamó Voldemort.

Quirrell levantó la mano para lanzar un maleficio mortal, pero Harry, instintivamente, se incorporó y se aferró a la cara de Quirrell.

" _**¡Aaaaaah! "**_

Quirrell se apartó, con el rostro también quemado, y entonces Harry se dio cuenta: Quirrell no podía tocar su piel sin sufrir un dolor terrible. Su única oportunidad era sujetar a Quirrell, que sintiera tanto dolor como para impedir que hiciera el maleficio...

Harry se puso de pie de un salto, cogió a Quirrell de un brazo y lo apretó con fuerza. Quirrell gritó y trató de empujar a Harry. El dolor de cabeza de éste aumentaba y el muchacho no podía ver, solamente podía oír los terribles gemidos de Quirrell y los aullidos de Voldemort diciendo: " _**¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo! " **_Y otras voces, tal vez sólo en su cabeza, gritando:_ "¡Harry! ¡Harry! "_

Sintió que el brazo de Quirrell se iba soltando, supo que estaba perdido, sintió que todo se oscurecía y que caía... caía... caía...

**Días más tarde…**

Habían pasado exactamente tres días desde que Quirrell por órdenes de Voldemort intento robar la Piedra Filosofal.

Después de que Harry se desmallara por el sobreesfuerzo que estaba haciendo, llegó Dumbledore a salvarlo. Al llegar, vio a Quirrell sobré Harry intentando matarlo, pero fracasando en el intento. Mientras Quirrell caía muerto, Voldemort salía de dentro de él y en una nube de polvo, desapareció.

Dumbledore sin perder tiempo, fue a donde Harry estaba, para comprobar su estado. Con un movimiento de su varita, aparecieron dos camillas, en una subió a Harry y en otra a Alfred, quien estaba inconsciente.

En el camino de regreso, se topó con la profesora McGonagall que iba a toda prisa. Dumbledore le dijo que ya todo estaba bien, y que Voldemort había logrado escapar.

En todo caso, se esparció el rumor de lo que había ocurrido, pese a que era secreto. Pronto, todos los estudiantes y maestros sabían que Harry y sus amigos, o el Trio de Oro + El HERO (sí, el nombre del grupo que Alfred puso se hizo popular), habían logrado llegar a donde se encontraba lo que sea que Quirrell quería robar (El hecho de que era la Piedra Filosofal siguió en secreto) después claro de pasar por todas las pruebas que los profesores habían puesto: el perro de tres cabezas; el lazo del diablo; la puerta encantada (no sabían que Alfred la tiro abajo); el ajedrez mágico; el trol; y por último el misterio de las pociones. El espejo de Oesed permaneció como secreto igualmente.

Como es lógico, los estudiantes se emocionaron con los sucesos. Muchos concluyeron que debido a que Ron cayó en el ajedrez y solo dos podían pasar la prueba de Snape y Alfred fue noqueado por Quirrell antes de poder hacer nada. Harry había sido el Héroe en aquella hazaña. Cosa que no le causo ni una pizca de gracia a Alfred, pero decidió que dejaría que Harry se llevara la gloria porque se esforzó.

Debido a eso, al saber que Harry estaba inconsciente, no dudaron en enviarle regalos esperando su pronta mejora.

En todo caso, Alfred, Ron y Hermione, iban caminando rumbo a la enfermería esperando que Harry ya se hubiera recuperado.

Al llegar a la enfermería, vieron a Dumbledore salir de esta. Al verlos, les sonrió.

" _Ya despertó " _Y con eso, se marcho.

Los chicos emocionados, se dieron prisa para entrar a la enfermería, cosa que no le hizo de mucha gracia a la señora Pomfrey.

Al llegar, pudieron ver una mesa enfrente de la cama de Harry. Esta, tenia encima una enorme cantidad de paquetes, que parecían la mitad de la tienda de golosinas.

" _Chicos " _Dijo Harry feliz de ver a sus amigos ilesos. Pese a que el profesor Dumbledore ya le había comentado que estaban bien, le dio una gran tranquilidad verlos bien.

Después de convencer a la señora Pomfrey para que pudieran hablar con Harry. Los chicos comenzaron a hablar de lo que había ocurrido. Harry les contó todo lo que paso después de que Alfred estuviera inconsciente, (Alfred ya les había contado lo que había pasado antes de desmayarse).

" _Entonces por eso su turbante apestaba " _Dijo Alfred una vez que Harry les conto sobre Voldemort en la cabeza de Quirrell _" Dude, eso es asqueroso "_

Mientras Alfred y Ron parecían asqueados con esa revelación. Hermione tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar gritar y que la señora Pomfrey la sacara.

Sin, más interrupciones, Harry les contó lo que Dumbledore le había dicho hace apenas unos segundos.

" _¿Entonces la Piedra no existe? "_ Preguntó por ultimo Ron _ " ¿Flamel morirá? "_

" _Eso es lo que yo dije, pero Dumbledore piensa que... ¿cómo era? Ah, sí: 'Para las mentes bien organizadas, la muerte es la siguiente gran aventura' "_

" Siempre dije que era un chiflado " Dijo Ron, muy impresionado por lo loco que estaba su héroe.

" _¿Enserió? Yo creo que más bien esta en lo correcto. Llevar una vida de inmortalidad no es nada fácil. Ves a tus amigos morir mientras que a ti te faltan siglos de vida "_ Dijo Alfred con un poco de melancolía. Recordaba que Inglaterra le había explicado que ellos vivían más que los humanos. Él era muy joven cuando le explico eso, y no lo entendió hasta que conoció y vio morir a su amigo David.

" _¿Y qué les pasó a ustedes? "_ Preguntó Harry intentando cambiar la atmosfera. Por alguna razón el ánimo de Alfred había decaído.

Inmediatamente Hermione comenzó a explicar lo que paso una vez que ella regreso a donde Ron se había quedado. Les contó como Arthur llegó y comenzó a atender la herida de Ron. También les dijo en como se puso la señora Pomfrey cuando llegaron en la madrugada cargando a Ron mientras sangraba, y que más tarde vieron a Dumbledore trayendo a él y Alfred en camillas flotantes.

Después de eso, comenzaron a discutir si Dumbledore sabía o no, que ellos pensaban ir a proteger la Piedra. Pero se vieron interrumpidos por la señora Pomfrey quien alegaba que Harry necesitaba descansar y que ya habían hablado por 15 minutos, cuando solo les dio cinco.

Pronto era de noche. Y todos se encontraban reunidos el Gran Comedor para celebrar el gran banquete que se presentaría. Pues esa noche, oficialmente era la última que pasarían en Hogwarts ese año.

Esa noche, el Gran Comedor estaba decorado con los colores de Slytherin, verde y plata, para celebrar el triunfo de aquella casa al ganar la copa durante siete años seguidos. Un gran estandarte, que cubría la pared detrás de la Mesa Alta, mostraba la serpiente de Slytherin.

Los chicos se encontraban hablando de cosas sin importancia con sus amigos, uno de los temas del que más se hablaba era sobre los rumores del Trio de Oro. Pero no eran muchos que hablaban de ello.

Cuando Harry entró se produjo un súbito murmullo y todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo sobre lo ocurrido. Sí antes había personas que no hablaban del tema, ahora ya no había. Harry fue corriendo a su mesa y se sentó entre sus amigos intentando ignorar a casi todo el mundo que lo señalaba y miraba.

En cuanto Dumbledore llegó unos momentos después. Las conversaciones cesaron.

"_¡Otro año se va! " _ Dijo alegremente Dumbledore _ " Y voy a fastidiaros con la charla de un viejo, antes de que podan empezar con los deliciosos manjares. ¡Qué año hemos tenido! Esperamos que sus cabezas estén un poquito más llenas que cuando llegaron... Ahora tienen todo el verano para dejarlas bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el próximo año... Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de la casa y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con 312 puntos; en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con 352; Ravenclaw tiene 426, y Slytherin, 46__2 "_

Una tormenta de vivas y aplausos estalló en la mesa de Slytherin, todos estaban eufóricos vitoreando y golpeando sus copas en la mesa. Arthur era el único que mantenía la compostura, simplemente sonreía con orgullo.

" _Sí, sí, bien hecho, Slytherin "_ Dijo Dumbledore _" Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta "_

Todos se quedaron inmóviles. Las sonrisas de los Slytherin se apagaron un poco.

" _Así que "_ Dijo Dumbledore _" Tengo algunos puntos de última hora para agregar. Dejadme ver. Sí... Primero, para el señor Ronald Weasley..."_

Ron se puso tan colorado que parecía un rábano con insolación.

" _... por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa Gryffindor con 50 puntos "_

Las hurras de Gryffindor llegaron hasta el techo encantado, y las estrellas parecieron estremecerse. Se oyó que Percy le decía a los otros prefectos: _"Es mi hermano, ¿__saben__? ¡Mi hermano menor! ¡Consiguió pasar en el juego de ajedrez gigante de McGonagall!"_

Por fin se hizo el silencio otra vez.

" _A la señorita Hermione Granger... por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentarse con el fuego, premio a la casa Gryffindor con 50 puntos "_

Hermione enterró la cara entre los brazos llorando de felicidad.

Los Gryffindors estaban extasiados, ya iban 100 puntos más arriba.

" _Tranquilo Gryffindor. No todos los puntos son para ustedes "_

En eso, Gryffindor se congelo.

" _Al señor Francis Bonnefoy… por dar aviso al profesorado de los sucesos __que estaban por ocurrir…__ premio a su casa Revaneclaw con 50 puntos "_

Vítores vinieron de Revaneclaw, ya le habían ganado a Slytherin. Estos se pararon y festejaban mientras felicitaban a Francis quien estaba de lo mejor con toda la atención a él.

En ese momento, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff también celebraba. En tanto Slytherin se veía desconcertado e incrédulo.

El profesor se aclaró la garganta, demostrando que aún no terminaba. Se hizo nuevamente el silencio.

" _Al señor Arthur Kirkland… " _Los Slytherin se pusieron atentos _"…por su hábil manejo de la situación y grandes conocimientos de primeros auxilios. Premia a su casa Slyth__er__in con 50 puntos " _

El rostro de Arthur enrojeció mientras los Slytherin suspiraron aliviados. Recuperaron el primer puesto. Las demás casas simplemente maldijeron.

" _Para el señor Alfred F. Jones. Por su gran valor y lealtad para no dejar a un amigo aún en las peores circunstancias. Premia a su casa Gryffindor__…__ con 50 puntos."_

Alfred estuvo a punto de pararse para hacer una pose heroica y/o decir algo, pero fue detenido por sus amigos que no querían que arruinara el momento.

" _Al señor Matthew Williams, al cual no debemos olvidar " _Agregó al ver al desconcertado canadiense " _Por su apoyo en cuanto a la difícil situación__ y explicación de los sucesos sin titubear__… premia a su casa Hufflepuff con 50 puntos "_

Murmullos provenientes de la mesa de Hufflepuff se hizo oír, el cual la mayoría preguntaba quién era Matthew Williams. Mientras este enterraba su cara enrojecida en el pelaje de Kumajirou.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio.

" _Al señor Harry Potter por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa Gryffindor con 60 puntos "_

El estrépito fue total. Gryffindor tenía los mismos puntos que Slytherin, 512.

Dumbledore levantó el brazo. La sala fue recuperando la calma.

" _Hay muchos tipos de valentía_ " Dijo sonriendo Dumbledore _" Hay que tener un gran coraje para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos. Por lo tanto, premio con diez puntos al señor Neville Longbottom "_

Alguien que hubiera estado en la puerta del Gran Comedor habría creído que se había producido una explosión, tan fuertes eran los gritos que salieron de la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry, Ron, Alfred y Hermione se pusieron de pie y vitorearon a Neville, que, blanco de la impresión, desapareció bajo la gente que lo abrazaba. Nunca había ganado más de un punto para Gryffindor. Harry, sin dejar de vitorear, dio un codazo a Ron y señaló a Malfoy, que no podía haber estado más atónito y horrorizado.

Ninguno de los Slytherin movía un solo músculos, a excepción de Arthur que aplaudía reconociendo el triunfo de la otra casa. Aunque en el fondo, creía que Dumbledore solo había buscado excusas para regalarle puntos a Gryffindor…

" _Lo que significa_ " Gritó Dumbledore sobre la salva de aplausos, porque Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban celebrando la derrota de Slytherin _" Que hay que hacer un cambio en la decoración "_

Dio una palmada. En un instante, los adornos verdes se volvieron escarlata; los de plata, dorados, y la gran serpiente se desvaneció para dar paso al león de Gryffindor. Snape estrechaba la mano de la profesora McGonagall, con una horrible sonrisa forzada en su cara.

La celebración se hizo, en la que todos brindaban y celebraban la derrota de la casa de Slytherin, de la cual, todos sus miembros se habían ido frustrados de vuelta a las mazmorras, menos Arthur quien estaba comiendo tranquilamente, hasta que fue molestado por un estúpido francés y un molesto estadounidense.

Nada podía apagar el buen animo que los Gryffindors tenían… nada menos las Calificaciones. Las cuales fueron puestas en las Salas Comunes de las cuatro casas.

**Calificaciones:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bonnefoy Francis:**

_Astrologia:__ A+_

_Defense contra las Artes Oscuras__: B_

_Encantamientos:__ A_

_Herbologia__: A_

_Historia de la Magia__: A_

_Pociones__: A+_

_Transformaciones__: A+_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Granger Hermione:**

_Astrologia:__ A+_

_Defense contra las Artes Oscuras__: A+_

_Encantamientos:__ A+_

_Herbologia__: A+_

_Historia de la Magia__: A+_

_Pociones__: A_

_Transformaciones__: A+_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jones Alfred F:**

_Astrologia:__ A+_

_Defense contra las Artes Oscuras__: A+_

_Encantamientos:__ A_

_Herbologia__: C_

_Historia de la Magia__: A_

_Pociones__: A+_

_Transformaciones__: A+_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kirkland Arthur:**

_Astrologia:__ A+_

_Defense contra las Artes Oscuras__: A+_

_Encantamientos:__ A+_

_Herbologia__: A+_

_Historia de la Magia__: A+_

_Pociones__: D_

_Transformaciones__: A+_

_._

_._

_._

**Longbottom Neville:**

_Astrologia:__ D_

_Defense contra las Artes Oscuras__: D_

_Encantamientos:__ D_

_Herbologia__: A+_

_Historia de la Magia__: D_

_Pociones__: D_

_Transformaciones__: C_

_._

**.**

**.**

**Potter Harry: **

_Astrologia:__ C_

_Defense contra las Artes Oscuras__: A+_

_Encantamientos:__ B_

_Herbologia__: B_

_Historia de la Magia__: C_

_Pociones__: D_

_Transformaciones__: C_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Weasley Ronnald**

_Astrologia:__ C_

_Defense contra las Artes Oscuras__: B_

_Encantamientos:__ B_

_Herbologia__: B_

_Historia de la Magia__: C_

_Pociones__: D_

_Transformaciones__: C_

_._

_._

_._

**Williams Matthew:**

_Astrologia:__ A+_

_Defense contra las Artes Oscuras__: B_

_Encantamientos:__ A_

_Herbologia__: A+_

_Historia de la Magia__: A+_

_Pociones__: B_

_Transformaciones__: A+_

En lo personal. Harry y Ron suspiraron aliviados al ver que lograron pasar de año. Una vez que vieron sus calificaciones, vieron las de los demás. Se sorprendieron mucho de ver que Goyle había pasado, y también les sorprendió ver que Arthur paso Pociones.

Muchos al ver que tenían A, se sentían fenomenal al tener la nota máxima, hasta que después vieron que la nota máxima era A+ por Hermione y Alfred, pero no les importo. Pasaron y eso era todo lo que necesitaban.

**Al día siguiente…**

No hace falta decir que pese a que ese mismo día partían de regreso a sus casas y que no habían tenido clases durante tres días para poder preparar sus cosas, había quienes apenas las estaban guardando, pero en su mayoría, habían guardado sus cosas con tiempo.

Harry, Ron y Alfred, estaban guardando cosas que se les habían olvidado, mientras que Hermione los regañaba por no tener sus cosas listas con tiempo. Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, comenzaron a bajar de la torre de Gryffindor y comenzaron a dirigirse a la entrada de la escuela para partir. Antes de salir de su Sala Común, les fueron entregadas unas notas que decían: _" Esta estrictamente prohibido hacer magia fuera del colegio. En caso de romper esta norma, será expulsados del __mismo__ " _

Las notas fueron recibidas con suspiros de fastidio de los alumnos, como Fred que murmuro algo acerca de que esperaba que olvidaran darles las notas.

Los de primer año, se separaron del resto de los estudiantes y fueron al lago. En donde Hagrid estaba allí para llevarlos en los botes. Harry, Alfred, Ron y Hermione se subieron y comenzaron a hablar.

" _¡Ustedes deténganse antes de que alguno caiga! " _Gritó Hagrid al ver a Arthur y Francis pelando en el bote, mientras Matthew intentaba detenerlos.

Sin más interrupciones, subieron al expreso de Hogwarts. Como era de esperarse, El Trio de Oro + El HERO se sentaron juntos en un compartimiento en el cual estaban charlando y riendo.

Ya había pasado un rato desde que habían partido, cuando su compartimiento se abrió revelando a un ingles algo nervioso.

" _Alfred… yo… yo quería darte esto cómo disculpa por lo que paso en el Bosque Prohibido… " _Decía mientras le tendía una bolsa de papel y veía lo interesante que era la pared _ " no fue tu culpa lo que paso y aún así te culpe… "_

No pudo decir más porque Alfred le dio un abrazo que casi le rompe los huesos. Cuando lo soltó, Arthur murmuro algo sobre cuidar a scone y salió corriendo completamente rojo, dejando conmocionados a los presentes.

" _¿Qué te dio? " _Preguntó Ron con curiosidad y olfateaba el aire, le había llegado el olor de algo quemado.

Alfred se sentó y abrió la bolsa, en esta vio que había un scone quemado.

" _Oh, un scone "_

Los chicos lo vieron en shock… eso no era un scone…

" _¡No Alfred! " _Gritaron los chicos al ver que su amigo pensaba comerlo. Estaban seguro de que se intoxicaría… mínimo.

Alfred los ignoro y se comió un scone de un bocado. Cuando se lo paso, vio que sus amigos lo miraban atentos.

" _¿Quieren? " _Preguntó _" Iggy los hizo "_

" _¡No! " _dijeron muy rápido los chicos.

" _Este… Arthur te los regalo a ti. Seria de mala educación regalarlos a alguien más " _Compuso Hermione.

Alfred se encogió de hombros y siguió comiéndolos.

Ese día, los chicos aprendieron dos cosas. Primero, nunca, jamás, en la vida, aceptaran comida hecha por Arthur. Segundo, su amigo Alfred… no era normal…

El resto del viaje transcurrió con normalidad. Los chicos hablaban y Ron terminó invitándolos a pasar el verano en su casa.

Una vez que estuvieron cerca, los chicos se cambiaron de ropa, quitándose las túnicas que tenían cambiándolas por jeans, camisas y abrigos. Claro que Alfred mantuvo su chaqueta de bombardero.

Mientras todos comenzaban a cambiarse de ropa. Por todo el tren se escuchó una exclamación proveniente de cierto francés que alegaba que ya no soportaba es aburrida y anticuada ropa. Lucia ropa de diseñador. También se supo que a los segundos de eso, se vio al francés noqueado por cierto ingles de cabello desordenado usando un chaleco verde sobre una camisa de manga larga y pantalones café oscuro.

Unos minutos más tarde, llegaron al andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación King Cross.

Tardaron un poco en salir del andén, pues viejo y delgado guardia estaba al otro lado de la taquilla, dejándolos pasar de dos en dos o de tres en tres, para que no llamaran la atención saliendo de golpe de una pared sólida, pues alarmarían a los muggles.

Conforme los alumnos salían, se despedían de sus amigos cercanos y antes de salir se despedían de Harry.

" _Sigues siendo famoso "_ Dijo Ron, con sonrisa burlona.

" _Eso es porque no me han visto " _Aseguró Alfred, molesto de que su amigo tuviera más atención que él.

" _Bueno, no lo seré a donde voy. Se los aseguro "_ Respondió Harry.

Harry y Ron pasaron primero, seguidos por Hermione y Alfred. Y dos lugares atras, venían Arthur, Francis y Matthew.

Al salir, pudieron ver a la hermanita de Ron, emocionada señalando a Harry en vez de a su hermano, cosa que molesto un poco a Ron.

Allistor al ver a su hermano menor. Le dirigió una mirada que decía: _vámonos y llévate a las sabandijas esas_. Y se encaminó a la salida

Arthur, quien comprendió a la perfección la mirada que le lanzó su hermano, después de decirles a Francis y Michell que Scott llegó por ellos, fue a donde Alfred estaba.

" _Muchas gracias por el jersey y el pastel, señora Weasley" _ Dijo Harry.

" _Oh, no fue nada "_

" _Hey Al, es hora de irse. Scott vino a buscarnos para irnos _" Dijo Arthur viniendo desde detrás.

" _Hey Iggy. La señora Weasley y Ron nos invitaron a ir a su casa en vacaciones ¿Quieres venir? " _

" _Alfred, es de mal gusto invitar a alguien a ir a la casa de una persona que no la ha invitado " _Regañó.

" _Oh, no hay problema querido " _Dijo la señora Weasley con cariño _" ¿Eres amigo también de los chicos? "_

Arthur no supo cómo contestar a eso.

" _Claro. Iggy es nuestro amigo " _Dijo Alfred, y antes de que Arthur pudiera darle un golpe siguió _" ¿Verdad Harry? "_

Harry también no sabía que decir… pero debido a que Arthur le había ayudado en el pasado, le tenía cariño.

" _Sí " _

" _Lo ve " _Dijo Alfred.

" _Oh, perfecto, entonces luego le digo a Ron que te escriba una carta con la dirección de la casa. Creo que te tienes que ir ahora ¿no? "_

" _Ah, sí. Es verdad. Alfred, Scott nos espera " _Dijo Arthur _ " Discúlpenos. Nos vemos chicos " _

" _No hay problema "_ Dijo la señora Weasley viendo a los chicos marcharse empujando su equipaje, y sobre este se encontraban sus respectivos gatos.

" _Adiós chicos " _Gritó Alfred antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

" ¿Ya estás listo? " Gruñó una voz detrás de Harry.

Era tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro púrpura, todavía con bigotes y todavía con aire furioso ante la audacia de Harry, llevando una lechuza en una jaula, en una estación llena de gente común. Detrás, estaban tía Petunia y Dudley, con aire aterrorizado ante la sola presencia de Harry.

Harry se despidió y teniendo en cuanta que ninguno de sus tíos sabia que no podía hacer magia fuera de la escuela, pensó en divertirse.

**Más tarde**

Las naciones iban en una limosina rumbo a la casa de Inglaterra. Las cuatro naciones encogidas, se encontraban sentados en los asientos traseros, mientras que Escocia estaba sentado de frente a ellos.

Inglaterra veía aburrido las calles transitadas de su ciudad. Estados Unidos jugaba un videojuego suyo, no sabía como había sobrevivido sin videojuegos… bueno, todo el misterio de la Piedra Filosofal, ser animago… Oh bueno. Debía de averiguar una manera para poder llevar sus videojuegos a Hogwarts.

En tanto, Francis estaba acosando al pobre Canadá.

" _¿Cómo les fue en la escuela? " _ Preguntó Escocia, apagando su puro.

Las cuatro naciones encogidas, se volvieron a ver a Escocia.

Inglaterra puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Enserio le estaba preguntando como le fue en la escuela? Estuvo a punto de responderle cuando Alfred contestó demasiado fuerte para Arthur quien estaba a su lado.

" _¡Fue genial! Hubo clases de vuelo y Neville casi muere. Después vimos a un perro de tres cabezas, luego… "_

Durante todo el viaje. Escocia escuchaba todo lo que Estados Unidos contaba sobre lo ocurrido, siendo interrumpido por Inglaterra para aclarar una que otra cosa. No hubo necesidad de preguntar en que casas quedaron, pues Dumbledore le había dicho cuando fue a Hogwarts a principios de año para hablar con él y pedirle a Pevees que molestara a Inglaterra.

La narración de Estados Unidos duró todo el trayecto, en el que Escocia hizo una nota mental para hablar con Dumbledore sobre lo ocurrido.

Al llegar a la casa de Inglaterra, las naciones bajaron al sótano. Poco después, Estados Unidos, Francia y Canadá salían con sus respectivos cuerpos de la casa de Inglaterra. Y se encaminaban a sus casas para ponerse al tanto de su trabajo.

**Fin del capítulo.**

*******Stootging****: ****Falta de quidditch ****que ****consistente en que más de un cazador entre a la vez en el área.**

****Para poner las calificaciones me base en el modo de calificar en Reino Unido (no estoy muy segura de este modo de calificar, lo encontré en internet). El cual es el siguiente:**

**A = 80-100**

**B = 70-79**

**C = 60-69**

**D = 50-59**

**E = 40-49**

**F = 30-39**

**FF = 20-29**

**G = 10-19**

**H = 0-9**

**El A+ lo puse porque leí que Hermione dijo que el profesor Flitwick le comentó que sacó más del 100%**

**Respuestas a comentarios:**

_**Victoria Grayson**__**: **_ **Creó que ya entendí a lo que te referías… una disculpa, luego soy muy lenta en entender las cosas.**

**Y gracias por tus buenos deseos para mis exámenes **

**Para todos:**

**He de decir que estuve buscando errores de ortografía en este capítulo, los cuales corregí cuando lo vi, pero es posible que quedaran algunos y es posible que el autocorrector me cambiara palabras. Si las ven. Una disculpa por eso.**

**Y otra disculpa. Quise actualizar antes, pero este capitulo me llevo más tiempo escribirlo. Además sigo en exámenes… y olvide aprenderme la tabla periódica y pues… En fin.**

**Recuerden que habrá continuación. Así que espérenla con ansias.**

**Comenzaré a escribirla en cuanto pueda, lo cual será… mm mañana tengo examen… y el viernes… el sig. miércoles… después entregó mis dos pinturas que no he hecho… Antes de que el año termine.**

**También pienso resubir el capítulo de las clasificaciones. Le falta algo…**

**Comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones, etc. Dejen un ****review****.**

**Sin más me despido y nos vemos en la segunda parte.**


	18. Aviso (buenas noticias)

Mis Queridos lectores, lamento la demora. Realmente lo lamento, pero ya está la continuación de la historia, la podrán encontrar entre mis historias.

El retraso se debió a problemas personales. Por el momento debido a mis obligaciones, solo podré publicar una vez por mes, en lugar de una vez por semana. Pero ya estoy de regreso!

Por cierto, después de estar analizando mi historia, estaré haciendo leves modificaciones. Si son importantes en la historia, lo notificaré.

Otra cosa, me interesa saber si prefieren que los capítulos sean más breves para leer o de esta manera está bien. Me interesa su opinión, así que ya saben, opiniones, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, déjenlo en los comentarios, que las acepto con gusto.

Mientras, disfruten la historia


End file.
